Twerps Summer Holiday
by wingnutdawn
Summary: A small sequel to Return to Childhood. The Twerp also known as Severus is looking forward to the summer holidays. First, Albus takes him to Egypt.Back home to Britain.Twerp and Company investigates the story of The Three Brothers. Was it a True Event?
1. Start of Summer Holidays

**Chapter one: start of Summer Holidays**

After Severus' last check-up before school had officially ended Madame Pomfrey suggested to Albus that writing down his thoughts could help Severus deal with his fears and traumas he had endured. Albus thought it would be a great idea so he ordered a special book filled with blank pages and charmed to correct spelling mistakes sent from Flourish and Blotts. When Albus gave it to his little Twerp he told him that it would be nice to write things down so that in later years when he was grownup he could read about the things he did as a child and how he felt.

Sitting down against the wall of the corridor Severus opened the green and silver journal that he had received He took a deep breath then picked up his quill and sat looking at the blank page for a few minutes before he decided what to write first.

_July 1 1996_

_"My name is Severus Snape. I was born on January 9th 1960. Honest! I know I look much younger than the thirty-six years that I should be. You see I was a victim of a Weasley prank which drastically changed the course of my life and that of the wizarding world. I guess I should do a little recap here of the events that drastically changed my life."_

_My parents were Tobias and Eileen Snape. We lived at the end of a street called Skinners End. He was a muggle and she was a witch. She taught me dark magic and he beat me up whenever he felt like it. I thought it was my fault that I had to be punished all the time but now I know better. They died back when I was fifteen or sixteen. I don't remember much of my life before but I have had some strange dreams that are very scary._

_Albus has taken a lot of my adult memories and stored them in his pensieve so I can have a normal childhood. I wonder what that will be like._

_"I now have a very large extended family who watches for me to get into trouble which I have to admit has been a normal occurrence. Am I confusing you yet?"_

_"If you wish to know all of the details of what took place over the last year I suggest you read 'Return to Childhood' by Albus Dumbledore who is the Headmaster of Hogwarts. It should come out sometime this summer. He has been my guardian since I was twenty years old. I am now nine and a half. Madame Pomfrey the medi-nurse here at Hogwarts is really fussy about keeping me from getting sick, Professors Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick are like an aunt and uncle as they along with Albus were the ones to discover me that day...It is hard to believe that it was only a year ago._

_"This will be my second summer since I was de-aged. I lived with the Weasleys last summer and they showed me what it was like to have fun and have a real family that actually likes me ...It felt strange at first to find big people who wanted me to have clean clothes that fit properly and regular meals._

_Molly Weasley is the Mom and she sometimes scares me when she yells but she always feels bad about it. She fusses over all of us as she wants us all to be happy. Arthur Weasley is the Dad and he is fascinated with muggles and has a shed full of 'junk' that he messes around with. They have seven kids; Bill, who works for Gringotts and he took this past year off to teach Potions. Charlie, who works with Dragons. Percy, who works at the ministry in the Department of Magical co-operation. the twins George and Fred who are opening up a shop in Diagon Alley called Weasleys Wizardiing Wheezes,. The last two kids are Ron and Ginny who still go to Hogwarts._

_They even asked Harry Potter and Hermione Granger to come and stay at the burrow so we could get to know each other. I didn't know who they were but I was told that they had been students of mine._

_Harry was known as the boy who lived because he had got rid of the dark wizard called Voldemort when he was a little boy. Unfortunately Voldemort came back just a few years ago but now he is gone for good._

_Hermione is a very smart girl. I am told I used to call her an insufferable know-it-all when I was bigger. She still is at times._

_I had been scared by Molly who was yelling at the twins and ran out into a storm which picked me up and that was when I met an Auror by the name of Alastor Moody, whose face looks like it was made up of little puzzle pieces with a big round eye that can look out the back of his head. He is known by the nickname of Mad Eye. He is gruff and keeps looking for dark wizards. He says he learned over the years not to trust too many people but he does like me now."_

_"I also met a very nice werewolf who told me he had been a schoolmate of mine. I think he should marry this girl Auror who goes by her last name of Tonks. She hates her other name. I know she likes him a lot. He has a friend who is an animagus known as Sirius Black who had been in Azkaban Prison but escaped a little more than two years ago. I was really scared of him at first because he didn't like me at all. We finally got to be friends though once he got to see me as I am not what he thought I was." I guess I would not have met him if I hadn't put the family into danger by being kidnapped along with Ginny. Albus and Mad Eye said we had to go into hiding for a while at 12 Grimmauld Place in London._

_I then got to go to Hogwarts this past year with the others and we had fun getting rid of the Toad lady who was supposed to be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts. She was not a nice person. I think she is going to spend a lot of time in Saint Mungos according to what the big people said. I guess we went a little overboard with our pranking. Mad Eye took over the class and taught us all some real defenses which helped to defeat Voldemort and his followers. It is hard to believe that it was only a few months ago that the war ended._

_I made some more new friends here at Hogwarts...I don't think I had many when I grew up the first time._

_I could make a list of everybody I got to meet and became friends with but I am getting tired of writing so I think I should stop here._

_Severus Snape also known as the Twerp_

Severus stopped writing and after the journal corrected his spelling, he then read over what he had wrote down. He cleaned the quill and after closing the book, carefully put them both away in his knapsack and then picked it up as he stood and slipped it onto his back.

"Severus, what are you doing?" asked Albus as he observed the little boy walking backwards in the air, down the corridor while talking to some of the various portraits along the way. Severus lowered himself back to the floor, turned and then moved quickly to where the elder wizard was standing with a little duffle bag.

"Nothing much. I was just waiting for you." answered the Twerp who looked up at the older wizard with shining dark eyes. "I wrote a little bit in the journal you gave me."

"That is good my little Twerp. " Albus said with a smile. His blue eyes twinkled happily as he gazed down at the small boy who up to last summer had been his moody, grumpy and irascible Potions Master. He smoothed a bit of unruly black hair back from Severus' eye's and said, "I have decided to take you on holiday in Egypt. I believe Bill Weasley is doing some work for Gringotts there."

Severus grinned as he thought of what fun he could have in the worlds 'largest sandbox .' He asked with barely concealed excitement, "Do you think Bill will let me look at some mummies and other neat stuff?" He was feeling excited as he had never thought he would be going to Egypt .

"I wouldn't be too surprised, but please be careful while we are there as there are some very powerful magic and dark curses that may still be lingering about the tombs and Pyramids." cautioned Albus as they walked together down the moving staircases and corridors to the entrance of Hogwarts where The elderly caretaker Argus Filch was waiting along with Hagrid, Madame Pomfrey, Minerva and Filius to say goodbye.

"_I'm going to Egypt with Albus!_" said the Twerp as he bounced with boyish excitement. The six adults looked at each other with amusement as they were each hugged in turn by the small nine year old boy.

"You are brave Albus by taking the Twerp to another country, especially Egypt." joked Filius. " I thought you were planning to travel around Britain."

"Well I just thought that it would be something different to do and besides I know our Twerp would love it." Albus said with a wistful tone in his voice.

"Yes and I suspect you wanted to have a valid excuse to go yourself." stated Minerva as she adjusted the collar of Severus' robes carefully. Albus grinned ruefully and then nodded sheepishly.

"I do hope you have packed headgear , water canteens, sun glasses, good walking shoes and an extra bag for souvenirs ...and don't tell me you wont require any." said Minerva with a grin.

"Yes Minerva, Bill sent me a list of things that he thought might be prudent for us to bring along." answered Albus with an extra merry twinkle forming in his blue eyes.

"You have your potions in case either of you get sick?" asked Madame Pomfrey. "One can't be too careful, especially with our Twerps health."

Albus rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he went over the list of supplies. "Of course Poppy, We have ample supplies of Dreamless sleep potion and I know we are to use it sparingly. I have packed Pepper-up potion, invigoration potion, strengthening potion, blood replenishing, wound healing potions, and antidotes in case of accidents."

"Not leaving anything to chance, eh Headmaster?" asked Hagrid as he chuckled deeply and patted the older wizards shoulder with what he thought was a gentle hand.

"No, I don't think I have." answered Albus as he tried not to wince from the effects of the gentle giants friendliness. "I want us to enjoy our holiday, not have to worry so much if anything does happen ...Merlin forbid." Both Albus and the Twerp looked askance at each other as the other five adults laughed at his statement, after all this was the Twerp he was referring to.

It soon came time for the two travelers to take their leave and head down to the depot in Hogsmeade where a special portkey had been set up to transport them to Egypt where they would be met by Bill Weasley.

The travel wizard smiled as she handed the portkey to Albus. "Three minutes sir and you will be on your way to the outskirts of Cairo Egypt. May you both have a good trip."

Albus thanked the young witch and after taking the portkey from her, knelt down and pulled the small Twerp close against him.

"Hold on tight to me and the Portkey Twerp." ordered Albus in a no nonsense voice. "I don't want you to end up flying off too soon and land who knows where."

Severus grinned as he held onto Albus and placed one hand on the portkey.

**The Burrow**

The twins were finished packing up their personal belongings from their room and had levitated the boxes down to the kitchen where the rest of the family had gathered to see them off.

Arthur looked at them with fatherly pride

Ginny and Ron looked at the twins leaving as the end of an era because once they were gone there would be just Percy and them left to sit at the long wooden table in the kitchen with their parents for meals, at least till Severus came back.

Ginny hugged both George and Fred as she whispered "Don't be strangers now that you will be living in that cute apartment above your shop."

"Of course not Ginny old girl, we will come back after all there is the Twerp to consider."

"He will be coming to the shop to help make the pranks." responded the twins in a teasing manner.

"Hey, how about us? " asked Ron. "You will let us at least do something to help out." Ron Pleaded.

"Sure you can be our test subjects." said Fred with a laugh.

" _George, Fred!" _yelped Molly. "Quit teasing the younger children." Her lip started to tremble as she slowly lost the battle to keep a stiff upper lip and started to sniff a little as she knew that her mischievous boys were now grown up and were going to make their own lives from now on. She had felt the same way when Bill then Charlie went. Percy was still at the burrow for now as he worked with Arthur but even he would soon be leaving the burrow to set up his own home.

"It's okay Mom, we will remember to keep in contact with you throughout the summer."

"We'll work hard at establishing the store and make you proud of us.

"You better," Molly said through her tears. "In a couple of weeks you know that the Twerp will be here and we know that he wants to help you."

The twins sported identical grins as they thought of the Twerps inventiveness when it came to pranks. Truth be known they had to admit that he was their equal.

**Egypt**

"I take it your esteemed guests will be arriving shortly?" asked the head Goblin of Gringots Egyptian branch whose long wrinkled fingers stroked his pointed beard. His pointy ears twitched as he listened to the sounds of the desert around them.

"That is correct, the Headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore and the Twerp." answered Bill Weasley. "It will be interesting visit I'm sure." He grinned as he motioned towards the sight of an older wizard with long greying red brown hair and beard trying very hard to keep up with an obviously excited tiny dark haired boy heading toward them.


	2. The Market

**Chapter 2-The Market**

Adjo, the Head Goblin had made arrangements for work related items to be sent over to Bills heavily warded home so that Bill could work on them at his own pace and take Albus and Severus around and introduce them to some aspects of Egyptian culture. He of course went back to the bank while Bill took his guests to his home to settle in before taking them to see the Marketplace.

The sights and sounds of the traditional Egyptian wizarding culture was extremely fascinating to both Albus and the Twerp as Bill guided them around the Marketplace. There was a feeling of tranquility that made itself felt even as the busy population scrambled about their business.

At first Severus stayed extremely close to Albus and Bill as they viewed the action in the wizarding markets with interest and listening to the cheerful voices calling out their wares from various stands that overflowed with toys, food, gold and silver jewellery, woven reed baskets, copper pots, flying rugs, brightly decorated vases, and all sorts of other stuff. it was like a kaleidoscope of social stratas. From poor merchants who sold produce or bean meals to tradesmen who made fine pottery and others who did business much like the folk back home in Britain.

Severus was filled with questions about everything he saw and it amused Bill to no end to answer the inquisitive child. It was hard to believe that the Twerp had all ready been grown up once before he was accidentally de-aged, as he investigated anything and everything that caught his interest. It was refreshing for them to see him act more and more like a truly happy nine-year-old child.

Bill and Albus decided to stop and eat something before continuing on and sat down at a small stall offering Mezze which was actually an assortment of small snacks and little dishes of food. "Try something Twerp" said Albus as he picked up one of the different varieties of flatbreads on the plate set before them and chose a creamy looking puree of chickpeas and sesame seed paste that was seasoned with lemon juice and garlic to dip the flatbread in. Cautiously, Severus picked up one of the flatbreads and copied Albus and Bill as they ate.

"Try some camels milk Twerp." Bill said with a small grin as he handed a small cup of milk to Severus.

Severus looked at the foaming white milk with suspicion and took a sip which seemed to taste a little like regular milk but had a slight salty taste to it. He drank it quickly as Albus and Bill watched him and then took a handful of dates for dessert.

After paying for their meal they continued exploring the market. Severus noticed a commotion at one of the stalls as the Vender and another person was talking loudly and waving their arms about and moving their hands quickly in front of each others faces is if they were having a serious argument or discussion. He didn't know what to think of what was going on but the two seemed to be enjoying themselves as they negotiated a price for a flying carpet of all things. It was a most confusing sight for the little boy to watch but eventually he noticed the pair shake hands and money passed between them as the flying carpet rolled itself up and the buyer looking pleased with himself carried it away and the vendor smiled and turned to another prospective buyer.

Severus then glanced around at other vendors who seemed to be beckoning to him in a friendly way as if they knew who he was while showing the items they had for sale.

After awhile Severus glanced up at Bill and asked, "Is this normal? The way they are showing what they got and calling to us as if they know who we are is very strange." His brow furrowed in thought as he had never heard people calling out their wares in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade like they were doing here.

"They are hawkers, friendly folk at best who just want you to look at what they got, no need to purchase anything as they really just want to welcome you to Egypt." laughed Bill as some eager friendly people came up and showed them the variety of wares they had to display. "It is a way of life here, if you want something you don't just pay one set price either, you barter or haggle over the price till both of you come to an agreement that is satisfactory to both of you." he explained.

"Oh neat, so I figure out how much I would consider something is worth and offer a much lower price to start off with while the seller tries to get me to pay more by asking a much higher price." Severus said and looked at Bill questioningly. "Am I right?"

"Yes that would just about cover it, The seller will try to get as much as he can for what he is selling and some will act as if you were trying to rip them off for their merchandise but don't be fooled. It is in the nature of haggling. It is fun to bargain when done in good humour and remember that a small amount to you can represent a day's food or more to the vendor."

"Oh, so it could be possible to buy some stuff here for less than what you would pay for them back home." said Severus as he thought about what he would like to get and how much money he had with him.

"That's correct Twerp." Bill who suspected that Severus had plans to get some potion ingredients for when he got home and helped the twins at the shop. "Just one word of caution, be cagey, don't let them know that you are really interested or the vendor will price it accordingly.

"Okay." Severus said as he nodded his head. "I get it." He grinned and with a gleam in his eye he turned and ran down the street toward one of the potion shops that he had taken a liking to.

"Hey Twerp, slow down please."Albus called out as the small black haired boy disappearing ahead of them. Albus was worried that the Twerp would get lost.

"He won't get lost Albus, see?" Bill said as he pointed at where Severus was headed. "It figures he would notice the stall that has potion ingredients for sale."

The shops that sold unusual potion ingredients that were not normally seen in Britain intrigued the Twerp who was already studying the different things offered when Albus and Bill caught up to him.

Albus assured the shopkeeper that the Twerp was allowed to buy whatever he wished ...within reason of course.

Severus looked around the tiny shop and noticed it had dried scarab beetles which he thought would be interesting as he checked out the bins filled with many different items He picked up some boomslang skin, casually looked at it and set it down with a couple of crocodile hearts along with a few other various ingredients that were hard to get in Britain. Bill and Severus entered into a quiet discussion as to how much should be offered and what Bill calculated as what would make the vendor happy. He then casually set out the stuff he wanted onto a table and looked up at the somberly robed wizard who looked at the youngster and then at Bill and Albus who shrugged their shoulders and indicated that he could make the deal with the boy.

The Potions vendor rubbed his hands together in anticipation of making a great sale with these foreigners.

Remembering the actions of the other purchasers Severus calculated what he would have paid in Britain for what he had picked out and how much he figured he would actually wish to spend.

With Albus and Bills encouragement Severus felt ready to haggle with the shopkeeper over the price of the ingredients that he wanted to buy for his own collection. While Bill and Albus watched the transaction commence as the Shopkeeper started off the bidding by asking for eight galleons sixteen sickles and Severus frowned as he shook his head no and offered one galleon fifteen sickles.

Severus proved to be a little tougher to bargain with than what the Vendor thought as the Twerp offered a tiny increase of a sickle or a couple of knuts and kept quiet at intervals as the vendor complained and gave him another slightly lower price that he was willing to take.

Eventually to the delight of the small audience that had gathered around them they ended up agreeing to a deal for three galleons and twenty-five sickles twelve knuts. Severus paid for his purchases happily as he had managed to get what he wanted for much less than half of what he should have paid normally at home.

After packing the purchases for Severus the Potions Vendor shook the small boys hand and thanked him for a very entertaining session. He looked at Albus and said "Your young man is wise beyond his years, I think he will become a fine Potions Master someday."

Albus smiled and said proudly. " Yes, I know my Twerp will grow up to be a fine Potions Master."

The crowd murmured among themselves as they gazed at the small boy. "Twerp you say?" asked an astonished Egyptian woman who was standing in the crowd. "Is this the Twerp who had a part in destroying the evil dark wizard Voldemort?"

"Yes he is." said Albus in amazement as he placed his arm around the Twerps' shoulders. "I didn't realize that anybody would know of him here."

"Oh yes we have an Egyptian edition of the Daily Prophet here that keeps us up to date on what goes on elsewhere in the wizarding community. " answered the vendor with respect. "The exploits of your Mr. Harry Potter and his friends have been well documented as has the adventures of your young Twerp."

"Are you really Severus Snape the former Death Eater and Potions Master of Hogwarts?" asked another member of the crowd, a heavily cloaked and hooded man who had been studying the small child intently.

Severus felt a slight bit uncomfortable with the man's scrutiny and he shifted closer to Albus as he replied. "Yes my name is Severus Snape."

"I thought so." the man said softly as he nodded, then left the crowd and wandered down the roadway. The Potions vendor shrugged and then smiled at the Twerp as he turned and went back to his work.

"Odd sort, but then I guess it takes all kinds." said Bill as he watched the cloaked man turn a corner in the distance." He privately wondered what made the fellow ask such a question but didn't voice anything as the Twerp didn't need to have any additional worry. Albus brushed his hand across the top of Severus's hair and then hugged him gently.

The small crowd slowly dispersed and went on with their business. Bill bent over and whispered to Severus, "say Twerp, I know where there is an interesting stall that has tiny replicas of artefacts that belong to Egypt's magical history. I understand that there are Muggles who also have knowledge of things that came from antiquity and they store them in buildings called mus-see-ums so that everybody can view them."

"Really? Lets go look." said Severus as he carefully stored his packages in the extra large pockets of his cloak. Bill and Albus took some of them also. They then walked a few blocks further and stopped at where, just as Bill said, there was a small stall with miniature versions of all sorts of stuff including Egyptian masks, wands, magical animals and statues. The one item that Severus was fascinated by was the miniature mummies that moved about jerkily and waved to the passers-by. He haggled briefly with the vendor, with obvious enjoyment and bought one.

He was then given a miniature statue that had what looked to be an eagle's head and was told by the cheerful vender that it was a gift for him to keep as a memento of his visit to Egypt.

Meanwhile Albus couldn't resist bargaining for two silver cartouche bracelets for Minerva and Poppy complete with their names inscribed in Hieroglyphics from the Vendor for plus a charms book made from Papyrus for Filius.

They continued on having bought a few articles and were pleased with their purchases when Albus stopped them and looked back over his shoulder. "Hold up a moment there looks to be some nice looking cloth over at that stand." said Albus as he noticed some light coloured and garishly coloured bolts of cloth being levitated by a middle aged cheerful looking wizard merchant. After examining several bolts and haggling with obvious merriment the Headmaster and the merchant came to an agreement as to how much money was to pass between them for a few bolts of Linen that had a variety of interesting and unusually coloured Hieroglyphic designs printed on them, from which Albus thought he could get Madame Malkin to create some new robes for him.

Severus and Bill smirked at each other behind his back as they imagined the Headmaster in his new finery as he conducted his Headmaster duties at Hogwarts.

"All right you two, It just so happens that I need a few new robes made and these are just what I was looking for." said Albus as he caught sight of their glances at his purchases. He shook his head a little and sighed as Severus gave him an innocent look that was obviously concealing a smirk and Bill was pretending to cough as he held his hand over his mouth.

When they got out into the countryside further away from the city the sight of Donkey carts piled high with produce walking along side of people dressed in layered and flowing robes. Bill explained, "the muggles in this country have adopted the same kind of clothing as the wizarding community as these garments absorb the suns hot rays while allowing the cool breezes to circulate. The cloths that are wound about their heads and necks are necessary also to prevent moisture loss that could lead to heat stroke and to shield their faces from the hash dry sand."

"So muggles and wizarding folk live together more or less in harmony with each other here?" asked Albus as he watched Severus having fun kicking the sand in front of him as he walked just ahead of them.

"They do have a degree of tolerance that is rarely seen elsewhere in the world." Bill replied as he greeted a few other travelers who were passing them in the opposite direction. "It wasn't always this way though. In fact there are some wizarding tombs that have been warded to keep muggles protected and unaware of their presence."

"Will we get to see some of these tombs?" the Twerp asked as he turned around and walked backwards.

"Of course, I have to check on a few of them anyway as I want to make sure the anti-curse charms are still in place and still viable." Bill told the Twerp whose black eyes glittered with excitement.

Later after they had arrived back to Bill's home they sorted out their packages and put them away before eating their supper. Albus watched the twerp as his eyes started to close while he was eating, his body slumping slightly from exhaustion and smiled. It had been a very busy day for the small twerp and Albus gathered the very sleepy little boy in his arms and carried him up to his bed and then tucked him in with his little black dog that Hermione had given him at Christmas. Albus stood beside the bed for a few minutes watching the Twerp sleep.

Albus moved away from the bed and after making sure the windows were still warded and safe, he silently left the room leaving a small night candle flickering in its sconce up on the wall. He walked down the stairs and talked to Bill for a while before they also retired to their rooms.


	3. Visiting The Catacombs and a Pyramid

**Chapter 3- Visiting The Catacombs and a Pyramid**

Severus rolled over in bed and for a moment he felt disoriented as he looked towards the bright sunlight that streamed through the window. He could hear strange noises and voices calling out to each other but he couldn't make any sense of the words. He then remembered, he was not in Britain any more. glanced over at the little dressing table where the toys that he had gotten from the market sat waiting patiently for him.

The eagle headed statue that the vendor had given to him as a gift seemed to be staring right through him as it stood silently in thought and the mummy was sitting down instead of walking around like it had been. It noticed Severus had wakened and waved a tiny bandage wrapped hand at him in a friendly way.

Severus grinned as he threw the covers back and sat up. He remembered that Bill promised to take Albus and him on a trip to see some tombs. He listened for any sounds that would indicate that Albus or Bill might be up then slipped out of bed and after getting dressed in the light coloured pants and robe that Bill had suggested they bring, made it quickly before racing out of his room and downstairs for breakfast.

**!2 Grimmauld Place **

Since school was let out and the summer got under way, Harry and Draco resided at twelve Grimmauld Place with Sirius. Harry didn't have to go live with his relatives, the Dursleys any more now that Voldemort was gone for good and he didn't need the protection of the blood wards any longer. Draco didn't want to take his mothers offer to leave Britain and go to France where she lived now. Neither had he any desire to be with his father either who had wished to murder him for not following him into Voldemorts service. Anyway, Lucius Malfoy was now residing in Azkaban Prison.

Harry, Draco and Sirius had been doing some last minute tidying up of the kitchen after their breakfast and were having one last mug of chocolate before heading on their way to Diagon Alley when the Daily Prophet was delivered by a small perky looking barn owl that dropped the paper onto the table near Sirius' mug of hot Chocolate. He opened up the rolled newspaper and he grinned as he read the front page.

"Hey look at this, our Twerp is in the Daily Prophet." He laid the paper down on the table and let Harry and Draco see the picture of a small and friendly crowd surrounding the Twerp at what obviously was a Potions stall in Egypt along with Dumbldore and Bill Weasley. There was a look of determination on the small face that they knew quite well. The article underneath read.

Ou_r Egyptian correspondent, Talibah happened upon an interesting small boy, that we in Britain's wizarding community all know as the Twerp 'AKA' Severus Snape who is also the ward of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, in the market just outside of Cairo early yesterday afternoon. He was doing business with a local Potions vendor for some ingredients with which we suspect he plans to create some new pranks to amuse and confuse as he did this past year at Hogwarts along with his fellow pranksters the Weasley Twins whose shop 'Weasleys Wizard Wheezes' is located at number ninety-three, Diagon Alley._

_The Twerp and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore are the guests of Bill Weasley, the well known Curse breaker for Gringotts._

"The Twerp certainly looks like he is having fun. That's great advertising for the twins store too." said Harry as he read the article accompanying the moving photo. "I wonder if they have read the paper yet."

"I wouldn't be surprised if the twins have already clipped the article out and enlarged it for everyone to read by now." said Draco dryly as he drained the last of his chocolate from his mug "Which reminds me I have better get a move on myself. I have to finish inventorying the back room before we open up." He stood up and smoothed the bright green robes he was wearing with a quick charm. It was a slight concession on the twins part as they, themselves preferred to wear Magneta robes that clashed desperately with their flaming red hair.

'I definately want to go in later on have a quick look around the shop." said Sirius with a smirk.

"I don't think it would be that quick." laughed Draco, "After this article I suspect the place will be packed."

"I don't doubt it." Harry smirked as he agreed with Draco.

**Egypt**

"Catacombs of the Mummies? You mean to say that under all this sand are cat mummies?" asked the Twerp in astonishment as he looked around at the picturesque pyramids that doted the landscape. Some where in a dilapidated state due to the ravages of time, but to the small boy's eyes they were no less interesting than the ones that rose up from the plain like elegant works of art.

Albus bit his lip to keep from chuckling as the Twerp looked over at Bill for an answer to his question.

"Well yes there are cat mummies buried here as they were sacred animals but that isn't what catacombs mean." Bill told him with amusement. "The ancient Egyptians gathered many human mummies together in one place and that's known as a catacomb. Would you like to explore one of them?" He asked. "There is one nearby."

"_Yes." _Severus said quickly, his eyes were shiny and round with excitement as he was gathered in Albus's arms in preparation for a side-a-long apparation. "Well my boy here we go." said Albus and with a loud crack they followed Bill.

Once they entered the catacombs, the three wizards stood silently for a moment or two in the dimness before they used an illumination charm so they could view the objects in the chamber better. The place was intricately decorated with carvings of magical animals and statues that had been carved out of rock. Bill pulled out his wand and spoke a special incantation then as he moved it he watched for a change in the pale colour of the vapour that erupted from the from the tip of his wand. If the Vapour went an angry dark purple it would alert him to any signs of lingering or recurrent curses. He waited for a couple of minutes before indicating that it was clear for both Albus and the Twerp to get closer to the collection of Mummies placed within the chamber thousands of years ago.

Some of the mummies were covered with thin layers of gold while others had lifelike masks made of what Bill told Albus and Severus was called Cartonnage. Still others were in great big earthenware jars and the rest were wrapped in strips of linen that looked like the muggle horror-movie mummies. Some of the mummies looked almost lifelike as they seemed to be gazing at the intruders.

"Oh wow, they look neat." exclaimed Severus as he took his courage in hand and moved in closer and looked at the different mummies and their belongings closely. He saw food trays and wine jars piled around the bodies along with jewellery and coins that were tucked into the bandages of what had been the persons hands. "Why would all this stuff be left with a dead body?" He asked.

"the ancient ones believed that the dead existed pretty much like they did in life so they took great care to bury the persons belongings with them and preserve the body as a mummy because they believed that the dead would use his or her body again in the afterlife." said Albus as he watched the Twerp touch one of the mummies arms gingerly.

"Okay, I see why they would have thought that. Its like you keep telling me, Death is just the next great adventure, though you never said anything about having anything buried with you." Curious, Severus asked. "Did the wizarding world of that time bury the wands with their mummies?"

"Yes, but in many cases they broke the wand so it would be useless to anybody but the dead witch or wizard that it was buried with. " answered Bill "You know this is only one chamber. There are other like this one scattered all through the area. There are chambers that have some of the larger belongings that couldn't be laid down beside the mummies."

Severus and Albus followed Bill to a large cavern like chamber filled with scattered piles of different objects that belonged to the various mummies. Bill went in first with his wand held at the ready and once again repeated the procedure that would alert him to any lingering or recurrent curses before indicating that it was clear.

"Come on Albus let's look at all this stuff they buried with the mummies." the Twerp said eagerly as he grabbed hold of Albus' robe and looked beseechingly up at him. The chamber was packed with thousands of items

Vases of different sizes leaned up against the walls. Some had miniature decorations and others were more pictorial but the images were basically the same as they were decorated with images of men, animals, ships and all sorts of material objects. Some were empty and others were sealed.

They all noticed the inlaid caskets which had exquisitely painted faces of cats on them were neatly stacked, much like the human mummies were along with jars that obviously held potions that had been deemed important to bury with the dead were setting in long rows inside little niches cut out of the sandy rock.

"See there are the cat mummies you were wondering about." said Albus as they studied the detailed painting on one of the caskets. "Cat's really are a very mysterious and regal creature, I'm not surprised that the ancient ones considered them sacred."

Severus thought of Professor Minerva McGonagall and her animagus form of a cat and grinned as he thought of what her life would have been like back in Egypt's past.

Further in there were pieces of strangely shaped furniture among many items that was heaped in what looked to be a jumbled disarray.

One item Severus noticed right away was a very low table with small pieces of hard wood that were painted black or white. Upon inspection he exclaimed. "Why these look like wizard chess pieces."Severus reached out cautiously to touch one of the pieces then pulled his hand back.

"They do resemble our chess pieces at that." commented Albus as he picked up a piece that wiggled feebly as it obviously objected to being disturbed after all it was elderly. The other pieces on the dusty board stirred and stared at the strange intruders from where they were resting.

"How interesting, I guess the game the ancient Egyptian wizards played was similar to what is played today."He set the piece back down onto the small table carefully.

Severus looked around and noticed a collection of painted dolls, some were the kind whose hands and legs moved on pins into various positions with the aid of strings., others were a little less detailed but obviously made to represent the human form. Some had beads that imitated hair, others had a very gaudy appearance that must have been intended to catch the eyes of an infant much like brightly coloured toys do in the modern age. Wooden balls and animal shapes of all kinds, both muggle and wizarding were also gathered together in a pile nearby.

Kneeling on the packed dirt floor, Severus picked up a small wooden object that looked like a crocodile with movable jaws. "Are these supposed to be toys?" he asked as he studied the detailed figure that moved its head slightly and snapped its jaws at him in irritation.

"Yes they are." Bill answered the small Twerps question. "Simple but they kept the youngsters amused till they were older and could indulge in games that promoted a healthy and active lifestyle. Throwing and catching balls, leaping, running around and other similar activities were encouraged as soon as they were old enough."

"Sounds like they had a lot of fun." Severus said wistfully as he thought of how his Father discouraged any form of active entertainment for him."

Albus and Bill for once couldn't describe what they felt as they watched the Twerp as he replaced the antique toy back where he found it and stood back up.

"Since we are here already, we could explore one of the pyramids before we head home." suggested Bill thoughtfully. "there is another tomb but I think I will leave that one till later as it is very special."

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**The Burrow**

Percy and his Father were already on their way to work when the Owl flew in and dropped a copy of the Daily Prophet onto the wooden table in the kitchen. Molly placed five knuts into the leather pouch that was tied to the little Owl's leg. Then the owl flew off through the open window.

Ron and Ginny had left the kitchen and were outside when they heard their mother exclaim, "I don't believe it." curious as to what she was talking about they hurried back to the house.

"What's up?" asked Ron as they walked in and saw their Mother reading the front page of the Daily Prophet.

Molly set the paper down on the table and her eyes shone with pride as she showed them the picture of the Twerp at the Potions stall.

"Look at this article." exclaimed Molly. "They say the Twerp is buying more ingredients for pranking with the twins. I even has the name and address of their shop."

"Hey that's great mum." squealed Ginny with excitement."The shop will be famous and it hasn't even been open for that long."

"I wonder what new pranks the Twerp has planned." Ron asked as he read the article and scanned the picture.

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

"_Severus!" _Yelled Albus as he looked around for the small boy. Once again the Twerp had vanished from his sight while they were exploring the Pyramid that rose far above the plain."Now where did that scamp get to?" Albus muttered in frustration.

"I'm right here Albus." called out a voice about seventeen feet above his head. Albus looked up and saw the small boy standing on what amounted to steps on the side of the pyramid. "Come on, let's go to the top and see the view."the small boy yelled down with excitement evident in his voice.

Albus groaned as he surveyed the height of the massive pyramid. He felt stifled as the atmosphere already felt like that of a cotton wool blanket. He glanced up at the small figure that was joined by a tall red haired figure then decided to follow them. When He reached the top, Severus and Bill were already sitting and looking at all the minuscule figures scurrying about on their daily errands on the desert below them.

"Isn't that view worth the effort to climb up here Twerp?" asked Bill Weasley as Albus joined them. He looked up at the older wizard and said "Good to see you made it Albus, We knew you could do it."

The only answer Bill got was a grunt as Albus sat down heavily beside them. "I should have apparated instead of climbing. I didn't realize how tall this pyramid is."

Concerned both Bill and Severus turned to look at the elderly wizard who seemed to be slightly out of breath from climbing, for after all he was over a hundred still even after being de-aged. "Are you all right Albus?" Asked Severus anxiously as he got to his knees and placed his small hand against the old wizards chest. "Did we climb too fast for you?"

Albus put his arms around the small Twerp, gave him a quick hug as he said gently. "No, you weren't climbing too fast, I was just slower and you guys had a good seventeen feet or so start on me. Anyway it isn't every day that one can sit on top of a pyramid and watch the world go by beneath them."

Bill materialized some containers of drink and food. "Well let's have something to eat before heading back down. I'm sure that you've never had a meal quite like this on top of a pyramid before."

The sticks with various pieces of lamb and chicken stuck on them which Bill called Shish Kabob, along with some bowls of greens and tomato salad, tahini sauce and pita bread with dates and figs sitting alongside for desert looked appetizing and they dug into the meal with healthy appetites before returning to the base of the pyramid.

**Weasleys Wizarding Weezies**

Draco grinned when he arrived at the shop and saw the enlarged article from the Daily Prophet displayed in the right-hand window with some of the candy kits and various chocolate frog cards including Headmaster Dumbledore and of course the holographic one of Severus Snape as an adult and the Twerp. The left- hand window was dazzling with an assortment of the twins more wacky inventions that were revolving, popping, flashing, bouncing and shrieking; It fairly made the eyes water just looking at it.

After admiring the windows, Draco made his way into the shop where the Twins and Verity, a young witch with short blonde hair were preparing for another day of selling to customers who would be stopped in their tacks when they spotted the flamboyant display as compared to the more conservative shops surrounding the joke shop.

'Hey Draco, about time you got here. Did you notice the article in the Daily Prophet?" asked Fred who had just stepped back from the display. "That is one neat bit of advertisement for us. The shop hasn't been open long and already it is becoming famous."

"I suppose Bill has given them the same tour we had when Dad won the seven hundred Galleons in the yearly Daily Prophet Draw in three years ago. " said George who was beaming with happiness "I do hope the Twerp enjoys it as much as we did."

"He is probably having the time of his life." commented Draco as he headed towards the back room to inventory the decoy detonators and shield charms they had in stock before they opened the doors for another days business.

"Nosebleed Nougat." George muttered as he cast an eye over their supplies. "We will need a new batch made before September. It seems to be the most popular item of all the skiving boxes."

"Yeah, yeah, put it on the list, I'll get some started but I'm sure the Twerp will be more than happy to help when he returns from Egypt with Dumbledore" said Fred as he placed the Candy kits on the shelf under the antidotes.

"What a year it's been. Too bad we couldn't manufacture any more of those de-aging balls but we gave our word to Mad-Eye that there would be no more made." sighed George. "They would have really been a big seller."

"I know, but it is best we just leave things be. The remaining balls are safe enough at the Department of Mysteries." said Fred with a slight note of regret in his voice. "We were lucky as it was with turning the Greasy Git into a Twerp and the Headmaster lost fifty years but who knows what would happen if anybody else was affected."

"True." answered George. "Or what would have happened if Snape hadn't been de-aged. This year could probably have been worse for all of us than it was. "

"It Probably would have been." agreed Fred, his eyes gleaming with happiness as he surveyed the shop.


	4. A Camel Ride

**Chapter 4- A Camel ride **

The vacation was half over when Bill was notified that his presence would be needed on a site which had the Goblins worried about some serious curses that were preventing the workmen from excavating the treasures from a newly uncovered cave tomb. The crew had lost two of their best diggers when the pair of them had been turned into terrifying stone gargoyles that began attacking anybody who ventured close to them and one poor soul was melted right before their eyes. the others were terrified of those curses plus whatever others might be waiting for them to continue. And so the dig was halted till a curse breaker could be sent, and Bill was the best along with his friend Chenzira who was a small chubby wizard who could match Albus for his taste in oddly patterned robes. He was as serious as Bill was easy-going, yet they got along superbly as a team.

Severus and Albus were going to be on their own for the day which was fine with them as the tomb they were to visit today could only be entered during the evening hours just as the sun dipped over the horizon.

Plus the night before, Chenzira, had offered to send over one of his own camels for the venerable old wizard and his young companion to ride when he found out that neither of them had rode one before. Besides his job as a curse breaker, he also was a Camel breeder. He thought it was amusing to ride like muggles did.

Albus had accepted the idea eagerly much to the Twerps hidden dismay. Albus said he would make a lunch for the Twerp and himself in the morning and they could have a picnic at the river and watch the muggle boats go by. He thought they might even take the time to make a sandcastle.

Wondering why the Headmaster wanted to make a sandcastle, Severus suggested jokingly. "Why not create several buildings, there's no lack of sand." he smirked as he imagined the Headmaster building castles in the sand.

Albus's eyes lit up as he exclaimed, "Thats a wonderful idea Twerp, I think it would be quite relaxing and fun to do."

One of the Twerps' eyebrow rose as he looked silently at the Headmaster, while Bill and his friend Chenzira chuckled.

The next morning , after Bill and his cheerful friend Chenzira left for work, Albus and Severus finished drinking their morning hot chocolate and Albus packed two lunch baskets with food and drink for their ride and then got out the sunscreen. "A camel may not be a magical creature in the sense we know, but it is still a most interesting creature." he explained cheerfully.

"You must be joking Albus. You really want us to go riding one of those creatures?" asked Severus, as he had rather hoped that Albus would have changed his mind after a good nights sleep.

"Honest Severus it isn't that bad, in fact it will be fun, you'll see." Albus said as he squirted some sunscreen onto the Twerps hands then lathered some on the exposed parts of his own face , neck and hands . " It will be an exciting and interesting adventure."

Severus wasn't too sure about that as he had seen those creatures lumbering along in the marketplace and they didn't look very comfortable to ride on to him."You know I never rode a Thestral or a hippogriff either, though I suspect if I asked Hagrid he would let me. " he said as he rubbed the sunscreen onto his skin.

Albus chuckled as he made sure the Twerp hadn't missed any exposed skin on his neck or ears. "It will be all right my little Twerp, I haven't ridden one either so we will both be sharing a new experience." Albus was obviously excited as he encouraged Severus to watch for the fellow who was to bring the camel.

Severus sighed as he wondered if Albus was this crazy before he was de-aged. Somehow he doubted it.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssss

Severus stared wide-eyed at the strange large animal with the wide spongy feet and the large bump in the middle of its back walking toward them slowly, moving both legs on one side at the same time then the other. The camel seemed to grow bigger and bigger the closer it got. There was a large Saddle shaped to fit over the Camels hump, with a colourfully striped blanket under it and four straps holding it in place. It was the largest camel that the Twerp had ever seen since he came to Egypt being led by a tall wizard who was wearing a bright red Fez jauntily upon his head, and riding a fiery looking Arabian horse , which was dwarfed by the over sized creature, who greeted them courteously as he got off his horse and introduced himself cheerfully as Akiiki, the handler of Halima, the Camel that the venerable Headmaster and honourable young wizard were going to ride. The camel was moving its massive jaws as it passively chewed its cud. Severus was fascinated in spite of himself as the Camel stuck out it's tongue out of it's mouth and somehow inflated it which made a horrible noise. It slobbered and blew its nose into the air.

"Yech, camel drool." Severus said as a large glob of spit hit him occidentally. He wiped it off as he glared at Albus who wasn't paying attention as he gazed at the huge animal with admiration.

"She is beautiful." exclaimed Albus as he walked around the Camel and admired her.

Akiiki enjoyed telling them about Halima and how nice she was to ride as he Gently got the massive animal to kneel down . He carefully helped Albus to climb up onto the back of her hump, and then lifted the small Twerp up and set him carefully on the front. He explained that they needed to lean back and then forward as the camel came up and to hold on to the saddles' handles in front of them. He then took an old yet small camera out from the packsack that was sitting just behind his saddle to take pictures.

The Camel snorted and batted its long eyelashes as it lurched forward when its rump came up and then lurched back as its front came up. The muggle term whiplash came to Severus's mind while he watched the ground move further away from him. "You okay Albus?" Severus called back to Albus who seemed to have turned a mild shade of green as he was doing his best to follow the man's instructions and keep on the Camel at the same time.

"I'm fine Twerp." Albus said faintly through clenched teeth as he held onto the handle in front of him for dear life, forgetting temporarily that he was a wizard and could make himself more comfortable with a cushioning charm.

Akiiki had a wide and cheery looking grin as he replaced his camera in the packsack and then got back onto his horse while holding the Camels lead rope and encouraged the animal to follow with her two passengers holding on for dear life.

The Camel walked slowly and swayed from side to side which, to the Twerps surprise made the ride comfortable, He was starting to enjoy the ride more and relaxed as he watched the scenery slide by.

"See Twerp? I told you it would be fine." called out Albus cheerfully once the Camel was moving slowly with Akiiki leading her, She was a friendly animal even as she suddenly emitted an odor of gas, terrible gas which wafted up around her riders. Severus wondered if Akiiki had a defective sense of smell as he didn't flinch or take notice of the rank smell that permeated the air. He wished for a moment that he wasn't underaged so he could use his magic and cast a bubblehead charm. Suddenly his head was encased within one and he turned to thank Albus who looked sheepish as his head was likewise enveloped in a bubble.

They enjoyed themselves as they viewed the vast plateau of sand and various landscapes till they reached a quiet sandy spot that also had a little grass and some trees near the river which they decided would be the perfect place for a break and lunch. Akiiki got off his horse and encouraged the Camel to kneel down as before and helped her two travelers get off her. The Camel then stood backup and together with the fiery little horse moved over to where they could nibble upon the grass and keep themselves cool.

Albus conjured up a picnic table with a very large Red and Gold striped umbrella for shade and then took the shrunken picnic baskets out of his large robe pockets and set them on the table where they returned to their former size.

The three wizards happily ate their lunches while Akiiki entertained them with stories of ancient Egyptian wizarding folk and their lives and Albus told them stories of the great wizard Merlin and of Morgan Le Fay who was a dark sorceress and Merlin's enemy.

"Come on Twerp lets build that sandcastle, how about a replica of Hogwarts?" said Albus encouragingly. "This will probably be our last chance to play in the biggest sandbox in the world before heading home."

The Twerp replied. "It would take nothing short of magic to complete a project that size before we have to get back." He then suggested "How about doing something smaller, like Hagrids hut or the Burrow?"

Albus's eyes sparkled as he said, "Well then lets use magic then to build the actual buildings after we get the foundations mapped out in the sand."

Akiiki thought was a rather odd thing to do, but to keep the venerable old wizard happy he was willing to help while taking pictures with the camera that Severus thought looked like a smaller version of the one that Colin Creevy had.

With a little help from a bit of magic a medium sized replica of Hogwarts was made of sand along with a replica of the burrow which the Twerp explained to the camel herder, was the home of Bills family back in Britain. The last sandcastle to be built was of Hagrids hut with Hagrid sitting on the step along with Fang his boar hound.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**Diagon Alley**

Due to the fact that this was the grand opening of the new shop, the twins and their assistants Verity and Draco were fairly run off their feet as droves of customers came in to sample their extremely large stocks of unusual pranks. It was bedlam as people browsed throughout the store and asked questions about the products they were interested in along with queries about the events surrounding the now fully revealed and well publicized events at Hogwarts concerning the pranks played upon Dolores Umbridge, the former DADA professor whose notoriety concerning how she treated the students especially the little Twerp, made her many enemies among the wizarding community.

Draco Malfoy was finding that there were those customers who regarded him with curiosity due to his drastic change in lifestyle. Most of those customers who came into the store and sought him out were impressed with the courteous service and attempts to fit into his new life, but there were those who distrusted his motives as he had willingly turned his back on everything that the Malfoy name stood for, money, power and prestige. He was on the verge of finding out what it would be like to have a tough time surviving as he trod a different path than what he had been destined by birth.

Mrs. Weasley and the two youngest Weasleys were in Diagon Alley along with Hermione who had been invited to come with them to the Grand Opening.

"I guess it wouldn't matter to the Twerp if he wasn't present for the Grand Opening." said Ron to Hermione. "It's not like he would appreciate being gawked at like a piece of, what did you call them..."

"Wax works Ron, they are images of famous people made entirely in wax. " explained Hermione. "But yes, I think you are right. The Twerp wouldn't like being surrounded by so many people any more than he did when he was grown up."

"Yeah that's it waxworks. I would like to see them myself sometime." said Ron as he turned slightly to look at his mother. "Isn't Harry and Sirius coming to the Grand Opening mum?"

"I'm sure we will see them sometime today. Watch were you are stepping Ron." said Molly as Ron nearly bumped into another wizard who was standing in gazing at the displays in the store windows.

"Hey, it's Mad-Eye." said Ron and Ginny together as the wizard turned around and gazed at them with a mock scowl on his mis-matched face.

"Hmmmf, It is good to see you Weasley's, I wondered when you would get here. Harry Potter and Sirius Black are already inside looking around." growled the rough looking ex-Auror and DADA teacher. "I think I will go in with you, just to keep an eye on things mind you. One must try to keep up to date on these new fangled inventions. Don't need to have any more incidents like that de-aging prank."

Molly and the kids gave each other amused side glances as they knew that was just an excuse to go inside the store, as Mad-eye wouldn't admit it to anyone but he had kept track of all the newest inventions that the Twerp had created along with the twins, because he enjoyed trying them just as much as they did making them.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Albus relaxed back in the large comfortably soft easy chair while he soaked his sore feet in scented water. He found it was rather tiring to try and keep up with an active inquisitive nine-year-old all day, every day.

"Bill, you know I wonder where that little scamp gets his energy, I don't think he was that active the first time around." said Albus.

"He's probably more active now because he is happy and healthy, which I am sure he wasn't before." said Bill dryly as he watched the food closely, as it cooked in the pan. "Though I suspect you wouldn't want him to be any other way. Supper is ready if you will please come to the table and eat."

"No I wouldn't, I have to admit that." Albus said as he took his feet out of the pan of scented water and with a whisk of his wand vanished the water and dried his feet. He then put his soft pointy wizard slippers back on and walked to the table and sat down as Bill had requested him to.

"Severus are you hungry?" Bill yelled up the stairs. " Supper is ready."

"Coming." Severus answered as he finished his letter to Minerva and placed it, along with some of the pictures that Akiiki had taken into an envelope to be Owled later. He then placed it with the ones he was sending to the Weasleys and to twelve Grimmauld Place as he sniffed the aromas that caused his stomach to grumble in protest and raced down the stairs to the kitchen where Bill had placed some Kuftat ras al-'asfur.

Severus sat in the chair he was designated and looked hungrily at the little meatballs with the scent of onions and rice rising to tantalize his sense of smell. Albus poured him a drink of butterbeer and then bade the Twerp to eat his meal before they headed out to the Tomb.


	5. the tomb of Nakhti Panahasi Runithura

**Chapter 5-The Tomb of Nakhti Panahasi Runithura **

The the evening dusk was spreading across the sky as the sun was nearing the horizon, three figures, two adults and one small boy stood facing the windswept sand dune that appeared to be nothing more than just that. Bill had explained that it held a tomb belonging to a very powerful and deadly wizard known to the wizarding world as 'Nakhti Panahasi Runithura' from ancient times,who according to the hieroglyphic signs on the walls and columns practiced dark and destructive magic to protect his people from invaders, yet over time he grew even more fearsome as he grew older and more paranoid." Bill explained. "Translated, his name means Powerful barbarian Destroyer."

"Does the Hie-ro-gliph-ics.. say anything about Horcluxes?" asked Severus as he looked around at the slowly darkening scene. "Do Muggles know of this tomb?"

"No mention of him making horcluxes like Voldemort did but he was capable of destruction like that of no other wizard of his time." answered Bill. "As for Muggles knowing of this particular Tomb..No we don't think they do as Spells specifically designed to hide its presence were cast to keep it hidden from the sight of ordinary muggles but there is evidence that occasionally one would accidentally find it and enter, never to return to the surface. He told Albus and Severus to wait and that the tomb would appear to them within a few minutes once their magic was detected by the invisible guardian. True to his word there was a shimmer of bluish green light that passed over and then surrounded them.

The light then paused, rose above them and then swirled around them before it floated slowly before them toward the dune and revealed an opening that led down a flight of stairs and into a dark forbidding looking tunnel.

The remains of the ruins didn't look like much, in fact they could have been overlooked by most anybody who wasn't alert to the presence of a strange pulse of magical energy that radiated from inside the semi-blocked entrance. It seemed to Severus that this strange pulse was the reason that those stray muggles never could find the entrance once they entered the tomb.

Looking down at the small boy before they continued further on into the tomb, Bill cautioned "Always move cautiously while within the tomb , there are ancient curses that have not lost their potency still in effect."

"Okay," replied Severus as he gazed up at the tall red haired man who was trying his best not to smirk or laugh as he saw how wide-eyed and excited the small boy was.

Severus felt the pulsing magic surrounding them as they proceeded further into the tomb and thought he would verify what he thought happened to those stray muggles who had entered the tomb. "Is the magic we felt as we entered one of the curses? I mean does it confuse someone who shouldn't be in here like muggles?"

"Very astute observation Twerp. It is a protective curse designed by the ancient ones to keep the tomb from being revealed to non-magical folk. There are other curses that come into effect on those who would try and remove any of the objects from the tomb also." explained Bill who was pleased with the small boy.

The main display was obviously the mummified remains of Nakhti Panahasi Runithura in his sarcophagus. Bill explained that the designs that decorated the coffin were actually charms and curses that guarded the body from being defiled by grave robbers. "See the smaller mummies? They are his devoted house-elves who were killed and buried with him to look after him in death as they did in life."

A small shudder went through the Twerp's body as he viewed the tiny mummies lined up as if they were guarding the tomb.

"You must get into some very dangerous situations while trying to break some of these curses for Gringotts." said Albus. "I understand that elsewhere there have been quite a few antiquities that has cost lives to remove some curse before being removed from the tombs and taken to the bank vaults."

Bill grinned and chuckled a little as he led them into another large vaulted room where there were objects set out like a museum display for tourists. "Yes Albus, it is a dangerous yet exciting job which leaves little time to contemplate on life's little boredoms. Take these wands for example. They were not broken in half like those others in the catacombs because of some very unusual curses that was attached to them." He swept his arm out in a gentle arc toward the objects and said. "They wands are safe to look at now, so long as no one tries to take them outside that is, or the curses attached to them would be reactivated and the consequences..." He shuddered slightly and glanced towards another display which consisted of skeletons that were twisted into horrible shapes, some with multiple heads and or limbs.

Severus was curious and moved swiftly over to view the display. Albus shook his head and followed the Twerp who read the plaque which informed them that these were the bones of unfortunate muggles that were found dead inside the tomb.

The Twerp shivered a little as he viewed the distorted mutant skeletons of muggles who had the misfortune

to cross the threshold of Nakhti Panahasi Runithura's tomb. He could easily imagine the agony each of the poor unfortunates went through when the curses attacked them.

"They look like they had been struck by the Cruciatus curse but with something extra added." whispered Albus to the Twerp as he studied the remains. "The curse itself couldn't cause this much damage.'

"It is a cousin to the Cruciatus but does not rely on being cast by an individual." Bill explained. "I have removed many a curse over the years but this one seems to be impeded in the very structure of the tomb and bound by the mummified remains of Nakhti which are in the alcove just off to the left of this chamber."

"So that is why this tomb is more like a museum." Albus said as he looked over at the display of wands and then back to Bill.

"The Egyptian branch of Gringots decided that the tomb itself would suffice as 'an appropriate storage unit for the artifacts.' Bill looked serious as he continued. "Even a Goblin is not that crazy to incur the anger of this particular ancient wizard even though he is dead. When the tomb was first discovered and entered by three investigating Goblins they tried to remove some treasure and were immediately ...melted, I guess would be the best description of what happened."

"Ouch, that would put a crimp in their social lives." said Albus as he winced from imagining the incident.

True, but lets go look at the other displays now." Bill told them with a wry grin. "Remember look but don't touch."

Albus and the Twerp were fascinated as they looked at the intricately carved wands, some decorated with fearsome deities. They were told by Bill that they were symbols of the authority of the magician to summon powerful beings that would be forced to obey them.

"Gee I have never seen wands made of metal or ivory." said the Twerp as he gazed at the tiny figures decorating the ancient semi-circular wand that was obviously made with precision and care.

"Well there is very little wood here in Egypt and so they used what they had on hand. Notice the carvings and the script on the sides of each of the wands." said Bill. They are known as hieroglyphics .and each one has a specific meaning."

"So you had to learn how to read them for your job as a cursebreaker?' asked Severus who turned to look wide-eyed at the scripts that were scattered along the walls and columns of the tomb.

"You bet." answered Bill as he guided Albus and the Twerp around the tomb. He led them to a display of papyrus scrolls that looked amazingly well preserved considering their age. " In Nakhti's time written magic was most prestigious as few Egyptians were literate and the scrolls were treasured possessions. This is the private collection of spells that were handed down through his family for many generations."

Severus looked puzzled as he looked at the strange markings on the ancient papyrus. "So if these were handed down through the family how come they are in the tomb?"

"The last descendant who died...about five years ago requested that they be brought here to the tomb of his ancestor. Notice the amulets?" he pointed toward the walls to the various strange figures that obviously represented ancient animals and wizards. They have been infused with spells that will activate them to life automatically and use whatever action was described by the caster against destructive invaders who wished to remove any of the treasures."

"Like 'melting' those investigating Goblins from Gringots." stated Severus who moved slowly toward one very tall eagle headed statue that seemed to be watching their very movements. "I hope they don't mind our looking around though." He put his hand in the pocket of his robe and grasped the tiny statue which he realized looked very much like the full sized statue that stood in front of him.

Bill nodded and explained further. "They don't seem to mind our looking around. I don't dare bring in a muggle-born in though as the curses that guard the tomb may not be as receptive to their presence. Of course Mom wouldn't let Ginny come in here because of these mutated muggle skeletons.

Severus stood silently warily watching the statue with the Eagle Head. It seemed to be studying him back as images started to form slowly in Severus's brain and a voice saying "_Young child you are now but I perceive that you have been once a man who was once manipulated by others to do their bidding." _

Severus was stunned to say the least but he felt that the voice meant him no harm so he responded back within his mind. "I was an adult once and due to an accident which caused me to de-age I have been given a chance to grow up and become a happier adult than I was before. Albus told me what kind of person I was before ..."

"_The old man with the graying red beard. He has an air of authority about him." _

"Yes, he is the Headmaster of Hogwarts school in Britain and with his guidance the wizarding world there was saved from a dark wizard called Voldemort." Severus explained to the voice.

"_He has the scent of someone who has the power to command_." said the disembodied voice. "_Yes he has had his own battles and has won, partly because of you child. I see the things that have taken place and I also know the various futures that will be and could have been."_

"Like what would have happened if I hadn't been de-aged?" questioned Severus. "That is something I've wondered about."

"_Yes child, as you request, I will show you images of the past and of the future that would have been."_

Severus's eyes widened as the statue spoke to him of ancient history and then of what the future would have been like if Severus had continued as an adult and had not been de-aged.

"Severus ...Severus.." Another voice came through and the Twerp blinked his eyes and turned to look up and saw a very worried expression in the baby blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore. Albus knelt down beside him and in a very concerned tone he said. "We've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes my boy. Are you all right?"

Severus flung his arms around Albus' Neck and cried out "_Your alive._" He buried his face in the warmth of the older wizards robes as he trembled with obvious relief.

"Of course I am dear boy, why would you think otherwise?" asked Albus in confusion as he looked over the little boys shoulder at Bill Weasley.

"There has been a few cases when history itself was changed in a drastic way by an event..." Bill looked concerned and then relieved as he explained what he thought happened. "It seems like the Oracle and the Twerp had a conversation about what has been and would have been if he hadn't been de-aged. At least that is what I suspect has happened. "

"Sev...Twerp is that why you are so upset?" asked Albus as he hugged the little boy. "I am still here as you can see and feel."

Albus could feel the little boy nod and shift his head to the side. "Y-e-s." stuttered the Twerp. "I am happy that I di-di-didn't haf to kill you ne-next year." He rubbed his fist against his eyes to wipe away the tears.

Albus' eyebrow rose slightly and he placed his hand under Severus' chin and made him look up into his eyes.'

"I suspect there was to be a good reason why you would have had to kill me. I don't think I would have just let you do so otherwise."

"Y-you t-told m-m-me I w-would haf to i-kill you to s-save Draco from dam-dam-in-ging his soul"

Hmmm, so if you had stayed an adult he would have became a Death Eater. The poor boy, I wouldn't want his soul ripped on my account." said Albus softly. "Any more than I would want to lose you."

The Twerp nodded his head and his voice quivered as he said. "That's not a-all, You sa-said y-you only had a year to live anyway b-b-because of the cur-curse you got from M-M-Marvolo Ga-Gaunt's ring. I had tr-trap-ped it in the hand..."

"Just like you did at Christmas, I remember that very well." Albus said softly. "But by de-aging me you removed the curse so I will Probably live out another fifty years or so.. baring any unforeseen circumstances of course." Albus and Bill watched the Twerp with concern and Albus said quietly. "What else my boy, Don't stop. Tell us everything so we can help otherwise you will worry and it will be like a canker sore."

I was in the forest with y-you and ar-argued that I di-didn't want to kill you but you said I would know if it would hurt me to help an old man avoid p-p-pain and hu-humiliation. I did it when I had to but I felt bad, and ev-ev-evrybody hated m-m-me." Severus' voice became shrill as he cried.

"It's all right my boy I understand. But it will not happen now. Voldemort is dead, and I assure you that you are loved." Albus rocked the Twerp gently as he comforted him.

"I should have realized that the Oracle would say something to you Twerp. After all your De-aging caused a lot of changes in how everybody perceived you and each other." said Bill thoughtfully. "I suppose he thought it would be right to show you images of what would or could have happened if you remained an adult, to show you how much better things turned out." Bill wiped some sweat off his brow with a handkerchief. "The Oracle was a prized possession of Nakhti's, as I suspect you can discern why. He is more complex than a simple crystal ball."

Severus sniffed and rubbed the tears away from his eyes with his hand. Albus sighed and looked over at the statue while he cuddled and comforted the small boy. He suspected that the boy had seen a lot more than he was telling, but it wouldn't do to push him into telling everything when he was so upset.

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssss **

Severus rocked gently in the hammock like chair suspended in his room and thought about the past few days then opened the journal he had started at Hogwarts and read what he had written then turned to the next blank page and picked up his quill.

July 13th1996

I have had fun while here in Egypt with Albus and Bill Weasley. We landed near Cairo, a large muggle city and met with Bill and his boss, Adjo who is the Head of Gringotts here. We entered the wizarding world through a tiny grubby looking pub much like the Leaky Cauldron in London and after we settled in at Bill's home which he explained was made of mud bricks and straw. He wasn't worried about it collapsing in a rainstorm because there is very little rainfall here but it can get hot and sticky.

I have had a lot of fun while learning the history of the ancient wizarding world and what Bill does as a curse breaker. It isn't an easy job and there are a lot of mysteries that even he can't explain fully.

"I liked wandering around the markets and being shown the catacombs, pyramids and Tombs. It was fun climbing up that one pyramid though Albus looked a little leery of climbing up to the top but he did and it was great. Everything looked so tiny below us and the sand goes for miles. It is so hard to believe that both the muggle and wizarding world here are so much alike even though there are magical wards that keep the worlds safely separated. The muggle world back in Britain certainly doesn't have as much in common with the wizarding world as they do here in Egypt. For one thing, the muggles here wear similar robes to those worn by wizards and witches who live here with them.

I don't think I ever had the chance to go anywhere like this in my adult years or when I first grew up. I certainly didn't get to ride a camel, of that I am sure. I don't think Albus really enjoyed it that much at first as he looked like he was going to be sick when the camel stood up. But once she got moving he did ...till she farted. I cant believe that there is an animal that smells just as bad as one of the twins dungbombs. I wonder if there is any way to bottle that smell. Albus also had me help make a sandcastle that looked like Hogwarts. We also made one that looked like Hagrids hut with Hagrid and Fang in front of it and another that looked like the Weasley's Burrow.

"When the sun was going down the day we rode the Camels, Bill took us to an old tomb that has a lot of magic surrounding it. I liked looking at all the stuff in it. The wands, the muggle skeletons and the statues.

Okay so something weird happened to me while I was in the tomb. At least I didn't get killed or anything. That statue with the Eagle's head showed me a lot of good and bad stuff that happened in the past and also what would have happened if I hadn't been de-aged. I am not sure if the visions were real but I am happy to say that those bad things won't happen now. I know Albus has been keeping a close watch on me for the last few days as he is afraid that I might have nightmares. I was scared of what I saw at first but I know that scary future won't come true now.

Severus Snape also known as the Twerp

After writing in his journal Severus looked over at the little eagle headed statue that was sitting companionably with the little mummy on the dresser where he had set them, and wondered if it had known what the large statue in the tomb was going to say. He then cleaned his quill and closed the journal and put them away before retiring for the night.

Albus looked in a little later on and then walked close to the small figure that was curled up in the bed and tucked the blanket in around the sleeping child. As he left the room the two tiny figures on the dresser watched over their little owner who stirred ever so slightly and then drifted into a deeper sleep.


	6. Last Day of Egyptian Holiday

**Chapter 6- Last Day of Egyptian Vacation**

The twins, Verity and Draco were feeling exhausted from working the extra long day but felt exhilarated with the favourable responses to the store and the line of goods they offered.

The last of the customers had left the store happily, staggering slightly with all their purchases piled high in their arms. One of the younger witches had spent a small fortune on the Wonder Witch products after spending nearly an hour with a mirror that offered advice to each girl as to what products suited her and how to use them properly. The twins were impressed with Draco for coming up with the idea for the advising mirror. It made Draco feel good to know he contributed something to the store that was useful.

Harry was helping Draco and Verity tidy up the aisles and straighten everything on the shelves along with Hermione, Ron and Ginny. It was a job that they were able to finish quickly while Mad-eye , Sirius and Molly were getting some ice-cream treats from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour to celebrate the success of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes grand opening. Arthur and Percy were going to join them after they got off work at the Ministry.

The teens then relaxed and sat down on some sofas and chairs that the twins had set up in the small room which was situated towards the back for their employee break times. Hermione had left the purchases she had made earlier on the tiny table that sat against a wall.

Ron noticed the books Hermione had bought from Flourish and Blotts earlier and shook his head as he picked up one of them. " Ancient wizards of Egypt and Greece, Hogwarts beginnings. Hermione don't you ever quit reading? School is over for Merlin's sake."

"Just because it is summer holidays doesn't mean I have to stop learning anything Ron." Hermione told him as she took the book out of his hand. "Anyway I wanted to make sure I had reserved my copy of Dumbledores new book. I don't want it to be sold out before I can get one."

"So you just had to buy some others at the same time." Ginny said as she glanced at the books on wizarding throughout the ages. "Hey here is a new one on Quidditch," she opened it and read some of the headings. "The beginnings of Quidditch early 1000. Invention of the Golden snidget." She looked up as Ron looked over her shoulder "Hey Mion', there may be hope for you after all."

Verity listened to the others as they teased and bantered about with each other. She then asked, a little timidly, "Will that little boy who used to be the Potions Master at Hogwarts really be staying with you guys again this summer?"

" Of course he is, he is our little Twerp." said Ginny proudly "He will also be helping out here at the shop."

"He is the youngest person to pass his Potions Owl." Ron continued. "But then he is a Master."

"I was always terrified when I had to take Potions class, Professor Snape didn't say much to me but I was always afraid of messing up when he was watching us preparing the ingredients." said Verity.

Draco chuckled as did Harry. "He is a perfectionist, even now." said Draco with a merry glint in his eyes. "I sure wouldn't want to mess up a potion when he is around, even now."

"Try learning Occlumency, He won't take it easy on you." Harry said as he grinned. "I know from experience."

"Yeah Hermione and I learned along with Harry and I can tell you he can be a real sneaky little..."

"Ron, Mind your language. " interrupted Ginny, sounding a little like their mother. "After all he is only a child now."

Meanwhile the twins were busy as they took the money out of the overstuffed cash register and counted it out carefully and then after placing the money and receipts into a Gringots bag , they locked it away in their wall vault till the bank opened tomorrow.

The twins were grinning happily like Cheshire cats as they said to each other

"Well I'm pretty sure that if we keep busy the way we were today"

"Or even half the customers we have had today."

"Mom and dad will be totally satisfied with the results of their decision to allow us to leave school."

They closed the register and then walked back to the small room and looked in at the teens who were enjoying themselves as they talked.

"Harry, so how do you like what we did with your investment?"

"Couldn't have done it without you."

"I think your store will probably become as famous as Zonko's, These pranks are great." said Harry."I am happy that I gave you the tri-wizard winnings." Harry's eyes clouded over a little as he remembered Cedric Diggory's death at the end of the tournament. Noticing the look on Harry's face George changed the subject.

"Hey Fred, I hope the Twerp will be coming soon, we really need his expertise in making up those illusion drinks, There are barely anything left on the shelves. The candy kits are proving to be very popular and now that the specialty candy kit includes the illusion drinks, I suspect we will be hard put keeping up with the demand."

They looked over where the candies which included a very large display of the 'Order of the Phoenix' and 'Battle for Hogwarts editions of the famous Chocolate Frogs , and a few of the well known brands of special effects treats sat close to the check-out counter with a variety of the twins own inventions like canary creams, and the candy kits that were famous for ridding Hogwarts of Dolores Umbridge.

"I agree George, I thought the skiving boxes were a hit but they are nothing in comparison with the Kits and the illusion drinks." said Fred as he walked up to the front of the store and glanced out at the street which was slowly being enveloped in darkness.

"Here come Dad and Percy." He yelled as he opened the door to let them in. Mad-eye and Molly were right behind them with the load of ice-cream treats.

**Egypt**

"Well, Twerp looks like it will be back home to Hogwarts for us in the morning." said Albus as they walked back to Bills home from the market where they had bartered for a few more items to take back with them. "I have some business to attend to at the ministry, but I hope you have enjoyed our little trip." he said anxiously.

"Yes I have had fun." Severus said quietly and a little absentmindedly as he walked beside Albus.

"I know that when we get back you will be busy helping the twins out at the shop as planned...that is if you still wish to." The headmaster looked down at the small boy with a worried expression. Ever since the Oracle had shown the Twerp a little of the past and the future that was avoided by his de-aging, he had been a little less outgoing. Albus was a little perturbed to say the least as he had hoped that the Twerp would be able to live a normal childhood, at least one without the kind of pain he had endured the first time.

The Twerp was obviously thinking about something that the Oracle showed him and Albus was a little worried. But to his relief it wasn't anything to do with what would have happened in the alternate future. "Albus, did I tell you the Oracle showed me that I knew Harry's mum when I was little. I mean when I was the age I am now., or maybe a little older." He looked up at the older wizard in confusion.

"No you didn't." Albus said cautiously. "If you wish you can talk to me about it though." Albus opened the door to the cool interior of Bills home and they walked in and settled down on an old settee where the Twerp sat beside the older wizard after they got a mug of Hot chocolate each along with a small snack.

"I was shown the first time I saw them, she was with her sister at an old playground that was not far from where I lived. I guess the sister knew who I was because she called me "That Snape boy from Spinners End by the river. I guess she didn't like me much." The Twerp smirked a little then continued.

Albus kept silent as he listened to some of the things that the boy had been shown. As the Twerp talked it was evident that the Oracle hadn't shown the child any of the events that caused the breakup of his friendship with Lily or what transpired after Severus had become a Death Eater. For that small grace Albus was thankful.

"I guess Harry's mum really was my best friend then." said Severus with a wistful tone in his voice. Then he smiled as he said "The Oracle didn't show me much of our years at Hogwarts. I know that she died during the last war because I know Harry grew up with his Aunt and Uncle." there were signs of tears in the dark obsidian eyes when he said, "I guess she would be happy to know Harry and I are friends."

"Yes, I do believe she would." answered Albus as he was relieved that the Oracle had showed the Twerp some of the happier moments in his life besides the future that would have happened was not a happy one, to be sure but he had managed to understand why the Twerp was shown it.

**Hogwarts**

_Hi everyone_

_we have had a lot of fun exploring the great sandbox. I got a good deal on some new ingredients from the market here, though I think it is also called a bazaar. It isn't much like Diagon Alley. I had to bargain for nearly everything I wanted. I was given a little statue with an eagles head, and I bought a little mummy. They are sitting together on the dresser and watching me while I write. _

_We explored some old tombs and something called catacombs and no, it didn't mean where only cats where buried,there was a lot of mummies and their stuff buried with them to use while on the next great adventure. We climbed a pyramid, It was very tall and I think Albus should have apparated up there. He looked tired when he caught up to Bill and me. He said he was all right then we ate our lunch up there. Bills friend, Chenzia has Camels like the muggles here do and he sent one over with Akiiki the camel herder. so Albus and I could try riding it. We built sandcastles too. I had better sign off as we got to eat supper and then Bill wants to take us to a very special tomb that he says can't be entered until the sun starts going down. _

_I hope you like the pictures. Akiiki took them._

_Severus_

"You know I think that Severus is having a great time in Egypt though I suspect that Albus will be wanting a vacation to recover from this vacation." said Minerva with a laugh as she read them the letter from the Twerp. I guess the guide that took them out took these pictures." said Minerva. As she took a collection of photographs out of the envelope. "He has a couple here that show Albus and the Twerp on a Camel .

"Albus was riding a Camel? Like a Muggle?" asked Poppy, "Are you reading that right?"

"Yes Poppy, he was riding a Camel with our little Twerp." confirmed Minerva. ""There is even a picture of them." She said as she passed some snapshots over to Poppy and Filius. "I suspect there is a lot more to be said about the trip that the Twerp isn't telling us about, but I'm sure Albus will fill us in once he gets back and rested."

Filius chortled as he watched the tiny boy and the hapless Headmaster leaning back and forth as the Camel stood up. He then passed it over to Hagrid.

"I wish I could have seen Albus on that Camel." sighed Hagrid. "I've never seen one. In real life. If I didn't know any better, I would not believe it, but a picture don't lie." said Hagrid as he was fascinated by the strange looking creature. "It don't look too comfortable though. Not with that big bump in the' middle"

"Look at the sandcastles, This picture is definitely Hagrid sitting with fang on the steps of his hut." said Filius as Hagrid looked over his shoulder and grinned. "Why, isn't that nice of them to think of me and Fang." He watched the Twerp in the picture as he patted the sand on the sand dog smooth. "Aw, that Twerp really is sumthin' isn't he?"

"I'll say," said Minerva as she laughed while looking at a picture where Albus was levitating the Twerp up where he could see the top of the sculpture that looked a lot like Hogwarts as seen from the gates."I suspect Albus used magic to get the sculpture that tall and so detailed. "

"I like the one of the Weasleys burrow, It is so crooked yet has a warm homey feeling at the same time." said Poppy as she watched Albus showing the twerp how to magically keep the sculpture from falling. "Well, the pictures are nice and all, but I will feel much happier when they are home safe."

**Egypt**

"I will certainly miss having your company Albus along with Severus when you leave tomorrow." said Bill later that night after the Twerp had gone to bed. Albus had checked on him earlier and noticed that the small boy had his little stuffed black dog that Hermione had given him at Christmas tucked securely under his chin with his arm around it. The two small figures of the eagle headed man and the Mummy were sleeping on the dresser with little blankets wrapped around them.

"I appreciate your offering me the chance to bring Severus to Egypt and give him some happy memories." answered Albus as he drank a last cup of Hot Chocolate before retiring for the night.

"I just wish I had stopped him from seeing the Oracle while we were in the Tomb of Nakhti Panahasi Runithura. I didn't expect him to be receptive to the Oracles magic." said Bill apologetically.

"Can't be helped now, but I don't think the experience did the Twerp any harm, sure he was a little upset as to what could have happened if he hadn't been de-aged but He also got to see that when he was growing up the first time he wasn't completely friendless as he had a good friend in Lily Evans."

Surprised Bill said, "Harry's mother? I didn't realize that ."

"Yes, the Oracle showed him everything except the events that broke their friendship up or what had transpired afterwards."

"Will you tell him about those events sometime when he is older?" asked Bill, "I mean somebody might slip and tell him."

"He knows I will guide him through his adult memories I have stored in the Pensieve when he is old enough to understand. I do not wish to burden him unnecessarily till then," Albus said firmly. "I admit I made a few mistakes in my life as it is and with his de-aging I have been given a wonderful chance to rectify them and be a better person myself." Albus did not elaborate on what he meant but Bill had an inkling that some of them had to do with the Twerp himself.


	7. Heading Back Home

**Chapter 7- Heading Back Home **

"Severus, have you got everything packed?" We will be leaving shortly." said Albus as he poked his head around the corner of the Twerp's bedroom door.

Severus had decided to dress simply, in shirt and blue jeans for the trip home and had finished packing the large bag. He looked up from the small backpack he was filling with his Journal, pictures and small clothing and said "Yes I have." He pointed to the extra bag he had filled with most of the souvenirs he had collected and wrapped in some of his robes. "They have been packed securely, I don't think anything will get damaged while traveling."

"Good I'll put it with mine then and have them sent on ahead of us." Albus told him. "Accio Severus's bag of souvenirs." He caught the bag as it flew through the air to him and then said "I'll see you downstairs shortly, all right?"

"Sure Albus, I'm coming." said Severus as he made sure his little black dog was safely packed away in his backpack. He reached over to the dresser and the little eagle-headed man and the Mummy climbed onto this hand and he set them gently into one of the the chest pockets of his shirt so they could watch where they were going. "Once we get to the portkey you guys will have to make sure you are all the way inside the pocket. I sure don't want to lose either of you." the small toys nodded and motioned to the button flap that was folded temporarily behind them. "Thats right I will make sure you are buttoned in." the twerp told them with a grin.

He looked serious for a moment and said to the little statue of the Oracle. "I didn't tell Albus about everything I saw in the past you know." The small Oracle nodded as if he knew what the Twerp had seen.

"Do you think I should have told him everything?" asked the Twerp. The little Oracle looked thoughtful then shook his head no.

"You think it better I wait till later and then tell him?" Severus asked the little statue who was riding in the chest pocket.

The little Oracle nodded and made a motion as if he put a ring on his little finger and then made a face as if the ring hurt. The Mummy looked anxiously at his friend and then up at Severus.

Understanding what the little Oracle meant the Twerp whispered "I know that there is something very special about that old ring that had the horaclux in it. Do you think it would be better if it was totally destroyed?" The little Oracle nodded.

Severus picked up the backpack and lifted it to his shoulders and slid it on. He thought back to an image of Albus as a very young man and he was reading a book. Severus thought hard and was able to see the title dimly. "I need to read that old wizarding story the oracle had shown me it when Albus was younger..." Severus thought a moment . "It's a fairy tale about three brothers actually, and I am pretty sure I can find a copy of it either in Albus's collection of books or at 12 Grimmauld Place."

"Are you coming down Twerp?" called Albus from the bottom of the stairway.

Severus glanced around the room one more time and then said "I'm coming now." He then walked out of the room and across the hall to the stairway and down to where Albus and Bill were waiting for him.

**Azkaban**

"We will be moving the prisoners soon, to the holding cells at the Ministry for the Death Eater trials." said the old Auror who was one of fifteen Aurors assigned to Azkaban. He was reading the latest issue of the Daily Prophet before making his night rounds around the restricted area of the Prison. "The agreement between the Ministry and the Goblins about taking over the guarding of Azkaban is still in the works. I guess there are some issues to be discussed before they totally take over guarding the Prison. Till then the Department of Magical Law Enforcement will be responsible for escorting the Death Eaters into the courtroom which will be heavily warded and anyone wishing to view the proceedings will have to take veritiserum and answer some very penetrating questions as to their reasons for being there. We don't need some Sympathizer slipping through and causing havoc or escapees."

"Understandable, I guess. After all the Goblins aren't like Dementors ." said the younger Auror who was matching up the visitor sign in sheet with the sign out sheet. "At least none of the visitors will be fearful that the Dementors will be hovering nearby ready to attack them." The old Auror agreed.

"Chief Warlock Dumbledore will be presiding over the trials." commented the Older Auror as he casually glanced through the Daily Prophet.

"He will make sure justice is done." said a younger Auror. "He is said to know quite a lot about the Death Eaters, mostly thanks to That really nasty tempered git, Professor Severus Snape before he was de-aged."

"Yes that's right, strange situation that de-aging, but it seems like everything has turned out all right in the end. He is said to be a very interesting and captivatingly mischieveous child now." said the Old Auror. " Even Mad-Eye Moody has become a close friend of the boy and as far as I am concerned that is a good enough recommendation for me."

**Egypt**

The wizarding International Portkey terminal was busy as the portkeys to and from all points of the known Wizarding world were moving the traveling wizards and witches along non-stop.

"Your portkey home will activate in a half hour." said Bill as they stood at the departure point just outside of Cairo. "I really enjoyed having the Twerp here along with you Albus." aid Bill as they waited.

"I know we have enjoyed ourselves and I appreciate your hospitality for having us stay with you." said Albus as he noticed the small boy was looking over a rack filled with books, magazines and newspapers from all over the world. "Twerp, don't go too far now." He cautioned the little Twerp.

"I won't." promised Severus as he looked at the titles of the books and glanced at the various Headlines in the papers. The two adults continued to talk quietly to each other while he browsed through the English section of the news stand, Severus noticed one paper that was referring to the upcoming trials in Britain of the captured Death-Eaters and remembered that Dumbledore was going to be participating since he was Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and that was the reason that he, the Twerp was going to be staying with the Weasleys. He looked forward to seeing Harry and Hermione too, along with Sirius, Remus and old Mad-Eye.

**Hogwarts**

"Albus and the Twerp should be arriving shortly." said Phineas Nigellus Black's Portrait. "It will be most interesting to hear how their vacation in Egypt went."

"I think it was very educational for both of them." said Minerva as she finished answering the last of the correspondence concerning the school that had to be answered. She stood up and looked over at the portraits before leaving for the Owlery. "It will be something fun and interesting that they both can remember they did together. A simple matter of time together that isn't too stressful."

"Oh right, like trying to keep up with that little mischief maker won't be stressful for Albus. There is at least, what eighty one years between them now?"

"About that, but Albus will be fine, I'm sure." Minerva stated. "He wouldn't have suggested the trip if he hadn't felt he could manage, and remember Severus is a pretty serious nine-year-old.

"Sure, a pint sized serious bundle of trouble just waiting to brew up some new pranks with those Weasley Twins." acknowledged Phineas. "He is good at that."

Minerva looked slightly annoyed then smiled as she remembered what she heard about the prank the Twerp had pulled off with the aid of Harry on the Portrait of Mrs. Black and the rough housing and mayhem with Snuffles racing after Severus who flying the racing broom he got from Harry throughout the house.

**Egypt**

Albus smiled as did Bill as they watched the little boy as he made sure his two little toys were safely hunched down inside his pocket and closed the flap securely so they wouldn't fall out.

"Are you ready then?" asked Bill, his lip twitched as he did his best to keep from laughing as he knew that even though Seveus was now a nine-year old-boy, he still wouldn't understand the red-heads need to laugh at watching his once feared Professor worrying about the safety of a pair of toys.

Severus double checked his buttoned down pocket and nodded. "We are ready." he told them seriously as they walked together over to the departure point and Bill quickly picked up and hugged the small Twerp and said goodbye one last time before setting him back down.

"Grab hold tightly Twerp." said Albus as the countdown for the Portkey started.

Severus held onto the portkey and Albus tightly as he was told and as the uncomfortable sensation of being yanked and whirled around began he closed his eyes and grit his teeth as he fought the floating sickening feeling that had developed in the pit of his stomach. It seemed an eternity before they landed near the gates of Hogwarts. Albus landed on his feet holding one arm around the the twerp who had one of his arms wrapped around Albus' neck and his other hand holding onto the old shoe along with Albus' free hand. Albus let go of the old shoe and told Severus to do the same. The small boy paused a second to regain his equilibrium and did as he was told.

"We're home Twerp." said Albus as he knelt and set the small boy down, feet firm on the ground.

Severus felt his backpack pressing once again against his back and he undid the flap of his pocket. The two tiny toys popped their heads up out of the pocket cautiously as they too had felt the weird sensations brought on by the Portkey.

Severus felt better and smiled as he watched the Mummy move a bandaged swathed hand in the general direction of the open gate and looked up at him, obviously questioning where they were. "We really are home fellows, This is Hogwarts which is the school for witchcraft and wizardry in Britain. Albus is the Headmaster here. Later you will come with me to the Burrow and meet some more of my friends."

Albus and the twerp walked in the gate and down the pathway to the large Oaken front door of the castle and they walked into the castle where they met up with Minerva and Poppy who had been expecting them.

"Hey Minerva, Poppy, Did you get my letter and pictures?" asked the Twerp happily when he spotted them.

"We did, Hagrid was quite taken with the picture of him and Fang siting outside his hut and he wanted to hang it up." said Minerva as she quickly bent down and gave the small boy a hug. "Say who is this?" she asked as she noticed the two tiny figures that were holding onto the edges of the Twerps shirt pocket.

"This is my little Mummy, he likes to wave at people and is my friend and also a friend of my little Eagle headed man. He was a gift and he is a miniature version of an Oracle, I saw a real Oracle in the tomb of Nakhti Panahasi Runithura." Severus didn't say anything about what the Oracle had shown him and he suspected that Albus would tell them later anyway when he wasn't around.

"Severus, didn't you get outside in the sun?" asked Poppy as she observed that the boy was not as tanned as she would have liked to see him. She folded her arms and asked. "You didn't spend most of your time indoors making potions did you?"

"No, I was outside every day, honest I was," said the small boy with a slight tremor to his voice which had the effect of softening the Medi-witches attempt to look stern. To the amusement of Minerva and Albus she picked Severus up and looked at his face a little more closely. Her sharp eyes noticed a little bit of sunscreen near the ridge of his nose that hadn't been blended properly.

"Severus how much sunscreen did you put on today?" she said gently as she felt the greasy substance rubbing off onto her hand as she stroked the long lanky hair away from the Twerps dark eyes." she asked in a slightly teasing voice, "What did you use to apply it? A trowel?"

Severus didn't notice the teasing tone in the Medi-witches voice as she asked her last questions and looked worried as he glanced at Albus then told the two witches. "I didn't apply it, Albus did, twice a day. He wanted to make sure there was enough on so I didn't get a sun burn. We even wore the protective light coloured clothing like they do there and used the sunglasses. Honest."

Minerva chuckled as she looked around at the sheepish looking Headmaster. "Albus, honestly, wasn't that being just a teeny bit too over protective? "

"I just, um, wasn't sure if the stuff was strong enough for all that sun, It is a lot hotter there than it is here."Albus gazed at the medi-witch innocently. "He has awfully fair skin."

Meanwhile Nearly Headless Nick was floating across the corridor leading toward the Great Hall when he heard the two wayfarers return through the large Oak doors to be met by the two Witches. He stopped and watched with amusement the affectionate reunion when spotted the two little figures popping up from inside Severus's shirt pocket. His misty eyes focused with amazement upon the eagle headed figure that was gazing around carefully and realized that this was an Oracle. It may be a toy but somehow he knew that it was infused with the all knowing power of the ancient Egyptian wizarding world. He determined to speak to the small Twerp when the child was alone. Toys don't normally have that kind of power, even magical ones.


	8. Home to  Hogwarts

**Chapter 8-Home to Hogwarts**

Hagrid was whistling as he left the dark forbidden forest behind him. He knew that Albus and the little Twerp would be coming home that day and was pleased as he came into the castle to see that they had indeed arrived.

"Hey Twerp,I want to thank yeh, thas' was very nice of yeh and the Headmaster ter make that sandcastle of me and Fang. I got the pic'ture hanging up in my hut." The cheerful half giant patted the Twerp gently on the back of his shoulder and neatly sent him flying forward into Poppy who was able to catch and steady the small boy before he hurt himself.

"Hagrid, really." Poppy scolded the giant who looked contrite and said, "Sorry, didn't mean ter knock him o'er."

Hagrid then mentioned that he had been to see his little brother Grawp and his sweet little pet spider Aragog. Severus looked a little confused as he thought that the giant was joking ...He knew that Grawp was a much larger giant than Hagrid even if he was his younger brother. He also remembered Harry and Ron telling him about Hagrids so called little pet spider ...He was positive that Acramantula's were not sweet or little by any means.

Albus' nose twitched a little as he tried to keep from laughing and his eyes twinkled merrily as he summoned two house elves to transport the two large bags to the Headmaster's tower but kept the two backpacks as they contained the gifts that they had fun choosing for everyone.

Minerva and Poppy looked at Hagrid and shook their heads as he just couldn't understand that a lot of those creatures he liked to collect as pets were extremely dangerous.

Hugging the small Twerp, Minerva suggested that they make their way to the Great Hall where they could have something to eat while catching up with the events of the past two weeks.

Fawkes as the great red and gold Phoenix flew over their heads singing a cheerful greeting as he had been looked after by Minerva while Albus took the Twerp with him. His swan sized body moved flew effortlessly as they walked together with Hagrid, Minerva and Poppy to the Great Hall where Filius was waiting with Professor Sybil Trelawney who was worried as she kept shuffling some cards and placing them down in front of her. "No matter how I lay them out..." she was muttering under her breath.

Filius looked somewhat relieved as he spotted the two travellers come in with Minerva and Poppy, Fawkes fling above them and settling on the stand near the Headmasters chair. "Headmaster, Twerp." he exclaimed as Sybil's head snapped up and looked at them through her over large glasses, with concern.

"It's summer vacation Filius, no need to be formal." said Albus as they got up to the Head Table and sat down.

"I guess I feel a little distracted Albus, sorry." squeaked Filius as he gave a quick glance toward Sybil who was recasting her cards in front of her.

Severus sat between Minerva and Poppy and grinned as he watched the Divination Teacher glare at the cards and then pick them up and mutter something about historical changes and confusion of the inner eye. She then turned to look at the Twerp and his two little toys who were on the table in front of him. Her eyes widened as she watched the little eagle headed statue looking around and the little mummy waving shyly at the assembled witches and wizards from the safety of Severus's crooked arm.

"tis an Oracle." she gasped. "My boy, you are fortunate to have such a guide with you." Her misty voice sounded a little odd as she packed her cards away in her voluminous robe pocket.

The Twerp wasn't quite sure what the slightly batty witch meant but didn't say anything sarcastic as he didn't wish to hurt her feelings unnecessarily. He knew she meant well. "Thank you." he said as he caught a slightly amused glance from Albus.

Filch the elderly caretaker was moving very slowly down the corridor towards the great Hall while crooning to his baby kitten Mrs Norris. She wasn't as small as when Draco had tested the stability of the Twins de-aging balls on her and the Weasley's Owl Errol, before Severus could use one on Albus after the last battle against Voldemort. He was looking forward to seeing the little Twerp which constantly amazed the staff how the cantankerous, rheumatic, hunchbacked took to the Twerp as he himself was a squib and had not been known to be very friendly with anybody, though he had great respect for Dumbledore and Severus when he was an Adult.

After the meal which the delighted House Elves had served them promptly, the gifts that Albus and the twerp had fun buying flew out of the backpacks as Albus had magicked them to find and land in front of their proper recipients.

Albus grinned and said a little shyly, "I hope we chose appropriately. There was so many wonderful things to choose from." Fawkes leaned over and rubbed his head affectionately against Albus who petted him and then passed him a small treat.

Minerva and Poppy were a little startled as their nearly identical packages set themselves down in front of them. Both of them opened their gift at the same time and found The silver cartouche bracelets that Albus had chosen from the Market which were very much appreciated as they placed them on their wrists and admired the ancient Egyptian Hieroglyphics which spelled their names.

Filius opened his gift carefully and found the charms book made from Papyrus and the tiny charms professor was delighted as he inspected it carefully and found some different varieties of well known charms and the history behind each of them.

Filch looked at the two packages that hovered for a moment then set down in front of him with amazement. Not only a gift for him but two of them? And he was sure they weren't pranks either. His lip trembled a little as he said thank you and ran his hand over the paper covering the two objects in front of him. For a moment he wasn't sure as to what he was to do with them.

Once he took his courage in hand and opened them Filch appreciated the little Collar with Egyptian charms of protection for Mrs. Norris which he put upon her neck right away and a blanket for him that had Egyptian symbols that represented the cat on it.

Severus had chosen the gifts for Hagrid and Sybil with a little help from Albus and Bill. Since the kind of dragon they thought Hagrid would want wasn't available in Egypt Bill had contacted Charlie for the Twerp and he had sent a little toy Norwegian Ridgeback dragon that breathed false fire and moved like the real thing for Hagrid. The little toy had been put into a suspended sleep to make it easier for the Twerp to pack him safely into one of the pockets of his backpack. Hagrid gazed at the little sleeping Dragon as he held it in his massive hands . he patted the small toy and it shifted and woke up to see the friendly black eyes and large bearded face of the gentle giant and accepted him immediately as belonging to him. It blew out some fire towards Hagrid who exclaimed "Why it's a little Norbert. Thank you Twerp."

"Well that didn't take long for you to name him, Hagrid." said Poppy. "Being a toy, at least he won't burn anything."

Hagrid was holding the small toy dragon who was nipping his fingers."Aw, still he is a playful little thing.

Minerva's eyebrow rose as she glanced at Albus who was feigning innocence then turned to the Twerp and said "Looks to me like you just made Hagrids day complete, Twerp."

Sybil was delighted to receive a book on Ancient Egyptian Divination that came with a special Tarot set of cards for prophesying and an Amulet which she immediately placed around her neck. The Twerp was pleased that he took Albus's Advice about her gift as he wasn't sure that she had anything like it or not.

Sssssssssssssssss

**Azkaban**

"I have the orders here signed by Minister of Magic Scrimgeour to have the prisoners in the holding cells before the trials start tomorrow." said the old Auror. "I guess its to protect them from the mob of curious onlookers, reporters and such like."

"Protect?" asked the younger Auror with a tinge of anger in his voice, "why? These are not ordinary prisoners, they are reputed Death Eaters, Murderers..."

'Calm yourself laddie, " The old Auror shushed his colleague. "It is just a procedure, there will be Veritaserum administered to each and every one of them so the whole truth about their crimes will be heard and the proper penalties administrated."

**Hogwarts **

"The Twerp will be going to the Burrow after I finish answering these few missives I have gotten from the Ministry." said Albus to Minerva. "I have these ones that have to be Owled today." He handed Minerva six rolls of parchment and then turned to ask the twerp. "Severus,, how many vials of Veritaserum did you give to Mad-Eye for the Order?"

Severus looked up from where he was staring at one of the spindle-legged tables where a familiar ugly gold ring set with the large black stone sat. He gathered his thoughts and after a couple of moments said "Fifty vials, will that be enough?" he asked anxiously.

"Yes Twerp that will definitely be enough." answered Albus with a chuckle. He watched the Twerp reach out and pick up the ruined ring gingerly as if he expected it to attack him.

"Albus ...Why do you still keep this ring?" asked Severus casually as he stared intently at the black stones dull surface. He glanced back at the Headmaster.

Albus studied the wide open look of the small boy whose question was obviously leading to something else. He wondered again as to what the Oracle had told Severus back in the tomb and forgetting about Minerva's presence said a little too sharply, "It is still not safe to throw away Twerp, there is more to this ring than what even Voldemort knew when he used it to place a bit of his soul into it. " Albus felt a little uncomfortable as the Twerps dark Obsidian eyes seemed to him to be judging his answer.

Severus' eyebrow rose as he took a deep breath and said , "If it is that dangerous then don't you think it should be destroyed totally?"

"I will have it destroyed in my own time Twerp." said Abus firmly, He winced when he saw a shadow pass across the small boys eyes and his shoulders slump a little. Feeling guilty for sidestepping the question he went back to work. Minerva wondered what was going on as she listened to the exchange and gave the Twerp a sympathetic look as his mouth tightened and he walked away from the table, then she took the completed letters to be owled and left the office.

An hour later Albus realized that the Twerp had wandered off and he looked around his office then went up the stairs to where his private collection of books sat on shelves and in piles around some old but comfortable reading chairs and a table. He noticed the two little toys climbing up a stack. Each of them helping the other find their footing like miniature mountaineers. He chuckled as he watched them finally get to the top and sit down beside each other. He then turned his head slightly and noticed the small dark haired boy sitting with his legs crossed and looking at some of his old children's books.

"I see you are interested in my collection of books." he said calmly as he didn't want to make the small boy feel like he was doing anything wrong. After all what are books for if not to read.

Severus's body stiffened and he looked up hesitantly at the twinkling blue eyes and then said with a slight tremor in his voice., "I didn't know you collected wizard kids books, are these ones you read? I mean when you were little?"

Albus sat down on one of the chairs and looked through his half-moon glasses at one of the volumes that Severus had picked out. "Yes some of them are, Though there are not many. I fear you would have a hard time reading some of them but If you promise to look after them I will allow you to take as many as you can find of my childhood books with you to the Burrow. "

Realizing that Albus wasn't angry with him the tenseness of the small boys frame relaxed, "I'll be careful Albus, You know it's possible that Hermione will want to see them too." Severus said while looking around at the old and fragile tomes.

"Good Idea, she has a very healthy respect for the written word." Albus said thoughtfully. "Anyway I better get back to what I was doing. I trust you to take care handling the books as some of them arenot only very valuable but very fragile."

"I promise." said the small boy as he looked around and pulled a thin grey book of what looked to be children's poems off a shelf to look at.

Albus ran his hand gently and affectionately across the small boys mop of dark hair and then stood up, turned and looked at the two silent figures that were perched on the small stack. He had a half-smile on his face and nodded as he left to head down the stairs and back to his desk in the office.

The two small figures watched the Headmaster leave then looked back at Severus whose attention was caught by a small book jammed back behind several other books on the bottom shelf of a purplish-blue book shelf that looked almost as old as Albus had been before he had been de-aged.

The Twerp carefully loosened and picked up the small ancient book, it's binding was stained and peeling in paces. He looked puzzled as he looked at his tiny friend 'Oracle' and showed him the front of the small fragile book as he asked. "are you sure this is the book? The title is in runic script." He looked for confirmation from the small toy who moved in closer and nodded his head and clacked his small beak as the small mummy made a motion with his hands that the Twerp took to mean open it.

Opening the book slowly and turning the thin sheets of parchment carefully the Twerp looked frustrated as he glanced at each page. "I can't read this, Its all written in runes, maybe Hermione could but I can't." said Severus sadly. The little Oracle looked unhappy himself as the Twerp continued, "I know that this is the book I saw Albus reading, But then the book wasn't in such a bad condition either." He put the book carefully into his knapsack and sighed. "I know you two want to help but till we learn the whole story we can't do anything." He noticed the confusion upon his toys tiny faces and he explained further. "I never got to read these ...wizard fairy tales." He looked at the pile of books from Albus's own childhood, "in fact I don't remember having read any children's books of any kind when I grew up the first time."


	9. Arrival At The Burrow

**Chapter 9-Arrival At The Burrow**

While Severus was waiting in the Entrance Hall near the double oak front doors for Albus to take him to the Burrow, he sat down on the paved flagstone floor and idly thumbed through the small antique book and wondered as to what the stories were all about.

"Twerp" said Nearly Headless Nick which startled Severus enough for him to drop the book. "I didn't mean to scare you child. I saw you and Albus arrive earlier. It is good to know you are both home safe."

"Thanks Nicholas, We had a lot of fun there but it is good to be back. You know I'm going to the Burrow soon." Severus said as he bent over and picked the book back up then looked it over anxiously. Satisfied that it hadn't suffered harm he grinned and said "This is one of Albus's books of stories from when he was a child."

"Yes, so I see, Can you read runes?" said Nicholas as he floated near Severus and noticed that the pages of the book were filled with words written in an ancient runic language.

Severus said, "No I can't but back in the tomb of 'Nakhti Panahasi Runithura' I saw this very book being read by Albus in a vision that was shown to me by an Oracle..."

"Like the little toy you have brought home?' asked Nick casually.

"Yes he looked like my little Oracle." The small figure seemed to know he was being discussed and looked up at the transparent spectre and then over at Severus.

"I take it you feel that there is something very important inside the book then." said Nicolas as his head wobbled suddenly. He raised his hand to steady it. "An answer to a question maybe?"

Severus' looked around quickly then spoke quietly so only the kindly Gryffindor Ghost could hear him. "I am not sure why but I believe it is because of that ring that Albus had found at Christmas. You know it had been made into a Horcrux by Voldemort and we got Bill to destroy it."

The old Ghost smiled and then floated closer as he said, "Yes I remember, the ring was destroyed, yes but the stone wasn't."

"I wonder is that why Albus still keeps the ring?" asked Severus as he replaced the book inside his Backpack. "Because of the stone?"

"I can't say for sure my boy but I trust you will be careful." answered Nicholas. "After all there are tales that are based on actual events. Though there are so many variations that one wonders at times if the events actually happened."

Severus was going to ask Nick some questions when he saw Albus heading their way and he dropped the subject as he wasn't sure as to how Albus would react to what they were discussing. He didn't want to be scolded by Albus for bringing up the subject of the ring again.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Severus's travelling bags and little trunk had already arrived at the Burrow ahead of them as did the Owls with the gifts for each member of the Weasley family. Other Owls were sent off with the gifts intended for Sirius, Remus, Harry, Hermione, Draco and Mad-eye. Albus had helped Severus send them off earlier before they had to leave themselves.

Severus opened his eyes once Albus set him onto his feet after apparating to the front yard of the friendly crookedly shaped house and looked around happily as Ron and Ginny came out and met them.

"About time you showed up Twerp." muttered Ron. "Mom has been busy and won't let us have any snacks till you arrived."

"RON." Ginny scolded her brother. "How about you quit thinking of your stomach and let the Twerp and the Headmaster come into the house first."

Ron's face blushed slightly and he said, "Sorry Twerp, welcome back. Your stuff arrived and is setting in the kitchen. I guess we better get them up to your room first before we get something to eat."

"A reception just like last year." Severus commented to Albus, who smiled as he looked down at his little Twerp. "Those two were the first to see me when Arthur and Molly brought me here."

"Yeah but then we hadn't a clue on how much of a brat you would turn out to be." Ron said jokingly. "You were just our de-aged Professor who could transform back to your irritable, miserable adult self."

"Hey, I told you to be nice Ron." Ginny snapped at her older sibling as Albus chuckled to himself as the two Weasleys walked with them towards the house. He was amused to see how fond the Weasley youngsters had become of Severus in that they could tease and banter so easily around him.

When they walked inside the Burrow, the scent of fresh baking hit them and Albus smirked as he realized that Molly was remembering Poppys' advice from last year and had baked up enough snacks to feed a small army.

Albus stayed for a quick Hot Chocolate and a snack with the Weasley elders while the youngsters quickly took Severus's trunk and large bag up to his room, but left the Twerp's backpack on the floor sitting under his chair.

When the sounds of the three kids faded as they headed up the stairs and they were out of hearing Albus cast an Impeturbable charm and then told Albert and Molly a little about Severus' experience with the Oracle, as he understood it.

"Poppy told me he needs more help with his social development." explained Albus to Molly and Arthur."I know he had a wonderful time in Egypt with me but his experience with the Oracle was something I hadn't anticipated. He told me some of the things he saw including his childhood friendship with Lily before and during their years at Hogwarts."

"Lily and Severus? They knew each other as children, why did he not say anything about her before now?" asked Molly as her curiosity was getting the best of her. "I know he remembered a lot of his childhood when he was first with us."

"Well, I suspect he hadn't actually made friends with her till he was nine or ten." explained Albus as he took a sip of his chocolate.

"I get it, When he was de-aged he said he was eight and a half. " said Arthur, "so he wouldn't have remembered it while he was awake. Could he have dreamed of her though?"

"Poppy told me that would have been possible but he wouldn't have thought anything of it any more than the Adult memories that are presently sitting in my Pensieve." Albus said thoughtfully.

Arthur and Molly nodded as they understood what he was meaning since their family had spent much of the past year coping with the small boys nightmares that were caused from the memories that he had been unable to access during his waking hours.

"I believe the Oracle obviously showed him only the happy memories of his friendship with Lily. The Oracle didn't show him any of the events that caused the break-up of his friendship with Lily or what transpired after He had become a Death Eater." said Albus with obvious thankfulness.

"You mean when Lily was killed by Voldemort because of the Prophecy." said Arthur seriously. "That information would have devastated him."

As it did then, yes I believe it would have. He was upset enough with what he had been shown of what would have been the future" Albus explained, His eyes took on a slight misty look as he sighed. "When Bill and I were able to get his attention he was shocked and relieved to see I was still alive."

Arthur and Molly's mouths dropped open and Molly gasped. "Why would he think you were dead?"

"It seems that I would have told him he had to kill me because of Draco who would have taken the Dark Mark and I would not have his soul ripped on my account." Albus sighed and after a moment while Molly checked for any sign of the three children and returned he continued. "Morfin Gaunt's ring besides being a Horcrux had a dark curse placed on it and I would have had only one year to live. I obviously made the same stupid mistake in that other future and ordered Severus to kill me if only to save Draco's soul."

"_ALBUS." _Molly was stunned as she envisioned the little Twerps devastation if something happened to Albus as she knew how close they were. "If he hadn't de-aged you..."

"That's right Molly, even now if he hadn't de-aged me by fifty years I would have had only a year to live just like then. But here I am perfectly healthy and no sign of that deadly curse." Albus grinned as he looked at the hand that only a few months ago was black and dead.

"Here come the children." said Molly as she heard a slight creak as the door of Severus' room opened and the three children starting down the stairs. It had only taken a couple of minutes for the twerp to completely unpack and put things away with the help of Ginny and Ron. Albus lifted the Impeturbable charm and they talked of innocuous things that wouldn't make the children suspicious of what they were really discussing.

Albus finished his drink and when the children came back into the kitchen. he made sure The Twerp still had his backpack that was filled with the children's books before he had to head back to Hogwarts to finish preparing for his involvement with the Death Eater trials.

"Now remember I expect you to relax this summer." Albus told the Twerp. "No need to rush your childhood, Its one thing to help the Twins at the shop but otherwise let yourself be a child. Read those children's books, play games, have fun." He gave the Twerp a stern paternal look. "Understand?" Albus asked in a mock severe tone.

Severus looked at the older wizard solemnly then nodded. "Gotcha, get into mischief, make trouble and be a general pain in the..."

"_Severus!" _Chuckled Albus, "You know what I mean,." His eyes twinkled as he picked up and hugged the small boy and his eyes glittered with moisture as he set the child back down. "He's all yours for now, Arthur and Molly. I trust he won't be too much bother...I hope." He looked down at the innocent expression on Severus's face and then ruffled up the small head of hair before taking his leave of everyone.

Severus watched the older wizard walk away and disapparate from the yard and sighed as he turned away from the doorway and looked up at Molly and Arthur who were standing nearby with Ron and Ginny.

Anticipating the Twerps questions Molly told him, "The Twins will pop over to see us after they close the store. I suspect they are planning to eventually move out fully and live full time in the small apartment that came with the store." She said a little sadly because it seemed to her that her family was just growing up too fast and she was finding it a little hard to adjust to fewer people around the Burrow. She smiled and spoke with a little more cheer in her voice. "Anyway I have to get supper on the go and I suspect the twins will be quite hungry when they get home." She set some glasses of Pumpkin Juice down on the table for the children and with wand-work that flowed naturally and smoothly from years of practice Molly began preparing the food that they were to eat later.

It seemed to Severus that Molly had gone just a tad overboard with her baking again this summer along with the large amount of food that she was preparing for supper. He didn't say anything but once again he was content as he closed his eyes and smelled the welcoming and comforting aromas of freshly baked food that was combining with the delicious smells of supper being prepared.

Ginny and Ron were amazed to see the two little toys that popped their heads out of the Twerps shirt pocket where they had been resting. The little Mummy seemed to be very shy to Ginny who thought he was real cute especially when he waved his little bandaged hand at them.

Molly and Arthur was enchanted by them also as they were carefully set down on the long wooden table by the Twerp. The eagle headed figure that Severus told them was called Oracle looked regal and very authoritative as he put his arm around the little mummy's shoulder and patted it in what seemed to be a protective manner. The little Mummy raised its little hand and waved shyly at Molly and Arthur. Molly reached out her hand, palms up on the table and after a momentary hesitation the little mummy moved forward and climbed trustingly up onto her hand.

"Why he is adorable." she exclaimed as she gently raised him up to where she could see him better. She ran her finger gently down the side of the small mummy face and said softly, "You are a dear little fellow." Arthur was grinning as he watched his wife and he shook his head at her affectionately. Molly set the little mummy back down carefully as she said. "Well, I had better get back to preparing our supper before it gets too late."

"Say, where is Hermione?" asked the Twerp as he swallowed a mouthful of warm pumpkin pasty and drank from the tall glass of cold pumpkin juice that Molly had set before him. "I thought she would have come to the burrow by now."

"She's at 12 Grimmauld Place looking through some books." said Ron."Sirius told her she could if she wanted to. I think she is doing some background charts or something." he frowned as he paused and said "She just can't seem to quit reading, I think she is going to be a lifelong student."

"Of course she isn't Ron, don't be silly." Ginny told her brother firmly "I suspect Hermione is trying to study for a career in the department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures so she can work to improve the lives of House Elves or become an Auror and work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Ginny told the Twerp as she flipped her long red hair back from her face and picked up a Ginger newt. "Who knows, it's Hermione."

"When it comes to Hermione, am I surprised to hear any of that? Somehow I don't think so." said the Twerp. "Anyway I have a book that I need for her to translate for me."

"Why? Don't tell me you got yourself a book written in Egyptian while you were on Holiday. I don't think Hermione could help you with that one." Ron said thoughtfully. "She never said anything about knowing other languages."

"No, it's not that. Albus let me bring some of his childhood books with me so I could read them but one of them is written in Runes, and I don't remember how to read them anymore." explained Severus as he reached down and carefully pulled the small ancient book out of his backpack. "Oracle told me there is a story in this book which I should read."

"You? You want to read children's books?" asked Ron in amazement, "Since when?"

"Now Ron, Twerp is only nine and I think it is wonderful that Dumbledore wants to encourage him to read books other than his potions books all the time." scolded Molly as she took the small book to look at it. "I know how to read some runes, though not that many. Lets see now. The cover says, .._The Tales of Beadle the Bard _why this is a fairy tale book, a very popular one that every wizard child has read." she said as she gently ran her finger over the embossed symbols.

"I never read it." said the Twerp frowning slightly as Molly showed the book to Arthur, "I never even heard of it before."

Ron's eyes grew large as he gasped . "No? You've never heard of _The Tales of Beadle the Bard?" _He looked astounded. "You're kidding us, right?

"No I'm not. I really don't know. I never got to read or hear any children's stories that I am aware of." answered the Twerp.

You have never read, "The Fountain of Fair Fortune ...The wizard and the Hopping Pot ...Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump? They are some of the old kids' stories written by Beadle. " said Ron, pleased that he could be the one to instruct the Twerp about something.

"Babbity...who?" Severus stared at Ron and shook his head. "I don't think any of them sound like the one Oracle told me to read."

Ron's forehead furrowed as he wondered what was going on with the Twerp, "The Oracle told you to read a kids story, Why was it supposed to be a story from this book?"

Severus didn't get a chance to answer as Arthur, exclaimed with amazement. "Why this is an original, first edition copy Twerp. Very, very rare." He looked carefully at the runes and hand drawn pictures inside the small book. "I am amazed that Dumbledore even allowed it out of his sight."

"Er, I don't think he really knows that I have that one." admitted the Twerp sheepishly. "But he did tell me I could bring any of his childhood books I found and wanted to bring here to the Burrow, so long as I promised to look after them."

"T-w-e-r-p..." Molly said in an excruciatingly slow voice. "What is going on?" Her eyes focused entirely on the Twerp who felt nervous while under the searching but kindly gaze and he told her, "The Oracle at the tomb showed me Albus when he was younger reading that book and he told me that it was important for me to read it too."

"The Oracle? ...Oh yes Albus told us a little about that, he was worried for you and I think he still is a little worried." said Molly as she relented and said gently. "He mentioned you were shown the future that would have happened if the twins hadn't de-aged you." Molly stood beside the Twerps chair, reached out and cupped the small boys chin gently with her hand and looked closely at the small boys face, then said softly, "I suspect there is more to what you saw than what you told Albus." She removed her hand and stroked a lank of hair away that had flopped down in front of Severus' eyes.

"I didn't tell him everything about what the Oracle showed me." admitted the small boy whose face was looking a little pale. "But my Little Oracle and Mummy think its the same book. At least when I first found it jammed in behind some other books and we looked at it."

"Those two toys remind me a little of the toy Krum I got at the Quidditch World Cup, summer before last." said Ron. "I never knew of one that could give you visions though."

"My toy oracle was with me when the real Oracle in the Tomb showed me some things of the past and things that would have happened if I wasn't de-aged." Severus told him. "I guess he saw them also and somehow Mummy understands too."

"Arthur handed the book back to the Twerp. "Well if this is the book that the Oracle told you to read I guess Hermione is your best bet to read the whole book. I am curious as to what story in particular he wishes you to read."

Severus shrugged his shoulders, "I am not sure but I think it has something to do with that old ring of Marvolo Gaunts that had the horaclux in it."

"Strange, what does that ring have to do with a book of fairy tales?" asked Ginny. We have read the stories of Beadle the Bard when we were little but they are not written in the runic language. "

Severus shrugged his shoulders again as he didn't really want to comment till he actually knew and read the story that the Oracle wanted him to read. "I am not really sure since I've never read them myself."

Molly and Arthur were silently looking at each other over the small Twerps head with a mixture of concern and many questions that occurred to them which they would have asked Albus if he was still there.

Ron was thinking over some of the stories that was written by Beadle the Bard. As he visualized what the Gaunt ring looked like. It had been quite a while since he had read them but he knew there was a story that might fit with the Twerps idea about the ring.. He was just going to say something about it when there was a slight whooshing sound at the fireplace as someone Flooed into the Burrow along with several more behind them. There was a momentary silence then a babble of voices came from the living room.

Molly smiled broadly as she heard the distinct voices of her twin sons along with Harry, Sirius and Draco. Then two more sounds of people apparating came from outside. Remus and Tonks then Mad-Eye the growly ex-Auror arrived one after the other.

"Well I guess your return to the Burrow means that we are going to have a larger gathering for supper Twerp." said Arthur with a hint of merriment in his voice.

"Well I did kind of wonder why Molly was making so much food." said Severus as everybody came in and after welcoming the small Twerp back they arranged themselves around the table for supper as Molly ordered them to do.


	10. Tale of the Three Brothers

**Chapter 10-Tale of the Three Brothers**

**The Burrow**

"Hey wotcha doing Twerp, It's been so peaceful here since you and Albus left for Egypt I was about ready to take up knitting to pass the time away." said Tonks jokingly as she nearly tipped over her full cup of hot chocolate.

"Oh come on give the boy a chance he just got back from vacation. I'm sure he has plans to keep himself occupied for the rest of the Summer...Like er...learning how to be a prank master like Fred and George." said Percy while he reached out for another hot muffin.

"Of course the Twerps plans this summer are to help the twins create even more insane pranks and continue to drive everyone batty before the Summer is out." said Remus jokingly.

"Yes, I think he is already well on the way to becoming a master prankster." said Sirius as he avoided looking at Molly's piercing gaze.

"Me thinks he already has earned that title." said Harry with a laugh. "The Candy Kits and Illusion Drinks were his ideas. Just what more mayhem can he cause."

Severus chewed and swallowed a slice of roast beef , then looked around innocuously at everyone seated around the table and asked, "Can I do that?" with an innocent tone in his voice and Twerps' eyes widened as if he had never thought of such a thing. "Albus said I was to relax, play games, read kids books and have fun. I didn't think Mayhem was included in his orders. Unless it is listed under fun."

"Relax? You relax? This I have got to see to believe." said Draco as laughter erupted around the table. "From what we have been reading in the Daily Prophet you were not exactly relaxing when Dumbledore took you to Egypt."

Severus protested slightly "I did relax ...at least when I was sleeping."

"Right, and that is for what, three hours? four at the most?" said Draco casually as Hermione pursed her lips and said, "Come off it Draco, you know how interesting another country can be. Especially when it is filled with sights you never see in your own country."

"Like the Headmaster riding a Camel with the Twerp?" Draco responded to Hermione's comment as he glanced sideways at the Twerp.

"Okay Severus, just what did you do to Albus?" asked Mad-Eye teasingly as he kept a stern look on his face. If anybody noticed he had a slight smirk also as he barked. "Riding a Camel at his age."

"I didn't do anything." the Twerp protested again. "It was his idea to ride that smelly creature and believe me I would have bottled that stink if I was able to. It was worse than a stink bomb."

"_Severus, Honestly." _scolded Molly. "Just what Prank would you be thinking of developing that would require such a smell."

Percy laughed "Oh Mum, chill out, can't you see he is only trying to get a rise out of you?"

"I'd say he is succeeding quite well." said Fred with a merry glint in his eye.

"Indubitably, without a doubt." George agreed as both of them grinned.

Severus looked at Molly with wide innocent eyes and smirked just a little as the witch gave him a suspicious look that clearly meant that she would be watching him closely like she had with the twins.

**Hogwarts**

"There." said Albus later that night as he looked at the transcript with satisfaction. He looked up at Fawkes who was calmly eating and said "I've finally finished revising the last chapter. I just have to Owl it in the morning to the Wizarding Publishing House." He gathered the sheets of parchment and placed them carefully into the envelope that was already addressed and set it to the side. He patted Fawkes feathered head and then walked up the stairway. Looking about the Library before retiring to his bed Albus looked at the empty shelf that had contained his childhood books and smiled as he thought about Severus reading them while at the Burrow, then he sighed as he thought back to when he was younger and a flood of memories came back to him. He opened his hand and looked at the ruined gold ring with the dull black stone, he felt bad about being so curt with the Twerp, who was just curious about why he hadn't gotten rid of it.

Noticing that the books on the bottom shelf of the nearby purplish blue book stand were not quite in the order they were supposed to be, Albus placed the ring into his robe pocket and knelt down to rearrange them. He suspected that the Twerp had been attracted to the brightly coloured binding and thought they had been some of the children's books that Albus had told him he could take. As Albus looked at them he remembered that he had placed a very old book that was written in the runic language in behind these books. It was now missing.

"I wonder if the Twerp has it." said Albus thoughtfully. "I can't see him wanting it since he can't read runes ...or can he?" He scratched the side of his temple with his forefinger. "I wonder.." he said as he pulled the ring back out of his robe pocket and looked at it.

**The Burrow**

After supper the adults were talking about events that were transpiring at Azkaban and at the Ministry so the teens and Severus excused themselves and went into the living room where Severus pulled out the elderly book from his knapsack and asked Hermione if she could read it.

The Teens were silently watching Hermione as she looked at the elderly book with interest. "Yes I can read this book Twerp." She turned the pages carefully as she settled back on one of the couches in the Living Room. The Twerp was curled up in his favourite chair near the fireplace with his two toys who were sitting on the arm of the chair facing Hermione. A sense of anticipation and foreboding filled the small boys mind as he blurted out. "I want to know if there is a story there that might have something to do with Marvelo Gaunts Ring."

"What? That old ring ring?" asked Hermione as she looked up from the page she was reading. "I don't know if there is one yet as I have never heard any of these stories before. They look like they are fairy tales though."

"You've never heard of _The Tales of Beadle the Bard,?" _asked Ron incredulously. "I can't believe it, you read everything."

"The Twerp hasn't read them either. Remember?" said Ginny.

"Yeah but it's understandable in his case." retorted Ron "His family wasn't exactly the loving type who would think of fairy tales."

"I have never heard of them either." said Harry whose eyes were wide with amazement that Ron had actually read a book that Hermione hadn't.

"That's understandable Potter." drawled Draco. "Your Aunt and Uncle are muggles who didn't exactly raise you with the care and attention they did ..what's your fat cousins name again?"

"Duddly" answered Harry automatically.

"Oh yeah, anyway personally I think you are better off than he will ever be."

Harry's eyebrow rose as he turned to look at Draco. "You know Dumbledore said something similar to me. He said that Severus and I have a better chance then he does to make a life, a good life."

"I can see that." Draco commented. "Don't forget I have seen both sides myself and to be honest I prefer to live the way I am now. " He grinned "The only Malfoy in generations to stoop to doing manual labour."

"Gee Malfoy you honour us. Maybe we will find more work at the shop ."

"For your happiness should be considered or you may slip back."

"And become that very disgruntled...sad...pathetic...spoiled..."

Everyone burst out laughing at the the twins as they looked at Draco with large sad eyes and lopsided smirks on their faces.

"Okay lets get back to the book, shall we?" asked Hermione. "Twerp wants to know if there is a story in here that has a ring in it. "

"The tale of Three Brothers has a stone in it."Ron replied thoughtfully. " I am suggesting that one because of the stone in Marvelo Gaunts ring."

"Oh, okay" Hermione said as she thumbed through the elderly looking book, "here it is, The Tale of the Three Brothers. That's the story you want Twerp?" She looked over at the Twerp and his two toys who were shaking with barely concealed excitement.

"I won't know till I hear it." said the Twerp. "All I know is the Oracle had shown me Albus reading a story in that particular book and I have this feeling it is to do with the old ring that Albus still has in his office."

"He didn't get rid of it?" asked Harry as he looked searchingly at the Twerp.

"No he didn't." answered the Twerp. "I asked him why he didn't get rid of it and he got a little angry." The Twerp looked a little upset for a moment but the look passed across his thin little face almost as fast as it had appeared.

"Curious." said Draco. "Anyway Hermione, continue with the story. Most of us know it but you, Harry and the Twerp."

"All right." Hermione said as she coughed to clear her throat and started to read from the old book.

'There_ were once three brothers who were travelling along a lonely, winding road at Twilight._

_In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure.'_ _'And Death spoke to them-'_

"Hey, wait a minute..Death spoke to them?" asked Harry incredulously.

"It's a fairy tale, Harry!" said Hermione as she looked up from the book.

"Oh right, Sorry." said Harry as a faint blush crept across his face.

Hermione returned to reading

"_And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travellers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him._ _So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence, a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there and gave it to the oldest brother. _

_Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still farther, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead._ _And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death most unwillingly handed over his own cloak of Invisibility_

Once again Harry interrupted as he blurted out, "Deaths got an invisibility Cloak?"

"Yes he does. It is so he can sneak up on People instead of running after them, flapping his arms and shrieking all the time." explained Ron who glanced at Hermione who had stopped reading and said, "Sorry Hermione please continue.

" _'Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had and admiring Death's gifts.  
In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination._ _'The first brother travelled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he won the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible._ _'That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine sodden upon his bed. The thief took the wand and for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat. And so Death took the first brother for his own._

_'Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry before her untimely death, appeared at once before him._ _'Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as to join her. And so Death took the second brother for his own._ _'But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and equals, they departed this life."_

Hermione closed the book and said to the small Twerp. "Is that the story you think Dumbledore was reading from this book?"

"Yes." he said as the little Oracle once again nodded its little head vigorously and the little mummy clapped its tiny hands together. The Twerp went silent as he thought back to that day when the Oracle showed him some scenes from the past.

"Hey what's this?" asked Hermione as a small piece of parchment fell out from the book. "I didn't see this parchment." She read the thin slanting handwriting.

"_QUEST:_

_Peverell brothers: _

_Antioch, Cadmus and Ignotus_

_Three Deathly Hallows:_

_Elder Wand,_

_Resurrection Stone_

_Invisibility cloak_

_Albus Dumbledore, _

_Godrics' Hollow 1863_

Harry looked closely at the parchment as Hermione passed it to him. "That's Dumbledores handwriting. All right"

The Twerp looked at it also "Yes it is, but Look at how he wrote the 'A' in Albus."

The teens crowded in to see the symbol which consisted of a straight line with a circle on top of it and a triangle enclosing both of them. "Just like on the cover of the book." said Hermione. "The symbol under the runes."

"Weird." commented Ron. "What does it all mean?"

"Draco was muttering under his breath as he was deep in thought. "Peverell, Peverell...Where have I heard that name before?"

Hermione exclaimed . "That name is in '_Natures Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy.'_" She explained further, "It lists the pure-blood families that have died out along the male line. The Peverells were among the earliest to vanish." She shrugged her shoulders. "I thought I would study the history of the Wizarding world and combine some Genealogy lessons with it. It helps when one understands a little background of the people and their families involved in Historical events you know."

"And that makes sense, I guess." said Draco. "Personally I could never stay awake long enough in Professor Binns class to get that interested."

"No one except Hermione has ever managed that." joked Fred

"She doesn't need to listen to him, she probably already has everything memorized." continued George

Hermione glared at the twins who were smirking back at her then returned her attention to the Twerp who was still looking at the aged piece of parchment.

"So why has Albus written their names on the parchment?" asked the Twerp. "If they are no longer around..." He looked questioningly up at Hermione.

"The name has died out but they could still have descendants though, they'd just have different names that's all." Hermione explained to him patiently.

"Hey I think I can connect it." yelled Harry. "Dumbledore showed me a memory in the pensieve belonging to Bob Ogden, who was employed by the Department of Law Enforcement at the time . It had to do with a visit he made to see Voldemorts grandfather Marvelo Gaunt."

"what about him Harry?" asked Ron.

"Marvelo Gaunt was also the one who had that ring which Voldemort used to store a bit of his soul in." said Severus. "Am I right?"

Harry paused as he tried to recall what he had seen. "Right Twerp, In the Memory Marvelo Gaunt said that the ring had the Peverell coat of arms on it when he was waving it under the nose of that bloke from the ministry. He also said he was descended from the Peverells. He wasn't the kind of person to believe in fairy tales, believe you me, but he seemed to think that scratches on the stone were a coat of arms because as far as he was concerned having pure blood made you practically Royal."

"Nice recommendation for those of us who are pure bloods..." He winced as Ginny smacked him one up the back of his head. "Ouch, I didn't mean anything by it..I was just teasing honest, but you have to admit his grandson Voldemort was a little out of of his gourd." said Draco as he felt the back of his head with his hand.

"That whole family was out of their Gourds as you put it." said Harry with a sly grin. "Dumbledore said that it was possible they were insane because they were too closely inter-bred."

"Okay that theory would explain some why some members of my family are total nuts like my Aunt Bellatrix." said Draco. "But we're not all like that."

"No, but you came awfully close to following your fathers footsteps into his service." said Severus with a shudder as he recalled what the future would have been according to the Oracle in the Tomb. He quickly returned the attention back to Harry before Draco could form a retort as he asked. "Was there really a coat of arms on that ring?"

"There was nothing fancy on it that I could see when I was watching them in the Pensieve. Just a few scratches." admitted Harry."But then when Dumbledore brought it along to 12 Grimmauld Place there was a lot of excitement while Twerp here was trying to save Dumbledores life and then Bill destroying the Horcrux it contained, I don't think any of us really paid attention to what the stone in the ring looked like."

"I had better do some more research," said Hermione. "I don't know why the Oracle showed the Twerp Dumbledore reading that particular fairy Tale but it could be to show how humans are frightened of death and the extent they will sometimes go to evade it." She thought a moment then said, "Take the Philosophers stone for example. The elixir made from it prolonged the lives of Nicolas Flamel and his wife far beyond that of a normal lifespan, even of those in the wizarding world."

"I don't think that is all." said Draco as he observed the Twerps impassive little face. "The Elder wand,a Resurrection stone and an Invisibility cape passed down from father to son. If Dumbledore was looking for the..."

Hermione turned quickly toward Draco and spoke with an authoritive tone. "Now look, there are so many stories about extra-powerfull wands over the years. They came under different names throughout the centuries usually possessed by a dark wizard, Professor Binns mentioned a few of them like the Deathstick or the wand of destiny but I think it was mostly boasting since wands are only as good as the wizards who use them. As for the Invisibility Cloak, think about it, charms wear off when they get old or they get ripped apart by spell. Travelling Cloaks are imbued with disillusionment charms, or Bedazzeling Hex. The ones made from Demiguise Hair fade over the years till they become opaque. I just want to get facts, hard cold facts before really making up my mind as to whether or not this tale was based on a true story."

"Harry's Cloak is old, It was his fathers and shows no sign of wearing out." said the Twerp. "I don't think Dumbledore would have written any of that stuff down if he didn't think that the story was real either."

"Oh come on, no way can Harry's Cloak be the Cloak mentioned in the fairy tale." scoffed Ron then he stopped cold as he noticed the stern looks he was getting from the tiny Oracle. "Just how old is that cloak anyway?"

"Maybe Sirius or Remus can tell us more about Harry's Cloak." said the Twerp. "After all they were the best of friends."

"Right and maybe Mad-eye? He knows a lot about Invisibility Cloaks, but then he would think were mad just thinking that there was a possibility that _The Tale of The Three Brothers _was a true story." said Draco.

"Then again maybe there is something we are missing." said Harry. "Look on the parchment. It says Godrics Hollow. That's where my family came from. You don't suppose that Dumbledores family originated from there too?"

"Well mate, the only way to find out is to go check out the cemetery there." said Ron. "Hermione can do her book research and we can do the footwork."

George and Fred stood up straight and with identical grins looked at the assembled group of teens.

"We thought that with the end of the war with Voldemort we would have a somewhat peaceful Summer." "But no... the Twerp seems to have an attraction to strange events, so lets just go with the flow and enjoy whatever unravels."

**Azkaban**

The move of the Death-Eaters was being strictly controlled and carefully supervised .

"Hold on take them out one at a time, no need to rush things." ordered the elderly Auror who was in charge of the transfer of the high profile prisoners to the holding cells in the Ministry.

"The Impedimenta charm has been used to prevent them from making any quick moves." said the second-in-command.

"Still, things can happen especially with such a large transfer and so few guards." growled the elderly Auror.

"You sound just like Mad-Eye Moody." said the second-in-command."He was always seeing things that might have but didn't happen."

"I know but..._Hey look out." _He spotted two of the prisoners had managed to cause a disruption in the steady transfer which caught their guards unaware.

"Hey, stop them!"

"Watch out, they're getting away."

There were screams of confusion and yelling as other prisoners made a frantic break for freedom.

Most of those who tried were stunned and binding cords came streaming out of the Aurors wand tips which bound them securely to keep them from trying again, but there were now two guards down and two dangerous prisoners were missing.


	11. Decisions

**Chapter 11-Decisions **

**The Burrow **

Mad Eyes magical eye twirled around and watched the teens as they were gathering around the Twerp in the living room. The group looked like they were having fun together which pleased the old Auror. He noticed the Twerps mixed look of hope and fear as he handed Hemione what looked to be a book and naturally being of a suspicious nature he wondered, "What is going on in there?"

Sirius smirked, stood up and then slipped over by the doorway to listen. He kept to the side so the teens wouldn't notice him. His sharp dog like hearing caught the sound of Hermione talking. He listened for a little while then grinned and then slipped back towards the kitchen table where the other Adults were waiting and watching him.

"What are you chuckling about Sirius?" asked Remus as the animagus returned to his seat at the long wooden table.

"I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't heard it with my own ears but Hermione is reading '_The Tale Of Three Brothers' _out aloud and even the twins are listening without making a fuss." said Sirius wonderingly. "And the Twerp is curled up in that chair he likes so much with his two toys listening as well."

"I remember that story, gave me nightmares for at least a week after I heard it." said Mad Eye, who had a thoughtful look on his face. "Of course I was only four at that time."

"Well I suspect that the Twerp asked her to read it." said Molly calmly as she refilled the cups with Hot chocolate. "I don't think he has ever heard it before."

"Gee that is sweet." said Tonks. "Did the Twerp ever have somebody read to him before I wonder?"

Mad Eye gave Tonks a searching look and grunted, "now I know there is something not quite right. Severus is nine years old and can read for himself. Quite well in fact." said Mad Eye in a firm no nonsense voice. "Why would he wish to have her read a fairy tale? Besides wouldn't that kind of story be somewhat childish for him considering the kind of books he normally likes to read?"

"Well I know it sounds odd Alastor but Dumbledore had given Severus permission to bring any of his old childhood books here and told him to read them, play games and have fun. He really wants Severus to be a happy child this time around." said Molly with a large smile. "Though I'm not quite sure that Dumbledore knows the little Twerp has brought that particular book with him."

"Now you have my full attention. I understand Dumbldores reasoning with the books." said Mad Eye. "But, why would you think that he wouldn't know that the Twerp brought along a book of fairy Tales if he had given permission to bring his old childhood books?"

"Well believe it or not it is a first edition copy of _'The Tales of Beadle the Bard', _and it is written in Runes." explained Arthur. "The Twerp told us he found that book jammed behind some other books and it was the one Albus had been reading in a vision that the Oracle showed him." Arthur's brow furrowed as he paused for a second. "He also mentioned that it could have something to do with that old ring that Dumbldore still has."

"Hmmm, interesting." grumbled Mad Eye as he kept his magical eye on the teens in the other room. " I wonder what that Oracle character told him. Don't get me wrong, I am very fond of the little Twerp and I don't want him to be influenced into doing something stupid and mess up his life again. You know what I mean."

"Yes we know Alastor." said Arthur as he looked towards the Living room himself."Maybe I should fill you in on what Dumbledore told us earlier." He pulled out his wand and cast a Imperturbable charm. "There, that should keep the youngsters from hearing us."

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Free, free once again." screeched Bellatrix as she landed in the graveyard near Voldemorts Manor in Little Hangleton with her cousin Lucius Malfoy." She flung her arms about madly and twirled about the deserted dark graveyard with savage glee.

Lucius glowered at her then looked disgustedly at the darkened deserted Mansion which loomed nearby.

"We may be free for now but we can't stay here, it will be one of the first places the Aurors will come looking for us." he snarled.

Bellatrix automatically reached for her wand and then swore as she remembered that it was taken away from her when she was captured. "We have no wands with us but there should still be a stash of them still in the Dark Lords mansion." she mentioned greedily.

"Fine, Lets get going before we're caught." snapped Lucius as he started to stalk toward the dark and decrepit building.

**Hogwarts**

Albus looked groggily toward the sound of the persistent pecking of the large Owl's beak on the window near his bed. He groaned as he had hoped to have an early night but from the looks of it he was not going to have his wish. He sat up, swung his feet out of bed to the floor then stood up. He opened the window to let the owl in then sat back down on the bed after taking an Owl treat out of the pocket of his robe that was draped over a nearby chair. He took the message off the Owl's leg and gave it the treat.

The Owl watched Albus as he unraveled the rolled parchment and read it. "Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange have escaped custody while being transported from Azkaban to the holding cells at the Ministry." Albus stared at the message. And muttered to himself, "I better Owl Arthur and Molly. Our Twerp needs protection and young Malfoy needs to be warned also." He reached for a piece of parchment and a quill. He thought a moment then started to write.

**The Burrow**

A large Owl flew into the Burrow with a parchment attached to its leg. It flew to Arthur and held out its leg for him to take the message. The Terse message was in Albus' handwriting..

_Arthur_

_There has been an attempt by the prisoners to escape custody as they were being transferred from Azkaban to the holding cells at the Ministry. Most of them were recaptured and confined but I have to tell you that Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy were able to overpower their guards and escape in the ensuring confusion. I trust you will warn Draco and keep a close watch on Twerp. With careful precautions to ensure that they won't be left alone and vulnerable to any attempts by Bellatrix and Lucius to harm them they should be able to continue to have a great summer._

_Albus_

"There has been a couple of escapees." said Arthur to everyone assembled around the wooden table as the letter was passed around. "Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix managed by some unusual method to overpower the guards who was bringing them to the courtroom and escaped."

"They could be wanting to find Draco and possibly the Twerp." said Tonks. "The boys will need to be kept safe, possibly go into hiding if those two are after them."

"True, but it would be a terribly long summer for them if they are forced to go into hiding just because of our fears for them." stated Sirius."It isn't quite like last year when we were waiting for Voldemort to attack."

"Maybe not, but to have them go into hiding again this year..." said Remus after reading the letter. "But like Albus suggests in the letter, could we not just instruct them to not be alone but stay with the other teens at all times or with one of us?"

"Draco will probably still want to be working with the Twins at the shop. He knows what he would be up against even better than us, Still one of us could keep an eye out for him while he works." said Percy.

"It will take some planning but Draco should be able to work like he wants to with the twins. I'm sure one of us will have excuses to hang about Diagon Alley and the Twins are quite capable themselves to help keep Draco safe. The Twerp has still has some skills from when he was an adult but he is much more vulnerable now, not only physically but emotionally." said Arthur. "With the trials on and Albus being involved I wouldn't be surprised if they wouldn't try to get to him first so they could use him as a bargaining chip."

"So we have to keep him from wandering off, confine him to the Burrow or 12 Gimmauld Place." said Mad Eye who looked disapproving. "Or have him well guarded till those two idiots are caught."

"The Twerp can work out of 12 Grimmauld Place since he has already made that one room into a potions lab. The wards are still in place to prevent detection." Suggested Sirius.

"But The Twerp can't stay cooped up all summer either and will need some time to play games, too bad we don't have other youngsters around here in his age. group" insisted Molly. "We will need to put up some strong wards while he is outside with Ginny and Ron. I'm sure that the teens will find enough things to do to entertain him and themselves."

"Then it's agreed that we allow them freedom with some restrictions." said Arthur. "I do hope it will be enough."

"So do I, D-mn" Mad Eye growled. "Better get Malfoy and the Twerp in here now. No use withholding this information from them any longer." He glowered as Molly moved quickly over to the doorway of the Living Room and ordered the Teens to come into the kitchen with the Twerp. The tone of her voice was stern, yet had a very slight tremor which alerted the youngsters that something serious had taken place.

"Oh oh, now what is going on?' asked Ron as he idly picked up a Quidditch magazine he had left strewn open across the back of the couch. "It's been so quiet for the past two weeks then as soon as the Twerp arrives ..."

Don't even think of completing that sentence Ron." warned Ginny as she glared at her bother. "He is a child and you are older than he is."

"Sorry, but you have to admit there is something very strange going on." muttered Ron as he stuffed the magazine into his back pocket and walked by her into the kitchen.

The twins who had been discussing the Twerps new idea for a potion that would cause someones skin to flash like a kaleidescope as they moved around, wondered if the adults had somehow overheard the plans they had been discussing earlier about investigating the validity of that fairy tale the Twerp was interested in.

Draco, Harry and Hermione also wondered what was going on as they followed the others into the kitchen.

Severus left his backpack with the books near the stairway so he wouldn't forget to take it up when he went to bed then picked up his two little toys and followed the teens into the kitchen. They arranged themselves around the long wooden table with the adults who were looking serious. Once they were settled in and fresh cups of hot chocolate were sitting in front of everyone, Arthur told them of the missive he had just received.

Arthur looked over at Draco sympathetically. "I know this is doubly hard on you Draco as he is your father even if he has disowned you."

Draco frowned slightly as he glanced over at the Twerp who was staring wide-eyed at Arthur. "Don't worry sir, so long as my mother is safe in France away from him." Draco's eyes had a look of sadness which vanished as fast as it had appeared. He placed his arm around the Twerp and felt Hermione's hand gently squeeze his shoulder .

He turned slightly and looked at her. "You are not alone Draco." she said gently yet firmly.

The twins both nodded their heads in agreement with Hermione's statement.

"We will have to watch for them but who is to say they will come after you or the Twerp."

"They may just stay in hiding to keep from being captured."

"Don't worry Twerp, we won't expect either you or Draco to give up your summer plans." said Arthur , who noticed the small boy nervously biting his lower lip. "It means some restrictions but so long as you youngsters stay together there shouldn't be a big problem."

"We can still go outside and I can make pranking potions for the shop?" the Twerp asked in a voice barely above a whisper, "We don't have to hide like we did last year?"

Remus studied the small face and said, "No hiding this summer. Just keep alert and as Mad Eye has probably drilled into your little pointy heads..."

"_Constant Vigilance, be Prepared for any eventuality" _chorused the teens and the Twerp which made the adults chuckle and even Mad Eye had to smile.

"Excellent! Don't forget and with any good fortune those two will be captured shortly and your holidays will be able to continue peacefully." said Arthur as he stirred his cup of hot chocolate.

Molly replenished the plates of snacks that sat on the table.

"I better reinforce the wards around my home." said Sirius as he nibbled on a cookie, "I don't want my dear cousin to accidentally drop by while she is roaming about."

"That is an excellent idea Sirius." Mad Eye grumbled as he eyed a lonely looking cauldron cake just begging to be eaten on a plate near his right hand. He reached over, picked up and ate it carefully while he did some serious thinking.

Severus finished off his drink and set the cup back down onto the table. He was feeling a little tired and excused himself from the table then headed into the living room and up the stairs for his room. The teens soon followed him out of the kitchen, leaving the Adults to their discussions.

Severus set his little friends down close to the bookcase where the two little beds that Ginny had made for them sat. They beamed up at him as he pulled out his journal from his backpack before going to sleep. He sat on the floor and leaned against the side of the bed while he chewed the end of his quill absentmindedly and thought over the events of the day.

_July 15th _

_I am now back at the burrow with the Weasleys. I did have fun with Albus in Egypt and Bill Weasley but I am happy to be home too. Everybody likes the things we brought back. I can see Albus getting that cloth he bought with all those hieroglyphics printed on them turned into a set of robes. He does like to be different. _

_Albus was so mad when I asked about that old ring he has kept. He cooled off though and told me I could bring those books he had as a kid to the Burrow to read. I guess he meant to say he was sorry for getting mad at me. I wonder if he knows I have that book with all the runes. Little Oracle agrees that it was the one Albus had been reading in that vision the big Oracle showed me._

_Hermione read a fairy tale out of that book called 'The Three Brothers' for me. I never heard anything like it before, could it really be based on a true story? My little oracle seems to think so. That piece of parchment with all those names make me wonder if Albus does too. Harry said He had seen a memory last year with Albus and he remembered something Gaunt had said which makes him wonder if that cracked black stone in the old ring could be the resurrection stone. _

_I hope Harry remembers to ask Sirius or Remus about his cloak too. I guess we will find out more after we visit that graveyard in Godrics Hollow. I wonder if those two really are hallows, where is the elder wand?_

_Hermione wants to do some book research before she would believe any of it. I wonder what she will find._

_I am scared since I found out Draco's Father and his crazy Aunt have escaped. Will they come after me and Draco? I thought I would have fun this summer making potions for the twins without worrying about someone getting hurt. I hope they are caught soon._

_Severus (Twerp)_

Severus stared at the page as it corrected his spelling and the ink dried. He closed the book and put it away with the quill and quickly changed into his nightshirt and said good night to his two toys as he laid down on the bed cuddled his black stuffed dog.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Later after everybody had left and the two youngest Weasleys had gone to their room Molly and Arthur made sure the wards were in place and cast a couple more to strengthen the protection then decided to take a moment to check on Severus before heading for their own rest.

"Twerp you should be sleeping by now." scolded Molly as she looked into the small bedroom. "It has been a very long day." She came further into the room and set herself on the side of his bed and looked down at the small boy who was hugging his little stuffed Dog. He was staring at the ceiling and his little toy friends were exploring the room before they curled up in their own tiny beds, which were set in the bottom shelf of the bookcase that held the Twerps books from Albus.

"I know but I just can't stop thinking about Those two escaping and now once again I am endangering you and your family." he turned his head as his lips quivered and his eyes filed with tears which alarmed Molly who reached over and pulled him over onto her lap. "Honey, don't worry, We have gone through this before...you are not to blame." She noticed Arthur peaking around the door frame watching them.

He entered the room and knelt down nearby as the two little toys also crept up close to the bed. "I should say not, No one knew that Bellatrix and Lucius would escape from custody during the transfer. "

"We will not let them harm you or Draco either, understand?" asked Molly as she brushed his hair away from his face and kissed his forehead. He nodded sleepily as Molly laid him back down on the bed and tucked him back under the blankets.


	12. To believe in a fairy tale

**Chapter 12- To Believe in a Fairy Tale**

"Severus you can floo over any time after you eat your breakfast" Molly said firmly as she watched the small boy take some toast and strawberry jelly from the plate and bite into it. "I don't want you to skimp either, you need to eat if you want to grow up and be healthy."

"Better eat something more." whispered Ginny as she leaned over a little toward the Twerp. "You know when mum gets like this it is easier just to go along with what she asks."

"We will be along soon. We have a big day of adventure ahead of us." said Ron innocently as he dug into the heap of bacon and eggs that sat in front of him. He shoved a forkful into his mouth as his mother gave him a suspicious glance.

"Just what do you mean by that remark Ron Weasley?" asked Molly as she tapped her wand absent-mindedly against the palm of her hand.

Arthur spoke up, "Oh Molly, the kids just want to be together. Let them be. I doubt that they can get into too much trouble while at 12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius and Remus will be there to keep an eye on them along with Hermione and Harry."

Molly's one eyebrow rose and she pursed her lips together tightly as she laid another stack of pancakes down on the table. Severus speared two of them and set them down on his plate and then poured some syrup over them. "We'll be good Molly, promise." Severus gave her a sad wide eyed look as he took a bite of his pancake.

"Oh all right, but remember Twerp, I don't want to hear of you being outside by yourself. Got it?"

The twerp nodded as his mouth was filled with pancake and the syrup was dribbling down the side of his mouth. He licked it away with his tongue and then wiped what he couldn't reach with his shirtsleeve.

"Hrrmmf," Arthur coughed to cover up his desire to laugh, as did Percy. Molly looked alarmed as she heard them. "I hope you two aren't coming down with a cold at this time of year." She commented worriedly as she reached out and felt Percy's forehead then Arthur's. "You both seem fine."

"I am mum, I just swallowed some food the wrong way." said Percy innocently.

Arthur took a sip of his tea before saying, "I felt a tickling in my throat."

"Oh all right." she looked at both of them temporarily with a slight frown. "but if you feel worse come home." she ordered with concern as they got up to leave for the Ministry.

Ron and Ginny glanced at each other and smirked as they slipped out of the kitchen and headed toward the floo. Severus gulped the last of his juice and said bye quickly as he slid out of his chair and raced after the two teens.

12 Grimmauld Place

"You made it, good." said Sirius calmly as Severus came tumbling out of the fireplace after Ron and Ginny. "I take it you want to get to your precious cauldron and whip up those potions." He said teasingly to the little Twerp.

"I do want to get some started." Severus admitted as he looked around the drawing room and noticed how much brighter it seemed since the last time he was there.

"The Weasleys, Draco, Harry and Hermione helped me to really freshen up the old place." Sirius said casually as he looked proudly about the room while they walked toward the doorway.

"It does look a lot nicer than it did... No spiderwebs." said Severus mischievously as he glanced at Ron who shuddered slightly.

"Yeah well, I did what I could." said Ron as he blushed slightly. "I helped paint the walls and ceiling after Mom Dad Remus and Sirius cleared the spiders out."

"We even did it the muggle way since we are still underage." said Ginny. "Poor Sirius thought we were nuts at first."

Sirius shrugged his shoulders as he said, "Well it made Arthur happy to pretend to be a muggle while we painted, but we did use a lot of magic to clean though. "

"Even more than last year, Mum got into a real spring cleaning fit and you know how she can get." said Ron as he rolled his eyes. "You would think the place had suddenly got worse since we cleaned last year the way she tore into each of the rooms."

"Hermione is probably in the Library, she was saying something about Hallows and the Peverells. " Sirius mentioned casually as he watched for the Twerps reaction. "Draco and Harry have left to go to the shop. Mad Eye is escorting them. He stopped and looked down at the small boy. "Don't wander off by yourself Twerp, we need to know where you are at all times."

"I won't, promise." said Severus as he looked through the doorway of the Library to find Hermione when he spotted her sitting at a large table intently reading a large black dilapidated book while writing down copious notes as if she was back at Hogwarts doing revision. An evil grin spread across his face as he slipped in quietly and glided over to stand close beside the young witch who was not paying any attention to her surroundings.

"Hermione, as a matter of interest, If I was to shove you off your chair, would you lie on your side on the floor and go on reading? I would like to know." He said innocently as he slipped up beside her.

Startled, Hermione dropped the book, knocking over the stack of parchment, turned her head and looked furious as she glared at the smirking Twerp. "TWERP, if you weren't so little..." She snapped as she gathered together the notes she had been making.

"Aww, Hermione, I didn't scare you that much did I?" asked Severus as he let his lip tremble a little and

looked at her with soulful eyes.

**The Ministry**

Albus strode down the long hall, his soft shoes barely making a sound across the polished dark wood floor with purposeful strides. He barely noticed the walls that where paneled in shiny dark wood with many gilded fireplaces where every few seconds a witch or wizard emerged from the left-hand side for work and short queues formed to depart from the right-hand side as he was concentrating on his own thoughts. Halfway down the hall he passed the fountain before he saw the Head Auror walking with the head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority approaching him as fast as her elderly legs permitted.

"Albus, good to see you back." said Griselda Marchbanks as she got near enough to talk to him. "How was your trip with the little Potions Master." she asked with a slight chuckle.

"It was fine Griselda, Severus learned quite a lot and enjoyed himself as did I" answered Albus politely.

A few ministry workers that had emerged from the fireplaces spotted Dumbledore and it was obvious that they were talking among themselves about the escape of Malfoy and Lestrange but also about him and the Twerp.

"From what we have been reading in the Daily Prophet he certainly has." Griselda swiftly brought out an old copy of the Daily Prophet where pictures of their day riding the Camel and making sandcastles were plastered over the front page. 'I would say so. I don't ever remember seeing you playing in the sand. " She paused to watch the slight blush that developed across Dumbledores face. "Come to think of it Snape wasn't much for playing even while a student at Hogwarts."

"Well, I er, he, um." he stuttered as he watched the picture of him with the Twerp building Hogwarts out of sand. "I didn't realize that anybody would be that interested in our vacation."

"Oh come on Headmaster." said a pudgy looking wizard with bright blue and brown eyes. "Since everybody found out about the Twerp was really the snarky Potions Master Severus Snape who was de-aged and then his taking fifty years away from you, well of course anyone would want to know how you both are doing." He looked around the crowd who nodded cheerfully in agreement.

Albus was momentarily silenced with astonishment. He hadn't realized how fascinated everyone would be by the little Twerp considering he had been very unpleasant as a grownup. He would have thought the Death-Eater trials and escape of Malfoy and Lestrange would have been uppermost in their minds.

Griselda smiled as if she had read his thoughts. "There is concern about the escapees but we are sure that they will be captured soon. The Minister of Magic doesn't wish to make a great deal out of it though he has issued an alert for everybody to be watchful for any signs of them. It isn't as if Voldemort will come back any time soon."

"No he is gone for good." said Albus thoughtfully. "Though it is comforting to hear that our Minister is on top of everything."

"He was the head of our Department before becoming Minister of Magic and knows when to take action unlike Fudge did when he was in charge. Once the word got out that Malfoy and Lestrange were free all the Aurors were called in and are now investigating any area that Malfoy or Lestrange could be hiding, from Malfoy Manor to that old mansion where Voldemort had been hiding." Gawain Roberts informed Albus as he entered the conversation. "I have ordered a complete sweep of Diagon Alley and of Hogsmeade too. It may take time but we will find them."

Albus nodded as he told them of the preparations for the safety of Twerp and Draco that were in place. He explained why, Draco because of his Fathers determination to destroy what he perceived as a disgrace to the Malfoy name and the Twerp for being a traitor. He felt that Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys were in less danger but trusted them to know better than to let their guard down.

"Logical assumptions. Draco Malfoy is working at Weasleys Whizarding Wheezies, is that correct?" asked Gawain. "What about young Severus?"

"Yes, Draco is still working at the shop and Severus will be helping with the making new batches of those pranks they used to remove Dolores Umbridge from Hogwarts and if I know him well enough he will be bursting with new ideas for the creation of new pranks."

Everyone snickered as the story of the Twerps vengeance against Fudge's trusted Undersecretary with the aid of his schoolmates was well known. Gawain excused himself as he had a long day ahead of him as the search for the two missing prisoners continued.

Dumbldore walked slowly with Griselda through the golden gates to one of the lifts that stood behind finely wrought golden grilles which would take him and the other members of the wizengamut to the chambers where they were to conduct the trials of the Death Eaters that had been held in Azkaban since the defeat of Voldemort.

**Riddle Mansion**

"All right Bellatrix, so we now have our new wands." said Lucius as he tested his by turning to the dead and cold looking fireplace and using '_Incendio' _created a fire, which flickered and threw shadows across the dim room where Voldemort had hid and made his destructive plans. "We can't stay here too long."

"We won't be." snarled Bellatrix. Her eyes gleamed madly as she obliterated an old badly worn out side table while testing her new wand. She grinned at her cousin and let herself fall back into the chair where Voldemort had sat before.

Lucius glared at her then noticed a book of fairy tales covered in dust sitting across the arm of the chair and picked it up idly. "Now why would the master wish to read such a childish book?" He muttered as he looked at the page where it had been opened to, "The Tale of Two Brothers." He squinted at the words that were barely legible which were printed in the margins. Turning the book around and using the light given off by the fire read. "Hallows, Godric's Hollow, Peverell... Grindellwald, Dumbledore, Elder Wand, stone, cloak" His nose wrinkled as he wondered why those words had been scrawled in the book along with a crudely drawn design that looked like a line within a circle that was surrounded by a triangle.

Bellatrix watched him carefully through hooded eyes. She was happy to have escaped with her cousin but that did not mean she fully trusted him. "Our master must have had his own reasons, The Tale OF Two Brothers... was that not the tale where Death had given them each something for being able to cross a raging river without drowning?" she asked as she flicked the wand she had chosen and watched the stream of light erupt and hit a wall where flecks of dirty paint and old peeling wallpaper were blown off and scattered along the worn out wooden floor.

"That's the one." Lucius told her. "Strange that Voldemort would spend time reading a stupid fairy tale. Unless he thought those objects mentioned are real objects, though really, can you imagine actually meeting Death as if he was flesh and blood?"

"I can." stated Bellatrix as she showed her yellowing teeth and shook her dirty stringy hair out of her eyes. "What if they are real and we could get hold of the resurrection stone? We could bring our dear master back again. Were these Peverell's pure bloods?"

"Yes they were but the Peverell name died out a long time ago, Godric's hollow was were those foul blood traitors the Potters met their end and that brat of theirs caused our masters demise. though why he wrote down the names of Grindellwald and Dumbledore is beyond me unless..." Lucius stopped to think. "They also believed that the story was true. "

"Well lets go to Godric's Hollow and find out ourselves if your theory is right." snarled Bellatrix. "We can hide in the ruins of the Potters house. Nobody will think of our being there."

"All right , we had better get a move on then before somebo..." Lucius's eyes looked hard as he cocked his head and listened. "He heard several faint cracks. "We had better disapparate now. They're here." he hissed.

Two aurors came bursting into the room Each of them with their wands drawn and yelling the charms

"_Incarceous._

"_Stupify._"

Bellatrix snarled and with a crack she and Lucius disapparated a bare fraction of a second before the charms struck uselessly where their targets had been.

**12 Grimmauld Place**

Time flew by as Ron and Ginny looked for books that Hermione needed in the library while Severus and Sirius brewed he potions. The morning flew by and it was well into noon when Harry returned to the house that Sirius ordered them to stop working and take a break for something to eat.

"Sirius, mind if I ask you a question?" asked Harry while everyone had gathered around the kitchen table and ate the sandwiches and drank hot tea.

"Go ahead Harry. It's the only way you are going to get an answer," said Sirius as he wolfed down a ham on rye.

"Could you tell me about dad's Cloak, how he got it?" Harry asked casually as if he was only curious.

Sirius gave him a long look as he had an idea that Harry wasn't just asking out of curiosity then answered. "Your father got it from his Dad. I remember when he first tried it on too. He totally vanished from our sight and both Remus and I were startled.

"Startled ? You better believe it Sirius." said Remus who had arrived bearing the new edition of the Daily Prophet that had headlines declaring the escape of two notorious Death Eaters . He placed it down on the table in front of Sirius and poured a cup of tea then swiped a few sandwiches off one of the plates before settling in beside the Twerp. " James had snuck around behind us and tied both of our shoe laces together along with the hems of our robes."

Sirius chuckled at the memory. "Oh yes that was funny, though we didn't quite get the humour then considering we tripped each other up and fell onto our butts in front of everyone."

"Anyway from what James father told us the cloak had been handed down from father to son for ages. "Remus said as he smiled.

Harry had the cloak lying across the back of his chair and he showed it to the others sitting around the table. "You know if the cloak is that old, don't you think it would have shown some wear and tear?"

"I admit that is rather odd." said Sirius as his brow furrowed, "We figured it was luck and the fact that it was well looked after by everyone that owned it, considering it was an heirloom passed from Father to son."

Hermione spoke with conviction, "It wouldn't matter how well an invisibility cloak is looked after, over time it will show signs of damage from spells aimed at it or fade to an opaqueness from age."

Severus finished chewing and swallowed the bite of Chicken sandwich in his mouth and said, "We think it could be the Cloak that Death gave to the youngest brother in that story "The Three Brothers."

"Come off it Twerp, that is a _fairy story._ You understand? _Fairy _Story, which means not real, an entertaining make believe story to amuse young children." Sirius said with amusement.

"Then explain why Albus believed it to be real." Severus said as he pulled the piece of parchment that Hermione had found in the book. "I have the list he made and stuck in the book where the story was."

He handed it to Remus who read it almost disbelievingly but the evidence was there. Sirius got up and looked over Remus's shoulder. "That is Dumbledores handwriting all right, unless one of you kids are great handwriting forgers that is." He glanced at Hermione whose eyes flared in anger and her lips thinned out into a firm line. Sirius noticed and said hastily, "But that would not be something you would do."

With a slight Huff Hermione replied, " I studied the _Natures Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy _a little moreand looked at a few more volumes which contained the Genealogy of families still in existence. Bathilda Bagshots book _A History of Magic _mentions Godric's Hollow being the most celebrated of the half-magical dwelling Places as it was were Godric Gryffindor was born, and where the first Golden Snitch was created by Bowman Wright...She mentions that the Graveyard is full of the names of ancient wizarding families that are no longer in existence. Of course she never wrote of anybody beyond the nineteenth century."

"How far did you get?" asked Severus curiosity and hope evident in his voice.

Hermione explained triumphantly, "I think I have the answers we were looking for now, I have already spent most of the last two weeks tracing the genealogy of famous wizards and witches which helped me in connecting the extinct lines with the families that exist today. I do love reading history especially now

that I know more about the people and their families."

"Of course." said Harry dryly, and then asked as he tried not to sound impatient. "So what did you find out about the Perverells?"

Hermione answered beaming with pride. "All pure blood families are inter-related to some degree. The Gaunts are descended from Cadmus Perverell, the middle brother who possessed the Resurrection stone, You, Harry are descended from Ignotus as you possess the invisibility Cloak. The Oldest Brother had no children. Now all we need to do to confirm my findings is to check the graveyard for evidence."

"You mean if we find that symbol that was drawn in the book, then it would prove the story is based on reality?" asked Harry as he fingered his cloak thoughtfully.

"Hold on kiddies, did you not hear me? Fairy Tale, The Three Brothers is a Fairy Tale." Sirus repeated hollowly as he was beginning to feel like he was on the end of a losing battle in face of the facts that Hermione was presenting.

"Albus still has that ring that had a piece of Voldemorts soul in it. I think he is keeping it because he believes it contains the resurrection stone." said Severus with a slight touch of excitement and wonder forming in his voice.

"Twerp? Do you really think that there is a connection between the story of the three brothers and that ring of Dumbledores?" asked Ginny, a little timidly. "It seems a little terrifying to think that a fairy tale could in fact be real."

The Twerp shrugged his thin shoulders then answered. "Well there is only one way to be certain but we must check out the graveyard at Godric's Hollow first."

"Hold on kiddies." said Sirius in a no nonsense voice, "remember the rules, till Lucius and Bellatrix are captured it is not advisable for any of you to be traipsing around without an adult with you."

"Fine, then I guess I had better go back to work on the potions for the twins." Severus replied resignedly as he looked down at his half eaten meal in front of him.

Looking at the small boy Siruis sighed and said, "Severus Snape, you know that since you are still de-aged the rules still apply now as they did back last summer. Sirius rubbed his forehead as if he had felt a headache coming on. "You are not going to be working all day, In fact I believe Dumbledore reminded you the other day that you were not to spend all your time helping the twins, but also read kids stories, play games and have fun."

The Twerp grinned to himself and with careful movements he lifted his head and with a slight scowl on his face he glared at the animagus a little then gave in. He sighed then asked, "All right then, will you keep an eye on the cauldron of Heartburn Gum? It should be ready to pour into the forms in another three hours."

"I can do that Twerp. It should have a light grey colour and the texture of Droobles Blowing Gum, right?" asked Sirius, relieved that the Twerp wasn't going to give him too much trouble.

"Yes, please don't let it burn. The erumpent exploding fluid isn't that easy to get." The Twerp said blandly.

Sirius made a face at the thought of the erumpent exploding fluid that the prank contained. "I won't." he promised.

'Hey, 'arf a minute, Sirius ...If you are going to keep an eye on the potions..." said Remus as he noticed the teens and the Twerp glancing at each other. "How about if I go with this lot to the Graveyard at Godrics Hollow. "

"And how do they get there? None of them have their Apparation licenses yet." Siruis stated. "You could only take two by side along Apparation which would leave three of them behind if anything did happen."

"Maybe the Twins?" suggested Ron, "they have their licenses."

"They would have to close the shop." Harry told him.

"Don't you think Mad Eye would come with us if we asked him?" asked the Twerp.

"Mad Eye would probably bluster a bit, but he would come with us, if only to keep us out of mischief." Harry looked at the two grownups with hopeful green eyes that he knew reminded them of his mothers. "Tonks is one of the Aurors patrolling Diagon Alley and maybe she will also agree to come to the graveyard with us."

"I guess all we can do is ask them." said Remus, who was having a little difficulty in believing that he was actually going along with this quest of the Twerps. He gave Harry and the other youngsters a stern look. "But if they can't I want your promise not to take it in your head and go off on your own."

"We Promise, Remus." chorused the youngsters.


	13. the Graveyard and Godric's Hollow

**Chapter 13- the Graveyard and Godric's Hollow**

**The house of Lily and James Potter**

Lucius's lip curled with disgust at the sight of the deserted cottage that stood at the very end of the row of houses. Most of it was still standing covered in dark ivy, but the right side of the top floor was missing, open to the sky. Rubble was scattered among the waist high grass and weeds where small wild creatures made their homes. The place was a shambles and that would be the kindest description that came to mind.

"Look at this dump." he snarled as Bellatrix joined him.

Bellatrix's eyes glittered as she viewed the destruction, "It's a wonder those blood traitors and other scum didn't think to make a shrine of this dump to their precious "Boy Who Lived."

Lucius snorted with repugnance as the pair of them ventured closer and Bellatrix turned the handle of the front door whose hinges creaked and complained protestingly as she opened it. The sounds of tiny creatures could be heard as they scurried quickly to get out of sight and to the safety of hidden nests in the walls and inside the abandoned furniture that was molding and slowly rotting away from the dampness and ravages of the elements.

"Doubly disgusting." commented Lucius with aversion as they ventured further into the house and shut the door. He coughed as their feet disturbed the dust that had settled on the floor floated upwards. He held a handkerchief up to his nose to block the dust that assaulted his aristocratic nose and said, "It isn't fit even for use as an Owlery."

"I don't suppose itty bitty Potter has ever bothered to see to his 'inheritance'. Scoffed Bellatrix. "It does have an aroma of a mudblood having lived here about it." She said as her nose wrinkled in Revulsion.

"I doubt it myself, though it does have one redeeming feature about it." Lucius growled. " I doubt that anybody would think of our staying here."

"I agree." Bellatrix said as she looked down at the decrepit looking sofa and chairs that sat forlornly near the cold dirty fireplace.

**Diagon Alley**

The twins were busy demonstrating a newly revamped potion that resembled the famous halucinationary potion created by them and the Twerp to drive Umbridge crazy during Halloween the year before. With a few adjustments they were able to recreate the part where ones hair would transform into the various emblems and colours of the Hogwarts Houses. Fred was sporting a head of green with tiny serpents sticking their tongues out at everyone then it gradually turned red and gold with tiny lion heads roaring.

The audience was fascinated as a few minutes later hufflepuff yellow with black badger heads appeared then finally Ravenclaw Blue with gold bird Heads.

George waited till the full cycle was completed then said, "What you see now is the alternating hairstyle potion. He looked around at the captivated audience and smirked. "As all of you have probably heard, Professor Umbridge had been our first 'test' subject." The audience chuckled, a few with guffaws of laughter as most of them had been told by their children or friends about that incident. Fred grinned and bowed as his hair kept changing every few minutes.

George then took four more vials out of a small box labelled Fun Fashion Hair Styles of Hogwarts. He took two in each hand and raised them high so everybody could see them. We have been able to develop separate potions so that only one of the effects will be created. Take note of our employees hair. Draco sports the Slytherin look while Verity has decided to try the Hufflepuff look.

Verity who was standing near the check out counter smiled cheerfully as a few of the young witches and a few older ones inspected her hair. "She told them that she had applied it just before the shop opened and would stay for approximately ten hours before returning to normal.

Meanwhile Hermione and Ginny walked into the store with Harry and Ron behind them. The Twerp had already raced into the store ahead of them and was watching the crowd surrounding the twins with amusement.

Draco whose hair had been turned green with animated serpents sticking their little tongues out, spotted the other teens while he was restocking some shelves near the front windows. He stopped work and said, "hey guys what are you doing here? I thought you were going to be doing some researching."

"We have." said Hermione slowly as she couldn't keep from staring at his hair, "now we want to go to Godric's Hollow to confirm my findings."

"Great, I would like to hear about it all later once I get off work." said Draco calmly as Ginny walked over to where the Twerp was standing.

"Nice hair." Ron said as he eyed the serpents who were swinging their heads from side to side.

"Thanks." responded Draco with a lopsided grin. "Part of the job is being able to test the stuff."

"So I see." Harry said as he noticed the crowd. He looked back at Draco. "I should have known the Twins would find a way to market that crazy Hairdo of Umbridges."

"The original formula was a joint effort between the Twerp and the Twins. The Twins just tweaked it a little more to remove the hallucinationary effects." explained Draco. "But back to my question, why are you guys here ?"

"Remus won't take us by himself just in case of trouble." explained Ron ruefully. "You know because of the two escapees."

"So Remus is going to find Mad-Eye and possibly Tonks to ask them if they would come with us too." explained Harry as he watched Draco working.

"Wise plan." Draco commented as he levitated another box of Wonder Witch Products onto a shelf. "I suspect Mad-Eye will help so long as I promise not to leave the store while he is gone."

The door opened and Remus poked his head in. "Okay those of you who are going on this crazy quest, outside now, Mad-Eye wishes to speak with you."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Mad-Eye studied the faces of the young teens and the smaller one of the Twerps as he thought about their request. He had a suspicion that he was being manipulated but the pleading hopeful look in the small-nine-year-old eyes was almost irresistible. To take the kids to the cemetery in Godric's Hollow which would be in the open or say no and feel guilty about denying the request just because there was a slim chance that they would run into Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Let me get this straight. You want to do some research into names of wizarding families that have died out at the Graveyard. A sort of mystery quest game that the Twerp thought up. Am I correct?" asked Mad-Eye gruffly as he also watched for any suspicious activity with his magical eye.

"Yes sir, Sirius won't let me work any more today and ordered me to go play a game and have fun. said the small boy with an innocent tone. "He said the rules from last year still apply and Albus would insist on it."

Remus said he would go with us if you and maybe Tonks could come too." said Ron "We would have asked the twins but they have the store to run."

"TONKS. Come over here a minute." Mad-Eye roared as he spotted the perky if clumsy young Auror who was just heading past Twillfitt and Tatting's the upscale clothing market for snobs like Dracos family.

Tonks turned around and noticed Remus and the youngsters standing around Mad Eye. "Wot's up?" she asked.

"You want to take time out and help these young adventurer's with their quest with us?" asked Remus.

"I don't suppose Gawain would mind you coming with us to Godric's Hollow for an hour or so." Mad-Eye grumbled. "You and I can scout out the place for Malfoy and Lestrange while these youngsters entertain themselves in the graveyard."

"Isn't that a bit odd? I mean what is so entertaining in a graveyard, It sounds rather dead to me." she asked as her hair changed from blue to pink. She glanced over at Hermione who had some parchments and quills stuck in her robe pocket.

"Please Tonks, say yes you'll come." Ginny appealed as she looked hopefully at the young Auror.

Harry explained, "We want to help the Twerp solve a historical mystery by researching some of the names in the Graveyard there."

"Sounds intriguing." Tonks said perkily, looking at the youngsters. "Not to mention mysteriously unusual. But to each their own. Sure I'll come."

"We will be using side along apparation. I will take the Twerp with me." ordered Mad-Eye Gruffly as he noticed they didn't have any brooms with them. "Tonks, you take Miss Weasley and Miss Granger, Remus will take Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley."

Tonks and Remus both held onto their charges and waited for Mad-Eye to gather the Twerp into his arms.

Once Mad-Eye picked up the small boy and got him settled properly, he snapped in his usual gruff manner. "You youngsters hold on tight and concentrate on the destination also. I don't care to deal with any splinching if I don't have to."

With that stern warning the three adults concentrated as did the youngsters and with a sharp crack they disappeared from Diagon Alley and they reappeared just outside of the Village called Godric's Hollow."

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The stern warnings to be very cautious from Mad-Eye did not dampen the excitement and thrill of adventure that the youngsters felt as they made their way down the little lane which curved to the left into the heart of the village where a small square filled with several shops, post office, pub and a small church with stained glass windows was revealed to them. Tonks and Remus were watching for signs of any activity that would signify trouble.

Villagers paid scant attention to the group as they went about their own business. Harry shivered slightly as he realized that he was going to view where his parents laid for the very first time in his life. As they passed the muggles war memorial Mad Eye stopped them and they looked around warily, wondering if he had seen Lucius or Bellatrix.

"Look." he ordered as the monument suddenly transformed in front of their eyes and a statue of three people appeared. A man with untidy hair and glasses stood with a woman with long hair and a kind, pretty face with a baby boy who looked to be no more than a year old in her arms.

"It's you and your parents Harry." said Ron finally after gazing at it for several minutes.

"I see." said Harry as he gazed at the small boy whose forehead had no blemishes, no scar. Just a happy child in the arms of his mother.

"Amazing what can be built and yet remain unseen by muggles." grunted Mad Eye as he stood patiently for Harry to finish his inspection.

Severus looked at the statue and felt a pain within his own little heart as he realized that the woman depicted was the grown up version of the girl he had been shown by the Oracle. He looked up at Remus who was also lost in thought and moved closer to stand beside him. "Remus is that Lily when she grew up?" he asked awkwardly.

Remus looked down at the small face that looked questioningly up at him. "Yes Twerp it is. That is James standing beside her and.."

"Harry when he was little." finished Severus as the werewolf knelt down on one knee and gently set his arm around the small shoulders. He cuddled the small boy while he had the uncanny feeling that James was watching them along with Lily. It was a fleeting feeling as he knew that the statue was just that, a rendering only, of a family that had been torn apart.

While Harry was walking around the statue, impressing its features into his mind, the other teens stood with Mad-Eye and Tonks. Severus didn't quite know what he felt like since he couldn't remember this woman who seemed to be gazing at him with very gentle loving and kind eyes as she cuddled the child that represented Harry as a baby. Soon Harry stepped back from the statue and turned towards the little church. Remus stood up and holding Severus' shoulder gently followed as did the others across the road. Both Harry and the Twerp felt a strange sense of loss as they looked backwards towards the statue that returned to its former shape as a muggle war memorial.

Hermione gently pushed the kissing gate open at the entrance of the graveyard and everyone else proceeded to follow her beyond the church to where the rows of tombstones sat, brooding silently, each one marking the last resting place of an individual who had at one time been a living breathing being.

A sense of peace embraced each of the small group of witches and wizards as they stood looking around at the scene.

"Spread out and look for a tombstone with the name Peverell" said Hermione quietly to the other teens. "She looked down at the Twerp. "You know what it means if we do find it, don't you?"

"Yes I do. It will be the proof that the story of The Three Brothers is really true." whispered the Twerp with barely suppressed excitement.

They moved slowly, row by row reading names off each of the stones till Severus stopped suddenly and gasped as he read the words on a dark lichen-spotted granite stone._ Kendra Dumbledore_ below her name were two sets of birth and death dates with a_nd her daughter Ariana._ There was a Quotation:

_Where your treasure is, here will your heart be also. _

The Small boy stared at the stone. Mad-Eye came up behind him and spoke with a slightly choked sensation in his voice. " I see you found the grave of Albus and Alberforth's Mother and sister."

The Twerp caught the sad tone in the old Aurors voice but suspected it would be better if he didn't mention it. He touched the stone gently then they moved on soberly. The Twerp continued to read names off the Headstones, some of the surnames he recognized from Hogwarts and others were those of families that had died out over the centuries. They continued on and soon everybody converged in one area where Hermione was kneeling and rubbing at a crumbling moss covered stone. She was frowning a little as she peered at the worn lines slowly appearing as she rubbed away the moss.

"Well? What is it Hermione?" asked Ron. "Is it...?"

"Just a second Ron." She said with a slight tone of impatience. "I just..." She stopped and sat back a little and studied the marks that appeared. "It is so old and weathered but look, does that look like a symbol to you?" she asked pointing to the faint lines just beneath the nearly illegible name.

"It looks...it looks like, yes it is. It is the mark from the parchment." exclaimed Severus with excitement lighting up his eyes. "You found it." He said as he crouched beside the witch.

Severus gazed at the stone from another angle. "Ig-ignotus, I think it says..Isn't that the third brothers name?" he asked as he traced the name carefully with his small fingers.

"Yes it is." said Hermione. They both stared at the faint markings after Ignotus and Ron leaned over Hermione's shoulder. It looks like a P but then the letters are too blurred... er..ll?"

"Peverell, Ignotus Peverell, we have found you after all." said the Twerp. He looked up at Harry who echoed his thoughts. "The third brother who received the cloak."

"Am I really descended from him?" Harry thought to himself as he suddenly realized that he still knew very little about his family history, only the things that he had been told by Remus, Sirius and a few others who knew his parents.

Mad-eye and Tonks stood a small distance away, but not too far as they watched for any movements or signs that trouble was near. Remus who also kept a discreet distance walked over to Harry and placed his hand gently on Harry's shoulder and whispered. "Come with me, I will show you where your parents are buried."

Harry looked over at the other teens who nodded and he turned to follow the werewolf.

"So I take it that tombstone is the proof you youngsters are looking for." Remus said quietly to Harry as they strode to a stone that was barely two rows away from the one with the Dumbledore name.

"Yes, I guess it is.. Now I wonder how much more the Twerp was told by the Oracle in that Egyptian tomb." Harry looked back towards where the Twerp was now standing and talking with Hermione and Ginny then back again at Remus. "I wonder.."

Remus didn't comment as he pointed to the white marble that said:

_James Potter, born 27 March 1960, died 31 October 1981_

_Lily Potter, born 30 January 1960, died 31 October 1981_

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._

Looking at the stone, Harry's mouth moved silently as he read the words slowly as if he was memorizing them. He then turned to look at Remus. "Just what does that mean?"

"Remember what Dumbledore often says when asked about death?" asked Remus in turn.

Harry felt a twitch at the side of his mouth as if a smile was trying to form. He then allowed that smile to form partly as he quoted. "After all, to the well-organized mind, deathis but the next great adventure"

The two of them looked down at the bright marble stone marking the last resting place of Harry's parents and each of them were deep into their own thoughts as they paid homage. They were soon joined by the others and for several minutes only the sound of wind blowing through the leaves of the trees and the muted sounds of birds and the rustling of small animals could be heard. The simple sounds of nature alive and well inside this acreage filled with the solemn and silent markers of death.

"Come now we have spent enough time here." said Mad-Eye, not roughly but with authority as he motioned towards the gates. "Best we get back to Diagon alley and take you youngsters to the Burrow or do you want to go to 12 Grimmauld Place."

"Lets show Harry where his parents home is first." suggested Remus. "I know it is a ruin now but now that we are in the area..."

"Oh all right, keep close ranks though." Mad-Eye said gruffly, "stay alert and take note of anything that seems even a little unusual or out of place."

Knowing Mad-Eye and his overly suspicious and cautious nature, no one questioned his order as they filed out of the Graveyard. Remus led the way down the street leading out of the village in the opposite direction from where they entered. They soon ventured into the open country and walked by a row of cottages that looked bright and cheery with new paint and neatly trimmed lawns with trees shading the homes from the hot sun and flowers planted about them in neat well cultivated gardens.

At the end of the row another cottage appeared, It was obviously uncared for and neglected. This was the one that Remus brought them to and stopped in front of the wreck and the rusted fence that surrounded it.

"I wonder why nobody's rebuilt it?" whispered Hermione to Ginny as they looked at the forlorn yard with the long grass, tangles nettles and weeds.

"Could it be because it's like injuries received from Dark Magic and is unrepairable?" suggested Harry as he stared at the place that was once his home with his family. He reached out and touched the thickly rusted gate that hung crookedly as its hinges were almost non-existent. Flakes of rust floated away as suddenly a sign rose out of the ground in front of them.

"Whoa, now that was unexpected ." gasped Ron who jumped back in alarm and almost knocked over the Twerp. "Sorry, Twerp" He apologized as the Twerp stumbled back himself and fell against Tonks who caught him. "Now that is different." she said with a grin, "I'm usually the clumsy one."

Severus said "Sorry Tonks." as he regained his balance and moved in closer to see the wooden sign that declared in golden neatly lettered words:

_"On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981,_

_Lily and James Potter lost their lives._

_Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard ever to have survived the Killing Curse. _

_This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters_

_and as a reminder of the violence _

_that tore apart their family."_

There were names and messages printed in everlasting ink and some initials carved into the wood. Magical Graffiti that offered much love and encouragement to the Boy Who Lived.

"Good luck, Harry, wherever you are. " The Twerp read out aloud to the others. He tilted his head and read another one, "If you read this Harry, we're all behind you!" He straightened up and looked up at Harry whose eyes were clouding over with unshed tears.

"It's brilliant. I'm glad that I got to see this." everybody pretended not to notice Harry wiping the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Sorry about not thinking of showing you this sooner, Harry. " said Remus "I should have..."

"No, No it's all right." said Harry with a slight emotional tremor in his voice. "We had other business to attend to." Harry sniffed and said in an attempt at humour, "But now is the perfect time since the Twerp here has issues with that fairy tale .. "The Three Brothers."

"I do not have issues. I just want to find out if it was based on true events and its connection to the stone in Marvelo's ring." The Twerp said as his eyes blazed with feigned indignation.

Mad-Eye wasn't paying attention to the conversation. His sense for danger was heightened as his magical eye whizzed about in its socket. He froze as his magical eye caught a slight movement within the shabby cottage. Suspicious, he said in a low voice. "I think we had better move these youngsters away from here." He moved forward slowly as if he was just going to look at the sign and stood beside the Twerp. He tucked his staff under his arm as he let his wand slide into his hand, ready to use.

"Harry, Ron." said Remus quietly. "stay close to me. "

"What is it Mad-Eye?" Tonks asked as she gently but firmly took her stance between Hermione and Ginny in preparation for apparating them away. "Is it our two escapees?"

I believe so, but We can't let on we notice anything out of the ordinary." whispered Mad-Eye in frustration. "We had better get the youngsters to safety then come back."

"Right-o" said Tonks as her hair changed from pink to purple.

Without another word the three Adults Apparated with the youngsters back to Diagon Alley.

Meanwhile inside the Cottage both Lucius and Bellatrix, who had seen the group approaching the cottage and dropped down to lie on the filthy floor to keep out of sight of the group waited a few seconds before standing back up.

Lucius was doubly furious as he surveyed the state of his clothes and used the wand he had retrieved from Voldemorts mansion to scorgify them.

Bellatrix ignored the state of her clothes, her tangled hair whipping about as she whirled about while laughing and clapping her hands together.

"What the...You crazy woman? Or should I say crazier than normal?" asked Lucius ferociously as he watched her.

Bellatrix stopped her mad movements and said "Did you not hear that little traitor and Potter?" she asked her dumbfounded cousin.

Annoyed, Lucius frowned at her, "not that well, but it sounded like they were saying something about that stupid fairy tale and something about a ring."

"Marvelo's ring." She said with a gleeful greediness, "we have to find it."

"Marvelo's...," snarled Lucius. "Why are you so interested in that ring Bellatrix?"

"I want it because I believe the stone it contains can be still be used to bring our Master back." Insisted Bellatrix who was looking more fanatical and terrifyingly insane since Voldemort was permanently vanquished and she had been chained to a wall inside that cell at Azkaban.

"Now how can it? The only stone that could do that is in a fairy tale for children." Lucius spat in disgust. "You can't really think that the ...what was the name, oh yes the Resurrection stone is for real."

"Yes I do, It has to be true." yelled Bellatrix back at her dumbfounded cousin. "Where do you think it is hidden?"

"If anywhere it would be hidden in a most inconspicuous place or somewhere so obvious that it would be most unlikely to be found." Lucius told her with disgust in his voice, then he thought about the words he had read in the margin of that fairytale book belonging to Voldemort.

'_Hallows, Godric's Hollow, Peverell... __Grindellwald, __Dumbledore, Elder Wand, stone, cloak'_

The sound of several people apparating nearby outside the cottage caught their attention and both of them disapparated away as the door burst open and Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt came in pointing their wands at them while yelling in unison "_Incarcerous!"_

The magical binding ropes streaked from the ends of their wands but flew uselessly by as the two Death Eaters vanished in front of their eyes..


	14. Back to Normal Business

**Chapter 14- Back to Normal Business**

"You called it mighty close there Mad-Eye, but it was the right call." Gawain informed the elderly Ex-Auror, "It was more important to get the children out of the line of fire."

"I didn't want them to have their day of fun ruined, though it does seem like an odd game that the Twerp came up with." muttered Mad-Eye as he limped along the street staff in hand "

"Thats Severus Snape, right?" Gawain asked. "It's still a little strange to think of him being a child."

"Oh yes, he is Severus Snape all right, believe me." Mad-Eye said, "I have to admit he really is an interesting character to know."

"High recommendation coming from you." Gawain commented. "You never trusted him before he was de-aged."

"No, but I have learned a lot about him and myself over the past year." Mad-Eye's attention was drawn to a horde of youngsters coming towards them, whose heads were covered with masses of lions, badgers, serpents or what looked to be gold bird heads. Some of the heads of hair were even changing colours and creatures. It took him a moment before he realized that the emblems and colours of the houses of Hogwarts.

"Looks like a new summertime fad." commented Gawain as he noticed where Mad-Eye's attention had wandered. "I suspect the Weasley twins created it."

"Actually I remember the same thing happening to Dolores Umbridge back when the twins and young Snape created a halucinationary potion as they called it." Mad-Eye chuckled, "She saw some strange things happening which nobody else saw, but she didn't realize that she was also the recipient of a new hair style."

"I heard about that incident." said Gaiwan as he checked on the progress of an Auror who had been down Knockturn Allley.

"I think everyone heard." said Mad-Eye as his magical eye swiveled about giving a few curious shoppers the shivers as they walked by him. "Anyway, back to our problem with those two..."

**12 Grimmauld Place**

"Your back, good, just in time for some nice hot chocolate." said Sirius as he observed the group of teens and the Twerp come into the kitchen with Remus who looked tired. "Did you not find what you were looking for?" He asked teasingly as he quickly made the drinks.

"We found Ignotus Peverell's grave." said Hermione with exhilaration as everybody sat down at the wooden table. "It gives great credence to everything written on the list that was inside the book." she looked back at Harry. "Also take for example the invisibility cloak was supposed to be handed down from father to son and never wear out no matter how old it gets. Now Harry's cloak has been passed down from father to son for generations and shows no sign of wear of any kind that is commonly associated with traveling cloaks even those woven from Demiguise hair, in fact it..."

"Harry's invisibility cloak ...that would mean it..." interrupted Sirius who wondered if he was dreaming this whole conversation, "It belonged to Death!" His eyes grew large like saucers as he digested the information. "Then the story of The Three Brothers.."

"I have to admit it, I believe the story is true." said Hermione looking amused at the flabbergasted look on Sirius's face.. "It should go against all reason but the symbol on the grave is also conclusive proof the story has a basis in fact."

"B-But it can't be true, Its a fairy story...a myth!" said Sirius shakily as he was having a hard time believing what he was hearing. He placed the cups of hot chocolate down on the table before he dropped them so everybody could help themselves to their own drink.

"I'm afraid it isn't Sirius." said Remus who was also looking a little shaken up. "The Chamber of Secrets was supposed to be a myth, remember? And it exists." Remus's voice trailed to a stop as he noticed that Ginny's face had paled considerably from the memory of her ordeal with the diary of sixteen year old Tom Riddle. Feeling a little embarrassed Remus murmured, "Sorry Ginny, I forgot."

Giving Remus a look that said Don't worry I'll take care of it, Harry placed a comforting arm around her and whispered, "Let the memory go Ginny, he's gone for good."

Ginny gave Harry a wan smile and then whispered quietly. "I hope so Harry."

Sirius decided to change the subject quickly. "By the way, I am Curious Remus. Just what did Mad-Eye say about this little venture? I mean quest." asked Sirius as he leaned forward with his face cradled in his hands and his elbows on the table.

Remus looked back at Sirius and smirked as he admitted. "I kind of gave him only part of the story, I told him the youngsters wanted to do some research into names of wizarding families that have died out at the Graveyard. I also said that the Twerp thought up mystery quest game to go with the venture."

"Good thinking Remus, I don't think Mad-Eye would have believed you if you told him that they were on the hunt for proof that a fairy tale was based on fact, especially The Three Brothers." said Sirius. He smirked and with mischief forming in his eyes said in a mock serious tone. 'Yes Mad-Eye, Death really did give an ancestor of Harry's that invisibility Cloak. If you don't mind coming with us, we were just going to take a stroll through the graveyard at Godric's hollow to verify our conclusions."

"It does sound a bit farfetched " Remus said when he felt the Twerps dark unblinking gaze on him. "But then strange things do happen." He muttered as he took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Like my being de-aged?" said Severus as he rested his elbows on the table and rested his chin in his hands. "Going to Egypt and being shown a future that would have happened if I hadn't been de-aged?"

"W-e-l-l yeah, that was unusual all right." admitted Remus as he looked into the onyx eyes that were watching him closely. "I wonder why..." his voice trailed off.

Sirius snapped his fingers, "The potions for the shop!" He exclaimed. "I almost forgot Twerp."

Severus turned his gaze from Remus and looked squarely at Sirius, narrowing his eyes. "You didn't burn the Heartburn gum." He asked anxiously. "You promised you wouldn't."

"No, no, I didn't burn them. When they were ready I poured them into the prepared moulds but I forgot to take them out." Sirius answered sheepishly. "I hope they'll be all right."

"They should be okay." said Severus, relieved that the batch wasn't burned. "It won't take long to pop them out and get them ready for delivery. Then all that needs to be done, is to cut the thin strings and roll and cut the rock of confusion. I also have a new experimental drink brewing in the small cauldron that should soon be ready to test ..."said the Twerp happily with a mischievous gleam in his dark eyes.

**Little Hangleton**

Lucius curled his aristocratic lip at the sight of the wreckage of the old cottage that was rotting away out of sight of the village. He pointed it out to Bellatrix as he told her, "there are faint signs that there has been something hidden here though it seems to be weak as if it is faded away."

"Well let's go find out if it's our Masters ring." screeched Bellatrix in her excitement. "The sooner we find it the sooner we can bring him back."

"That's _if_ the ring is here, and _if_ it really does have that stone in it that is spoken of in that '_Fairy tale', _which would also have to be based on a true incident." Lucius snarled at her in exasperation.

Bellatrix turned and spat at Lucius, "Look cousin...If the Master believes it to be real enough to have written those clues in that book then that is good enough for me."

Lucius could only roll his eyes and follow her as she eagerly ran down towards the abandoned cottage that was peacefully mouldering away. Personally he was beginning to wonder if it would have been better to have escaped without Bellatrix or to leave her now to her mad delusions about that resurrection stone and reviving Voldemort.

**The Burrow**

Later in the afternoon, after making sure the youngsters were busy packing up the twins orders for Remus to deliver to the shop, and noticing the Twerp was happily engaged on another one of his experiments, Sirius slipped into the drawing room and threw some floo powder into the fireplace and connected with the Burrow. He stuck his head into the green flames and called out for Molly who ran into her living room and looked anxiously down at the disembodied head of Sirius Black.

"Sirius, I hope you aren't calling me to say something serious has happened to the youngsters."

"No Molly they are fine. I just thought you would like to know they will be along soon as they're finished packing up the twins order for the Candy Kits and I think the Twerp has another new experimental drink on the go."

A deep furrow creased Molly's forehead as she said firmly. "The Twerp shouldn't be working all day, you know the rules regarding his..."

Sirius hastily reassured her, "He hasn't worked all day Molly honest. I made sure he didn't work more than a few hours this morning." He then smirked and said, "Remus and Mad-Eye escorted the youngsters over to Godric's Hollow while I looked after the cauldron containing the Heartburn Gum potion for the little Twerp."

"_Godric's Hollow? _Just why did they go there?" questioned Molly. "Don't tell me they all got the idea to go visit the Potters house, its just a ruin now. Or did they go to see where Harry's parents were buried?"

"Oh I'm sure they saw James and Lily's gravestones, the monument and the house as Remus and Mad-Eye wouldn't pass up the opportunity to let Harry see them since they are part of his family history, but that wasn't why they went." Sirius told her. "You know Hermione has been researching some of the old family names listed in these old books of mine and the Twerp suggested they go to the graveyard and see the actual gravestones and match up the names to the ones she was researching.'

Molly gave him a piercing look as she thought about what he had told her. "Well so long as they haven't come to any harm I suppose it is all right. But if the Twerp wakes up with nightmares from being around that graveyard..."

There seemed to be a commotion going on behind Sirius and he removed his head from his side of the floo to see what was up before Molly could finish her veiled threat. Molly sighed as she stared at the fire for a few moments. She turned and went back to the kitchen where she was preparing supper.

She was stirring the stew and filling in Arthur and Percy on what Sirius had told her when they heard some yelling and laughter in the living room as the floo re-opened and the kids came through one by one.

"Sounds like the kids have found their way home." commented Arthur calmly. "I guess the aroma of your cooking wafted through."

The first to tumble through the Floo was the Twerp who quickly got to his feet as he looked back at the Floo with a slight smirk which faded and then he made a dash towards the kitchen and safety before anybody else came through; just bare seconds after him Ron came through the fireplace.

"_Get back here you little demo_n." screamed Ron as he raced after the Twerp. _"I'm gonna turn you into ..."_

Molly, Arthur and Percy wondered what was going on when The Twerp came running into the kitchen with Ron not far behind him. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny weren't too far behind and it was obvious to them, after years of pranking by the twins, that whatever happened involved a prank created by the Twerp.

"_RON._" yelled Molly automatically as the small boy darted to safety in behind her. "_LEAVE HIM ALONE."_

"But Mom, Look what he did to me." Ron whimpered. "I bleeding well look like a walking lamp post."

Molly's eyebrow rose slowly as she turned around and looked at Ron. "And what new prank is this?" She fought down the urge to laugh but couldn't stop the tiny twitching of her lip as she looked at her youngest son whose skin shimmered as he moved agitatedly.

"Why you look adorably colourful Ron." she finally croaked out as she stared at him as he moved agitatedly.

Ron glared around at his father, Percy, Harry, Ginny and Hermione who were trying their best to stop laughing but failing miserably in the attempt.

"Y-y-you kn-know M-mum, since th-the Twerp has come back a-anything cou-could happen. He is after all working on some potions for the twins." said Percy as he fought the urge to keep laughing at the sight of his little brothers plight.

"Just wait till Draco and the Twins close up shop and hear about this one." Arthur said with a chuckle, "I'm sure they will consider this new prank a wonderful addition to the new line they have been developing. Look at all the pranks over the years that the twins have been experimenting with."

"Right, I should have remembered how those experiments usually turn out." said Molly feeling like she was developing a small headache as she rubbed her hand over her forehead just above her eyes then she looked at the Twerp. "Okay just how do we get Ron's skin colour back to normal?" she asked as calmly as she could, "Never mind the fact his hair is no longer red but a bright green colour and his glowing eyes..."

Severus glanced over at Ron who was still glaring at everyone in the kitchen. His skin reflected the light like a prism and the other teens along with Arthur and Percy were having a hard time containing their amusement.

"It will wear off after a half hour ...honest." answered the small boy who was looking a little scared as Molly's eyes seemed to burrow deep through him. "It's just a new prank drink I thought would be fun to go with the candy kits." His lower lip started to tremble and his dark eyes liquefied as they filled up with tears. He raised his arm and rubbed the wetness away from his eyes with his shirt sleeve.

Temporarily forgetting the supper, Molly bent down to gather the little Twerp up in her arms, and then comforted him as she sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. Molly reasoned in her mind that no matter how smart he was, the Twerp was still the little insecure child of a year ago when Albus had asked her and Arthur to take and care for him for the summer.

The teens looked at each other and slipped out of the kitchen and back into the living room while Arthur and Percy stayed in the kitchen with Molly and the little Twerp.

"Be a sport Ron, It could have been any one of us who got to be the test subject." said Ginny as she turned her head towards her brother, "It's just a bit of harmless fun."

"Honestly Ron, you know you would have laughed if it had been any of us who drank the potion" Hermione said with exasperation. "You just happened to get the glass of pumpkin juice that had the potion sample added to it."

"And after all we put him up to doing it." explained Harry with a slight smirk. He turned serious as he continued. "Severus is still learning how to be a child, I think we all want him to experience a happy childhood this time around."

Ron looked at his hand which was shimmering with each movement he made. "Yeah I know," he sighed as he waited for the effects to disappear.

T**he Ministry**

Albus, dressed in his plum coloured robes with elaborately worked silver W on the left-hand side of his chest sat with his fellow magistrates to decide the fate of each Death Eater separately. One prisoner at a time was brought from the holding cell to the courtroom and led to the chair that sat in the middle of the room. Once the prisoner were set into the chair, manacles sprang to life and snapped themselves around their forearms and ankles. Then they were given a dose of Veriterserum so that there would be no lying during the proceedings.

The spectators sitting on the benches that rose up along the walls of the room fought to contain their grief as they listened to the harsh questions that were being asked of each defendant, whose answers given often opened up wounds that hadn't completely healed.

The Daily Prophet was covering the proceedings closely; each edition was filled with pictures and details of each Death Eaters trial. They were also asking questions about the two escapees who had yet to be caught. Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour was being questioned daily as to the progress of his Aurors.

"Albus, this situation is getting entirely intolerable." He grumbled during one of the lunch breaks. "We must find those two soon. Several sightings and near misses aren't good enough."

Dumbledore nodded absentmindedly as he was thinking about his little Twerp and the elderly copy of The Tales Of Beedle The Bard he had taken with him to the Burrow. It occurred to Albus that there may still be an old piece of parchment he had written on when he was younger stuck in the book. If the Twerp or any of the teens had found it ... Albus closed his eyes wearily and took a deep breath before turning his full attention to the Minister of Magic who was still talking about the two missing prisoners.


	15. Twerps Misadventure

**Chapter 15- Twerp's misadventure**

A week after the visit to Godrics Hollow Harry, Ron and Ginny were having fun practising their Quidditch skills while Hermione was reading a book in the shade of a tree since she wasn't that fond of flying. The sun was high and hot in the cloudless sky while the youngsters were enjoying its warmth as they played happily in the yard. Molly had a load of laundry drying on the line while she did her housework.

Severus was flying around the yard on his broomstick and trying out some of the new moves that Harry had taught him earlier in the day when he decided to go see if there were any frog spawn in the pond. Slipping away from the group he ran upstairs to his room and grabbed his net from last year and got a jar from Molly who was busy doing her laundry and ironing.

He stood looking at the still pond and had an idea. He had the net in his hand and taking a small bag he placed the jar inside it and hung it on his broom handle. Mounting the broomstick he kicked off from the ground and flew toward the dark middle of the pond.

Severus hovered low over the pond with his broom while he watched the water fleas skim across the top of the water and small fish darting about the thick water plants below. Dragonflies were zooming back and forth while he was concentrating on balancing his body lengthwise on the broomstick and as he reached down with his net to scoop up one extra large frog spawn he had spotted swimming just below him the broomstick twitched and tipped forward.

"_TWERP' _yelled Hermione as she looked up from her book in time to see the broomstick tip and send the small boy into the middle of the pond. Whipping out her wand and racing towards the pond she screamed out _"ACIO SEVERUS. ACIO SEVERUS"_

Harry, Ron and Ginny stopped playing their game when they heard Hemiones scream. They saw her running toward the pond and suspecting that something must have happened to the Twerp, raced to the pond after her.

The shock of falling into the water stunned the Twerp for a few seconds, and he could see the surface of the water with the light filtering through above him while he struggled to keep from panicking. He had swallowed a large mouthful of the water and then choking and slightly disorientated, thrashed his arms and legs about as he managed to make it to the surface, but was unable to keep himself afloat as he gasped for air. He was sinking back under the surface again when suddenly he felt his body rise out of the water and float towards Hermione.

"_Severus" _Hermione's voice was full of fear as she caught the soaked child in her arms. Water was dripping off him and he looked extremely pale as he coughed up the water he had swallowed. He sounded a little wheezy as he gasped for his breath.

"We better get him inside before he gets a chill" said Harry as he noticed the small boy was starting to shiver even in the warm sun.

"You know Mum's gonna kill us for not keeping a closer eye on him." Ron muttered.

"_RON. SHUT UP." _yelled Ginny as they sprinted to the house and entered noisily, calling out for help.

Molly heard the commotion as she was magically folding a large stack of clean clothes. Seeing the group of frightened looking teens she gave a small shriek, dropped her wand back into her apron pocket and took the ill looking Twerp from Hermione's arms. _"What happened?" _She asked as she quickly took charge and vanished the dirty wet clothes off the shivering child, and grabbed a towel from the laundry and dried him vigorously then wrapped him up in a warm dry blanket as she ordered Ginny to bring her the Pepper-up potion.

Ginny opened up the medicine cabinet and pulled out a Pepper-up potion and gave it to her mother who held it for Severus, who drank it without fussing. Smoke started to pour out of his ears as Molly cuddled him protectively on her lap.

Once Molly was told what had transpired she told the teens they could go back to what they were doing and she would take charge of looking after the Twerp.

"We'll see you later Twerp." said Ginny as she looked back at the boy who smiled wanly back as he was still wrapped up snugly in the warm blanket.

Molly scolded the small boy gently as she changed him into some dry clothing. "You can stay inside for the rest of the afternoon. Honestly one would have thought you of all people would have more sense than to try catch frog spawn from a broom." A thought occurred to Molly at that moment. "I suppose you don't even know how to swim either."

Severus felt tired from his misadventure and in a small shaky voice said, "No I don't, Sorry." He looked even more vulnerable to Molly as she sighed and carried him into the Living room. She placed him onto the couch with a pillow and tucked the blankets securely around him, then left and returned with a steaming mug of hot chocolate and made him drink it.

She knelt down and spoke gently as she stroked his hair away from his face. "I'm not really angry with you Twerp, It is just that I don't want anything to happen to you. I was scared to think you came so close to drowning."

Feeling comforted even though he had been scolded; The Twerp dozed off while Molly kept a concerned motherly eye on him.

**Little Hangleton**

"Are you sure there was a magical signal here in this old hovel?" snarled Bellatrix. "There is no sign of the ring anywhere here." Her eyes gleamed with a madness as she clawed away some mud packed in between two rotting beams. "We've been searching everywhere for days."

Lucius who was wanting a shower after crawling around through this dingy, dank and filthy hole of a hut snarled back at her. "Yes there is, I told you it was faint which could mean that whatever was hidden here is gone. This hovel as you call it, belonged to the Master along with the mansion. "

"Well the ring isn't here now, if it ever was." snarled Bellatrix back to him. "We have to find it."

"If we didn't have to watch out for the Aurors we could go check out Godric's Hollow again and that ruin of Potters. But I don't think it is there either." Snapped Lucius as he glowered at the filthy mud coated witch, who was getting on his nerves. "I think those filthy companions of that little traitor Snape may know something about where it is."

Bellatrix's lip curled back as she replied, "They did have that beastly ex-Auror Mad-Eye with them at the Potter house. It is quite possible that Dumbledore knows of the stone, after all did not our Master list his name in the pages of that book?"

"Sure he did along with the names of Grindellwald and Peverell." muttered Lucius. "Those two are dead so since we saw those youngsters at Godrics Hollow..."

"They do know something." snapped Bellatrix as she scrambled back onto her feet. "I remember what was said, those two half-blood brats mentioned the fairy tale and the little traitor wants to confirm that it is based on a true event and he even mentioned the stone in Marvelo's ring. Now if we only knew who this Marvelo was and how he obtained the stone."

"I suspect that would be Marvelo Gaunt." muttered Lucius as he was very proud of his knowledge of the old pure-blood families, even those whose lines had died out. "His family was once a powerful and influential family descended from Salazar Slytherin himself but they wasted their fortunes and ended in poverty... " Lucius's voice trailed off as Bellatrix gave him an impatient and exasperated look.

"Let's just go find that little traitor and torture the information out of him." said Bellatrix. "We could also try to capture Draco."

"I suspect that Snape is with the Blood traitors again this summer since Dumbledore is the chief warlock of the Wizengamot and he wouldn't want his precious little sneak to be unprotected from the likes of us while he is sending our companions to Azkaban." spat Lucius. "As for Draco, he could be hanging around them too considering he grew up knowing Snape when he was an adult. I wouldn't be surprised if the bloody idiot thinks he has to become one of the protectors of that obnoxious brat now that their positions are reversed."

**The Burrow**

It was suppertime when Arthur and Percy had got home from the Ministry. They had been talking to Albus who had asked how the Twerp was coping with his restricted freedom and told them that the trials would soon be over shortly. As for Lucius and Bellatrix they would be dealt with at once when they were captured.

"Where's the Twerp?" asked Arthur as he sat down at the head of the table and noticed that Severus's chair was empty.

"He is grounded to the couch in the living room." Molly told them in a no nonsense tone as she served them their meals. "I told him he is to stay inside for the rest of the afternoon."

Arthur's eyebrow rose as he wondered why she had told the Twerp he had to stay inside on such a hot day, and then he and Percy was told the story of the Twerps misadventure at the pond.

"I would have never thought that the Twerp would be so foolish to go to the pond by himself." exclaimed Percy. "He usually thinks things through beforehand."

"In a way it is good that the Twerp is starting to act like a boy of his age normally would." said Arthur thoughtfully. "It means he isn't just role playing."

'_Role playing!" _Molly hissed, "He could have died out there."

"After today he may not want to go anywhere near the water." Ginny said as she glanced over at the doorway to the living room.

"Then again he may, especially if somebody is with him." said Harry. "The Twerp is stubborn and I doubt that falling into the deep end pond will prevent him from going near it."

"Well, he better not let me catch him near the deep part of the pond by himself again." declared Molly. "I think I lost a year of off my life when I saw him being carried into the house today."

"Gee Mum, were you always this anxious when we were growing up?" asked Percy. " and now what with Charlie working with dragons and Bill being a curse breaker I would think you would take the Twerps fall into the pond as a normal matter of course. "

"The Twerp doesn't know how to swim. He never had the chance to learn." Molly explained as she made up a plate of food for the Twerp and set it on a tray. "

"Well, I don't know how to swim either." admitted Harry. "The only reason I could swim in the second Task during the Tri-Wizard tournament was because of the Gillyweed I chewed before going into the water."

"Then both of you should be taught how to swim." said Arthur firmly, "I never thought the Twerp needed lessons in swimming last year because I thought he already knew how."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Okay Twerp, just what is going through that cunning devious mind of yours." said Ron grumpily as he folded his arms in front of his chest. "Whatever it is, it bodes no good for the rest of us.'

Severus looked over at Ron who he knew was still seething somewhat from being turned into a 'walking lamp post' as he had put it. "I was just wondering where the first Hallows is. You know, the Elder wand."

"I shouldn't have asked. All I know is the old wizarding saying, Wand of Elder, Never Prosper." groaned Ron as he grabbed his Quidditch equipment to practice throwing the Quaffle with Harry and Ginny at the Paddock one more time before the sun disappeared for the night.

Hermione cracked a smile as she said. "Here you are recovering from a near drowning and still you want to do some investigating into that old fairy tale."

"Well what else can I do?" asked the Twerp. "I'm not allowed to go outside. Anyway about the Elder Wand..."

"Please lets just concentrate on finding out more about the resurrection stone first." said Hermione quickly. She looked over at Severus who was still lying against some pillows on the couch with a few wizarding history books mixed in with the children's books belonging to Albus scattered around him. The little Oracle and Mummy were perched on his shoulders and looking at the books with him. "Anyway Twerp, now that we are pretty sure that Harry owns the third Deathly Hallow, what makes you so sure that Albus has the second one?"

The Twerp closed his eyes for a second as he visualized what Albus had said about the ruined ring. "I think the resurrection stone really is in the ring that Albus still has. He got a little steamed when I asked him why he didn't get rid of it." he said with a strong conviction that he was on the right track, "He told me, and I quote: 'there is more to this ring than what even Voldemort knew "

"I guess that would be reason enough to believe that the ring contains the resurrection stone. So I think it would be logical to ask Dumbledore to tell us about it."

At that the Twerp snorted. "Oh sure and have him really bite my head off."

"Then I'll do the asking. I take it you took my theory about elder wand to heart." Hermione said as she picked up one of the books and noted its title was _Wands of Power and the Dark Wizards that used them._

"I remember what you said but I suspect the deathstick and wand of Power are just other names for the Elder Wand." the little Twerp commented as he turned a page of the book he had been reading, "Didn't you say wands are only as good as the wizards who use them?"

Hermione huffed a little as she said. "I also said there are so many stories about extra-powerful wands over the years and that the wizards who had them were always dark wizards." She continued as she made herself a little more comfortable as she leaned back in the stuffed chair. "Professor Binns told us of them.. Emeric the Evil, Egbert the Egregious, Godelot, his son Hereward, Barnabas Deveril, every one of them were known as dark wizards. Each of them died because another was either quicker, stronger or smarter than them."

"So where would it be now? " wondered the Twerp. "The wand was enchanted so that whoever owns it will always win a duel. Yet remember what the story said? The first brother was murdered in his sleep after owning it for barely a week and his murderer claimed it. Was he a dark wizard, and could all those dark wizards have been owners of the Elder Wand before they were murdered?"

"_Severus." _exclaimed Hermione in a firm whisper "I hope you aren't planning to find that wand. As it is, Molly will worry herself sick if she knew the real reason we had been doing the investigating at the graveyard was to prove the story of _The Three Brothers _was based on actual people and events."

"Who me?" asked the Twerp as his little Oracle and Mummy gazed at her with reproach. "I'm just a little kid, She would think I'm using my im- im-agin-ation." he said innocently as he gave her a big eyed look.

"You can be impossible at times. You can say the word imagination better than that." scolded Hermione as she shook her head at him. "Honestly, sometimes you carry the little kid routine a bit too far."

"I am not." answered the Twerp with his jaw jutting out in defiance. "Albus told me to be a child this summer and I am gonna be one."

"Give it up Granger." a voice said from the fireplace as the Floo activated. "He'll just talk rings around you." A few seconds later Draco Malfoy stepped out of the Floo and smirked as Hermione gave him a thin lipped smile back.

"Draco, do you think it is possible to trace where the Elder Wand went to?" asked the Twerp quickly as he shifted the pillow behind his head while his two toys were walking on his still open books. "We all ready know where the Cloak is and the stone is most likely in Albus' possession."

"If there are enough clues I suppose so but there was no mention of who did kill the first Brother in the story." answered Draco. "Maybe there is mention of who killed Antioch Peverell but the chances would be very slim."

"Yeah but Hermione already has a few names of dark wizards who had extra powerful wands through the years and it could be that they all are connected." suggested Severus as he looked up at the tall blond boy. He then turned to Hermione and grinned shyly.

"Hold it Twerp, first things first lets see about the stone first." said Draco laughing, "Anyway where are the others?" Draco held up his hand and said "No, no don't tell me...Quidditch practice."

"Yeah, they are a little addicted to the game." said the Twerp. They've been playing it all day with meal breaks."

"I thought you would be out there with them Twerp, riding your broom at least." commented Draco as Molly came into the room. "Not lying around under some blankets on the couch."

"I was outside but I got grounded," admitted the Twerp with a slight smirk as a light red flush spread across his cheeks. "I went frogging on my own and fell into the pond."

"I'll say he did. Only this time he was trying to get frog spawn from the deepest part of the pond while balancing on his broom." explained Hermione. "Molly was a little upset and angry when we brought him into the kitchen half drowned."

"I was terrified. He can't swim properly yet and if Hermione hadn't spotted him going into the pond we could have lost him." said Molly who had heard them talking as she came in to check on the Twerp.

Molly then looked sternly at Severus, She stroked his hair away from his eyes then cupped her hand under his chin and said gently but firmly. "Now as for you young man, I don't want to hear of you being around the pond by yourself again till you learn how to swim properly." Molly then smiled, "You may go outside for a little while before you go to bed but do not go near the pond, otherwise it'll be more than a grounding you'll be getting. Understand?" She gave him a hug which was reciprocated.

"Yes I do." the Twerp said soberly. "Can I still fly?" He asked in a more hopeful tone.

"Yes, but remember, not near the pond." Molly called out after him as he put his two toys into one of his deep shirt pockets, leapt off the couch and then ran out the door ahead of Draco and Hermione.

Molly sighed as she watched the small boy run off to enjoy playing in the last few hours of evening sun.

She took her wand out of her apron pocket and tided up the scattered books and the blanket on the couch.


	16. Love and Concern

**Chapter 16- Love and Concern**

"Whats the matter Albus." whispered Madame Bones when she noticed his face had paled while reading the note delivered to him while the Wizengamot were discussing among themselves the fate of a younger death eater who had followed his father into Voldemorts service.

"Its a message from Mrs. Weasley, Leave it to the Twerp to try frogging while flying his broom over the pond at the burrow. He nearly drowned when he fell in." Albus took a deep breath as he folded the note and placed it into his pocket. His voice was slightly unsteady as he whispered back, "Luckily miss Granger saw the incident and rescued him. Molly is currently keeping him inside and tending to him."

"The day is nearly over Albus, I can see that you wish to go see to your boy." whispered Madame Bones gently with an authoritative tone in her voice. "There are only a few Death Eaters left to try so if you don't mind I will look after them and you can leave to tend to the little Twerp."

"Thank you Amelia I appreciate that." answered Albus quietly. "When we are finished with this young miscreant I will leave then."

**The Burrow**

Hermione and Draco were sitting and talking at the outdoor table while keeping an eye on the Twerp who changed his mind about flying and was at that moment sitting high up on a strong thick limb of the large tree with his two toys walking carefully along the slightly thinner branches that sprouted off the limb which extended over the outdoor table. Crookshanks was basking nearby slightly higher up in the tree on a limb that was much too light to hold the Twerp.

Looking upwards through the dense foliage of the tree Draco asked, "I guess you will be looking forward to seeing Dumbledore in a couple of days," to the Twerp who was thinking of swinging upside down by his knees off one of the tree limbs while he watched the Oracle and Mummy balancing themselves along the limb as they investigated the leaves on the branches and the feel of the bark with their tiny hands.

""Yes I am." admitted the Twerp "I know he hasn't really been gone that long but it feels like it is."

"Well I am pleased to hear that." a raspy yet quiet voice said in the gathering darkness startling both teens and the Twerp for a few seconds before they realized who the voice belonged to.

"_Albus' _The Twerp said with delight as he looked down through the leaves and branches at the figure that drew closer. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be busy with the trials?"

"I was, but Madame Bones said she would finish dealing with the remaining few trials as I had received a message concerning you, my little Twerp." said Albus in a firm and very concerned voice.

Severus felt his heart beat faster and his face flushed as he realized that Albus had heard of his fall and near drowning in the pond. "Did Mrs. Weasley send you the message?" he asked meekly as he expected that he was in trouble for causing Dumbledore to leave his duties earlier than he had intended.

"Yes my boy, She was concerned enough to keep me informed. Kindly come down, I want to see you." Albus said softly yet with an air of authority as he looked up at the small boy. He then turned and looked at Hermione and said, "Miss Granger, I wish to thank you for saving my little Severus's life this afternoon."

Hermione felt her cheeks redden as she said, "I am thankful I was able to help him sir. If I had known he didn't know how to swim..."

"A detail that will be rectified soon. I assure you." Albus said as the Twerp climbed down the tree with his two toys who had returned to him from their own explorations. Once he reached the lowest branch he swung down and dropped down the last few feet to the ground. He moved slowly but deliberately over to where Albus stood waiting and looked up at the blue eyes that were gazing down at him with worry and concern etched in them.

"Your disappointed in me." said the Twerp sadly, as he let his two little toys get down and walk about on the nearby table. "I understand."

"No my child. Not disappointed. None of us are." answered Albus as he drew the boy closer and hugged him tightly with relief and gratitude that the Twerp was still alive and relatively unharmed. Letting the boy go he knelt down so he wouldn't tower over the boy and tried to explain what he had felt. "I admit I was upset to think how close I came close to losing you."

When Albus said that, the Twerp nodded and then looked down towards the ground, as he felt ashamed of what he considered his recent thoughtless behaviour and looked very forlorn. Albus was reminded of some advice Madame Pomfrey had given him after he had fulfilled his promise to the Twerp to remove his past Adult memories and store them away in the pensieve.

_She had said " His perception of you is much more real to him than the reality of who you really are. You must still be careful how you guide him through this second childhood. He sees you as a stern, stable and authoritative figure in his life, I don't think he minds that you haven't been able to spend much time with him due to your work but he will need continual affirmation that you have empathy, compassion and are willing to be flexible with him when he has made mistakes, of which he will make plenty, now that he has his adult memories removed."_

"_But he knows that I care for him deeply." Albus had protested vehemently. " I thought he knew that."_

"_Yes he does and we all know that too, but remember he has not had much experience, if any with people who reacted compassionately when he needed help and guidance when growing up the first time around. " Madame Pomfrey replied. "Expect him to test the boundaries you set for him as he will naturally want to see how far he can push them. You are his main parental figure and while he is growing up again he will take everything you say to heart, whether spoken kindly or in anger."_

Realizing that Dumbledore wanted to talk to the Twerp about his mishap at the pond, Hermione and Draco excused themselves so that the Headmaster could have a private word with the small Twerp. They walked down to the Paddock where Harry, Ron and Ginny were finishing up their game of Quidditch .

"I should have come earlier Twerp when I was informed of your little mishap..." Albus started to say as he stood back up and sat down with the child beside him on the bench that Hermione and Draco had vacated.

"But first you had to finish with what you were doing at the ministry. " The Twerp said flatly. He gazed up at the troubled blue eyes, which weren't twinkling like they normally did. "It's all right, I was in good hands with Mrs. Weasley and I doubt that I'll be going near the pond any time soon."

"My boy. " sighed Albus as he gathered the boy close to him and laid his head against the Twerps. "I am sorry I didn't get here sooner. I first made a stop over at Hogwarts to see Minerva and Poppy to discuss having some proper swimming lessons for you."

A slight flash of fear went across the Twerps eyes as he remembered the terrifying sensations he had when he was drowning in the pond. He really wasn't too anxious to go into any water deeper than a bathtub again and gulped as he said quietly, "If you want me to learn how, I will."

"Yes, I would like you to learn." Albus said firmly as he noticed the flash of fear. "If only to ease my own fears." he added as he also felt the slight trembling of the small boys body that betrayed his fear. "You are the center of my world, my reason to look to the future."

The Twerps mind whirled in confusion with thoughts of what he had seen in the visions of Albus and his family that the Oracle had shown him and what Albus had just now confided. He wondered if he should ask Albus to destroy the ruined Gaunts Ring which he was positive contained the fabled resurrection stone before it took over and drove the older wizard mad like it did the second brother in the fairy tale.

Before he could say anything Albus changed the subject and asked him casually if he was reading any of the old children's books he had brought to the Burrow.

Severus suspected that Albus already knew he had brought the book written in Runes with him so taking a deep breath, he said. "Yes sir I have, though Hermione had to read that really old book that was written in runes." He hastened to add. "We've been careful with it. Honest," His brow wrinkled a little as the little Oracle pulled on his shirtsleeve and looked up at him and over at Albus who noticed the two little toys gazing intently at him.

Nodding his head in acknowledgment the Twerp continued. "My little Oracle thought it was very important that I hear the story of The Three Brothers, especially since he saw that old ring in your office."

"Twerp... please don't go down that road." said Albus firmly. "You are treading slippery ground." Albus winced internally as the small boys large glistening black eyes looked at him unhappily and then looked away.

The Twerp felt his two little toys clutching his shirtsleeve and he quietly gathered them up as he whispered softly, almost too softly to be heard. "I'm not the one who is slipping." He turned away as tears threatened to flow down his face.

The Teens had left the paddock but unsure as to whether or not they should approach The Twerp and Dumbledore yet. Noticing that the Twerp was looking decidedly upset while Dumbledore looked worried and uneasy as he placed his hand onto the child's shoulder; they decided to head into the Burrow and wait for the Twerp and Albus to follow them.

"Where is the Twerp?" asked Molly as she came out of the living room where she was setting her knitting needles to make a sweater and saw the five teens walking in without Severus. Giving them a stern look she said, "You know he shouldn't be left alone, especially now."

"He's not alone Mum." Ginny said as she carefully put her broom away in the broom closet and moved out of her brothers way.

"Dumbledore is talking to him." said Ron as he took Harry's broom from him and put it along with his into the broom closet.

"He is? Good. " Molly said with relief as she peeked out of the door into the gathering darkness towards the two figures who were obviously still talking near the outdoor table and bench.

"Molly don't worry, they'll be coming inside shortly. I don't think Albus would like to keep the Twerp out too long now that the sun is nearly down." said Arthur who was peacefully reading his newspaper. He glanced at Molly who was very edgy as she gazed down towards the old shed where Arthur kept his muggle memorabilia and the paddock. Suspecting she was worrying about the two escapees he said calmly, "Anyway I am sure that old Lucius and Bellatrix wouldn't try to harm the Twerp while Albus is with him, also we can be out there in an instant if need be."

**12 Grimmauld Place**

Mad-Eye gripped his long staff tightly in his gnarled hands while limping slowly down the corridor to the kitchen where Remus, Tonks and the Twins were already sitting around the long wooden table with Minerva McGonagall , Filius Flitwick and Madame Pomfrey, talking to Sirius who was still shook up after hearing of the mishap.

He entered the room with a crash of the door, which startled the others who were seated. "HMMMMf " His magical Eye was looking about the room agitatedly as he collapsed thankfully onto a chair and grumbled, "So what has the young Twerp done that Albus requires a meeting of the Order to be convened once again. Don't tell me he's gone and blown up the Burrow."

"No, nothing like that Alastor." explained Madame Pomfrey. "Earlier this afternoon he nearly drowned when he had the bright idea to use his broom to go frogging and it seems like he overbalanced and fell into the deep part of the pond."

Shocked, Alastors eyebrows flew up as he pondered this remark and said slowly, "The Twerp nearly drowned?"

"I'm afraid so." said Minerva as she dabbed some tears away from her eyes. "Albus was really shook up to hear about the accident. Madame Bones will be taking over his duties at the trials of the remaining Death-Eaters."

"Albus wishes us all to help him with keeping the Twerp safe." explained Filius. "We are his family after all even if it isn't by blood."

"That would explain why all of us are here." Mad-Eye looked around the table at all the concerned faces. "He is all right isn't he?"

"Yes Alastor, he is. Molly says that Hermione had responded quickly to the situation and acio'ed him out of the pond just in time. Albus is talking to the Twerp at this very moment." answered Remus in his usual calming gentle voice.

"Miss Granger is very intelligent and quick thinking in a crisis." agreed Mad-Eye, "Good thing she was there. If he had drowned I don't think any of us could face Albus Dumbldores grief or for that matter our own."

George and Fred nodded and spoke in an unusually serious tone for them.

"Not to mention how emotional Mum would be."

"She kept her eye on him inside the Burrow all afternoon."

"Till she was positive that he was going to be all right."

"She told Dumbledore that The Twerp needs to get swimming lessons."

"Before she will feel safe about him going near the pond again."

"The boy nearly drowns and you think he will want to willingly get near water again?" said Mad-Eye incredulously. "As for swimming Lessons, just where would the training take place? The pond? The Dark Lake? It might work if the merpeople don't object or the Grindylows doesn't decide to attack."

"Harry will also need lessons since, as he can't really swim either, without the aid of Gillyweed." said Remus. "The two boys could learn together."

"We can teach them how inside the castle, I'm not thinking of the prefects bathroom either though it is big but the room of requirement could create a safe pool that would be appropriate to use." answered Madame Pomfrey. "I will be there in case they need medical assistance.

"A water wings charm that will keep the Twerp from sinking might help." Tonks said thoughtfully as her hair morphed from lavender to pink and back again.

A round of laughter erupted around the table as everyone imagined the Twerp with water wings.

"Excellent suggestion though I think he would object to such a precaution, considering he is not a toddler." said Mad-Eye with a twisted grin on his face. "He will have to have someone watching him though when he is in the water."

"We know that Draco will help with the Twerps swimming lessons"

"He's at the Burrow now and will probably stay the night."

"To help in case the Twerp has troubles sleeping through the night."

"You know he says he owes the Twerp a life debt,"

"For keeping him from following his father into Voldemorts service."

"I must give that young Malfoy credit. " admitted Minerva. "He keeps going the way he has this past year I would say he will be a most honourable and trustworthy wizard once he reaches adulthood."

Sirius set down fresh mugs of hot tea onto the table where everyone could reach them. "So will the Twerp, So long as we can keep him from accidentally killing himself that is."

"I would never have thought of Snape as being an impulsive or adventurous child." Mad-Eye grumbled as he shook his grizzled head. "You know he wanted to visit the graveyard at Godrics Hollow with Harry, Miss Granger, and the two younger Weasleys. They were doing research into names of wizarding families that have died out.

"Such is the curiosity of childhood. said Minerva as a slight smile twitched across her lips.

**The Burrow**

Molly refilled the cups with tea when she re-entered the kitchen after transfiguring a bed for Draco in the Twerps room and tucked the extremely tired child into his bed with his little stuffed black dog.

"I couldn't believe it at first considering that it is unusual for Severus to act before thinking." said Percy as he stared at the steam coming up from his cup of tea.

"I know Percy." said Arthur as he looked at his third oldest son. "To think he came that close to dying scared me too."

I don't know, maybe I should have been a little more severe tonight when I talked with Severus. I feel like I am to blame as I did tell him to have fun and be a child this summer." said Albus as he talked to the three Weasleys. " But I never thought that he would think up such a crazy stunt."

"Albus, that is what kids do, believe me after six boys I have learned that they will do anything and everything that comes to mind." Molly told him calmly. "I admit it shakes me up every time and I get a little upset about their foolish behaviour at times but It's in a boys nature to get into trouble while exploring their world. You remember your childhood don't you Albus?"

"It was a long time ago Molly." Albus was quiet a second then asked. "Severus isn't being too much of a handful is he?" The older Wizards anxiety, love and concern about the Twerps behaviour was apparent to Molly and Arthur.

"No Albus, he isn't though he does have this fixation about that story of The Three Brothers Hermione had read for him." Molly assured him. "In fact he and the other kids have created a childhood game around it. At least they have found a new way to entertain themselves this summer."

"You know, I am glad he is using his imagination and that the teens are going along with his games," said Arthur as he cleaned his glasses before placing them back on his face. "We were worried that his memories from his first childhood would affect his behaviour even now. He was so serious at times during this past year even when he was having fun."

Albus was relieved to know that the Weasleys felt they way they did about Severus, but to hear that the Twerp and the teens were 'playing' a game about The Three Brothers worried him as he remembered the Twerps interest in the old ring and he wasn't sure as to how much that Oracle had shown the boy considering what he had said outside before walking back into the house.

"_I'm not the one who is slipping." _kept echoing in his mind as he sipped his hot Tea.

Arthur was innocently unaware of the turmoil he was causing in Albus as he also mentioned with a chuckle that Mad-Eye, Remus and Tonks had taken the Twerp and Harry to Godrics Hollow along with Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Mad-Eye enjoyed showing them the commemorative statue of Harry and his parents before taking them to the graveyard."

"From what Sirius had told me, the teens wanted to help Twerp solve a historical mystery by researching some of the names in the Graveyard there." said Molly with amusement. "I am not sure as to what historical mystery they would be referring to."

Her facial features looked serious then as she said, "Though, I am thankful that for once they had the sense to remember to ask for an escort with Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange on the loose."

"Yes, that was a wise decision on their part. " commented Albus as he felt his stomach knotting up. Would he find the courage to destroy the ring as the Twerp obviously hoped he would do? He was of two minds as he had spent most of his life looking and then finding the Resurrection stone so he could raise his parents and sister from the dead.


	17. Dumbledores book

**Chapter 17- Dumbledores book **

Lucius was reading the Daily Prophet he had managed to acquire while skulking around knockturn Alley. He was in a terrible humour as he had been forced to disguise himself in an old and worn out grey hooded cloak so as to not draw attention to himself.

His cold grey eyes gleamed maliciously as he sneered, "Look here, Dumbledores book will be released as of tomorrow morning."

"So what!" said Bellatrix sourly as she glared defiantly at Lucius. "I suppose he will be bragging about how he and those blood traitors, mud bloods and half breeds won the war."

Lucius glared back at Bellatrix and looking back down at the paper snarled. "_Return to Childhood." _Just what sort of drivel is he sprouting about." Lucius's eyes narrowed as he read the article that had a couple of excerpts. "According to this trash, Its mostly about Snape, that half-breed traitor." he snorted. "One would think he was something special the way Dumbledore has portrayed him."

Bellatrix hissed "Only good thing is If he hadn't been turned into a child we would not have found out about his traitorous dealings."

Lucius's face whitened and then flushed with anger as he read an excerpt.

_'Draco placed his wand on the ground and rolled it toward Severus who picked it up without taking his eyes off the boy. "I am telling you this because I don't want to become a Death Eater like my father." Draco pinched the ridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "But I have no choice, I am the son of Lucius Malfoy."_

"_I don't want to squirt, I am scared yet I don't know how to free myself." Draco told him "Don't look at me that way, I know I am being weak." His face reddened with confusion and anger at himself. " I am not good enough to be the Malfoy my father wants me to be."_

"_I HATE IT. I REALLY HATE IT." Draco screamed as he held his clenched fists on either side of his head. "I feel torn in two, If I don't take the dark mark, my father will have me murdered to prove he is still loyal to the Dark Lord, yet I have to prove myself to him by killing you.' Draco gulped and then said, "I don't want too, but what can I do?"_

_Severus looked up and said "Talk to the Headmaster, He is the one wizard that the Dark Lord is most terrified of. He will help if you ask him."_

_Draco stared at the little boy who seemed so old yet so young all at the same time. " He is Griffindor, I am Slytherin, just like you were when you were grown up. How do I know whether or not I can trust his judgment?"_

_Severus spoke quietly as if he wasn't talking to Draco. "I did a stupid thing when I was your age, I joined the Death Eaters and I regretted my decision shortly after, but then I made another decision that gave me a chance to redeem myself and I say again, talk to the Headmaster, If you want me to go with you I will.'_

_Draco paused before he spoke and said to Severus. "All right. I will go talk to him."_

"I was a fool to let him be my son's godfather. He was already a traitorous fool even then." spat Lucius as he crumpled up the paper in his anger and threw it violently towards the crumbling fireplace.

Proof of Bellatrix insanity was even more pronounced as she laughed weirdly and fondled the wand she held in her hand lovingly. "All the more reason to torture the little ba---rd... to death, slowly, but not till after we get the information we need to complete the Masters quest for the stone and bring him back alive." She closed her eyes as she imagined the rewards they would get if they could accomplish the feat of bringing Voldemort back from the grave.

"There are too many of the blood traitors surrounding Snape at that dreadful pigsty they call the Burrow." grumbled Lucius.

"Then we will have to watch for the appropriate moment., They can't always be nearby." snapped Bellatrix.

"They could, but if we watch it may be possible to separate them from him momentarily." Lucius said as he glared thoughtfully at the crumpled paper he had tossed. "There will probably be many idiots at the book signing and no one would think twice if we disguise ourselves enough so as to blend in with the crowd."

"We get close to the little traitor, grab him and disapparate before anybody realizes what has happened" Bellatrix said gleefully.

"Yes, the element of surprise worked last time at Hogsmeade station." answered Lucius as the angry look in his grey eyes hardened. "It should do so again."

**The Burrow**

Draco restlessly shifted about in his sleep, his dreams were confused as different memories surfaced and played out. _He was a young child who was innocently watching the house-elf amuse him with simple magic that kept him entertained while his parents were off somewhere that he couldn't go. A shift and he was at Hogwarts being an arrogant berk like his father had taught him to be. The Twerp appeared in his dreams looking at him with studious eyes and reaching out to him, a lifeline who turned into Dumbledore and Mad-Eye then Sirius Black. Draco whimpered slightly in his sleep as he dreamed of his father lifting his fancy walking stick with the snake head on top, ready to strike the Twerp and himself as he placed himself in front of the child who was pleading with Dumbledore to destroy the ring before it destroyed him. _

Draco screamed soundlessly in his mind, and suddenly, he woke up and looked groggily around at his surroundings. Once his eyes adjusted to the semi-dark and he remembered that he was staying at the Burrow he relaxed and looked over towards the small child who was sleeping, snuggled under his blankets with the stuffed toy black dog and the two toys he had brought back from Egypt curled up on his pillow with their own little blankets wrapped around them. Draco swung his feet out of bed and sat up.

"Bloody 'ell." he muttered to himself as he leaned forward and rubbed his face with his hands as the last remnants of his dreams melted away. "That was one mixed up nightmare." Feeling thirsty he decided to head down to the kitchen to get some water.

Making sure the Twerp was all right, he put his night robe on over his pajamas, automatically picked up his wand from off the dresser and put it in his pocket as he slipped quietly out of the room and down the stairs carefully and quietly.

He found Mr. Weasley and Percy calmly drinking some steaming hot cups of tea while Mrs. Weasley clattered around the kitchen as she was preparing to make breakfast. She gasped as she hadn't expected to see anybody else come down quite yet. "You gave me a start there Draco." she exclaimed. "I wasn't expecting anyone else to come down yet." She shook her head and smiled at the tall blond boy.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." apologized Draco. "I came down early because I was feeling a little thirsty."

"Don't be sorry, set yourself down then and I'll get you some juice to drink." Molly ordered as she finished setting the last of the dishes on the scrubbed wooden table. "I suspect the others will be down shortly once the smell of sausages and frying eggs reach their noses."

She poured a large glass of orange juice and set it in front of Draco and with a flick of her wand got the breakfast cooking on the stove. She had the jam and butter set out and was setting out the toast just as the sound of footsteps echoed down the uneven staircase . "What did I tell you." Molly said happily as Ginny came in with Hermione along with Harry, Ron and Hermione. The Twerp was right behind them with Oracle and Mummy perched on his shoulders.

Hermione was excited as she sat down and placed an Owl treat near her plate. "Today is the day Dumbledores book '_Return to Childhood_' comes out." she exclaimed happily. The salesman at Flourish and Blotts said it would come to me directly from the publisher."

"Oh yeah I remember, you ordered and paid for it in advance." Draco said smoothly as he speared some sausages and laid them on top of the pancakes that was soaked in syrup.

"Of course she did." said Harry, "You think Hermione would take any chances of Flourish and Blots running out of copies before she got to Diagon Alley?"

"No, that would be disastrous." exclaimed Ginny with mock horror.

"Especially a new History book." muttered Ron as he rolled his eyes and then stuffed a couple of sausages into his mouth.

Hermione was a little upset with her friends who she felt were making fun of her love of reading and learning. Her mouth thinned out and she looked offended.

"Oh come on Hermione, they're just teasing you." said the Twerp as he eyed the small stack of pancakes hungrily that Molly set before him. "After all your our only real know-it-all bookworm."

"Okay, okay enough of that. Eat your breakfast. All of you." scolded Molly as she set another plate of sausages onto the table.

Severus looked at her angelically as he reached for the syrup and poured some over his stack of pancakes. Molly looked sternly at him but failed to keep the seriousness up as his lower lip started to tremble just a little bit. She sighed and said more gently, "Please try to stay out of trouble today Twerp.

We would like you to be safe while you are with Albus at Flourish and Blotts. Don't wander off on your own. "

"I won't ." promised the Twerp as he stabbed his fork into the stack of pancakes and started to eat. Molly smiled indulgently at him as she was thankful he was starting to eat more than he had when he was first de-aged.

"If you youngsters would also like to go with Severus to Diagon Alley to Albus's autographing session at Flourish and Blotts this afternoon you can." Molly shook her finger warningly at them as she spoke. "And I expect every one of you to be on your best behaviour.

"Ofcoursewewillbegoodmom." said Ron through a mouthful of food which he swallowed quickly as Molly scolded him for speaking with his mouth full.

At that moment Draco's Owl Salazar flew in through the window with Harry's snowy white Owl Hedwig, Ron's owl Pigwidgeon, Percy's Owl Hermes and Errol the Weasleys Owl who was flying erratically behind them.

"I'm beginning to think we should start thinking of building an Owl hutch outdoors." said Percy as four of the five owls skimmed over their heads and landed gracefully on the Owl stand that had been re-transfigured for all five to sit on. Errol managed to get in through the window but fell like a stone into Ron's plate and spattered the food all over Ron and himself.

Ron frowned as he straightened up[ the young Owl who fluffed its wings and hopped a little before flying over to join the larger birds on the stand. "You know that Owl is still a ruddy nuisance, even after being de-aged he still can't seem to fly like a normal bird."

"He was always like that, even when we first got him." Arthur explained with amusement and looked fondly at the clumsy little Owl. "I liked him anyway."

"Figures." muttered Ron as Molly calmly vanished the mess and placed some fresh food in front of Them.

Hermione's eyes lit up as a delivery Owl from The Wizarding Publishing House flew in with a package that obviously contained a book. She gave him an owl treat after taking the parcel and then she tore the wrapping off the book as the Owl hooted and flew back out the kitchen window.

"Hey look at that picture. What a cutie you are Twerp." exclaimed Ginny who leaned over to look at the front cover. The picture was of Albus smiling broadly and holding the Twerps hand while walking down the street in Hogsmeade.

"Hey who took that picture?" asked Severus as he watched himself looking around at everything in wide-eyed wonder. "I didn't see any camera."

"I suppose you were just too busy looking around at everything." commented Percy as the book was passed about so everyone could take a good look at the photo. "They could have used the picture they made for your chocolate frog card but I guess Albus liked this one better."

"Albus chose that picture?" asked the Twerp in amazement . "Why didn't I know anything about it?"

"I guess he wanted to keep what the cover would look like a surprise for you. It is a wonderful picture." explained Molly.

When the book finally returned to Hermione, she opened it carefully and read the dedication out loud.

_Dedicated to all those who fought bravely _

_during the war against Voldemort, _

_may they live in peace and tranquility_

_With a special dedication to my little Twerp, Severus Snape _

_and his band of fellow mischief makers_

_May they always be close friends and companions_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

"Nice." commented Draco as he looked at the book that Hermione was holding so carefully. "I like that dedication, I really do." He smirked as he looked at Severus. "I wonder, will he still be calling you little Twerp when you are older and done school?"

"Of course not Draco, he will be calling him 'my Big Twerp'" said Ginny as Ron snorted. "Yeah and our kids will be calling him Uncle Twerp."

"Wait a minute...let me get a picture of this in my head." said Percy as he . "Twerp...grown up... Potions Professor ...Dumbledore introduces him..."

"_Professor Twerp Snape._" shouted everyone humorously as the Twerp sighed and finished his pancakes.

**Hogwarts**

Albus smoothed his hand gently and lovingly over the cover of one of the books that had arrived by Owl earlier that morning. He also had the Twerps copy delivered to him as he wanted to be the one to give it to him.

He had almost forgot that today was the day he would be at Flourish and Blotts as he had spent a very restless night tossing and turning in his sleep.

He hoped his story about Severus would be well received by the reading public. He thought back to that fateful day when He along with Minerva and Filius discovered the terrified woebegone child hiding under the shelves in the potions storeroom. At that time none of them knew at that time that the course of wizarding history would be irrevocably changed and many wizards and witches would have their personal destinies change drastically. Young Malfoy choosing to turn his back on his heritage of wealth and power. Albus doubted that there would be many who would do the same if they were in Dracos position.

He shivered as he remembered how upset the Twerp was, just after he had seen the visions of what would have been. Albus was sure that the Twerp hadn't told him everything but he had a good idea that the war would not have ended so soon and many more lives would have irrevocably been lost.

"Contemplating what might have been and what is Albus?" asked Minerva shrewdly as she came into the Great Hall and walked up to the staff table with Filius, Hagrid and Poppy. "Or are you just thinking of this afternoons stint at Flourish and Blotts?"

"Both actually." admitted Albus ruefully. "I was just thinking about some things that the Twerp had seen and experienced this past year along with the future that the Oracle had shown him."

"The ramifications of ones actions no matter how small can have far reaching consequences." noted Filius philosophically.

"I don't think young Mr. Weasley was thinking anything beyond trying out that prank his brothers gave him that day." commented Albus as he smiled at the tiny professor. "But his actions certainly has had far reaching consequences."

"But most fortunate ones Albus." said Poppy firmly, "You know that the war may have gone on longer and more lives lost if Severus hadn't been de-aged and became the Twerp."

"Yes, I know. Believe me I know." said Albus softly as he looked down fondly at the picture that was on the front of the book.

"He looks adorable doesn't he?" said Poppy. "Who would think such a sweet looking child could be so deviously mischievous."

"I guess we had better expect a lot of mischief while he is growing back up. The Weasley twins influence is very strong. Such mayhem they caused this past year..." commented Minerva with a smirk. "I would never have thought Severus could be such a mischievous child. What a darling personality he has become."

"He never had a good chance before. You know what his life was like the first time through Hogwarts." Poppy scolded Albus gently. "I hope the lessons of this past year stay with us and all four houses will stay friends."

"Well then, we will just have to make sure that the students remember how the four houses united together this past year and encourage the continued camaraderie and friendships that have developed." Albus stated as he picked up his fork to eat the repast that sat before him.

"I'm sure they won't forget this year that easily."mentioned Minerva calmly as she reached for some toast. "I happen to know Madame Pince has ordered two dozen copies of your book for the library."

"Isn't that going a little overboard Minerva?" asked an astonished Albus.

"I don't think so but then I could be wrong considering that most of the students parents will invariably have bought their own copies ." Minerva laughed. "After all how many times in history has such a year like this past one occurred?"

"I have to admit it has definitely been one unique year." answered Albus.

**Flourish and Blotts**

"Hopefully we will have enough copies on hand for this afternoon." stated the manager as he fussed over the positioning of the new shipment. "I have this odd feeling we will have a crush of customers at the book signing." He eyed the display critically. "I believe Dumbledores book will be an even bigger seller than any of Lockharts was before he ended up in Saint Mungo's.

"We have over a thousand copies on hand sir." answered the assistant patiently. "Is it true that the Twerp was actually that bitter, sarcastic and cruel Potions Master Severus Snape?" he inquired as he levitated another copy of the book onto a tall display stand.

"Yes he was." answered the Manager. "But he is a child now with a chance to grow up differently."

"You really think he will be much different once he grows up again" asked the assistant. "He may still turn out as surly as he did the first time."

"Time will tell. I hope not, from what I understand he now has a lot of wizards and witches who have willingly come together as his extended family. The Manager replied. "All I can suggest is for you to read the book and draw your own conclusions."

"Yes sir, I will do so. I understand the Minister of Magic ordered some Aurors to be nearby also, just in case Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange make an appearance." answered the flustered assistant who continued to set up the window display under the watchful eye of the manager.

"That's right, he did." nodded the assistant manager. "He doesn't want a repeat of the Hogsmeade incident."


	18. The Mirror of Erised and the Ring

Chapter 18- **The Mirror of Erised and the Ring**

After finishing their breakfast the Teens went outside to have a quick Quidditch practice before they had to get ready to leave for Diagon Alley, while Severus and his two toys went back up to his room and took off of his cupboard shelf some vials filled with unusual liquids, a beaker and a form to pour the mixture into when done, and took them up to the twins room where he hoped he wouldn't be disturbed as this experiment was at its critical stage and he wanted to concentrate on it. He set them down very carefully on the little table that the twins had used to hold their experiments last year. The one vial looked to contain nothing but it was a very special disillusionment mixture that had been used the Halloween before to make the halucinationary potion that had caused Dorlores Jane Umbridge so much grief to the delight of the staff and student body.

The little Oracle was looking at the potion equipment critically and looked up at the Twerp questioningly as he wondered why the small boy was being so secretive.

"Okay, I know that we should have left this experiment back at 12 Grimmauld Place but all that needs to be done to it is to be mixed and poured." the Twerp explained. "Even the twins don't know what this experiment is for yet." His dark eyes gleamed merrily as he carefully went step by step, measuring and combining in sequence the different liquids of which several were volatile.

"You think we should go see what the little Twerp is up to?" asked Harry after a couple of hours of Quidditch practice. "He said something about working on an experiment in the twins room."

"Why the twins room?" asked Ron suspiciously. "Why not his own?"

"Less likely that mum would walk in on him and flip out." Ginny replied casually. "He didn't even tell the twins what this experiment is about."

"Oh, oh, how come that makes me feel nervous? Hermione asked as they trooped back into the house.

"What makes you feel nervous dear." asked Molly who overheard Hermione's comment while she was busily getting her daily housework done before it was time to leave the burrow for the bookshop.

Hermione thought fast. "When we get to Diagon Alley with the Twerp and the possible chance that Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange could be nearby with all those people gathering for Dumbledores book signing."

"I understand your concern, that is why there will be protection provided not only by the ministry but members of the Order will also be patrolling the area." Molly explained. "Just don't wander off from where your expected to be and everything should be fine."

Molly went back to her work and the Teens went upstairs looking for the Twerp. They climbed up the stairway to the second floor where the Twins room was situated and Draco turned the door knob slowly and silently opened the door to reveal the Twerp sitting down holding up a vial and studying the contents before he picked up a wide brimmed beaker that was filled with an elastic looking substance.

"Hey Twerp, what are you doing?" asked Harry curiously as the small boy was carefully dripping several drops of a swirling multicoloured liquid into the beaker.

"You aren't making another one of those skin colour changing drinks are you?" Ron's eyes narrowed as he asked testily. "I'm not gonna be the one testing it this time."

The Twerp smirked as the other teens laughed. "Don't worry Ron. You won't need to." he said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes which put Ron's nerves on edge as the ingredients in the vial started to smoke and boil as they melded together. "I'll try it on myself."

"Twerp, you know we will be having to go to Diagon Alley in a couple of hours." mentioned Hermione as she eyed the substance in fascination as it shifted around in the beaker, pulsing as if it was alive. "If anything goes wrong with your experiment..." Her nose wrinkled as she sniffed the aroma that suddenly emitted from the mixture.

Ron looked as if he was going to gag and the other teens also felt and looked uncomfortable as the smell penetrated their noses.

"Whad 'n inderesding zent you goddere." said Harry in a very odd muffled voice as he grabbed and held a pillow over his nose and mouth to filter out the stench.

That is just plain wrong." stated Draco as he calmly cast a bubbleheaded charm on himself as did Hermione and Ginny.

"Putrid you mean." snarled Ron as he gagged."Mums gonna be fuming mad if she gets a whiff of that stink."

"Don't see why, after all the window is open and she must have gotten used to odd things happening while the Twins occupied this room." said the Twerp, who was amused by the teens reactions as he studied the thick mass and watched it move on its own. "It looks right." He sniffed the sweetish sour aroma. "Yep it's doing fine." He poured the thickening mixture into some forms that he had lined up in front of him. Once the forms were filled he snapped them shut.

"If they taste as bad as they smell, I don't think they will be very popular." commented Ron through the hand he was holding over his mouth as he fought the impulse to throw up.

"Don't worry Ron, even limberger cheese stinks but many people love to eat it, "said Severus calmly as the pungent smell evaporated slowly as the substance cooled and hardened into tiny lozenge shaped candies.

It wasn't long before the Twerp opened the forms and gently let them drop onto a plate. He picked up one of the tiny candies and went to put it into his mouth.

"EEEWWW. Are you sure you want to try eating that stuff?" asked Ginny."I think Dumbledore would become very upset if you get sick and have to be taken to the hospital wing or Saint Mungos, especially today.

"Just watch." The Twerp smirked mischievously as he quickly popped the candy into his mouth.

The teens were startled as he faded away and disappeared from their sight for about thirty seconds.

"Twerp?" said Ginny as she stared at the empty spot where she had just seen him."Where did you go?"

The teens looked at each other with wide eyes and then back at the spot where he had disappeared.

When he became solid again he looked over at Ron who was gagging at the thought of eating that candy, and said, "It tasted a little sour but not as bad as you think."

Draco sniggered, then said. "Nice trick, almost as effective as having an Invisibility Cloak."

"I agree." commented Harry as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Could turn out to be a handy escape item, that is if that effect would last just a mite longer."

"Would taking more of them increase the length of time you remain invisible?" asked Hermione. "I mean could you take several at once or would you have to take them independently of one another to stay invisible longer."

"The only way to find out is to test them." answered Severus. "I'll take two together and you time how long I am invisible. If it doesn't seem to matter than I'll take them back to back."

"If it works well, then you should carry a supply since Lucius and Bellatrix hasn't been captured yet." suggested Hermione."We could use the link we forged with you during Occlumency lessons to keep track of you."

"Leave it to you to think ahead Granger." drawled Draco, "but I agree, If there is the remotest possibility that the Twerp will be alone for even a short time while we are at Dumbledores book signing..."

"It could end up being a repeat of the Hogsmeade station incident." finished Ron. "More crowded, less room for us to manoeuvre."

"Hey Ron's developed a brain." said Ginny in mock horror.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Severus!" Molly yelled up the stairs as the time for departing to Diagon Alley approached. "Did you change into your potions master outfit as Albus asked you to?"

"Yes I did." called out the little Twerp as he contemplated his small toys who were looking up at him beseechingly with hopes of joining him. "I guess you two can come too." he reached down and gathered the little Oracle and Mummy in his hands and set them into one of his pockets. He made his way down the winding stairs to the living room where Molly inspected him intensely as she did want him to be perfectly groomed and respectable looking considering that the book that Dumbledore had written centred around him and the adventures he had along with his companions.

Satisfied that he looked presentable Molly reminded him once more to not wander off from the group. She turned and looked critically at the teens attire and satisfied that they were also presentable said,

"I have a few things yet to do before I can go, so I will have to trust you lot to take care of him and make sure he gets to Dumbledore's side safely."

"Okay Mum." said Ginny. "If Dumbledore isn't there yet we will go to the shop and wait with Fred and George. All right?"

"Yes that will be fine considering they are planning to be at Flourish and Blotts also for the book signing." agreed Molly as she left them and disappeared up the stairway.

"It's amazing that old outfit still fits you." commented Draco as he studied the miniaturized black frock coat, pants, cloak and shoes. He then grinned as he remembered being told that it had been charmed by Professor Flitwick to grow with the Twerp. "I guess that is one outfit that you will never outgrow and it may never wear out, at least for a very long time."

"I guess not." The Twerp shrugged and said with a grin, "Well you gotta admit it is part of my identity."

"Yep, for as long as I have known you both as an adult and the Twerp, especially the way you get that cloak to billow out the way it does." said Harry. "I am curious thpough, just how do you manage to make it do that?"

Severus shrugged again. "I don't know I guess it was made to move with me." He turned around and sure enough the cloak billowed out as he strode around the living room and back to the fireplace where

the teens smiled at each other as the little Mummy popped its head out of the pocket of the Twerps frock coat and waved at them with it's little bandaged hand and pointed towards a mirror that hung on the wall. The Oracle also peaked out and clicked his beak excitedly as he made motions like he was putting a ring on.

Severus's eyebrow rose questioningly as he looked down at his pocket and his two toys. He glanced in confusion over at the mirror that the little mummy was pointing at. "I know guys I am worried about Albus and that ring too but what's with the mirror?"

"Weird." commented Ron as he scratched his forehead. "What is it with those two toys. Don't tell me that now they want to view themselves in the mirror."

"The little Oracle must sense something happening with Dumbledore." said Ginny and the small Oracle clicked his beak at her in agreement.

"Twerp, instead of going directly to Diagon alley lets meet Dumbledore at Hogwarts." suggested Harry as he studied the anxious looks that the Oracle was giving them. "We can then arrive together at Flourish and Blotts."

"Sounds fine by me." said Draco. As he shrugged "If we know him, he'll want to carry you so you wouldn't get stomped on in the crowd."

"But you told your Mum that we were going to the twins shop if Albus wasn't at the bookshop yet." protested Hermione. "She'll have all our hides for lying to her if she finds out."

"Well she did say we were to make sure that the Twerp gets delivered to Dumbledore safely." said Draco thoughtfully. "By taking him to Hogwarts we would technically be filling out her order.

" Besides Ron, Hermione and I can head to the shop ahead of you guys and that way we won't really be lying to mum." whispered Ginny.

**Hogwarts**

Hagrid was excited as he picked up his toy Norwegian Ridgeback dragon who blew its false fire affectionately into his face. "Aww little Norbert, yeh so sweet." he cooed. "Yeh be good now cause we are goin' ter Diagon Alley today. The toy dragon nipped at Hagrids beard playfully as he cuddled it. "Yeh be wantin' to meet yer friends too I wager." He commented as he left his Hut and headed towards the wrought iron gates.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Todays the day your book comes out." stated Armando Dippet. "You have accomplished much in your life. When you were one of my students ..."

Albus absentmindedly nodded an acknowledgment of his former Headmasters comments which he didn't actually hear as he pulled out a magical protective container from a hidden safe in the wall. He set it carefully onto the desk.

Albus mused as he looked carefully at the remains of three horcluxes that he had kept safely hidden inside the magical protective container. They were no longer actively dangerous to anyone, the shards of the Hufflepuff cup, the blackened and twisted Slytherin necklace, and last but not least, the ruined scroll which contained the original History of Hogwarts which had belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw.

Nagini's body had been left to rot in the forest after she was lured by Draco in his animagus form, as a Ferret to her total destruction by the muggle electrical contraption that Arthur Weasley had created from the kit that Hermione had given him last year. As for Voldemorts body it had been removed and buried by the Ministry in an undisclosed location.

Marvolo Gaunt's ring with the cracked black stone that was one of the Deadly Hallows, which was the reason that Albus treasured it, had not been laid in the case with the others but had been purposely kept separate in its own case on one of the spindly legged tables. The silver gadgets that Albus had collected over the years whirred and emitted puffs of smoke while Fawkes sat on his golden perch looking perturbed as in his opinion, Dumbledore was acting in an unusually odd manner that wasn't normal for him.

At the moment Albus was pacing back and forth in front of the old mirror that he had asked the House Elves to bring to him from the chamber where he had it hidden after the Chamber of Secrets had been opened. He fingered the old ring anxiously knowing and thankful that the curse which had nearly taken his life was no longer active on it. He was of two minds now about going through with his plan to raise his sister who along with his parents whose images were looking back at him sadly from the Mirror.

"I wish...I" he stuttered and turned his head away in confusion. Just what was he doing, he thought angrily as he knew he had to head to Diagon Alley for everyone was counting on him to be at Flourish and Blotts.

The portraits of past Headmasters watched him helplessly with concern as they saw him finger the old gold ring and stare with longing into the Mirror of Erised. Just what he was viewing he didn't tell them but they wished they could be of help.

Suddenly here was a wooshing sound as the Floo activated and he turned quickly as he dropped the old ring onto the desk beside the container with the remains. He was startled to see Harry, the Twerp then Draco tumble out of his fireplace.

"Boys." he said sternly as he swiftly regained his composure. "What are you doing here?"

"Molly told them to take care of me and make sure I get to you safely." said the Twerp innocently as he dusted off his outfit. "You weren't at the bookstore yet so it was most likely that you'd be here."

"Hermione, Ron and Ginny are going over to Weasleys Wizarding Wheezees to wait with the twins for us to arrive." said Draco. "We thought it would be the safest course of action to bring the Twerp directly to you just in case my Father and Aunt were in the area."

"It's all right? We didn't do anything wrong did we?" asked the Twerp anxiously as he looked up at the flustered looking Headmaster.

Hesitating slightly as he didn't want to say the wrong thing to the small boy who was eyeing him apprehensively.

Harry noticed the container with the ruined objects. "Were you planning on taking those old Horcluxes as part of the display?" he asked casually.

"No Harry, I was just..." Albus started to say as he then noticed the two little toys staring up at him out of the Twerps frock coat pocket. "I see you brought your little Oracle and Mummy along also."

"Yes they wanted to come with us." said the Twerp quietly as he noticed the full length mirror set off to the side. Curious as to why it was there he moved over to it and looked in it. Albus and Harry made a move to stop the boy but didn't stop him in time. The Twerp glanced back quickly at Albus then looked back again into the mirror.

"What do you see?" asked Harry. He wondered what the Twerp would see as his most desperate desire. Harry knew that his own desire was to see his parents and the other members of his family who had been murdered years before by Voldemort and his followers. "It shows you your greatest desire."

" My greatest desire? I don't understand." said the Twerp, a look of bewilderment flashed across his face. "It's just a mirror, I see nothing unusual about that." He shrugged his shoulders and turned towards the spindle-legged tables where the gold ring with the large black stone had sat. Noticing it was gone, he looked hopeful as he asked "Did you destroy the ring yet?"

Albus swallowed nervously as he answered. "No Twerp not yet. I just can't seem to bring myself to do it."

Albus felt a twinge tug at his heart as the small boy's eyes suddenly dulled and his hopeful expression faded to one of unhappy dejection. He reached down to the desk and picked up the old gold ring again.

Harry's forehead furrowed as he studied the mirror and then he thought about the tombstone that bore the Dumbledore name in Godrics Hollows graveyard. A glimmer of understanding flashed through his mind. He decided to confirm his suspicions and asked, "Professor back in my first year when you found me sitting in front of the Mirror you told me that you saw yourself holding a pair of socks because one could never have enough socks. That wasn't true was it? You saw members of your family like I did."

Dumbledores shoulders drooped a little and he replied with a sad lost tone in his voice."Yes Harry, that is true. My real greatest desire is to see my entire family alive and well and happy together again. But mostly to see my sister and ask her for her forgiveness. But you can understand why I didn't tell you.

Not sure as to what he should say, Severus edged closer and watched the elder wizard who was still grasping the ring tightly. The Twerp was very scared but he took a deep breath and said "But Albus would it not be better if the stone was totally destroyed?"

"You don't understand Twerp. "I must speak to my parents and my sister." said Albus as he gripped the ring in his hand. He looked away from the Twerps piercing gaze and stared at the pattern of the office floor.

"Why? Why bring them back to a half life which is neither here nor there?"Asked the Twerp anxiously.

"Remember what it said in the story of the three brothers ? The Second brother brought back his love and she was not happy, because she did not belong here any longer." He reminded Albus, hoping that the older wizard would listen to his plea. "Let the dead lie in peace, after all did you not tell me that Death is the last great adventure? You'll see them again in time...PLEASE." His dark eyes filled with tears of frustration and fear for the older man as he spoke in an agonized whisper, "_I need you."_

Hearing the plea, Albus' jerked his head up and he gazed at the small boy whose face was pale with tear streaks. He had momentarily forgot how vulnerable Severus was now and his desperate need for stability in his life.

It was one thing to say that the small boy would be well looked after by the Weasleys and other members of his extended family but Albus suddenly realized that no matter what his head said his heart said that the Twerp needed him more than he needed to ask for forgiveness from a sister who had been dead for many years. Somehow he felt that she knew what he wanted and had already forgiven him. now it was his responsibility to look after Twerp who was alive and needed guidance that only he could give.

He looked back at the ring with the cracked stone and made a decision which would be irreparable. He dropped the stone onto the floor and along with a whisk of his wand he uttered forcefully an Obliteration charm which pulverized the stone and left the empty gold shell of the ring. He dropped it into the container that held the other three useless objects that had been receptacles for the torn bits of Voldemorts soul.

"I must stop reminding myself of what has been." He muttered to himself as he stared one last time at the ruins. "It does not do well to dwell on dreams and forget to live."

He turned away from the container on his desk and walking over to stare into the Mirror one last time, his shock was apparent to everyone. He reached out and touched the mirror gently and tears rolled down his face as the image of his family blurred as they waved goodbye and then suddenly a new image formed. Albus smiled as several tears slipped down his cheek. His deepest most desperate desire had changed. Now In the mirror, he saw Severus, grown up once again but happier as he stood proudly smiling at the older wizard.

Draco, Harry and the Twerp exhaled collective sighs of relief as the Headmaster turned around to look at the three boys who looked at him apprehensively, and said gruffly "Shall we go to the book signing at the bookstore now? I think everyone will worry if none of us show up."

"Yes sir." chorused the boys as Albus took some Floo powder in his hand and threw it into the fireplace. He then gathered the Twerp and his two toys in his arms. "Hold on Tight Twerp." he instructed as he stepped inside the fireplace and called out Diagon Alley. Draco and Harry grinned as they too took some of the powder and followed the Twerp and Dumbledore back through the Floo to Diagon Alley.

**Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes **

The Twins had finished all they had planned to do for the morning and were waiting patiently for the others to show up before heading over to Flourish and Blotts . The door opened and only three of the teens came inside without the Twerp. They had been escorted to the shop by Tonks and Remus who had met them as they came out of the Floo at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hey Where is the Twerp, Hary and Draco?

"Aren't they supposed to come with you?"

"Mum will have all our hides if anything happened..."

They went over to Hogwarts to come here with Dumbledore." explained Hermione as she quickly glanced around the store. Noticing that the only customers in the store nearby were an elderly couple who hadn't paid any attention to their arrival, she lowered his voice to a whisper. "I think the Twerp wants to have another go at getting Dumbledore to give up that ring."

"Well all we can say is we wish him luck."

"Dumbledore can be pretty stubborn when he has his mind set. Then, so can the Twerp."

"Thats for sure." Ron said as he glanced out one of the windows, at the crowded street nervously. "I hope they get here before Mum does."

"Not likely to happen little Ronnikins." George said as he spotted their mum. "Here she comes with Madame Pomfrey."

"Good thing Pomfrey is with her, she can repair any damage to you three when Mum finds out the Twerp isn't here with you." teased Fred, smirking as he stepped back a little.

The bell on the door rang out again as it opened to let Molly Weasley walk in with Madame Poppy Pomfrey Molly looked pleased to see that the youngsters had made it to the shop like they promised and then her face darkened as she realized that the Twerp was not where he was supposed to be. She glared at Ron and Ginny with narrowed eyes and asked through gritted teeth. "_Where-is-Severus."_

"HeswithDumbledore." Ron said, slurring his words together in panic."HarryandDracowentwithhim."

"They decided to go to Hogwarts." Ginny explained further. "We came here to wait for them."

"You did say to deliver the Twerp to Dumbledore." Hermione bravely ventured to remind Molly.

The Twins who had also froze instinctively when their mum started her tirade, sighed with relief as the door opened again and Dumbledore walked in carrying the Twerp with Harry and Draco behind them. "Good, I see we are all here." He said calmly.

"Reprieved." sighed Ginny to Ron who looked relieved to see that the Twerp, Harry and Draco had indeed met up with Dumbledore.

"For now." commented Molly sceptically as she gave them stern looks.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Dumbledore. "I believe everyone will be waiting for us at Flourish and Blotts." His eyes twinkled merrily as he looked at the twins, "I also understand there are a few photographers who wish to take a group shot of the Twerp and his fellow mischief makers among others."

"Hey we're professional pranksters." protested the twins automatically in unison and then Fred turned to the young blond witch who was ringing up a young wizards purchase. "Verity, we're leaving now."

"For a few hours." continued George.

"All right Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley." Verity answered as the group walked out of the store. Shortly after, the elderly couple followed them out onto the crowded street.


	19. Adventure in Diagon Alley

**Chapter 19- Adventure in Diagon Alley**

"Why did we have to disguise ourselves as those two doddering old fools." The Elderly witch complained in a whisper to her doddering companion as her elderly legs shook with weariness. "It would have been much more effective if we had just killed them instead of using Obliviate."

"I told you, no one would think to associate an elderly couple with us and we could have killed them but it wasn't necessary." whispered the elderly wizard. "Don't concern yourself with them now, when they regain consciousness they will think that they had just slept in."

Dumbledore looked impressive and powerful as he strode down the Street towards Flourish and Blotts with the Twerp sitting high on his shoulders. It wasn't an unusual sight normally to see a child being carried on his fathers' shoulders except for the fact that these two were known to be the Headmaster of Hogwarts and the boy he was carrying had once been the dreaded Potions Master who had also been a Death Eater at one time.

Added to the sight of Albus Dumbledore carrying his former colleague was the group of Weasleys along with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy who were proudly escorting the Headmaster and the Twerp to the bookstore.

Ministry Aurors and members of the Order of the Phoenix were also on hand to help with crowd control and keeping their eyes pealed for the two escapees.

Since it's release that morning, many witches and wizards had been buying up copies of the Headmasters book that dealt with the strange events of the past year starting with the de-aging of Severus Snape. Many parents knew what happened during the past year at Hogwarts due to the fact that their children attended the school and had owled them about the little boy and his escapades.

Unnoticed by the group, the elderly couple were following them at a discreet distance. They whispered quietly to each other while showing an interest in the boy perched upon the Headmasters shoulders.

"It is too crowded." muttered the elderly wizard who was leaning on an old silver walking stick that had its distinctive knob wrapped in linen. He glowered at the elderly witch. "Also too dangerous."

"Patience my dear." croaked the elderly frail looking witch as she doddered along beside him. "All in good time."

"May I be of assistance in helping you to get to your destination?" asked a concerned young Auror who had noticed the difficulty with which the elderly couple was walking. "It is more crowded than normal. That is due to the popularity of Headmaster Dumbledore and the fact his book was released today."

Startled, the elderly wizard raised his bent head and stared with rheumy eyes at the young wizard and his voice quivered sourly. "So we have noticed, young man."

The elderly witch gripped her mates' arm tightly and dug her long delicate fingers in as she said in a high trembling voice. "Don't mind him, He's just cranky. Thank you for your kind offer but we aren't in a big hurry to be anywhere."

"All right, but please be careful, one false step and you could fall and be stepped on before anybody realizes you had fallen." answered the young Auror as he tipped his cap and watched the elderly couple continue slowly on their way.

"That was close, and what do you mean we aren't in a big hurry?" grumbled the elderly wizard quietly. "Once somebody at the Apothecary realizes that some of their vials of polyjuice potion disappeared from their shelves last night..."

"Even if they do, they won't know who took it." whispered the elderly witch. "Just don't forget to take a swig before the hour is up."

"I won't forget." muttered the elderly wizard as he glared ahead at the small boy that was riding high on Dumbledores shoulders.

Severus felt uneasy, he wasn't sure why as he looked around at the people who were heading towards Flourish and Blotts. Even with the uneasy sensation he was amazed to see so many people gathered in one place.

"You still all right up there Twerp?" Dumbledore asked the small boy as he felt the child's body shifting.

"Yeah Albus I'm okay. " answered the Twerp "Are all these people here to see you and get their books signed?"

"I suppose many of them are Twerp, that and to get a good look at you also." answered Albus as he nodded his head in greeting to several acquaintances who greeted him back and smiled at the Twerps wide eyed expression as his little Mummy kept peeking shyly out of his pocket and waving his bandaged hand at everyone awhile the little Oracle studied the sea of faces with his eagle eyes.

"Hey Twerp." a very familiar voice called out to the small boy. Severus looked around and spotted Neville Longbottom who waved at him as he went by, along with Montague who was staying with the Longbottoms for a portion of the summer. They both had a copy of Dumbledores book and were heading to the Bookstore with Neville's Grandmother who was watching out very carefully for any signs of Lucius and Bellatrix.

"Neville, Montague." called out the Twerp as he waved at them. The little Oracle clacked his beak and little Mummy waved his bandaged hands excitedly as they saw Hagrid towering over the rest of the crowd with his toy Dragon flying above him happily The witches and wizards nearby looked at the realistic toy nervously as it sent its artificial flame high into the sky in greeting.

An uproar and buzz of excited conversation broke out as the Headmaster entered the store with the Child still firmly upon his shoulders. The Proprietor of Flourish and Blotts bowed as he met them and escorted Dumbledore over to the area that had been set up for the book signing and photo taking.

"Patience please everyone." called out the Proprietor as he attempted to get everyone's attention. "As you know Headmaster Albus Dumbldore's book _'Return To Childhood' _was released earlier this morning and he has kindly agreed to sign copies this afternoon. He has also brought the Twerp, also known as Severus Snape with him for everyone to see and meet. You will notice that he has changed somewhat over the past year..."

There were chuckles and snickers at this statement among the crowd who was lining up to have their books inscribed by Albus. Many of them remembered The crotchety Potions Master from their own schooldays, and some wizards and witches who had grown up knowing the former Potions Master as a student the first time around still had a slightly hard time believing that this child could be him as he seemed different to what they had perceived him to still be.

The Proprietor waited till the laughter died down. He introduced the Twins. "I am proud to introduce to you the Proprietors of the newly established store, Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes; Fred and George Weasley, who along with the Twerp Severus Snape created a variety of pranks that had an unfavourable effect upon the Dark Arts Professor, Dolores Umbridge this past year. I understand she is still in Saint Mungos under observation.

The crowd chuckled. It was obvious that Umbridge had not been very popular even outside Hogwarts.

While the Proprietor was introducing everyone, Albus stood behind the book laden-table and after some pictures were taken of him and the Twerp, he sat down ready to autograph the customers books. He cautioned the Twerp to stay close to his extended family that were also gathering together in a group nearby while photographers were snapping pictures and the excited reporters were gathered around to take notes and ask their numerous questions.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Molly and Arthur especially, were inundated by reporters who wished to hear from their own mouths what it was like to take into their home the de-aged Severus Snape with the knowledge that they were risking their own lives and that of their family during the last year of the war.

"He needed us." said Molly simply, "Our lives have been enriched immensely by his presence."

"I agree with Molly, as to our lives being at risk, that was a given even without having the Twerp with us." said Arthur.

When the teens were interviewed, Draco said very little as he stayed extra close to the Twerp and was cautiously looking around at the crowd as he hadn't forgotten his nightmare and was expecting trouble at some point. He was startled and jerked his head around quickly as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You're awfully jumpy Draco." commented Hermione softly as she noticed his glances darting around at the crowd. "You know we are safe while the Aurors and the order keeping an eye on everyone."

"I know I am a little more nervous than normal, but I expect Father and Aunt Bellatrix aren't too far away." answered Draco as he looked over the assembled crowd who were chattering among themselves as they lined up to meet Dumbledore and the youngsters who were immortalized in his book. "I can't fully explain it but I'll feel happier once we are done here and away from the crowd."

"Smart boy." grumbled Mad-Eye who had overheard the conversation. "It's good to know that the presence of the Aurors and members of the Order haven't lulled your senses into a false sense of security."

"I won't feel secure until they have been caught sir, especially Aunt Bellatrix, she's the more dangerous of the pair of them." Said Draco and then they both watched the Headmaster as he inscribed his name into the books presented to him and talked briefly with each of the witches and wizards.

Severus listened quietly to the discussions around him and remembering how vicious the man was the last time they met, he fingered the small candy he had on hand.

After the photo shoot, Arthur and Percy had to return to the Ministry to finish their work while Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Tonks and Mad-Eye wandered around the bookstore and watched the crowd carefully for Lucius and Bellatrix.

When the Elderly couple walked inside the bookstore neither of them were pleased to see that these particular four, especially Sirius and Mad-Eye were present.

"Bloody 'ell." muttered the Elderly man as he glowered at the crowd surrounding the Twerp. "We may have to change our plans."

"Be patent, we will get up there soon enough." said the Elderly lady. Noticing that they were attracting some curious glances from a few middle aged ladies, she sighed audibly as she explained to them in a trembling voice. "My Gaffer is gobsmacked as he didn't really realize how many others would come to see the Headmaster and that cute little child. The crowd is even larger than the one that come to see that writer fellow a few years back."

"Oh yes, Gilderoy Lockhart, that poor man is still in Saint Mungos. He has improved slightly from what I understand." commented one of the cheery matrons.

"Honesty Gladys Gudgeon, face it he is still gormless." said her friend who rolled her eyes. "What you ever saw in him..."

The two middle-aged witches forgot about the elderly couple as they fell into what was an obviously old and continuing discussion about Gilderoy Lockhart.

The Elderly Wizard pulled on his companion's arm and motioned for them to retreat outside the store. She glowered at him as he turned around and left her standing alone."

"Crotchety old goat. Hates crowds, can't take him anywhere." she muttered for the benefit of anyone who noticed the elderly wizard leaving. She grumbled other things under her breath as she made her way back outside.

The two Aurors who were on crowd control at the entrance smiled at each other as they watched the elderly couple exit.

"Nice couple." commented the young Auror.

"They do seem to suit each other" replied the elder Auror.

"They do at that." said the young Auror who turned his attention back to the cheerful crowd as they lined up.

"I think we should wait till later when there are fewer witnesses." hissed the elderly wizard into the elderly witches ear. "Dumbledore must have suspected we would try to grab his precious brat. He has members of his precious Order along with at least half of the Ministry Aurors on guard."

"Then we wait here till the crowd thins out." the elderly witch snapped back at him. "We will just have to wait for our chance."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Hagrid had entered Flourish and Blotts near the end of the book signing, as he was so big he didn't want to crowd out anybody else who was there to see Albus and the Twerp. He had also been wandering around Diagon Alley, window-shopping with his toy Dragon. The pair of them had drawn amused and sometimes shocked glances from other shoppers as he carried the not so small toy dragon.

The book signing took up most of the afternoon and the Twerp was feeling like some exotic creature that had been put on display as he answered so many questions and been stared at by so many people. By the time the event was over and the crowd thinned out he was starting to feel tired and hungry.

"How about we all head to Fortescue's and get some Ice Cream to celebrate the successful launching of my book? Maybe even a sundae? Sound like a good idea my little Twerp?" suggested Albus who felt tired and hungry himself.

The Twerps eyes gleamed with happiness. "Yes please, let's go!" he said, bouncing with excitement for going to Flortescue's was considered a very special treat.

"All right then, but we had better not go to far overboard on the treats though." said Albus as he felt the eyes of Minerva, Molly and Poppy giving him a stern look. "We don't want to spoil our supper."

"We won't." said the Twerp anxiously. "Promise."

"Let's get going then. Theres a large Lemon and Strawberry Ice cream cone calling for me." said Albus.

"Oh yummy." said Ron as his faced scrunched up at the thought of lemon and strawberry combined.

"To each his own Ronnikins." said George with a laugh.

"Don't call me Ronnikins." complained Ron as they walked out of Flourish and Blotts.

While heading down the street towards the ice cream parlour Molly, Albus, Mad-Eye, Madame Pomfrey, Sirius, Remus, and Professors McGonagall and Flitwick were quietly talking together while watching the teens and Severus who were a little ways ahead of them, chatting with Hagrid.

"Yer famous Twerp, just like 'Arry 'ere." Hagrid said, looking down at the boy who looked even smaller standing between Hagrid and Draco. "Loads of folk want to know what yer like now that yer little an' all."

"I'd prefer just being a normal kid Hagrid. Being famous has too much responsibility." said the Twerp.

"I agree fully." said Harry who was walking behind them with Ginny, Hermione and Ron. "That is all I want to be for the next two years while at Hogwarts. A normal kid."

"So do I, however Twerp, I was wondering as to what you saw in the mirror of Erised back in Dumbledores office when you looked into it." asked Draco.

Severus shrugged, "I just saw our reflections. There's nothing unusual about that I guess, if I looked into it before I was de-aged I would probably have seen something or someone." He looked back at the adults who were still talking with each other and keeping an eye out for trouble. "But I now have what I want Draco, I've got my family. It may be unusual as no ones related to me. But over the past year I feel like I have been given everything I ever wanted."

"Yes I understand that feeling very well Twerp." said Hagrid with a slightly wistful smile, "I felt like that when Dumbledore helped me stay on at Hogwarts when I was younger." Lost momentarily in thought he rubbed Norbert's tiny head like it was a cuddly puppy and the small dragon leaned into the giants' gentle hand. Hagrid smiled and said with delight. "Awww look at Norbert, he really is a nice cuddly pet. Thanks again Twerp for giving him to me."

Ron leaned over towards Harry and Hermione and whispered, "At least this Norbert is Harmless" as he also remembered being bitten by the real dragon and ending up in the hospital wing the night Charlie's friends came to collect the dragon. He suspected that Madame Pomfrey knew that it wasn't a dog that bit him like he had told her that day. Glancing back at her and the other adults, he wondered if she had realized that it had been a dragon bite but had kept that knowledge for a reason.

Hagrid grinned and said to the teens, "Did I tell yer that Charlie told me that my dear baby dragon is doing well in Romania and is actually a female so now I call 'er Norberta."

"That explains a lot." said Harry as he remembered the small but very vicious baby Norwegian Ridgeback.

Hearing Hagrid talking about his pet, Draco's eyebrow rose as he also remembered finding out about the dragon first year but decided not to mention anything since it really no longer mattered to him whether or not that Hagrid had a real dragon.

"Hey he's cute." said Ginny as she reached out and patted the small toy dragon.

Severus eyed the toy dragon that was happily nuzzling Hagrid's beard with amusement. It was obvious that the pair of them enjoyed each others' company, much like him and his own two toys.

"Why not let Twerps Oracle and Mummy play with him before we get our ice cream?" suggested Harry who noticed the Twerps two toys eyeing the dragon with fascination. The oracle clicked its beak and the Mummy waved a little hand excitedly as they looked hopefully up at the Twerp and the dragon.

"Great Idea Harry." Hagrid let his toy dragon loose to play with the Twerps little toys. "Anyway I think Norbet does want ter play with 'em before we go back ta Hogwarts."

"Okay by me if they want to." said the Twerp who looked at the two excited toys in his shirt pocket. He chuckled, "I guess they do."

Hagrids toy dragon hovered in front of the Twerp as the Mummy and little Oracle climbed onto its back. "Now be careful and hold on you two." the Twerp warned them.

"Thats right, We don' want yer to fall." said Hagrid as they watched the Twerps two toys who were holding on tight to the toy Dragon as it flew with them on his back above their heads.

The Elderly couple watched the friendly interactions between the Twerp and his companions from a distance as they were not crazy enough to approach while the Twerp was still surrounded by so many witches and Wizards who would gladly send them back to Azkaban without another thought.

"I think we will have to wait and try another plan," grumbled The elderly wizard as he watched the group heading down the street laughing as they watched the little dragon and his passengers flying above their heads. "our supply of Polyjuice is getting low."

"Your giving up too easy." She snarled back. "We need to get that ring, if we are to succeed in bringing back our Master."

The elderly wizard huffed and glared at her.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Florean Fortescue was mildly surprised and pleased to see the large cheerful group come into his Ice Cream Parlor with Albus Dumbledore and the tiny boy he had been told was Severus Snape also known as the Twerp. His assistants cheerfully took orders from everyone while he made up Albus' Ice Cream cone.

"I take it you come here often Albus." said Minerva calmly as Fortescue handed Albus his extra large deluxe cone.

"Thank you Florean." said Albus as he carefully took his cone from the jolly wizard.

"You're welcome Albus." answered Fortescue with a grin as he went back to his counter.

I admit to coming here occasionally. Why?" said Albus as innocently as he could when he was handed his cone. "You know I like ice cream."

"Occasionally?" asked Madame Pomfrey after she gave her order for a medium sized raspberry chocolate. "We noticed he didn't bother taking your order."

"Would you believe me if I said it was an educated guess on his part?" asked Albus as everyone around him burst out laughing.

"You are so busted." answered Minerva primly as she received her tartan butterscotch delight.

After eating his cone and enjoying it to the very last bite, Albus rubbed his hands together as he found his writing hand was feeling cramped from holding the cone and all the writing he had done that afternoon. "Well Twerp I think I'll be writing my name in my sleep." he mentioned jokingly. "A day to remember for sure."

"Flex your fingers more Albus. Shake out your hand too." said Madame Pomfrey as she took out her wand and scanned his hand. "Have I not told you time and again, to relax your grip on the quill especially with the amount of writing you do."

"Better do as she tells you Albus." said the Twerp. "You aren't as old as you were a few months ago."

"Impertinent child." said Albus fondly as he did as the Medi-nurse ordered. "I hope you and Harry will be ready for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" asked Severus who had managed to get some of his Peanut butter and Chocolate ice cream on his shirt.

"You and Harry have swimming lessons, remember?" Albus reminded him.

Severus looked slightly nervous as he thought about the lessons he was supposed to take then he remembered, "With everything going on I forgot I was going to ask if I could pick up a gift for Harry. His birthday is in a couple of days."

Albus' eyes twinkled with amusement, as he knew that the twerp was deliberately changing the subject,

"All right then, we will go do a little shopping and I expect both you and Harry to come to Hogwarts tomorrow afternoon for your lessons."

"Oh all right." agreed the Twerp, "but could we have the others over too. I think Hermine, Ron and Ginny would like to swim in a real pool..."

Albus roared with laughter. "Fine, lets have them come too. If having the others over helps you to learn how to swim properly I'm all for it."

"At the very least they can be swimming coaches." said Harry with a smirk. " Can't say they would be able to keep you from getting yourself into trouble though."

Severus gave Harry a round-eyed innocent look. "Who me? Why would I look for Trouble?"

"I don't think you deliberately go looking for trouble Twerp." Harry clarified as the twins chuckled and said.

"You don't need to considering it seems to find you without help."

"That's part of what makes you so interesting to be around."

"Give it up Twerp, Trouble is your middle name." said Mad-Eye gruffly with a hint of humour.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Meanwhile outside on the street there was a very distinctively disgruntled elderly pair waiting for their chance to get close to the Twerp.

"Isn't there any time that brat is left alone?" grumbled the Elderly Wizard "This waiting for our chance to nab the little brat is getting on my nerves." He took a swig from a tiny vial and wiped his mouth.

"Look they won't all stay around him forever, be patient." spat the elderly witch. "We just need to get a little closer when most of his protectors have gone on their way and then we'll have the little brat where we want him."

Mad-Eyes magical eye kept swerving around and looking out the window settled upon an extremely elderly couple that were obviously arguing with each other. "There's something odd about those two" he commented then noticed a slight shimmer ripple across the elderly witches face and a slight darkening of her hair. "Get your wands ready, I think we have found our missing pair." He growled hoarsely as he stood up, a little clumsily. "I'll go out first." said Mad-Eye hoarsely "with Tonks, Remus and Sirius coming out after me. The rest of you will follow in pairs so as to not make them suspicious that we are onto them."

Mad-Eye glanced casually at the elderly couple as he limped by them which made the elderly wizard uneasy but continued on his way as if he was going back to Flourish and Blotts.

"That was a close call." whispered the tense elderly wizard as he watched the retired Auror slowly limping away across the street. "I thought for a second he recognized us."

"Well he obviously didn't." answered the elderly witch snappily. "I told you all we had to do is be patient and wait for the right moment."

"Yeah but I still feel uneasy." muttered the elderly wizard as they started to shuffle towards the entrance of the parlour.

Everyone walked out of the Ice Cream Parlour casually, the twins made as if they were heading next door to their shop while others scattered in different directions, acting as if they had no clue as to who the elderly couple really were.

Draco looked out at the two elderly people through the glass window and frowned. He turned and silently stood beside the Twerp as they along with Harry, Ginny, and Ron strolled out the door with Albus and Minerva following them.

The Elderly Couple shuffled up closer as if they just wanted to meet Dumbledore and the Twerp to make small talk.

"Hey isn't that the same couple we saw at the shop when we were waiting for the Twerp and Dumbledore to arrive?" Ginny asked Ron who looked over at the approaching couple. "Yeah that's them all right."

Severus heard them and looked at the elderly couple himself. He looked up at Draco who had tightened his hold on the Twerps shoulder.

"Twerp, you better be ready to use that disappearing candy." said Draco quietly as he discreetly drew out his wand. Severus tensed and nodded his head slightly as he readied himself.

Albus and Minerva acted as if they just noticed the approaching elderly couple and pasted pleasant smiles upon their faces as if they didn't know whom the couple really were.

"Good day, we wondered if this child is the famous Twerp also known as Severus Snape." Quavered the elderly witch who reached out to touch the boy. Everything moved fast then. Just as her hand reached out to grab the small boy, Draco and the Twerp disappeared which stunned everyone with momentary surprise.

Hagrids toy Dragon flew down from above where he had been giving the little Oracle and Mummy a ride while waiting for Hagrid to come out of the Parlour, and upon directions from the little Oracle, angrily blew its play fire into the faces of the couple which though it didn't burn them, it did confuse everyone temporarily with the smoke that came out of his nostrils.

Mad-Eye who had not gone far before returning recovered first, aimed his wand and yelled "_Petrificus totalus!" _Which unfortunately missed and hit the roadway just as the two elderly people quickly disapparated.

"Well that was a close call, too bad they got away again though." wheezed Mad-Eye as he coughed and limped faster than normal forward to where he had last seen the two boys. "Just where did those two boys go? Neither of them have their Apparation licences..."

"We're still here Mad-Eye." Draco said as both he and the Twerp rematerialized behind Hagrid.

"Yer' coulda' give a bloke some warning." said Hagrid whose eyes were as big a saucers as he turned around. "I coulda' ad a 'eart attack."

"Yeah, If Hagrid fell over one of us would have been crushed." quipped Harry calmly.

"That could be disastrous." commented Ron.

"You youngsters don't seem too surprised after seeing them disappear like that." said Molly, her eyes narrowed with suspicion as she noted how calm the other three teens were.

The Twins gave Draco and the Twerp a wondering look. "Sneaky trick, that one, How did you do it?"

"That is something we all would like to know." said Minerva briskly as she folded her arms and looked sternly at both Draco and Severus. "Unauthorized apparation especially when you aren't of age..."

"It wasn't apparation they used." slipped from Ginny's mouth before she realized what she said.

"Then what was it?" asked Mad-eye as he placed his wand back into the wand pocket of his coat and leaned a little more heavily on his staff.

Severus pulled some of the tiny lozenges out of the package full he had in his pocket to show them and held them out in his small hand and said with a slight misgiving that he might get into worse trouble. "Chewable Disappearing Candy. I mixed up a batch before we came."

"Twerp, that is ingenious but why didn't you say something about it earlier?" asked Albus as he gathered the small child up in his arms.

"I wanted to play a prank on the twins." answered the Twerp which made everyone chuckle. "I tested it on myself back at the Burrow."

Realizing that was why the teens weren't that surprised Molly asked in a no nonsense tone of voice, "Severus Snape just what are we going to do with you? I've a mind to and ground you to your room for the rest of the summer."

"It's all right Molly ...this time." said Albus. He looked sternly at the Twerp "But young man, any more experimenting is to be done in your lab at 12 Gimmauld Place or the consequences will be severe Understand?"

"Yes sir." said the Twerp as he bent his head and looked woebegone. The Twins looked at each other and said.

"Hey Twerp we aren't mad at you, not really, we're just thankful you are okay."

"When were you gonna tell us about this invention of yours?"

"I was going to take one without you seeing me at the shop and then watch your reaction when I turned solid again in front of you, but they only work for about thirty seconds." answered the Twerp.

"Hmmm, the possibilities." said Fred as he took one and studied it.

"Sevikins, Once again you are a genius." George told him as he checked out one.

"Sounds like a new source of mischief to me." grumbled Mad-eye.

"Hey Mad-Eye I was wondering, just what was it that made you leery of those two?" Ginny asked curiously.

Mad-Eye chuckled and said, "Ask young Draco here. I think he noticed what made me suspicious."

"Well Draco? Tell us." Demanded Ron, "Just what is it you seen that made you suspicious?"

"It was the elderly witch, her hair was starting to darken and lengthen a little bit and when she reached for the twerp her hand was looking younger." Draco shrugged and smirked. "I guess she just forgot to take her polyjuice potion.

**Little Hangleton**

The elderly couple landed inside the mouldy smelling room with rotting overhead beams and a disintegrating fireplace. Glowering at each other they had a spat that echoed throughout the slowly disintegrating mansion.

Lucius was furious as they had been so close to accomplishing what they set out to do. "Y_OU FORGOT TO TAKE YOUR LAST VIAL OF POLYJUICE POTION? AFTER TELLING ME NOT TO FORGET!_!" He screamed at the equally furious _Bellatrix._

"_IF I DIDN'T HAVE TO KEEP AN EYE ON YOU ALL DAY I WOULDN'T HAVE FORGOTTEN!"_ screamed Bellatrix back at him.

"_YOU DIDN'T NEED TO WORRY ABOUT ME YOU PARANOID..."_

"_PARANOID? LOOK WHO"S TALKING, YOU COWARDLY EX-ARISTROCRATIC BOORISH..." _

**12 Grimmauld Place **

"I think they were after one of the deathly hallows that are in that story The Three Brothers." explained the Twerp as he ate the small helping of chicken and Ham pie.

"You think they wanted to capture you because of that book of fairy tales?" asked Sirius incredulously. "I would have thought it was because they think of you as a traitor."

"Come on Twerp You can do better than that." growled Mad Eye as he sniffed the aroma of the larger portion of chicken and ham pie that was set before him by Molly.

"I'm not fooling guys. Honest." Answered the small boy who turned and looked up pleadingly to Albus for help.

"I believe they were after Marvelo's ring." said Albus as he reached over and gave the small boy a reassuring hug. "I have this feeling that they think it contains the fabled resurrection stone." He then transfigured an old Lemon drop candy wrapper that he found in one of his pockets into an excellent copy of the Gaunt's ring. "They must have read Tom Riddles copy of 'The Tales of Beadle the Bard.' and think they can bring him back with the stone that resides within it."

"And they say I'm mad." said Mad-eye as he shook his head and picked up a thick slice of Molly's homemade bread and buttered it. "But then after all what has transpired over the past year I guess anything is possible."

"Yes, anything can be possible." echoed Albus softly.


	20. Insecurities and understanding

**Chapter 20-** ** Insecurities and understandings**

It was as if time had gone back to the first summer with the teens scattered throughout the house. In the Drawing room with the Twerp, Ron and Harry were intent upon a game of wizards chess at the old desk in the corner while Hermione was busy reading her book and Draco was with the Twins in the little potions lab looking for a way to improve the length of time that the Chewable Disappearing Candy worked. Ginny was watching the chess game and the Twerp was sitting on the sofa looking over the last entry in his journal before he picked up his quill and dipped it into the pot of ink that sat on the table beside him. The adults were talking in the kitchen while Molly bustled about baking up some bread and snacks.

Severus was oblivious to his surroundings as he thought of what he would write inside his journal before retiring for the night. He lifted his head and watched his two little toys explore the drawing room with the old tapestry at 12 Grimmauld Place with amusement. "It's all right guys, this was our safe house last year when we had to go into hiding." The Oracle glanced up at him and nodded his understanding.

The Twerp reached over to the table where he had set the copy of 'Return to Childhood' that Albus had given him. "If you guy's want, you can look at my book while I finish writing in my journal." Setting the book down open on the sofa he helped both the little Mummy and the Oracle up and they settled down to read.

_July 29th 1996_

_It's been a very interesting day. I finished making the disappearing lozenges which aren't quite up to where I wanted them but they did work out okay after all. Fred and George are going to experiment with them so they will work longer than thirty seconds. Since Harry has the cloak and Albus finally destroyed the stone within the ring. I don't have to worry so much about Albus waking up his dead sister and going mad like the second brother in the story. All there is left is the Elder wand. I wonder where it is, considering it usually ends up in the hands of a dark wizard. I should ask Albus about that sometime. _

_I wonder if I'll ever see anything in that mirror of Erised someday besides my reflection. Then again do I really want to?_

_The book signing that Albus had at Flourish and Blotts was okay, I now know what zoo animals feel like being stared at. I guess I shouldn't complain too much though because those people were only curious about me, thats what Albus told me. I hope that is all since Draco's father and aunt had disguised themselves using polyjuice and came to Diagon Alley to try and grab me. _

The Twerp shuddered a little and bit his lower lip slightly as he remembered how close they came to capturing him. He dipped his quill into the little bottle of ink and continued to write.

_I wonder where they got the polyjuice, neither of them look to be skilled enough to make it. I hope they don't have any more. I think Bellatrix was a little too focused on accomplishing her 'mission' and forgot to take another swallow of the stuff. I am thankful for that and the fact that Mad-Eye noticed something was wrong with that elderly couple who was following us all day because I could have been taken to wherever they wanted and I don't know if anybody could find me in time like they did before. Hagrids toy dragon Norbert and my little Oracle and Mummy helped out, even if they did cause everybody to lose sight of Lucius and Bellatrix with all that smoke._

_During supper Albus transfigured a candy wrapper to look like Marvelo's ring. I think they are going to place a tracking spell of some sort on it. Hopefully they will be able to capture Lucius and Bellatrix and put them back into Azkaban before the summer is over. _

_We are staying at 12 Grimmauld Place overnight and then tomorrow Albus and I will go to Diagon Alley in the morning for Harry's birthday gift and then in the afternoon I have to take swimming lessons with Harry at Hogwarts. The day I fell into the pond I felt like I was choking, my eyes and ears hurt like they were being stabbed. My body started to hurt real bad and my lungs felt like they were on fire. It seemed like a whole lifetime went by before Hermione got me out._

The Twerp shivered as he recalled his near drowning and he gulped as he wrote one more sentence

_It may sound stupid, but I am feeling a little scared about going back into the water in case I go under again. I will face my fears and try and learn how to swim though, because Albus told me that I have to learn how. It's all right because I won't be in the water alone this time and Harry is going to learn properly too without the aid of Gillyweed like he used during the tri-wizard tournament ._

_Severus Snape (The Twerp)_

He waited a moment and then raised his head to see his two toys look at him with deep concern. He gave them a nervous watery smile. "I've been through worse things guys, I won't be in the water alone." He closed the journal and tightened the lid back on the Ink then put everything away. "I'm done writing. Do you want me to read with you?" Mummy patted his arm energetically, trying to comfort the boy the best it knew how as the little Oracle also nodded and looked at him solemnly. Severus balanced the book against his drawn up legs and the little Oracle and Mummy climbed up and curled up against him to read it with him.

Severus read to his toys for some time before his voice dwindled to a crawl then stopped, he hadn't move a muscle for almost ten minutes and The little Oracle and mummy kept glancing up at the small boys pale face, worried. Harry and Ron were just finishing their game when Harry glanced over. "Just a minute Ron." he got up from his chair and walked over to the sofa and looked down at the little boy. He stood still for a moment and then knelt down on his haunches in front of the small boy and said softly, "Hey Twerp. Are you feeling okay?"

Startled the small boy looked up and blinked his eyes. "I'm not sure. I do feel a little tired." muttered the Twerp murmured as faint cobwebs of sleep threatened to overcome him. Temporarily confused as to what day it was he asked nervously, "Is it already time to go for our lessons?"

"No Twerp, That's tomorrow." Harry looked into the small Twerps obsidian eyes with concern and said. "I'm not going to ask if you are looking forward to our lessons but I want you to know that it won't be that bad once you get in the water."

The Twerp swallowed hard and nodded his head as he fought the urge to throw up from the thought of going under and swallowing the water like he did in the pond.

Ginny moved and came over to the sofa then sat down beside the Twerp. She reached out and folded her arms around his thin shoulders. "I know the idea of going into the water bothers you right now Twerp but you won't be alone."

"Its not going into the water I mind it's going _under_ the water." the Twerp explained shortly.

"I guess you wouldn't at that."commented Ginny. "But it wont be too bad once you learn how to swim properly."

The Twerp shrugged and then changed the subject as he sniffed the aromas of fresh baked goodies that was filtering into the room. "I'm getting hungry." His stomach growled in response which made Harry want to laugh but instead he turned his head slightly so the small boy wouldn't see the small smirk that crept across his face.

"You're kidding, supper was only a few hours ago." exclaimed Hermione as she shut her book.

"I feel hungry too." said Ron as he too sniffed the fresh baked scent of home made bread and cauldron cakes and cookies.

"No surprise there." Ginny said to her brother. "You're always hungry."

"I am not!" protested Ron as his stomach also started to complain much to his chagrin.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione chuckled just as Draco and the twins came down the stairs, heading for the kitchen as they too smelt the baking aromas upstairs.

**Little Hangleton**

Lucius and Bellatrix glared at each other with undisguised loathing. Unfortunately for either of them, they could or rather would not trust each other enough to lose sight of the other. Lucius knew Bellatrix was quite capable of sneaking up and torturing him till he lost his mind like she did with the Longbottoms. Her sadistic nature was legendary as was her insanity.

Lucius bullied those he considered beneath him even as he had used his prestige, wealth and whatever other advantages he had to gain what he desired. Now he was reduced to this, skulking about an old decrepit mansion, in hiding, no one except this wild-eyed mad woman who was wanting to bring back Voldemort. As much as Lucius despised Muggles, squibs, muggle-borns, blood traitors and half bloods, he wasn't all that anxious to bring back his former master.

"Are you listening Lucius?" snarled Bellatrix. "I don't think you have the loyalty to our master that you should have."

"He's dead Bellatrix." answered Lucius tiredly. "He isn't coming back."

Bellatrix threw hexes at him as she charged at him, her face contorted with rage. _"You unbeliever, wait till we have the resurrection stone. You will see and learn to trust my judgement." _

**12 Grimmauld Place**

Sirius was happy to have guests staying overnight. Harry and Draco had their own rooms since 12 Grimmauld Place was now their home too. Ron would bunk in with Harry like they would at the Burrow while Percy and the Twerp stayed with Draco. The twins had their own little niche but now that they had their own place of business with an apartment attached they wouldn't be staying. The girls would be together in the room that had been assigned to them last summer. It was a nice comfortable feeling.

"The Twerp will do fine once he gets into the water." Albus said to himself as he reviewed in his mind the talk he had with the Twerp about learning how to swim.

"Talking to yourself Albus?" asked Sirius as he sniffed the mouthwatering scents of Molly's baking in his kitchen, bringing back memories of the previous year when her family had to take refuge with him along with Harry and the Twerp.

Albus sighed. "Just trying to convince myself I'm doing the right thing making the Twerp go into the water so close to his misadventure."

"You did tell him he was to learn how to swim." said Percy as he took a sip of tea.

"I did say that didn't I?" said Albus contemplatively, as he absent-mindedly ran a finger around the lip of his teacup.

"Now Albus don't tell me you are worried. He isn't going to drown." said Molly, "The other kids will be with him at all times."

"I suspect you would have him out of the water faster than anybody else could react if he got in trouble." said Arthur as he looked at Albus knowingly.

Albus smiled as his eyes twinkled behind his half-moon glasses. "I suppose I would at that. "

"Of course you would Albus." said Molly as she bustled about happily tidying up the kitchen while checking a batch of the fresh bread and cauldron cakes she was making for their bedtime snacks and tomorrow mornings breakfast.

"It's rather odd when I think about it but even though I have been headmaster of Hogwarts and defeated Grindelwald among other accomplishments, I find myself ambivalent even unsure at times as to how to be a parent figure for Severus." Albus admitted as he looked around at the others sitting at the table. "it's ...I ..I just can't seem to explain properly what it is I'm trying to say."

"Don't worry Albus we all feel frustrated and overwhelmed one time or another." said Arthur sympathetically "It's part of raising kids."

"You are doing fine Albus, raising a child can be chaotic, you hope for the best and be prepared for the worst." said Molly. "You don't have to do it alone."

"The Twerp also has a large extended family of willing aunts, uncles to help in raising him back up to an adult." Sirius reminded the older wizard. "As Molly says, you are not alone."

"Yes and for that I am thankful." admitted Albus as the sounds of talking and laughter filtered through to the kitchen from the hallway. He looked over at the closed door and smiled as the door swung open and the Twerp along with the teens entered the kitchen with hungry looks upon their faces.

"I wondered how long it would be before you lot would appear." Sirius said to the Twerp and company. Ï thought the scent of Molly's baking would have drawn you here sooner."

"Are they ready to come out of the oven?"asked the Twerp as he went and sat on a chair in between Percy and Albus.

"Yes, but they're going to be hot though so be careful, I don't want you to burn yourself." cautioned Molly as she removed the loaves out of the oven and set them down carefully on the wire racks to cool. The cauldron cakes and other freshly baked snacks were levitated onto several plates that were set on the table along with fresh pats of butter.

A large knife rose and started to slice one of the loaves and the scent was overwhelming as everyone reached out to get a slice. No matter that supper had been only a few hours earlier, the group gathered around the table found themselves feeling hungry again. As Molly placed the baking intended for the next day away, she felt good to know how much her cooking skills were appreciated as everyone devoured the food set before them.

"Now this is a great way to end the day." said Draco as he licked the butter from his fingers after devouring several thick slices of the home-made bread.

"You said it." agreed Ron who was munching several cauldron cakes as butter dripped down his chin.

"Mum you outdid yourself this time." said the twins who had been existing on their own cooking skills. "Between tonight's supper and these snacks."

"I do have to agree." said Albus as he had a little difficulty keeping the melting butter from dripping into his beard while he enjoyed eating a thick slice of the freshly baked bread.

Severus ate his snacks carefully and slowly as he mulled over in his mind what he would like to get Harry for his birthday which was in two days. He had an idea but he couldn't voice it while Harry was within hearing range. He smiled to himself and hoped that Albus would be able to help him gather what he needed. It wasn't long before he was feeling light-headed and his eyelids felt heavy as he struggled to keep awake while he finished off his snack. Shortly however he finally gave up, leaned against Albus and slipped into a peaceful sleep.

"Look at you Twerp, It is really late and your eyes are closing on their own." said Albus softly as he looked over his halfmoon glasses thoughtfully down at the small boy who cuddled up against his side.

"I think you are a little late Professor, he has already fallen asleep." said Percy.

"So I see." said Albus as he wrapped his arm protectively around his little Twerp.


	21. Getting Harry's Birthday Gift

**Chapter 21- Getting Harry's Birthday Gift**

Early the next morning the Twerp woke up feeling groggy and slightly disorientated. He rolled over onto his back and stared up at the pattern on the ceiling while quietly thinking over the idea he had for Harry's birthday present. He hoped that Albus would say that it would be just right.

It wasn't long before his stomach started to grumble for breakfast and the Twerp yawned and stretched his limbs before sitting up and swinging his legs out of bed. Neither Percy or Draco was awake and no one else seemed to be up either, at least not on this floor. Silently he stood up, got himself dressed and made the bed. Slipping out the door to the landing, he turned and went to walk down the stairs. Stopping, he stared at the railing and impulsively he climbed up and balancing himself carefully--- slid down the banister to the end where he slipped off onto the carpeted floor. He winced a little as he got up and then grinned, he hadn't meant to go off like that but what the heck, it was was still a fun way of coming down. He thought it was fortunate that Molly hadn't seen him or she would have fussed at him for daring to try it.

Going down the hallway he approached the kitchen door and pushed it open to find Molly already up along with Arthur, Sirius and Albus.

"We didn't expect you to be up this early, Twerp." said Molly as she set the sausages frying and watched the pancakes as they flipped over. "Sit down and eat some breakfast. The others will probably be down shortly when they smell breakfast cooking."

The Twerp climbed up onto the chair beside Albus whose eyes twinkled as he gave the boy a hug. "Well, are you ready to go to Diagon Alley this morning? After all, you did say you wanted to get something for Harry's birthday; did you not?"asked Albus with amusement. "Have you an idea as to what you would like to give him?"

"I do have an idea of what I would like to give him, but whether or not I really could..."answered the Twerp pensively.

"Tell me what it is, and I will see about acquiring it for you," answered Albus as he leaned down and ruffled the long dark hair affectionately.

"If possible I'd like to give Harry a little pensieve with some of those memories that the Oracle had shown me of his mum. You know the ones I told you about?"

"I can find them for you."Albus nodded and said, "Remember when I took your adult memories away and stored them in my pensieve?"

The Twerp nodded solemnly, "And some of the memories that the Oracle showed me were from when I was the age I am now. Am I right? "

"Yes Twerp, I removed those ones as well, I thought two sets of childhood memories might confuse you as you got older, so I stored them too."

"So you think Harry would like my idea?" asked the Twerp anxiously. "It's not like having any pictures that he can put into a photo album, and anyway Harry has already got an album filled with pictures of his parents from Hagrid, plus the one he got for his birthday that has pictures of everyone of us."

"Yes I think he would like your idea. I remember when Hagrid got him that album during his first year," said Albus as he thought back to the first year that Harry was in Hogwarts. "I believe that was the first time Harry ever saw pictures of his parents."

"Because of his Aunt and Uncle ?"asked Severus. "He said they don't like magic nor anybody involved with it. Right?"

"That's right, Twerp,"answered Remus.

"I was still in Azkaban that year," said Sirius, sadly then a crooked smile appeared, "I do have some memories of Lily and James I can contribute to your pensieve." He paused and thought a moment. "Some of my memories are best forgotten... however the ones of Harry's babyhood, till he was a year old..."

"Don't forget about mine... I believe I have a few good memories too," said Remus.

"Yes, that'd be perfect! Thank you, Sirius and Remus," replied the Twerp cheerfully.

Albus nodded understandingly. "Would you mind if some of the rest of us give a memory or two, plus I think a special cabinet for vials would come in handy too; that way we can store the memories individually and Harry can choose which ones to watch when he wants to."

"I don't mind, Albus, lets do it." The small boy fairly bounced with happy excitement, his eyes glittering.

"Patience, Twerp, first you have to have your breakfast and it's too early yet for the stores to be open." Molly said firmly as she set a plateful of pancakes and sausage in front of him.

Severus reached for the syrup and poured it carefully over the pancakes and watched it drip down the sides and pool around the waiting sausages.

"Hey Twerp, leave something for the rest of us." said Ron teasingly as the teens came into the kitchen at that moment.

"Ron's stomach is talking for him again." said Ginny as she and Hermione sat down across from the Twerp and reached for the plate of toast and bacon that her mother had set down.

"That's nothing new." said Harry as he sat beside Ginny. "For as long as I've known him his first thought has been of food."

"Hey, I don't always think of food."protested Ron as he filled his plate with sausages, pancakes, bacon and toast."

"Sorry, I forgot that you do sometimes think of Quidditch and wizard's chess." said Harry.

Ron rolled his eyes as he slapped together a bacon and toast sandwich and ate it as he grumbled to himself about prats.

Percy came in with the Daily Prophet that he had just received from the Owl that had managed to find it's way to 12 Grimmauld Place. He handed it to Albus since the main article dealt with his new book.

As everyone gathered around the table and got their breakfast Albus glanced over the article. "Well, It looks like we have had a successful book launching."commented Albus as he proceeded to read it out loud.

**Flourish and Blotts announce **

**Dumbledore's Book signing a tremendous success **

_Literally thousands came through the doors of Flourish and Blotts yesterday_

_to have their books signed by the Wizard himself, Albus Dumbledore._

_To add to the interest was the appearance of the boy who before this past year_

_had been one of the most feared Professors at Hogwarts. Among those joining them_

_were The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and the Weasley family_

_along with highly respected Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Madame Pomfrey_.

Albus finished the article then the paper was passed around as it spoke of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Draco Malfoy along with a few others and recapped some of the stories that had been published over the years from the time Voldemort had first been vanquished by Harry when he was a little more than one year of age.

Harry's eyes rolled as he heard the tag he earned as a baby. "I wonder if I'll ever outlive that title."

"Not bloody likely." commented Draco as he glanced over the paper and passed it to Harry. "Years from now it'll probably be the epitaph on your gravestone."

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

An hour after breakfast was finished Albus and the Twerp flooed to the Leakey Cauldron where they were greeted cheerfully by Tom who was serving breakfast to his early morning customers. They acknowledged the greeting as they dusted off the soot from the fireplace off their clothes--- then left the pub to stroll up the winding cobbled street and did some window shopping before they got down to the serious business of buying Harry's birthday gift.

At the Apothecary a terrible odor of aged eggs and rotten cabbage lingered, but it was a still a shop that fascinated the small boy, as it contained all sorts of strange yet interesting things that are used in potions.

Albus explained that the elderly shopkeeper also sold the pensieves that he had made on special order.

"But Harry's birthday is tomorrow!" exclaimed the Twerp. "If we have to order..."

"Don't worry, Twerp, I happen to know that he has made some in advance, all they need is to be personalized."

Albus allowed the small boy to look around at all the differently designed pensieves. Eventually the Twerp found one that had a Quidditch design with a golden snitch flying over the field and he thought it would suit Harry. Dumbledore agreed it was very suitable--- especially when for couple of extra galleons he could have Harry's image inserted onto the scene with an inscription along the edge. Albus found a matching cabinet that Harry could store memory vials.

Both Albus and Severus were fascinated by the procedure that the shopkeeper artisan used to create and imprint Harry's image onto the pensieve. The two men discussed the ancient art and didn't notice as

Severus' attention was diverted when he overheard a couple of older witches speaking about him and Dumbledore.

"To think that Dumbledore has taken on the job of raising that boy! He should remember what Snape was like as an adult," said a young bright-eyed yet sour looking witch. "Who's to say he won't turn out to be as horrible as he was the first time around. A poisonous toadstool never changes its spots, you know."

"Ï know, he probably will. Snape was a Death Eater the first time he grew up. It's a part of who he is," said the other witch who was as skinny as her friend was stout. "You know--- he joined you-know-who during the first war, just after he turned of age. From what I heard, he was responsible for the deaths of the Potters," she confided.

"I wouldn't be surprised, since he and James hated each other all through school. But Lily had been his best friend; at least till he called her mudblood once too often. "

"Yes that was rather rude of him, he probably wanted to have her killed along with James, after all..." The two gossipy witches moved out of range of the Twerp's hearing. He was aghast and fought to keep the tears from spilling as he thought and questioned what he had heard... Was he responsible for the death of Harry's parents?

Albus turned around to ask the Twerp if he liked the way Harry's image chased the flying snitch, when he noticed the boy had his arms folded defiantly across his chest , looking extremely pale with moist shiny eyes and his mouth drawn into a tight thin line. His long dark hair had fell forward like a curtain framing his thin pale face.

"Twerp?" he whispered in confusion for he wondered about the Twerps sudden change in mood, as protectively he put his arm around the boy's shoulders.

Concerned , the elderly shopkeeper came over to see if he could be of assistance--- alarmed that something may have harmed the child. "Headmaster Dumbledore, is the child hurt?"

"No... not physically hurt,"answered Albus as the Twerp buried his white, strained face into the shoulder folds of his robes. "Could you please send our purchases to the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts."

"Yes sir, it will be done as you requested. I do hope the little master will be all right,"answered the shopkeeper.

"He'll be fine." Albus assured him as they left the Apothecary while he still carried the Twerp. Suddenly he made a decision: with the Twerp still in his arms, he disapparated to 12 Grimmauld Place.

Ït's very unsettling to see people cry, especially those you know don't cry as a rule, and when Albus brought the Twerp into the house the tears started to flow.

"What happened Albus?"asked Sirius who came running out of the drawing room with Remus as he heard someone crying and he realized that it was the Twerp.

"I don't know," answered Albus who looked bewildered. "I didn't take the time to ask, I thought it would be more prudent to just bring him back here."

The portrait of Sirius's mother was muttering about nasty whiny half-breed children--- but was afraid to say it too loud in case the youngster might find one of those muggle cans and might melt her world again like he did last summer.

Sirius ignored the muttering and decided it was best to go back into the drawing-room where they could talk. The three older wizards wished Molly had been present as she would have known immediately what to do. But she had gone back to the Burrow earlier that morning when everyone else had left to go about their businesses before the teens gathered together at Hogwarts for Harry and the Twerps swimming lessons.

"Twerp?" Remus ventured, "What happened? Please tell us."

"I-I o-overheard s-some witches saying some stuff about how they couldn't understand why A-Albus wanted to raise me--- 'cause I was bad and always would be!" The tears threatened to flow again. " Th-those t-two witches s-said I called her a mudblood and wa-wanted to s-see her dead. I don't u-únderstand! The Oracle showed me that Lily was my best friend when we were little and in school."

The three adults looked at each other. Remus and Sirius knew best about the events the Twerp was referring to, but they looked to Albus to take the lead and say something--- as they weren't sure as to how much the Twerp knew and they didn't want to make the situation worse.

Albus cuddled the small boy who was still feeling hurt from overhearing the cruel comments made by the thoughtless pair of meddling witches. "Anybody who would go behind your face and talk about you in front of your back," he offered, " isn't worth a couple of hoots."

Confused, the Twerp looked up at Albus thoughtfully as he tried to decipher what the older wizard meant. "Albus , was I 'sponsible for the death of Harry's parents when I was bigger?"

"Oh my boy."said Albus , "no you weren't," he said comfortingly. "I think I better tell you some of the story of what happened, just like I explained to Harry during our talks this past year. " Albus wrapped his arms around the Twerp protectively and cuddled him as he sat down in the comfortable chair. Then after the small boy calmed down, said. "Let's see now, it was the year I met Sybil Trelawney at the Hog's Head Inn. You know the one, my brother Alberforth is the barman there."

Severus nodded, "the one you said would not be proper to take me to when we went to meet your brother at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade."

"Right, I'm glad you remembered." said Albus as he ran his fingers gently across the small brow. "You would have been about nineteen or twenty then, and you overheard part of a prophecy she made at the time."

"The one about Harry?"

"Yes, that's the one. He repeated it word-for-word to the Twerp.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."_

The Twerp listened silently, except for the occasional hiccup.

"You overheard the beginning about the birth of a boy in July to parents who had thrice defied Voldemort and born as the seventh month died. My brother saw you--- and threw you out of the building."

"So I knew..." exclaimed the Twerp.

"You didn't know who it pertained to," said Albus as he looked at the small boy on his lap. "But when you found out who Voldemort thought the prophecy pertained to you came to me and told me that he was going to kill them all. They were sent into hiding and a Fidelius Charm was used to conceal them. You know what that is."

"A charm used to hide an object or a person. The secret in question is concealed inside the soul of the Secret-Keeper, who is the only person to know the whereabouts of the hidden object or person ."

"Right, smart boy," said Sirius. "Of course you didn't know the details but everyone assumed that I was to be secret-keeper, but I convinced James and Lily to make Peter Pettigrew their secret-keeper. " Sirius' voice faltered as he swallowed hard before continuing on. "At the time I did not know that he had taken the mark and would betray them to Voldemort."

"Someday when you are much older I will guide you through those memories. But for now believe me when I say you are not bad and you are not responsible for the death of Harry's parents. Understand?" said Albus firmly.

Severus sniffed and nodded as Remus handed him a handkerchief to blow his nose . "Better go and wash up, Twerp and get your stuff ready for swimming after lunch. We still have some of that wonderful bread of Molly's and we can have some roast beef sandwiches or, if you like, some ham and cheese."

"Ökay." said the Twerp who looked much happier than he had earlier.

Relieved that the Twerp understood, Albus watched him run up the stairway and then turned to Remus and Sirius. "I felt like the bottom was tearing out of my heart, this morning when I noticed he was visibly upset and I wasn't sure as to what had happened to him in such a short time."

"Finding out there are those who think that he was partly responsible for the deaths of Lily and James would certainly upset him, " said Remus carefully, "even though he hadn't known at the time who the prophecy referred to or that Voldemort would go after the Potters."

"True, that would be a shock," said Sirius. "I know that I still feel responsible, due to the fact that I suggested to James and Lily that they use Peter for their secret keeper.""I should have suspected something. Peter was weak and foolish--- always easily influenced." said Sirius regretfully. "I was blinded by the fact that all four of us were friends--- the Marauders. I thought that our friendship meant something."

"Entering into a friendship sometimes opens the door for hurt and harm and nothing hurts worse than a friend who betrays you." said Albus. "You are not responsible for Peters choices. Only your own."

The sound of running feet could be heard running down the hallway towards them. "We can talk later."said Remus. "The Twerp is coming."

"Ï've got my swimming stuff. "said the Twerp as he brought in a bag containing his green towel and swimming trunks that Albus had bought him earlier. "Is lunch ready?"

"In two shakes of a Hippogriffs tail." answered Remus as he and Sirius quickly set the table with food and drink.


	22. Swimming Lesson

**Chapter 22- Swimming Lesson**

While the Twerp was resigned to the fact he was to learn how to swim, he comforted himself with the fact it would not be the middle of the slimy greenish pond where he almost drowned. He was thankful to be having the teens swimming with him and the fact that Harry was taking lessons himself. If he went underwater again...He shuddered slightly and looked up at Albus questioningly.

Albus had been thinking of the mornings events when he looked down at the searching dark obsidian eyes that looked up at him. He suspected that the Twerp had many questions that needed answering... but not now. The boy should never had heard those two busy-bodies at the Apothecary, but he had heard and Albus wondered if the Twerp believed him about the circumstances surrounding the deaths of Lily and James Potter. As for Sirius and his guilty feelings about the whole affair... Albus rubbed his hand over his right temple as if he had a migraine coming on, which was quite possible at this point.

Instead, Severus asked what he was expected to learn first. With relief Albus answered him. "Now Twerp, I don't expect you to learn how to swim perfectly all at once. You will begin with the fundamentals." Albus told him firmly.

"Will Harry have to learn the fun-da-mentals too?" asked the Twerp whose hands betrayed his nervousness as he gripped tightly the large green towel.

"Harry knows the fundamentals of swimming. I also know that he had used gillyweed to help him breathe underwater during his participation in the Wizards Tournament though-- but I don't expect you to even try going underwater yet."

The Twerps expression relaxed slightly which indicated to Albus that the boy had been worried about that aspect of his lessons. Madame Pomfrey had cautioned him to watch for signs of Psychological damage to the Twerps emotional well-being and proceed carefully. He had kept that advice in mind earlier when the Twerp had overheard those two gossipy witches. "Don't worry, remember you won't be alone in the pool. You know I'll be nearby watching you also."

The Twerp nodded solemnly as Albus took his small hand in his. "We should make our way to Hogwarts and the Room of Requirement now Severus." The firm no nonsense tone in Albus' voice warned the Twerp to not argue but to accept the fact that he was to do as he was told without question.

**Hogwarts**

Hagrid carried the carefully wrapped pensieve and cabinet that had been delivered into the Headmasters office for Minerva. Ï takes it this is what tha Twerp got fer 'Árry's birthday?"

"Yes Hagrid, the Headmaster wanted it delivered here so that the vials can be filled with memories of Harry's parents. "

"Well that is a nice thought, but where would he get them. The ones of Lily at school would be no problem but Ï don't think The Twerps adult memories of James were very nice."

"No they wouldn't be."sighed Minerva as she remembered the troubles between Severus and the Marauders, "but he also has some wonderful childhood memories of Lily and the rest of us should be able to find some good memories of James to add to the pensieve"

Hagrid nodded as he set the gifts down where Minerva told him to.

"Too bad we portraits couldn't give some memories."said the portrait of Phinius Black, "All the mischief those young scamps got into that we could show young Harry and the Twerp..."

"PHINIUS! " scolded Minerva, startling Fawkes the Phoenix who watched them from his perch. His crimson feathers and golden tail gleamed as he had finished going through a Burning Day less than a week before. "You know there are memories that the Headmaster wishes to be guiding both Harry and Severus through together."

"I know...I know. I was just thinking thats all." Phinius said stiffly. "I heard from a hall portrait at 12 Gimmauld Place that this morning the Twerp had overheard some gossip about his involvement in the Potters death."

"Tha' complicates things, don' yer think so Professor?" said Hagrid as McGonagalls face paled.

"Hopefully the Headmaster is able to neutralize the effects of such thoughtlessness." snapped Mcgonagall nervously. "It's going to be hard enough for the Twerp to face his fear of water especially when he views the Headmasters preparations,"she paused a few seconds and unconsciously rubbed her finger against her nose, "I suppose we had better head back down to the room of requirement now."

Hagrid looked puzzled but didn't ask questions as he would see shortly what she meant as he followed her from the office and down the stone spiral staircase that took them down to the gargoyle protected entrance.

Sssssssssssssssssssssss

"Hey cub." said Sirius as he walked with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco into the castle and up the marble staircase opposite the front door. "It was good of you to pretend that you need swimming lessons..."

"I'm not pretending Padfoot."answered Harry. "I admit I already know how to float on my back, dog paddle and the other basics. What I want to learn properly is how to move my arms and legs... without the aid of gillyweed." He remembered how during the second task the plant he had chewed gave him gills to breathe underwater-- his hands had became webbed and his feet became elongated with webbed toes.

"When you swam so well in the Triwizard Tournament during the second task I assumed you had some lessons." said Sirius.

"No not lessons, but Aunt Petunia was watching some swimming programs on the telly which I peeked at while I was doing my chores," said Harry. "I figured out the simpler movements but I am not exactly co-ordinated."

"I think you don't give yourself enough credit Harry. If you learned the basics of swimming from the 'telly, whatever that is, you should be able to learn how to co-ordinate your arm and leg movements." said Sirius, then he paused and gave into his curiosity. "Anyway what is a telly?"

"The telly is a box filled with moving pictures and sound that muggles watch. " Harry explained to Sirius who wasn't that kn knowledgeable about muggle technology.

"Something like a pensieve? "questioned Sirius. His brow furrowed as he tried to imagine what it woujld look like.

"Something like it I suppose , but it doesn't rely on putting your memories into it." answered Harry. "Of course I wasn't allowed to choose what programs to watch. It was Uncle Vernons News stations, Aunt Petunias soaps or whatever Dudley wanted to see"

Sirius accepted the explanation of how a telly worked, though he wondered why anybody wanted to watch soap on a box--but just hearing the fact that Harry wasn't allowed to view what he wanted on this telly thingy made Sirius a little angry though. "From what Remus told me about how those muggle relatives of yours treated you I have to adjust my thinking—there is no way they are capable of learning common courtesy and compassion."

"Dumbledore felt pity for my cousin though." said Harry as he remembered the conversation between him and Albus before they went to gather the Hufflepuff cup from its hiding place at Skinners End.

_"I am truly sorry for what you suffered through as a child, with your Aunt and Uncle. I feel pity for your cousin also."_

_"I know and understand sir, but Dudley?" asked Harry astonished "You pity that bully?"_

_"Yes Harry I do. Unless something drastic happens, he will not find life easy or kind to him when he goes out into the world on his own." explained Dumbledore as they both turned to leave. "You and Severus have a better chance then he does to make a life, a good life."_

_"I am sure Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia will give him everything he wants," said Harry as they strode over to the revolving steps to head down._

_"Precisely Harry, he has learned greed not generosity, neither empathy for others in need."_

_Harry thought while they rode the stairs down to the wall which opened up. "You mean like when I saw Sna- Severus as a child and realized he was very much like myself."_

Sirius shook his head, sighed and commented, "that's Dumbledore for you. He sees the good in people where others can't."

Once the group got up to the seventh floor they stopped opposite an enormous tapestry of Barnabas the Barmly who was having a frustrating time training trolls for the ballet. Knowing that they had to walk three times past the hidden entrance of the Room of Requirement... while concentrating on what they wished for to make it appear, they turned and noticed that the room was already opened so they approached the opening and walked inside.

"I see everything has already been prepared."commented Hermione as she looked around the large room. The others crowded around her and they gawked at the pool that had been created in the room of requirement. It was large which they expected... with metal ladders on each side and two diving boards at the deep end. One was lower than the other. There also were six changing cubicles, one for each of them, but to see all the life saving devices hovering along the walls amused them for they had been charmed by Professor Flitwick on Dumbledores orders to respond to any life threatening event.

"You don't think all this is going a little overboard? " Harry commented to Sirius who was going to help him with his lessons. Remus would also have been present except for the fact it was the day after the full moon and he was exhaused.

"Why would you think that?" asked Sirius as he gazed at the objects with curiosity.

" All the Life vests, poles, Ring buoys, Rescue Throw ropes, Floats, Throw bags" said Harry as he pointed out each of the devices. "Hey, there are even some swim fins, paddle boards..."

"What's that?"asked Draco pointing to a long plastic board with straps. And several handles on either side.

Ä spine board."said Hermione. "Its for somebody who ends up with spinal injuries. Ä very prudent precaution. one can never tell when somebody will get injured." She looked calmly at the board. "Didn't you see them during the second task at the Triwizard tournament? They were kept just under the judges tower."

"No. I didn't notice."answered Harry, shivering slightly as he gazed at the board with wide eyes. " I was too busy worrying about being able to accomplish and then completing the task of recovering Ron and little Gabrielle Delacour in the time limit."

"Does Dumbledore think something is going to happen to one of us?" asked Ginny nervously.

"He is just being cautious," said Hermione. "Muggles have lifeguards around swimming pools, water parks and beaches... "

**T-W-E-E-E-E-T**

Startled by the sharp and high sound, everybody jumped and then glared at Ron whose face flushed as he held up a silver object That he found sitting on top of a very large box. "It's a whistle. I wonder if Dumbledore thinks he'll need this to get our attention." He then looked down at the lettering on the box that spelled out First aid potions. "I don't know if I should be reassured or afraid."

"As I said muggles have lifeguards and you are right, that whistle you have in your hand is something they use to get everyones attention when they need to clear everyone out of the water."

"My brother is right about something?" asked Ginny in mock amazement, "will wonders never cease."

Ron wrinkled his nose and stuck his tongue out at Ginny who smirked back at him.

"the only thing I don't see are life boats." said Harry in jest even though he was feeling just a little queasy.

"Don't mention it when Headmaster Dumbledore comes in or he will ask for several of those to be on hand too." said Professor McGonnagal dryly as she entered with Hagrid whose immense form dwarfed her.

"Sure thing Professor," Harry grinned as he looked down through the clear water to the bottom of the pool. "HEY, the bottom is slanted so it has a shallow end and a deep end."

"Yes Harry, that is the way Muggle type pools are built for the convenience of smaller children up to adults." explained Dumbledore who walked into the room with the Twerp who looked around at the scene with widened eyes. "You will be at the deep end with Ron and Sirius to help you with your arm and leg strokes." He looked over his half moon glasses at the teens. "As for the Twerps lesson today I want him to learn how to float properly. The middle part of the pool should be deep enough."

After they went into the dressing cubicles and got changed into their swimming outfits, Sirius and the teens jumped into the pool towards the deep ends Sirius and Ron stayed with Harry while Draco and the two girls swam with ease towards the middle of the pool and then waited for the Twerp to come in

Albus squeezed the Twerps shoulder reassuringly before the boy dropped his towel onto the floor and sat down at the edge of the pool with his legs dangling into the water.

Hagrid and Minerva took up their positions on either side of the pool along with Albus. Madame Pomfrey came in to watch the lessons and to be on hand if any medical aid was needed.

Severus sat on the edge of the pool—not that he wanted to. He was feeling a wave of panic rising as he stared at the cool clear water that swirled gently around his feet.. The deep end looked very deep to the Twerp who was not that big. He looked over to where Sirius and Ron were wading beside Harry, supporting him as he attempted to co-ordinate his arm movements with his leg strokes.

"Take the plunge, Twerp." encouraged Draco "We won't let anything happen to you."

"Hermione and Ginny looked at each other then Hermione said, "Ginny and I will go each side of you and grab you directly if you feel like you can't go on. Will you try?"

Severus nodded and gritted his teeth as he dropped forward, feeling a lurch of panic in his stomach and he could have sworn that his life flashed by him as he felt the water close around him and covered his head. He felt reassuring arms catch and lift him up!

Albus had a momentary surge of panic of his own as he had witnessed the Twerp go under, then he breathed a sigh of relief once he saw that the Twerp had surfaced and wasn't freaking out.

"Turn over and float on your back Twerp." said Draco calmly as he helped the small boy. "Come on, Twerp hold your arms out I have you " he said as he supported the child. The Twerps feet rose to the surface and he laid horizontal in the water. Draco moved him around carefully letting the child feel the water flowing around him.

Hermione and Ginny demonstrated how to float on their backs. Both of them took a deep breath, put their heads back in the water and spread their arms out to the sides. They Kicked your feet lightly so that they rose to the surface.

Draco helped the Twerp to lean back again and held his hands under both the Twerps head and lower back.

Once the Twerp seemed to be more relaxed Draco slowly lowered his hands away so Twerp could float unaided but kept close by in case he panicked.

"Your doing fine Twerp." said Ginny soothingly as the Twerp suddenly realized he was floating on his own.

"You want to try kicking your legs?" Asked Hermione, "You could hold onto the side of the pool or use a paddleboard ." she suggested.

"I won't have to go under do I?" asked the Twerp nervously as he saw Harry's attempts to stroke his arms while kicking his legs at the same time and occasionally going under even with Ron and Sirius helping him.

"No Twerp, not today." said Ginny who noticed the Headmaster shaking his head, "learning to swim underwater will come later."

"Okay I'll try." said the small Twerp in a small quiet voice. On command a board rose from the side of the pool and landing in the water, floated towards them.

Severus had a slight panic attack which he quickly extinguished as he turned over and grabbed the sides of the board tightly.

"Kick your legs Twerp." encouraged the girls.

Draco waded just ahead of the small boy, ready to pull him up if he went under. The Twerp was terrified that he would somehow go under the water but didn't want to show how scared he really was-- as he had promised to give his best.

It wasn't easy but the girls kept their promise and trod water upon either side of him with hands outstretched to give help if he felt he needed it. Draco was not far away, either as he kept in plain view the whole time as he continued to encourage the boy.

After a while it was obvious that the Twerp was tiring and the teens guided him over to the side where he was plucked out of the water and his green towel was wrapped around his small slightly shivering frame by Albus whose robes became damp from kneeling down on the dampened floor.

"Thank you for your help." He said to them, "I'll look after the Twerp now, you teens can continue swimming, if you wish."

Albus stood up after making sure the Twerp had dried himself off properly and then took him over to Poppy who was still watching Sirius and the teens as they frolicked in the water

"Did I do good?" the Twerp asked as Poppy checked him over and made sure he hadn't exhausted himself too much.

"You did fine."answered Albus. "By the end of summer I suspect you'll be swimming almost as well as the teens."

The Twerp looked skeptical but held his tongue as he observed the teens climbing up the ladders of the low diving board and jumping into the water while Draco and Sirius were doing handstands and backflips off the high board which fascinated him in spite of the fact he wasn't that thrilled himself with going into the water. He sighed and laid his towel out just far enough away from the pool to keep from falling in or getting splashed.

Harry was tired also as he pulled himself out of the pool and grabbed up his towel to dry himself off. Walking over to where the Twerp was sitting on his towel, Harry laid his towel down and stretched out to watch the others as they swam.

Minerva talked quietly to Albus while keeping an eye on Draco Malfoy who was standing backwards with his feet halfway off the diving board he arched his back, jumped up hard and curled his legs into a back flip off the diving board. She held her breath as he flipped in midair and straightened out just in time before hitting the water perfectly. "Honestly Albus I never knew that boy could be such a daredevil."

"He has obviously had advanced diving lessons Minerva. It's not surprising really, after all if you think about it." said Albus.

"No I guess it shouldn't be at that. He is a Malfoy."admitted Minerva as she scanned the water for the blond teen to emerge from under the surface of the water. "Speaking of Draco --Do you think he is adjusting all right to his current situation? He's never had to go without before this year."

"He is a Slytherin after all Minerva. Ambitious, competitive and resourceful enough to make his own way in the world." answered Albus. "I wouldn't be surprised if he manages to make his own fortune."

Draco came back up and waved his arm to show he was fine and then rolled onto his back and did the backstroke towards Hermione and Ginny who had been watching him.

Draco, when did you learn to dive like that?" asked Ginny.

"We have..." A faint shadow passed across Draco's face which disappeared quickly. "I mean we had a swimming pool at Malfoy Manor and Mother insisted that I learn how to swim-- starting when I was little."

"Could you teach us how to dive like you do? 'asked Ron who had been impressed with both Sirius and Draco's diving skills.

"Please Draco, we know how to swim but haven't learned how to dive properly...the pond isn't exactly a great spot to dive into if you know what I mean."said Ginny.

Draco pondered the request for a second as he studied the hopeful expression in Ron's eyes. "I don't mind if I'm not working at the shop. If your parents agree to the lessons I suppose I could start by teaching both of you the basic diving skills." he answered slowly. " We should also ask Dumbledore if it is all right since the idea of swimming lessons for Harry and the Twerp was his in the first place."


	23. Harry's Birthday Arrives

**Chapter 23- Harry's Birthday Arrives**

"Albus, here are some of my memories of Harry's parents for the Pensieve." squeaked Filius as he set down several vials on the Headmasters desk. "I hope Harry will like them."

Thank you Filius."answered Albus who was gathering the vials together. "I'm sure he will enjoy them very much." He looked over at two vials with Severus Snape printed on them. "Severus' memories from his first childhood and a few from his school days . "he said as he picked them up.

"What ones have you chosen?"asked Filius. "I didn't think the Twerp would remember his friendship with Lily or the breakup."

"No he doesn't really remember Lily-- since he was de-aged to a time before he really knew her. These memories are ones I extracted along with his adult memories." His forehead furrowed as he thought back and sighed. "I picked out the memories of the Twerps friendship with Lily that he was shown by the Oracle. The others ..."

"We understand." interjected Minerva as she noticed the slight cloud of sadness flicker across Albus' face. "It's a wonder that the Twerp didn't insist on coming back here to help prepare Harry's gift considering it was his idea to begin with."

Albus chuckled and with a smile said, "I fear the Twerp has long since gone into dreamland." as he picked up and filed the little charms Professors memories on one of the ledges. "Molly said that the Twerp had nearly fell asleep during supper so he went up to his room early."

"It has been a rather tiring day for him."said Minerva as she glanced over at the portraits on the wall. "Phinius informed me of what happened this morning."

Albus stopped a moment and looked over at Minerva. "I should have realized you would have heard. I hadn't intended to talk to him about such matters so early."

"No I suppose you weren't." agreed Minerva, "But as you know it was only a matter of time."

Albus nodded and continued to place the individual memories he had already gathered into the cabinet.

**Ssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Next morning Harry woke up to a pile of gifts setting at the bottom of his bed. ton-tongue toffees, reusable hangman game, Mini Quidditch game complete with players, chocolate frog cards and Bertie Botts every flavour beans, Rock cakes, books, sugar quills, Liquorice Wands, Drobble's Best Blowing Gum were only a few of the items. He felt overwhelmed and shook his head in wonder as he gazed at everything.

For a moment he was slightly bewildered to find what was obviously meant to be a pair of hand knit socks yet they were terribly mismatched. One was slightly shorter than the other while the colours clashed terribly.

"Dobby must have made these." he said to himself with a wry grin. "I suppose I better wear them sometime to please the little fellow." He set them down carefully and noticed an envelope which was shaking as it tried to get his attention.

"Curious." commented Harry as he picked up his glasses and placed them on his face. Inside the envelope he found a written note from the Twerp that was also charmed to speak. It told Harry that his gift would be presented later that afternoon along with some other gifts gathered by Albus.

"What's curious?" asked Ron who was looking sleepily at Harry while still half lying down in bed, supporting his body by his forearm.

"This note from the Twerp."Harry said as he showed it to Ron who took it from him and studied the childish scrawl that was now the Twerps handwriting. Ron smirked and said, "His handwriting hasn't improved any."

"He's only nine Ron...or should I say nine and a half as he would put it." joked Harry. "Anyway, it doesn't matter either way. It's just that I'm going to be wondering what in Merlin's name he is up to, especially when Dumbledore is involved."

"Now that is a strange way of saying that Dumbledore has something to give you." said Ron as he read the message. "What is he supposed to be gathering?"

Harry shrugged as he didn't have a clue either. "this is the Twerp and Albus Dumbledore we are referring to. Who knows what either of them could be up to."

"Hey you two finally up yet? Oh, and Happy Birthday Harry." said Percy who poked his head in around the corner of the door. "Mum's got breakfast ready and everybody else have already headed downstairs."

"Hey Perc' do you know what the Twerp and Dumbledore is up to for Harry's birthday?" asked Ron as he handed the note back to Harry.

Percy smirked and gave an unusual chuckle as he said, "sorry but I'm not at liberty to reveal anything, I promised the Twerp not to say anything."

"You know what it is?" Harry asked as he quickly changed into his jeans and t-shirt.

Grinning, Percy didn't answer as he turned and headed away for his own breakfast.

Molly and Arthur were talking with Sirius and Remus about some Ministry business while Hermine, Ginny, Draco and the Twerp were digging into the stacks of pancakes and sausages that were soaked in syrup. Freshly made toast were stacking themselves on a platter as was eggs and bacon onto other platters.

Percy walked into the kitchen just seconds ahead of Ron and Harry. They sat down at the table and filled their plates.

"About time you woke up." said Draco calmly. "You weren't planning to sleep your birthday away... were you?"

"No I wasn't."said Harry as he eyed the large glass of orange juice that had been placed before him. "Actually I was looking at all the nice stuff everyone gave me for my birthday...Thank you."

"You're welcome. You did read Twerp's note didn't you?" questioned Molly "I'm afraid his and Albus' gifts aren't quite ready yet."

"That's all right it gives me extra time to wonder what the Twerp has come up with." answered Harry as he glanced at the innocent looking Twerp. "Hey Twerp can you give me a hint?"

"Gee... sorry Harry but no can do."said the Twerp as he picked up a syrup drenched sausage and bit into it.

"Nice try Harry but I don't think your going to find out what the secret is that way."commented Arthur as he got up from the table and after giving Molly a quick kiss left for work.

"You'll find out soon enough." said Percy as he followed his father out.

"I've got to get moving too." said Draco as he stood up after draining his cup of hot Tea and setting the empty cup and plate in the sink. He looked at Harry who was obviously trying to figure out what the big secret was. "and no I do not know what the surprise is."

"Don't ask me."said Hermione

"Or me." Ginny echoed.

After breakfast the teens gathered together outdoors with Quidditch equipment in hand. Hermione had a pile of books which didn't surprise anybody and the Twerp was deciding which tree he wanted to climb up first.

"Hey Twerp..." Harry said softly hoping to catch the youngster unawares.

"No. I told you I'm not giving you any hints." The Twerp glared at him as he folded his arms across his chest and sighed "Sometimes I think you have the memory of a goldfish."

Harry looked at the Twerp in confusion. "Goldfish?"

"Harry forget it, lets go play Quidditch."said Ron impatiently. "We're wasting valuable time standing around."

**12 Grimmauld Place**

"That is one handsome looking pensieve and cabinet. Albus." said Sirius as he ran his hand over the Quidditch scene. He looked closely at the cabinet. " Good idea to have a lock...and a shelf for the pensieve itself. Very compact."

"Thank you Sirius. It was the Twerp's idea though."answered Albus who was rather pleased with the willing responses from everyone he had requested memories of Harry's parents. "I thought the cabinet would go nicely with his gift. After all Harry will need to store his vials of memories somewhere."

"And sent Owls to everyone requesting memories for Harry to see of his parents." said Sirius.

"Well, yes that too—considering the Twerp doesn't remember them." said Albus with a slight tremble in his voice.

"Look at that." laughed Remus as he watched the image of Harry twist around on his broom and zigzagged around the pitch at high speed after the snitch and then dive suddenly towards the ground before pulling up suddenly. ''What a beautiful move. He has done a woollongong shimmy and Wronski Defensive feint back to back."

"Sneaky move." said Sirius admiringly as the tiny image proudly showed the snitch and then let it go again.

"James would be so proud if he saw Harry do that..."

For a moment there was silence as both Sirius and Remus looked at each other sadly as they remembered their fellow Marauder.

"No use dwelling on what could have been." said Remus at last. "Let's just be thankful for the fact that Harry is still here to carry on the Potter name and Voldemort is gone."

"Sure and also the minor, insignificant fact that Harry and Snape are now getting along." said Sirius.

"That is a blessing all right." said Albus. "It is good to see Severus is learning to have a little fun as a child."

"Hmmmfff. Fun? I never thought Snape had it in him to be almost as much trouble as we Marauders were, I mean look at all that trouble he and the Weasley twins masterminded for Umbridge's benefit," said Remus.

"Her Benefit?... She's in a closed ward at Saint Mungo's for Merlin's sake." answered Sirius. "Which reminds me it must be time to send her another gift."

Horrified and shocked, Remus exclaimed, "really Sirius -- don't tell me that you've been sending her gifts." His eyes narrowed, "did you forget what she did to Harry and the Twerp?-- Never mind the other youngsters she abused with those quills of hers."

"Of course not... It was Molly's idea to send a 'gift'. I just help a little with the cost. After all it can get a little costly." Sirius smirked. "You know the box of ..what did the twins call them?--- Oh yeah candy kits. You know the one, it contains fat fudge, thin strings, the rock of confusion, and ..."

"Heartburn gum!" Remus finished, "yeah, I remember the Twerp's experiments with that especially. The one kind was a chewable explosive, the other one was comparable to Droobles best blowing gum."

"Well Umbridge is especially fond of the fat fudge from what I understand." said Sirius with utmost innocence. "Molly just couldn't stand to see the woman left feeling alone and forgotten you know."

"Yeah right... I'd love to forg..."Remus stared at Sirius and then chortled as he realized what he was meaning. "Great, When it comes to pranking the twins are still amateurs compared to her... but one would think the healers would get wise and stop her from eating the stuff."

"Who says they don't know? It's not as if the candy causes a great difference in her personality though." answered Sirius with a smirk. "It just helps intensify her paranoia you know."

"Could we send her some of those neat illusion drinks that the Twerp concocted? You know the ones that make you see things that aren't there?" asked Remus slowly. "After all if Molly can forgive..."

"I am very pleased to hear that you two have become very forgiving," Albus said as his eyes twinkled, "What a thoughtful gesture. Allow me to acknowledge your kind intentions and arrange a regular monthly delivery of illusion drinks with Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes."

**Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes.**

It had been a very busy morning at the shop as streams of wizards and witches came in to look around and purchase the unusual items that could only be found at Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. After lunch the flow of customers slowed down a little.

"You're sure don't mind looking after the shop later this afternoon for about an hour or so for us?" Fred asked Verity once again.

"I don't mind." she answered pleasantly. "You will let me know what the Twerp got Harry...won't you? "

"That we will."said Fred as he turned to serve a youngster who was clutching some galleons in his fist to buy a couple decks of self-shuffling playing cards.

"Say Draco did you find out what it is that Dumbledore and the Twerp has planned for Harry's birthday?" George asked Draco who was restocking the shelves.

"No, I haven't. You know how touchy the Twerp can get." answered Draco. "All I know is once we all got back to 12 Grimmauld Place yesterday after swimming, we were told by Sirius and Remus that we were all to stay at the Burrow overnight as they didn't want Harry to see his gifts from either Dumbledore or the Twerp before they were finished."

"Figures, anyway... Will you please ready a case of illusion drinks to be delivered to Dorlores Umbridge care of Saint Mungos Hospital?" asked George as he read out to them the request that he received by Owl from Dumbledore. "The ones that make you see weird things."

Draco looked over at George as did Fred. "Dumbledore wants to send her a whole case of Illulsion drinks?"

"Yep, he wants to make sure she is 'happy' while she is incarcerated in Saint Mungos---or was that keep everyone else happy..."George shrugged, smirked and then said, "Besides he wants us to make this a repeat order, by the month."

"Shall we send it along the same time as mums monthly 'gift'?" asked Fred looking over at his brother.

"Oh sure, we better get that order ready too."said George. "Thanks for reminding me."

"Very subtle... a 'sweet' revenge" Draco snickered as he levitated down a case with an assortment of illusion drinks while George got the monthly order of candy kits ready.

**The Burrow**

During the morning Molly had quickly done up the family laundry and was now doing some repair work on the Twerps bluish green shirt which he had torn earlier in the week while chasing and catching gnomes through the long grass in the back yard. How he managed to ruin his clothes so easily was quite the mystery--- 'but then he was a boy.' Molly thought fondly as she remembered her own boys and their escapades.

She sighed as she got the sewing needle going on the largest rent in the knees of his favorite jeans. She wanted to be sure that he was at least presentable. As the situation stood now, he was not allowed to wear his potions Master outfit after Molly counted up the hours he had been brewing over the last month. She had realized the Twerp was overworking again and had put her foot down---besides She was still a little peeved about the Chewable Disappearing Candy experiment he had brought back to the burrow.

Even though he was not to be grounded him to his room, she decided that he was not to do any brewing for at least three days and he was to go outside and get some fresh air and exercise--- But he was not to go near the pond unless one of the teens were with him. Albus had agreed to the 'punishment' for the Twerps benefit. As much as the small boy liked brewing for the Twins he had to take time out to play.

Molly took some time out from her work and watched him scramble up another one of the larger trees and hide himself among the higher branches. Molly shook her head as she noted that Hermione had brought out a half dozen books and set them down on the picnic table while the other teens had wandered down towards the paddock. The studious girl had some parchment and quills laid out , making notes while she read from an antique history book.

The Twerp lazed along one of the heavier limbs of the tree watching a small Bowtruckle nibbling insects. It was difficult to see; being that it looked like it was made of bark and twigs with two small brown eyes peering around as it ate. The Twerp's attention was drawn to a really tiny blue speckled bird that was hovering over another branch not too far from his right hand. Casting through his memory the Twerp remembered what this bird was... a Jabberknoll. Slowly he shifted and studied the tiny bird who was pecking at the bark and consuming the insects that it uncovered.

Hermione was happy as she sat at the picnic table reading her books and writing down the odd fact she wanted to remember especially, seemingly oblivious to what was around her. She glanced up at the small boy once in a while and wondered what enjoyment he found just laying out on a limb of a tree. She worried a little that he might fall asleep and drop away from the limb he was resting on.

"Twerp!"she called up, "is everything all right up there?"

Momentarily startled the Jabberknoll flew away. The Twerp was slightly annoyed as he said, "everything--- is--- fine, I was watching a Jabberknoll till _you_ scared it away."

"Sorry Twerp, It's just that you were so still, I thought you fell asleep." Hermione answered back... "A Jabberknoll? That's a tiny blue speckled bird that eats insects and makes no sounds at all till the moment of its death, when it lets out a scream made out of every sound it has ever heard, regurgitated backwards." She smiled. "Leave it to you to see one considering that its tail feathers are used in truth serums and memory potions."

"Insufferable know-it-all."commented the Twerp teasingly as he rolled his eyes. "I wasn't thinking of its use in potions, I was just enjoying watching it eat insects." he looked down at Hermione through the tangle of branches and leaves below.

"I should have realized you would call me that." Hermione smacked her book closed. "I forgot momentarily that you were once a--- truly--- horrible--- git." She stood up and gathering her books up, she left in a huff and walked down toward the Paddock. She didn't see the hurt look that crossed the Twerp's face as he hadn't meant to get her mad at him. He moved and looked at the fields that surrounded them and he could see the Lovegood's home in the distance. He wondered if Luna was off hunting for those crumple-horned snorlacks which he doubted existed. He thought she might become a naturalist and find other species of magical creatures someday when she grew up.

If he strained his eyes just a little he could make out another house where he was told lived the Diggorys. He remembered being told about Harry and Cedric Diggory being taken to the graveyard when they both grabbed the Triwizard Cup which was turned into a portkey by the bogus Mad Eye Moody and Cedric's death at the hands of Peter Pettigrew who was acting on the orders of Voldemort. Arthur told him that Cedric's father Amos worked at the Ministry with him.

Molly had heard the exchange of words and sighed. She hoped that Hermione would get over her huff and realize that the Twerp was just acting like any normal nine year old boy. She thought it better not to say anything at the moment though, as Hermione had already disappeared into the paddock and the Twerp was gazing out across the fields.

After a few minutes Molly thought she better Floo Albus and Sirius to find out when she was to send the youngsters through to twelve Grimmauld Place. She was looking forward to seeing what this pensieve looked like and what Harry's reaction would be when he found out that the biggest part of his gift was the memories of his parents that were given freely by everyone who knew them.

"Twerp... Please come down and into the house a moment." she said as she feared for his safety if left alone.

The tree leaves rustled as Severus gave one last glance towards the fields and climbed down, swinging from one branch to another.

Hermione watched as the others threw apples towards each other to catch while flying around on their broomsticks. She wasn't all that interested in getting onto a broomstick or joining in as she didn't much like flying which had always seemed odd to her friends.

"Hey Hermione!" exclaimed Ginny who spotted her as she came in. "OUCH" she yelped as a hard green apple hit her ear. "That hurt." She didn't cry but rubbed her ear hard with her hand as she lowered herself down to the ground.

"Sorry Ginny."called out Harry apologetically. "I thought you seen it coming at you."

Ginny looked over at Harry and Ron who were hovering nearby and said "Don't worry about it." She turned to Hermione. "Where's the Twerp?"

Feeling a little bit uncomfortable, Hermione told her. "Perched in one of the gnarled trees staring at bugs and birds."

"I take it you two had an argument." said Ginny with shrewd insight.

"He called me an insufferable know-it-all--- I guess I deserved it though since I reeled off a bunch of facts about the Jabberknoll when he said he was watching one."admitted Hermione as she hugged her books to her chest.

"In other words too lengthy an answer." commented Ginny.

Hermione nodded.

Ron and Harry had lowered down to the ground themselves and approached the girls. "I think we better quit playing for now anyway." said Harry. " We better get ourselves cleaned up and changed before we head over to twelve Grimmauld Place. I'm curious to know what the ultra big secret is."

"Only curious?" asked Ron as they left the paddock with the girls and headed towards the house.

Harry grinned. "Heck I'll even wear that pair of socks Dobby made for me. It will make his day when he finds out I wore them... at least once."

**12 Grimmauld Place**

Hagrid, Minerva McGonnagal and Filius Flitwick along with Mad Eye Moody and Tonks had come to twelve Grimmauld Place to celebrate Harry's birthday with him. Dobby the House-Elf who was known to be devoted to Harry was allowed to join them and he was thrilled to have been included. In honour of Harry's first birthday in a world that was no longer terrorized by Voldemort; he wore a shrunken maroon sweater with the initial R on the front of it over a pair of lime green shorts and a mismatched pair of socks. No one had the heart to tell Dobby that he looked rather odd, even peculiar in his get-up.

Sirius and Remus had decided to hold the party in the large drawing room and they had been busy transforming the large drawing room into a dining area with a festive atmosphere. A very long, large table was set in the middle of the room surrounded by comfortable wooded chairs and covered with the dishes of food, Plates and eating utensils. Setting in the middle of the table in a place of honour a large birthday cake shaped like a Quidditch pitch with candy goal posts at either end, and little players that had quaffles bludgers or bats in their hands as they rode their broomsticks. A tiny snitch magically hovered over the field.

The Pensieve with its cabinet filled with vials was sitting off to the side nearer the end wall with a large gaily wrapped box covering them both.

"Harry's Wheezys will be here too and little master Severus and Draco? " Dobby asked as he looked up at the Headmaster with his huge green tennis ball eyes flashing with excitement.

"Of course Dobby."said Albus with amusement. "It wouldn't be right for them to be absent."

"Molly said she'd be here shortly." said Minerva. "The Twerps managed to tear more holes in the knees of his best jeans."

"I guess I'm going to have to find some more durable charms for the little scalawags' clothes." Filius commented squeakily as he unconsciously rubbed one his ear lobes thoughtfully.

"Thank you Filius."said Albus. "It's been just over a year now, and he has shown a side of himself that I would have never dreamed possible if he hadn't been de-aged." Albus's face looked troubled for a moment.

"Don't dwell on what might have been." said Mad-Eye. "He's a scamp alright, with a wonderful second chance to experience life as he should have as a child."

Albus nodded as he didn't want to mention that he was not thinking of the past but of horrors that would have happened in the future that the Oracle had shown the Twerp.

At that moment laughter came from outside the Drawing room doors as Arthur, Percy, the Twins and Draco came in and the Floo flared as one by one the youngsters from the Burrow came into the room with Molly following them.

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Ron as he noticed how the room was decorated. "A Quidditch birthday."

"Oh, look at that cake."exclaimed Ginny who recognized her mothers work.. "Mum... you outdid yourself this time."

Harry was temporarily speechless as he gazed about the transformed room. Finally he said with awe. " Thank You everybody... I don't know what else to say."

"How about let's eat drink and be merry?" answered Ron. Molly glared at her youngest son who shrugged and said, "Well he said he didn't know what else to say."

To forestall Molly's temper Filius commented, "Mr. Weasley has the right idea, lets start the celebration with food."

"I second that motion." said Harry who was relieved that somebody else had spoke up. "It smells too good to let it spoil."

"With Ronnikins, our baby brother around?"

"We doubt it would have the chance to spoil."

Ron winced and bit back a response to his brothers teasing as everyone gathered happily around the table and the feast began. The Twerp was quiet as he ate and listened to the various conversations around him. It was nearing the end of the meal when some images that the Oracle had shown him of what could have been if he hadn't been de-aged had flashed through his mind and faded almost as quickly.

"Hey sober sides... Twerp." a voice penetrated his thoughts and the Twerp turned his head to look at Mad-Eye who had been watching him, "You aren't exactly with the rest of us."

"Sorry Mad-Eye I was just thinking."said the Twerp quietly as he looked over at the concerned wizard.

"I suppose yer worrying about whether or not yer got the right gift for 'Arry's birthday eh?" asked Hagrid.

''Or whether Lucius and Bellatrix will be captured soon." Ginny commented quietly as she had noticed how preoccupied the Twerp seemed to be.

"Something along that line." answered the small boy, "I'm sure that everything will be fine."

"Of course it will be." said Albus softly as he reached over and hugged his little Twerp. "Shall we show Harry his special surprise now?"

The Twerp nodded. "Its under the wrapped box Harry... against the wall."

Harry felt a little self conscious as he approached the large box which stood mutely in front of him. He had been dying to know what the mystery was and now that he was faced with it--- He was unexpectedly nervous.

"Open it up Harry," encouraged Fred, "the suspense is killing us."

"It isn't going to bite you." said George. "At least we hope it won't.

Harry glanced back at the friendly faces of his friends and then taking his wand he said "Wingardium Leviosa" as he pointed to the box. The teens let out a collective gasp as the box rose into the air and uncovered the pensieve.

"You like it Harry?" asked the Twerp anxiously.

"Oh my,"said Harry as his eyes widened in wonder. "Yes Twerp... I do... I really do!"


	24. Memories

**Chapter 24- Memories**

Later that evening the teens were talking among themselves and Ginny turned to look at Severus who seemed to be a little edgy. "Twerp. Is everything all right? I mean that you were terribly quiet during the birthday celebration."

"I'm fine, I was just thinking of how nice this future is compared to what it could have been like."

"What do you mean?" asked Draco. "I know that my future was changed thanks to you being de-aged...but I get the feeling that isn't all."

"No there was a lot more."said the Twerp. I'm just happy that future never happened..."

"Tell us Twerp, It might make you feel better," said Hermione.

"Are you really sure? You may not like to hear it" answered the Twerp.

"You know it would be better if you tell us, It may help to talk about it.

"I guess so."said the Twerp slowly. "I suspect I wasn't shown everything but what I saw wasn't pleasant. It was just plain nasty." He stopped talking as he gathered his thoughts together. "I wonder --- are you sure? Do you really wish to hear what the Oracle had shown me of the other future.

The teens looked at each other uneasily as they noticed the youngsters look. It was obvious that the Twerp was reluctant to burden them with the knowledge that he had been given. He was offering them a chance to refuse.

"Continue Twerp, Then if you wish we can store those memories in a vial. "said Harry. "After all they aren't memories of what will happen... not now."

"All l right, but don't say I didn't warn you..."

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

True to his word Harry did help the Twerp remove the memories that he had been given of the possible future. He stored them away in the cabinet. The events that the Twerp talked about were horrific. What he couldn't understand was why didn't Dumbledore remove them... or did he know what the Twerp was shown.

Harry looked at the Pensieve and wondered if he was up to seeing any of the memories before heading to bed. Dumbledore did say they were memories given by people who knew his parents.

The shallow stone basin with the runes reminded Harry a little of Dumbledore's Pensieve except this one had a design of a Quidditch field on it. He looked closely at the small figure flying around after the snitch. It was his image which happily waved to him when it noticed his staring.

Harry reached over to the cabinet and opened up the door after admiring its design that mirrored the Pensieve. He looked at the various vials which were neatly labelled as to whose memories were whose and he reached for a vial which had Severus Snape: childhood memories written on it.

"I'm not sure if I want to see these." he said softly to himself as he poured them into the basin and watched them swirl around. "but I have to admit that I am curious."

Harry plunged into the swirling silver-white memories he had poured into the wide basin of the stone pensieve. He fell onto warm ground and when he straightened himself up he looked around. Surprised he commented to himself. " Í recognize this place it's the Playground back in Little Whinging."He looked up at the tall foreboding chimney that he could see in the distance. Remembering his trip to the shabby house with Dumbledore he said. " That must be the old chimney overlooking Spinners End."

His thoughts were interrupted as he saw two little girls swinging back and forth while behind them, hidden in behind a clump of bushes a small boy with over-long black hair and dressed in mismatched clothes that made Dudleys cast-offs look like a fashion statement was watching them.

Gasping he realized that this small boy was the Twerp...Severus Snape as a young boy. Slightly confused Harry moved in closer and listened as one of the little girls shrieked "Lily, don't do it!"as the younger one swung higher and higher, then let go of the swing at the very height of its arc and flew into the air. The little girls peals of laughter soared joyfully overhead as she soared like a trapeze artist through the air and landed lightly onto her feet farther away than was logically possible.

Harry looked closer at the girls faces and then realized as he said to himself. "That's Aunt Petunia?---And MUM as children?'

The older girl dragged the heals of her sandals on the ground so the swing would stop. She leapt off the swing and with hands on hips snapped at the little green-eyed, red-headed girl.

"Mummy said you weren't allowed Lily!

"But I'm fine Tuney, said Lily... Watch what I can do."giggling, she picked up a flower that had fallen from the bush that the small boy was lurking in behind and Petunia glared as torn she was between curiosity and disapproval watched what her sister did.

The flower sat in the small girls hand, opening and closing its petals without help.

Petunia shrieked. "Stop it!"

Lily gave her older sister a look. It's not hurting you." she said quietly as she closed her hand over the blossom and dropped it to the ground.

Harry noticed the rustle of the bush as the small boy jumped out from behind the bushes. Now Harry could see that he was wearing a ridiculously large coat over what appeared to be a woman's smock and too-short jeans.

Petunia shrieked and ran backwards towards the swings while Lily who was startled, remained where she was. The small boy seemed to become suddenly shy—if that was the word and a dull flush spread across his sallow cheeks as he looked at Lily.

"It's obvious isn't it?" he said.

"What's obvious?" asked the small girl.

"He glanced back at the older girl who was hovering around the swings and glowering at them. He whispered softly "I know what you are."

"What do you mean?"

"You're...you're a witch." he whispered.

Lilly looked affronted and swung her long red hair back with a snap as she said firmly.

"That's not a nice thing to say to somebody."

She turned with her nose in the air and marched off towards her sister who was clutching the swing pole tightly.

Harry was intrigued as he viewed the scene before him. Both sisters were viewing the red faced boy who stood there then flapped after them, his coat moving bat-like as he moved, reminding Harry of Snape when he was much older.

Harry shook his head and followed, curiosity mounting.

"You are." Severus said to Lily. "You are a witch. I've been watching you for a while. There's nothing wrong with that. My mum's a witch and I'm a wizard."

Petunia laughed coldly as she regained her composure. "Wizard!"she shrieked as her nose wrinkled. Ï know who you are. Your that Snape boy! They live down in the slums, Spinners End by the river. "

She looked down her nose "Why have you been spying on us?" she asked shrilly.

"Haven't been spying." said Severus, hot and uncomfortable in the bright sunlight. "Wouldn't spy on you anyway, your a Muggle."

Though Petunia didn't understand the word she knew it wasn't meant to be nice.

"Lily come on, we're leaving!" She shrilled as she grabbed at her sister arm.

Lily obeyed her sister as she glared at the undersized boy and they left through the playground gate.

Harry felt bad as he observed the bitter disappointment and sagging shoulders of the Twerp.

"Gee Snape, you really put your foot in your mouth this time."

The scene faded away and Harry found himself looking at Severus and his Mums younger self sitting facing each other, cross-legged on the ground. Severus wasn't wearing the coat now but still wore that horrible looking smock. Harry felt a twinge of something akin to his own memories of his younger years.

"...and the Ministry can punish you if you do magic outside school. You get letters."

"But I have done magic outside school." exclaimed Lily with wide eyed fear.

"We're all right. We haven't got our wands yet. They let you off when your a kid cause you can't help it...accidental magic they call it---But once your eleven." He nodded as he explained the wizarding rules to her."and they start training you, then you got to go careful."

Lily was silent as she picked up a fallen twin and twirled it in the air and Harry smiled as he realized she was imagining sparks flying out of it like a real wand. She dropped the twig and leaned towards Severus and said

It is real , isn't it? It's not a Joke! Petunia told me that you are lying and there is no such school as Hogwarts. It is real... Isn't it? '

"It's real for you and me but not for her ." answered Severus. "You'll see when we get our letters."

"Really?" whispered Lily with barely concealed excitement.

"Definably." said Severus, and Harry noted that even with the dirty poorly cut hair and odd clothes the Twerp was an oddly impressive figure as he radiated confidence in his destiny.

"An owl will bring our letters? "Lily whispered.

"Normally,"answered Severus. "But you are a muggle-born so someone from the school may come to talk and explain things to your parents."

"Doe's it make any difference? Being a Muggle-born?"

Severus hesitated as his eyes moved over the pale face and dark red hair. "No, I don't think so, I am myself a half-blood since my Father is a muggle and Mum is a witch."

"Oh good." Lily said and relaxing: it was clear that she had been worrying about the differences.

"You will be a great and powerful witch Lily, You have loads of magic," said Severus. "I saw that. All the time I was watching you..." He stopped talking as it was obvious that Lily hadn't heard, but had stretched out on the leafy ground and was looking up through the canopy of leaves that laid overhead.

Suddenly Lily asked. "How are things at your house?"

Severus looked upset for a second and then sighed "Fine, I suppose,"

Lily glanced at his guarded face. "They're not arguing any more?"

"Oh yes, they argue all the time. "answered the small boy sadly. "I wish..." he stopped and Harry could swear that he saw a tear slip from the small boys eye as he quickly dashed it away with the back of his hand.

Lily pretended not to notice the movement and asked gently "Doesn't your dad like magic?"

"He doesn't like any...anything much." Answered Severus as he automatically reached down and picked up a fistful of leaves and began to tear them apart. "but it don't matter, now it won't be long and we will be at Hogwarts."

"Severus.?"

Harry sensed the warm and caring tone in his mothers voice and smiled. He saw a little smile form on the Twerp's face when he heard her say his name.

"Yeah?" asked Severus

"tell me about the Dementors again."

"What d'you want to know about them for?" asked Severus.

"If I use magic outside of school--"

"They wouldn't give you to the Dementors for that! Dementors are for people who do really bad stuff. They guard the wizarding prison, Azkaban ."

A small rustling sound made Harry turn and he saw Petunia who had been hiding behind a tree and listening in.

"Tuney!" said Lily who was surprised but Severus had jumped to his feet.

"Who's spying now? " he shouted angrily. "What d'you want?"

Petunia was breathless, alarmed at being caught out by her sister and Snape and Harry could see that she was struggling for something hurtful to say to them.

"Still wearing that old dirty blouse of your mum's eh? She taunted. "She must of wanted a girl instead of an ugly dirty boy like you."

Lily's mouth dropped and Severu's mouth tightened into a thin line.

There was a crack from above as a branch fell and caught Petunia on the shoulder. She staggered back and burst into tears.

"TUNEY."called out Lily after the fleeing form of her sister. Lily rounded on Severus.

"Did you make this happen?"

Obviously frightened and miserable himself he nodded . "I-I ..."

"You did" Lily said as she backed away "You hurt her!"

Lily ran from the little thicket after her big sister while the forlorn looking boy stared after her.

Harry felt awful, "Accidental magic... You were upset and hurt." he said as he watched the rapidly disappearing forms of his aunt and mum.

The scene vanished and reformed. Harry recognized platform nine and three quarters and an eleven year old boy slightly hunched standing beside a thin sallow faced sour woman who resembled the boy greatly.

"So this is your mother, Twerp. "said Harry as he followed the boys gaze towards a family of four who stood a short distance away. "And there is my family." He noticed that his mother seemed to be pleading desperately with his aunt so he moved in closer to listen in.

"...I'm sorry Tuney, I'm sorry! Listen-" she caught up her sisters hand hadn't held tight as Petunia tried to wrench it away.

Petunia snarled, "I - don't – want – to – go!" snarled Petunia and she finally dragged her hand out of her little sisters grasp. "To a stupid castle and learn to be a Freak." as her pale eyes roved over the platform, the cats mewling in their owners arms and the Owls who who hooting softly at each other in their cages.

Lily retorted that Petunia had not thought so when she wrote to the Headmaster, asking for admission to the school. "I saw his reply it was very kind." She gave a half-glance towards Severus who stood nearby.

Embarrassed Petunia realized that Lily and Snape had read her letter.

"That boy found it. You and that boy were sneaking into my room." she glared at Lily angrily.

"No not sneaking--" Lily told her defensively. "Severus saw the envelope and he was amazed that a muggle could have contacted Hogwarts, That's all! He figures there must be some wizards working undercover in the postal service who takes care of--"

"Figures, apparently wizards poke their noses in everywhere. Nosy busybodies." Petunia glowered at her sister and spat "Freak." and then flounced off to where their parents stood.

The scene once again changed before Harry could move and he found himself looking at Snape who was wearing a worn out set of robes that was marginally better than his outlandish muggle clothes. Harry couldn't blame him for changing them so quickly. He entered a compartment where a group of four rowdy boys were talking and hunched in a corner seat sat a teary eyed Lily, her face pressed against the windowpane.

"Please Sev, I don't want to talk to you at the moment."she said softly in a constricted voice.

"Why not?" he asked, "are you already getting homesick?"

"N - no... Tuney h - hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."

"Oh," he said, "But Lily, we're going...this is it! We're finally off to Hogwart's"

She nodded as she mopped her eyes with her sleeve. But in spite of herself she half-smiled.

"You'd better be in Slytherin,"said Severus, encouraged now that she had brightened a little.

"Slytherin?" came a derisive voice that made even Harry jump a little as he had been concentration on his mother and Severus. Harry turned and saw his father, James as an eleven year old who had a snobbish look and an air about him that spoke of being extremely well cared for and obviously adored, possibility even spoiled. The contrast between the two boys was unmistakable, even to Harry.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?' James said to another boy who was lounging in the seat opposite to him.

"Sirius!" exclaimed Harry, even though he knew the boy could not hear him.

Sirius did not smile but narrowed his eyes as he said. "My whole family have been in Slytherin."

'Blimey!" exclaimed James, "and I thought you seemed all right."

Sirius grinned.

"Maybe I'll break with the Traditional choice of the House of Black. Which house would you be in if you get a choice?"

James lifted an invisible sword and said grandly. '"_Gryffndor, where dwell the brave of heart" _just like my dad.'

Severus snorted and James turned on him.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No" said Snape with a slight sneer. "If you would rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Where're you hoping to go considering you're neither?" interjected Sirius

James roared with laughter as Lily sat up flushed with anger and glared at the two boys with obvious disapproval and dislike.

"Come on Severus, lets - find - another - compartment."she said in a slightly elevated voice.

"Oooooo..." came the derisive sounds from three of the boys as they imitated Lily's lofty voice .

Harry noticed that one did not say anything but looked away. It was Remus.

James tried to trip Severus as he and Lily left the compartment. Harry followed them

"See ya Snivellus!" Harry heard as the compartment door slammed.

Deciding he had seen enough for now Harry removed himself from the pensieve and replaced the Twerps memories into the vial and set it back in the cabinet. He slipped out of the room and up the stairs. He slipped up to his room where Ron was sound asleep. Quickly changing into his night clothes he laid down and stared up at the ceiling, thinking over what he had seen till sleep overcame him.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"So you knew my mum even before you came to Hogwarts." Harry said with curiosity. "Why haven't you mentioned this before now?"

"I didn't know I knew her that's why." said the Twerp. "From what I understand I met her when I was nine or ten and I have only just turned nine again this year." He looked anxious and a little confused himself. "I never thought I would meet anybody who liked me just for me and not what I looked like or came from. I mean when I was first de-aged I was sure that I would be sent back to Spinners end and the tender mercies of my parents." He went pale and shuddered involuntarily.

"That is probably why the Oracle showed you those memories of Harry's mum." said Hermione. " It is just strange that it would show you the other stuff."

"Oh yeah, If I didn't know any better I would have said it sounds very far-fetched." said Draco. "But then after hearing what the future would have held I am doubly happy now about not taking the dark mark."

"I am happy to know everything has transpired the way it has." said Harry, "And I for one am content enough to be grateful for the chance to be able to be a normal student for the next two years. No Voldemort, no war, no responsibilities other than my wizarding studies and Quidditch." He grinned, "It will so peaceful compared to the last five years."

"Now that is going to be weird."

"We can't quite imagine that."

"Guess we will just have to create even more new pranks especially for Hogwarts."

"Otherwise life could become very boring if it is too peaceful."

"Oh come on fellows, do you really think life will ever be peaceful with the likes of you twins and the Twerp?" asked Draco.

"Precisely our point."

" We have to make sure our Twerp is well prepared for his second trip through Hogwarts."

"Wouldn't want him to be bored now do we?"

"I suspect that our Twerp will have too many adults keeping an eye on him to get into too much trouble when he does go to Hogwarts." said Ron with a smirk.

"He had better not be as troublesome as you two." said Ginny "He would get detentions from them as teachers first and family next, then if mum hears about any mischief..."

"Howlers from everyone else." finished Draco. "Better mention to Dumbledore that the walls of the Great Hall had better be reinforced before then."


	25. Some Issues Are Resolved

**Chapter 25- Some Issues Are Resolved **

Lucius watched his deranged cousin flick her wand angrily at the inoffensive mouse and send it flying against the grimy mold covered wall. The incessant drip of water through the various rents and decayed holes in the mansion did nothing to help the fraying of his nerves. He shifted around trying to get comfortable in the decaying chair he was currently sitting on in front of the stone cold fireplace with the rotting wooden mantelpiece. A small cell in Azkaban was beginning to look more luxurious by the day in comparison to this supposed freedom. He wondered if it wouldn't be better to give himself up willingly... at least he would be dry and fed regularly.

"A simple form of the snatch and grab approach worked before... twice in fact." he commented cautiously, "Once from the blood traitors Burrow and once at Hogsmeade. It's just a matter of timing... "

**Hogwarts**

Albus entered his office and greeted Fawkes who spread out and fluttered his wings. Albus fed him and made sure the water was fresh. "It won't be too long before the school will be filled once again with voices of excited youngsters." he commented. "The letters have all been sent out and I suspect that the next few days will be very busy, especially for the shopkeepers in Diagon Alley."

"Will the Twerp be coming back to Hogwarts?" asked Phinius Black casually.

"Not as a student Phinius, I will see him on the holidays and weekends but I think it best for him to stay with the Weasleys during the school days and I'm sure that Sirius, Remus and Mad- Eye will also be around to help."

"You would miss him terribly." commented Phinius. "I suspect you will find reasons to pop over to see him after hours through the week too."

Albus felt his face flush. "Yes I would." he admitted as he picked up a handful of his lemon sherbets. "He is the only family I have since..."

"Headmaster Dumbledore." called out one of the other portraits. Albus turned and noticed that it was Dilys Derwent who was trying to get his attention.

"I was at my portrait in Saint Mungo's and overheard some conversation concerning Dolores Umbridge."

"I'm listening," answered Albus. "Did the fresh supplies make it there all right? Along with the drinks?"

"Yes sir, The Healers wanted me to say thank you for sending the illusion drinks which may help with their plans to reduce the side effects and risks of severe withdrawal while slowly decreasing her intake of the candy over the next six months. "

"Good, If she had eaten the recommended amounts in the first place..." Albus shook his head. "She wouldn't have become so dependent. Anyway what else did you overhear?"

The Healers in charge of her are worried as the ministry wanted an update on her condition." explained Dilys. "It seems that they wish to remove her from Saint Mungos and place her into a cell in Azkaban."

"No, I don't think that would be advisable. She is already in a closed ward and removing her to Azkaban would not do any good. No matter how loathsome she was this past year and I suspect she has tortured others over the years, I have not heard of her committing murders.--- confinement at Saint Mungo's is punishment enough for her.'

"Shall I inform them that you will deal with the Ministry for them?"

"Yes, you may." said Albus. "I will go talk to Scrimgeour himself. After all I am the chief warlock on the Wizengamot and I did sign the papers to commit her to Saint Mungo's for life."

Dilys smiled and bowed as she left her portrait for Saint Mungos as Albus sighed and rubbed his hand over the back of his neck while he did some thinking.

**The Ministry **

The Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour was busy going over the reports that kept flying into his office. They were bad enough, but to keep being reminded that Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange were still on the loose despite many sightings was annoying.

"The order for the forfeiture of real properties and personal wealth belonging to Lucius Malfoy will be taking effect after I sign this document." said Rufus Scrimgeour to the heavy set pleasant looking witch who took over Umbridge's former job as senior undersecretary. "What about his wife ...Narcissa Malfoy, did she receive word that we had confiscated all estates and monies belonging to her husband?" he asked the silent but efficient witch.

"Yes she did receive the owl and she owled back that she understood but did not wish to come back to Britain. She requested that if possible, could we set aside the manor for her son to inherit for deeds rendered and the trust fund that would become his once he turns of age."

"Hmmm" said Scrimegeour as he leaned back in his chair and studied the portrait of Everard Proudfoot. "The boy did do much to help in the destruction of Voldemort. Yes, that is acceptable."

"You wish for me to redo the document to include the requests?"

"Yes. The remaining funds will help greatly those victims who have suffered these long years." said Scrimegeour as he gave her the document unsigned. "Please have the necessary adjustments done and then I will sign it. While you are at it could you please send an Owl to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore as I would like to have a word with him."

"Yes sir." said the witch as she took the document from him.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Albus sighed as as he came into the Ministry by one of the left hand fireplaces. He knew why the Minister of Magic wanted to see him. 'Politics.' He thought as he dusted himself off and headed further down the hall towards the bank of lifts that stood behind their wrought golden grills. He entered the lift and stood quietly thinking till the lift stopped at the floor he required and with a pleasant thank you to the operator he stepped out and continued down to the Office belonging to the Minister of Magic.

"Good Day Albus," said Rufus Scrimegeour pleasantly. "We have to update the files on Dolores Umbridge. As you realize She was to be sentenced to Azkaban for her crimes but due to her mental state she had been sent to Saint Mungo's until such time she regained her sanity."

"Well I suspect she never will be truly sane enough to be sent to Azkaban. As much as she deserves to be punished to the full extent of our law, I believe that she must still be kept within the locked ward-- Possibly for the rest of her natural life." answered Albus. "Moving her to a small cramped cell at the prison now would be meaningless."

"Well I understand your frustration Albus, considering that your little Twerp was harmed by her." said Scrimgeour, "I have reports that she is still being treated for an unfortunate addiction to the candy that was given to her last year, an invention by the Twerp and the Weasley twins."

"She would have been fine if she hadn't made a pig of herself and ate so much of it. I believe there are cautions printed on the inside of the box lid and obvious perforations in the candy showing how much would be safe to eat at one time." Albus told him firmly. "At the time I thought Saint Mungo's was more suitable to evaluate and treat her condition. I still do."

"Yes I understand," answered the Minister. "Then we shall put aside the order for removal to Azkaban till such time she regains her sanity... If ever."

"Either way, she will not be doing any more harm to any of the children." Albus nodded as he realized that Umbridge could never be considered sane at any time of her adult life, even before she was committed to Saint Mungo's.

"No... she won't,"answered Scrimgeour. "Now I wish to talk to you of another matter. The two escapees..."

**The Burrow**

"Twerp! Why are you reading while hanging off the tree limb like that?" asked Hermione as she looked up through the thick curtain of leaves. "Wouldn't it be more comfortable, not to mention safer to read sitting at the table?"

"Some days I think he would take a pillow and blanket up there and sleep if he could." Ginny commented as the small boy ignored them. "Don't worry, if I know mum, she has already charmed the tree to keep him from falling out of it."

"It is a little hard to imagine that little boy was once an adult Wizard, and the most feared Professor in the history of Hogwarts." said Hermione. "If we hadn't put up with four years of him teaching us potions. .. And then the events of this past year..."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." answered Harry as he sat down on the bench beside Ginny. "I also think this past year has been quite an eye-opener when it comes to judging anyone. No matter what house the sorting hat put them in."

"Yeah I never thought I would end up becoming friends with the Slytherins," commented Ron.

"Well if it wasn't for your idea to try the twins shrinking gag on Mrs. Norris by placing it in the potions room..."

"I know, I know, Snape wouldn't have been de-aged, you would be still living with your muggle relatives, and that other future would have played out," answered Ron as he shuddered with the memory of what the Twerp told them.

"Now Professor Snape is known as the Twerp, and is spending a lot of his time hanging about in a tree, reading kids books and Harry hasn't seen his muggle relatives for over a year now."said Hermione as she unconsciously ran her hand lovingly over the old book she was holding.

'I guess in whichever future unwound you would still be hunting for knowledge through books Hermione." commented Harry as he turned his head to read the title. "Dark Wizards in History?"

"I was doing more research into the wands of power. The Twerp wants to finish what we started and find out who has the Elder Wand now," answered Hermione. "I must admit I am curious too."

"I guess I better admit am I also curious, after all I may be called the boy who lived...twice but I really don't wish to face another Dark Lord, who may possess that particular wand if you catch my meaning." Harry told her as he glanced up at the Twerp who was still reading the book that looked to be one that belonged to Dumbledore. "I want to be known just as Harry, nothing else, just Harry."

"All right by me Just Harry," said Draco who had just arrived by Floo to the Burrow and came out to where the others were gathered under the Twerp's tree. " Personally though, I think that is a rather odd name."

"Hey Draco, you're finished work all ready?" said the Twerp from above their heads.

"Well what do you know, he speaks." said Ginny,

Draco's eyebrow rose as he looked up through the branches and leaves. " Hi Twerp, I take it you've been a little uncommunicative today eh?"

"Didn't feel like talking, I was listening,"answered the Twerp. "Learn more that way."

"He does have a point." Draco was amused as Hermione glanced up at the general direction of the Twerp and then at him. "Anyway whats up?"

"We were just discussing some history." Harry told him. "You can guess if you like what part."

"Comparing notes on what is and what could have been? " Asked Draco as he sat down and looked at the pile of books sitting on the table. "Or more research into the Twerps pet theories about the Deadly Hallows!"

"A bit of both actually." answered Harry. "There is still the Elder Wand to find."

"Well why not talk to Dumbledore since he has the most knowledge about them. He did have Harry's cloak and the Resurrection Stone after all." Draco suggested as he glanced upwards.

I'll ask him." said the Twerp tucking the book he was reading inside the backpack hanging on a smaller branch nearby. He slipped his arms through the backpack straps so it laid on his back before he swung down off the branch he was lying on to one that was closer to the ground.

"I guess you would be able to get more information from him about the Elder Wand than any of us could." commented Harry.

"All I can do is try." the Twerp said, "Some things he will talk about with me and others he won't because he thinks I shouldn't be worried about such grown-up stuff now."

At that moment Molly came to the doorway of the house to announce that supper would soon be ready and she would like them to get come in and get cleaned up before it was served.

The Twerp dropped out of the tree with his book filled backpack still securely across his back. Hermione gathered her books together and the teens walked inside to put things away and wash up before supper.

Arthur and Percy arrived not too long after and walked into the house, Arthur mentioned to Molly that they had seen and talked to Dumbledore earlier at the Ministry.

"Is everything all right?" asked Molly as they were taking their places at the kitchen table.

"Yes, He had been called in to discuss the Umbridge case file." answered her weary husband. Albus informed the Minister that in his opinion she should still be left at Saint Mungo's and it would serve no purpose to remove her to Azkaban."

"Good, As much as I despise her actions, I realize she is a very unstable person and I'd rather have her where I know she can't escape and come after our little Twerp." said Molly. "It's bad enough Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix is somewhere out there."

"Proof enough that it would be inadvisable for Umbridge to be sent to Azkaban." answered Percy.

"Fortunately for her the Minister of Magic considers Dumbledores opinion on the matter of the utmost importance" said Arthur as he took his glasses off and charmed them clean before replacing them back o his nose.

The three adults stopped discussing the Umbridge situation and changed over to more mundane

conversations as the Twerp and the teens came happily and noisily into the kitchen and gathered around the table for their suppers.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Albus popped by later in the evening to visit and Severus took the chance to ask about the Elder wand.

Älbus." said the Twerp carefully, "I was just wondering..."

"What Severus? What were you wondering." asked Albus as she steepled his hands together and watched the small boy trace his finger along the worn pattern in the wood of the old table.

"Do you have any idea where or who has the elder wand? I mean Hermione has a theory that the wands like the Deathstick or the wand of destiny are really names for the elder wand and are usually possessed by a dark wizard."

Albus fought to keep control of his emotions as he looked at the Twerp who was waiting for an answer.

"We know that Harry has the cloak and you seen the stone destroyed which I possessed," answered Albus softly. "Why are you worried about the last Deadly Hallow? "

"Well I know you made a copy of the ring and that alone made me wonder if there isn't something more to worry about." Severus' eyes widened as he responded innocently, I'm a kid, and I don't like loose ends."

Not wanting to go into details Albus picked up the small boy and hugged him as he said "All I can tell you Twerp, is that the wand is not in the hands of a dark wizard. "

"Are you sure?" asked the Twerp.

Albus did his best to reassure the Twerp, "yes my boy, there is no need for you to worry about the last Hallow for it is the least of the three."

The Twerp knowing that he wasn't going to get any more information nodded as he wondered why Albus as being so secretive if he knew that a dark wizard didn't have the Elder Wand. That meant he knew where it was!

"Now why don't you go find something fun to do before it is time for bed?" asked Albus. "I'll tuck you in before I leave all right?"

"All right." answered the Twerp as he went off to find the teens to tell them what he found out.

"Not much to go by but it is something, "said Hermione, "but from the sounds of what you say..."

"He must know who has the wand. " Finished Harry.

"But why be so secretive if he is so sure it won't be used?" asked Ron as he tried to understand.

"It's Dumbledore." answered Harry. "He probably doesn't want the Twerp to get hurt while attempting to retrieve it."

"What would give him the idea that would be something that the Twerp would do?" asked Ginny.

"The fact that the Twerp wouldn't give up till Dumbledore destroyed the ring with the resurrection stone," stated Draco.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Later that night long after Albus had tucked him in as he had promised the Twerp watched his toys who had their own beds pushed together, happily playing with a miniature wizards chess set that Minerva had kindly transfigured for them from some wood shavings. He was trying to keep very quiet since Draco had just settled down to sleep himself in the other bed as he was staying the night along with Harry who was up in Ron's room.

Hearing an unusual sound from outside the Twerp left his bed and looked out his window towards the moonlit sky. A movement caught his eye near a clump of trees and brush. He wondered what was roaming nearby but the light was not sufficient to allow him a good look.

"Twerp what are you doing still up." Draco inquired sleepily. He had overheard the soft movement of the little boy sliding out of bed and his footsteps. "It is getting late."

Turning to look at the blond boy the Twerp answered, "I know Draco but I thought I heard something and there is something moving about over there." He pointed out the window in the general direction of the clump of trees and bushes surrounding the paddock.

Draco dragged himself out of bed and looked over to where the Twerp was pointing. "Are you sure Twerp? I don't see anything. Whatever it was must have gone now. "

The Twerp looked back out the window then turned away and sighed. "I guess you're right." He climbed into his bed and said good night to Oracle and Mummy who had been listening to the boys talking. They waved back at him and put away their little chess set before snuggling down in their own beds in the bookcase.

"Get some sleep Twerp, everything will be fine in the morning." said Draco as he tucked the blankets in around the Twerp and the stuffed black dog that was beside the Twerp. Draco went back to his own bed and laid down. He stared up at the ceiling as he did some thinking. Eventually he fell asleep and when morning came he forgot about the late night disturbance.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Mate, you look like you've had a rough night of it." commented Ron as Draco came down to breakfast. "Twerp give you a hard time?"

Severus looked up quickly from his breakfast then shrugged and then poured some syrup over the pancakes and sausage that Molly had set in front of him and started to eat.

"No, I just couldn't get to sleep till late," answered Draco. " I was thinking about some things and I guess time went by without my noticing it."

"Well you're up now and your breakfast won't improve with age," said Molly as she set some piping hot sausages and rashers of bacon onto his plate with a soft boiled egg in a cup and buttered toast. "Eat up."

Draco grinned and picking up his knife started to cut the top off his boiled egg. He noticed that the Twerp was munching quite happily on his usual stack of pancakes layered thickly with syrup with sausages on the side.

Molly looked fondly at the Twerp as she thought back to when he first came to the Burrow and was unable to eat a small stack of pancakes and sausages. He still wasn't able to eat as much as her own boys did at his age but the fact that he was enjoying his food more made her heart feel good.

"There is an owl coming mother." said Percy as he looked out the opening above the kitchen door. "That's strange, I wonder what it's bringing! The Hogwarts letters already arrived and the Daily Prophet was delivered ten minutes ago."

"It's an Owl from the Ministry!"exclaimed Arthur as he adjusted his glasses.

"Curious," commented Percy, "I wonder what is up!"

The Owl flew in and instead of going to Arthur or Percy it flew over and held its leg out to Draco for him to take the rolled and sealed parchment. Draco was momentarily startled but quickly took the parchment after getting a quick peck on the hand.

"Ouch, all right I've got it." Draco said irritably as he gave the grave looking owl a treat. The Owl hooted and took off back out of the window.

"What is that all about?" asked Ginny whose hand filled with toast and jam was poised halfway to her mouth, temporarily forgotten as she gazed at the imposing looking seal that was on the parchment.

Draco broke open the seal and unfolded the parchment. A large ornate key dropped out which he grasped firmly and looked at in disbelief. He skimmed the contents quickly and his mouth opened in shock. His hands began to tremble which made Molly look at him with great concern. "What is it Draco?"

Draco stared at the parchment as he said with disbelief. " They are releasing Malfoy Manor to me." He looked up. "And a trust fund that I am to get once I turn of age."

"Oh wow." Ginny said. "That is amazing."

"Unbelievable." said Ron, "It isn't a joke is it?"

"Take a look." Draco handed the document to Molly wordlessly and she read it over and handed it to Arthur.

"For services rendered," Arthur's eyebrow rose as he continued to read. He shook his head and looked at Draco. "Keep this safe Draco, In fact it would be wise to store it in your vault at Gringotts." He handed it to Percy.

"Good idea, I'll do that." Draco looked down at the key still grasped in his hand. "Do I have to take possession now? I don't know what to do, maybe I should Owl mother and ask if she would like to have the Manor to live in if she comes back to Britain."

"According to this document, The Ministry had sent her notice that all real properties and personal wealth belonging to Lucius Malfoy were to be confiscated and she said she has no desire to return and requested that you receive Malfoy Manor and the trust fund for deeds rendered during the war against Voldemort."

A slight look of sadness crossed Draco's face as he had secretly hoped that his mum would reconsider and return.

"You can still stay with Sirius and me." said Harry as he realized what Draco was thinking . "It wouldn't do for you to be tottering about in that mausoleum on your own."

" Yeah after all we have just got used to having you around." said Ron, "And anyway the manor might not be safe yet."

"You're right, Aunt Bellatrix and Father might be there," said Draco " I wouldn't want to take the chance that they may have booby trapped it either."

"The wards were changed by the Ministry when they took possession after the trials" said Percy. "Nobody could enter or leave without setting off an alarm."

"Maybe I had better wait awhile before I decide anything." He took back the document and folded it around the key again and set it down beside his plate. "Anyway my breakfast needs to be eaten."

"Will we be going to Diagon Alley to get our school supplies sometime soon?" asked Ginny. "It's hard to believe that summer is nearly over."

Once they were finished their breakfast and drank the last of their tea, Arthur and Percy stood up ready to leave for the Ministry and their work. They said their goodbyes and after Arthur kissed Molly they both left the house and apparated away.

"We will go in a few days Ginny." answered Molly "This morning however, I would like to have the garden de-gnomed and I do not wish to hear any arguments." She looked sternly at Ron who mumbled under his breath.

"We better get to it then." Ron grumbled as he pushed himself away from the table and stood up. He turned around and headed outside without waiting for any of the others to join him.

The Twerp didn't care either way as he considered it an interesting pastime to wander in among the weeds and tall grass while hunting and catching the wily gnomes. He had learned how to swing them in great circles to make them dizzy enough to throw so they couldn't find their way back for a while. The only thing he had to beware of was their sharp pointy teeth which they would willingly use on him.

"What's got up his wand?" asked Draco as he followed the other teens outside into the garden.

"He hates to do the de-gnoming." said Ginny cheerfully. "Dad's soft with them and thinks they're funny. So they keep coming back into the garden."

The Twerp noticed several gnomes running madly away from Crookshanks who was enjoying the chase. He followed the orange Kneazle cat into the deeper grasses which hid his slender form from sight.

For about half an hour or so he had fun as he waited and then jumped up to grab, spin and throw the gnomes that hadn't paid attention to him as they did their best to avoid Crookshanks.

Thinking that for fun he could sneak up and scare one of the teens, he flattened himself to the ground and shifted forward to where he could see the teens who were looking among the peony and rose bushes for Gnomes. Waiting a moment he located the closest target and moving forward stealthily, leaped like he imagined a Nundu or giant leopard would and roared.

"_TWERP!" _Hermione screamed loudly as she being startled, jumped and fell backwards against Draco who was stunned for a couple of moments as he hadn't expected to be knocked over.

For a few seconds there was silence then Draco started to laugh along with Harry and Ron. "Gee Granger I didn't think I'd ever fall for you that suddenly." he quipped as he picked himself up off the dusty ground.

Hermione blushed as Draco helped her up and then she looked over in the direction of the Twerp who was smirking as he ran back into the tall grasses.

"Oh if only we could have taken a picture." chortled Harry as he folded his arms around his stomach. "That was funny."

"Boys." Hermione said as she glared at Harry and Ron who was also laughing. Once she got over the shock she found her own mouth starting to twitch into a lopsided grin as she found the humour in the situation.

Molly having overheard Hermione's scream, flew out of the house with their wands at the ready.

"What's happened?" Molly asked anxiously while she took in the fact that the boys were laughing, Ginny trying to keep from laughing and Hermione shaking her head as she looked towards the longer grasses in the garden.

"_Where's the Twerp?" she _asked apprehensively as she noted that the Twerp was not in sight.

"Oh he's fine." said Ginny as she pointed towards the long grasses that were moving slightly. "He was just having a little fun scaring Hermione."

"Oh, I thought ... never mind... "Molly said as she replaced her wand inside her apron pocket. "TWERP come here please." she said firmly.

Severus was alarmed as he had been only having fun, he didn't think he had caused any real harm. Sighing he stood up and walked slowly towards Molly. He knew she wouldn't hit him but he wondered if he had earned a stern tongue lashing for scaring Hermione.

Albus sighed, knelt down and hugged the woebegone boy, who looked at him sadly, obviously waiting for a tongue lashing. "We're not angry with you. It's just that when I heard Hermione yell out your name, I thought something had happened to you. Please remember to stay within sight of the house and to remind you not to go too far away from the others all right?"

Severus nodded, relieved that he wasn't in serious trouble. Molly smiled and hugged the small boy before she headed back into the house.

The Twerp and the teens finished the job of de-gnoming the garden and then filled in the rest of the day with games of Quidditch, gobstones, climbing trees, reading and other pursuits of a happy whizarding childhood--- he only interruption being meal and snack times.


	26. Adventure Comes knocking

**Chapter 26- Adventure Comes knocking**

Hidden in the shadows of the tall trees that surrounded the paddock two figures lurked ominously watching the teens and the small boy in the large untidy garden surrounded by a fence and thick hedge. Neither of them spoke to the other as they waited for their chance to implement their plan to capture one of, or both of the Slytherin boys who seemed oblivious to the fact that they were being stalked.

The witch glowered angrily at the small child who was apparently leaping around pretending to be some sort of beast on the hunt. She thought it was most disgusting especially when she observed him startling the mudblood who screamed "_TWERP" _as she fell back and knocked down the blond. Her wand arm twitched as she wished to hex the small dark haired boy into oblivion or into a state of insanity like she had done years ago to Auror Longbottom and his wife.

The tall gaunt looking silver eyed blond wizard watched the blond boy who looked so much like himself as he was knocked down to the ground by the mudblood and scowled as he faintly overheard the boys comment "_Gee Granger I didn't think I'd ever fall for you that suddenly."_ How he wished to destroy this abomination who had chosen to side with the blood traitors, Halfbreeds and mudbloods.

After watching the youngsters for some time and realizing that it was getting too dangerous for them to linger much longer that day in hopes of capturing Draco or the Twerp both of them disapparated away.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**12 Grimmauld Place**

"All things considered it has been a good summer." said Sirius to Remus and Mad-Eye who had dropped by.

It'll be better once those two escapees are captured," grumbled Mad Eye as he sniffed the aroma coming from the cup of tea he held in his gnarled hands. "I take it young Malfoy and Potter are staying overnight at the Burrow."

"Yes they are." answered Sirius with a slight smirk. "I know they are having fun with the others and besides the fact that keeping an eye on Severus is a full time job..." Sirius looked over at Mad Eye "Oh, I forgot you have done that for many years."

"I keep an eye on everyone. It doesn't matter, " answered Mad Eye. "As for Severus Snape... he may have been a contemptible Death Eater once but now he is just a Twerp whose mission in life seems to be to emulate mischief makers." Mad Eye looked over at Sirius and rubbed his hand over his chin as he thought. "He may even turn out almost as devious and scheming as a Marauder."

"HEY, we weren't devious, we were just... sneaky." protested Sirius with a frown as he felt Mad Eye's magical eye scrutinize him carefully.

"I think they mean pretty much the same thing." said Remus as he listened to the other two wizards talking, "keep talking Padfoot, it isn't often you put both feet into your mouth."

"Shut up Moony, I know!" muttered Sirius.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**The Burrow**

It seemed to the Twerp that the day sped away much faster than normal. Supper was held outside in the backyard where the warm summer breezes brought the varied scents of fragrant flowers and newly mown grasses to combine with the wonderful flavours of Molly's cooking. The boys had set up the tables and benches not far from the Twerps favourite climbing tree while the girls helped Molly with setting out the dishes and eating utensils.

After supper the Twerp was once again stretched out on a limb in his favourite tree watching for the shy gentle bats that flew around catching insects and the little magical luminous creatures that could be seen darting about when the light of day faded into dusk. He could smell the scent of Molly's rose bushes and the honeysuckle which seemed to him to be more noticeable than during the day. He wondered what it would be like to stay outside and sleep under the night sky.

"Draco, do you think you will quit working once you get your mansion and trust fund?" asked Ginny as she nursed her hot chocolate and ate a snack with her long red hair falling forward framing her face.

"No Ginny I want to keep working. I'll be busy at the shop tomorrow while the rest of you will be getting your supplies for school." answered Draco. "The trust fund will be a great help, I must admit, but I haven't got the use of it till I am of age, but for now I do have enough in my vault to take me through school if I am careful and don't end up with any large expenditures." He paused and sighed. Talking about large expenditures, I'm not sure I want to keep the Malfoy mansion, It's not exactly homey... I mean it's big and all..."

"I'm sure that Sirius wouldn't mind if you stay on at twelve Grimmauld Place. I know I don't mind." said Harry as he stirred his chocolate drink. "It wouldn't do to have you left alone, puttering about in that oversized mausoleum."

"Now Draco, there is plenty of time for you to decide what to do with Malfoy Mansion." said Albus who had come by to see Draco and the Twerp, plus he needed to talk with Arthur and Molly. "In a few years when you become of age you may even wish to live there."

Draco nodded and a variety of emotions flickered quickly across his face, "maybe I will, then again maybe I won't. So many memories..."

The Twerp tuned out the conversation that was below him as he concentrated upon his own thoughts. He mulled around a new potion idea, wondered why was Albus so adamant about the whereabouts of the Elder wand, Those swimming lessons, Where was he going to be during the school days..."

"Severus."

Startled, the Twerp looked down through the branches at Albus who was eating some lemon sherbets and watching him with twinkling blue eyes.

"I guess you didn't hear me, I wondered if you would like to do some shopping yourself in Diagon Alley."

The Twerp was confused. "But I'm not going to be going to Hogwarts as a student again for another three years."

"That doesn't mean you can't have fun browsing and maybe find something to buy even if it is only an ice cream cone." answered Albus. "Anyway I thought you would like to spend a little time with me."

"I would like to spend time browsing around Diagon Alley with you before school starts." answered the Twerp with barely suppressed excitement as he slipped down out of the tree.

"You do realize that you won't be going back to Hogwart's as a student." said Albus. "Any lessons you have will have to be the normal ones that children of your age take."

"I understand," Severus paused before asking with a slight trepidation. "Will the swimming lessons continue?"

"Of course Twerp." said Albus firmly as he ruffled the small boy's hair, "I consider them very valuable lessons for you to learn."

The Twerp sighed and nodded. He had secretly hoped he didn't have to enter the water again but he also knew that it was in his best interest to learn how to swim and besides, the teens looked forward to being able to swim and learning how to dive properly from Draco.

Ginny noticed that the sun had finished settling down behind the horizon and the stars were just starting to come out

"Hey, the sun's gone down!" Ginny blurted out.

Don't worry I'm sure it will dawn on us again." quipped the Twerp who looked at her innocently.

Ginny rolled her eyes as she said, "honestly Twerp--- you are getting to be one rather annoying little smart aleck."

"I try my best." the Twerp said innocently as the other teens started to laugh and the adults looked at each other and shook their heads.

When the youngsters left the kitchen and headed up the stairs to their rooms, Albus told Arthur and Molly about what he discussed with Scimgeour regarding the two escapees. Since it was apparent that the main focus was not on Draco but on the Twerp Albus was concerned that the safety of everyone at the Burrow was being compromised. He was thinking of removing the Twerp from the Burrow and keeping him at Hogwarts for the remainder of the summer.

"Albus... we have spent a large portion of our lives being in danger. You know we will do our utmost to keep the Twerp safe." protested Molly. "We will still hold true to our word to you about helping you to raise Severus and giving him a stable and happy home. "

"Yes I remember." said Albus softly, "Thank you. I have this feeling that Severus would be most unhappy with me If I took him away because of my own fear that something could happen."

"We understand." said Arthur, "You are still relatively new to being a parent figure."

Albus smiled as he received a refill of hot chocolate. "I can't explain but it feels different somehow, I've had years of experience teaching students and being the Headmaster. One would think I would feel more secure by now but I am not."

"You are more involved with Severus." said Arthur. "Now I suspect you are afraid of repeating the mistakes you made with him the first time he grew up. He was just another child then, one child among many others."

"I suspect you are right." A strangely sad and regretful look flickered across the old wizards face then he smiled. "Yes I suspect you are right."

ssssssssssssssssssss

It was nearly morning when Draco woke up. He tensed and looked around the room, A slight sound outside the window caught his attention and he slipped out of bed over to peer through the window. He didn't see anything in particular that would have made the sound so he closed the window and went to lie down again.

A little later the Twerp woke up feeling a little uneasy and thirsty. Yawning while he rubbed the cobwebs of sleep from his eyes, he wondered what time it was as he sat up and swung his feet out of his warm bed.

"Can't you sleep any more either?" asked Draco who was unable to fall back to sleep.

"I feel thirsty." stated the Twerp simply. "I'm going downstairs and get a drink of water."

"I'll go with you." Draco said as he sat up and stretched his muscles before he rose from his warm bed.

Taking their wands both of them cast a 'lumos', left the room and walked quietly downstairs and without glancing around went straight to the kitchen where they found themselves some glasses and filled them with water. Sitting down at the long wooden table in the small kitchen they extinguished their wands and both of them listened to the soothing muted sounds of the early morning.

The tall blond studied the smaller boy and his memories of his past relationship with him-- both as an adult and a child tumbled over each other. Who would have thought last summer that he... Draco Malfoy would be sitting here in the Weasley's kitchen and working with the twins in their shop. He smiled as he glanced over at the door and the small window that allowed a faint glimpse of the sky outdoors. It would be daybreak soon mused Draco and he froze as he noticed that something or somebody was moving around outside. The figure was much too tall and thin to be Mrs Weasley and anyway it was too early for her to be out feeding her chickens. He frowned as he remembered what the Twerp had said the other night about seeing something moving near the paddock and he himself had heard a sound earlier. Gripping his wand he stood up and peered out the window.

"What's wrong?" asked the Twerp turning around to look at Draco. "Is there something out there?"

Draco glanced back and nodded, "Something... or rather somebody is moving outside." confirmed Draco in a whisper.

Severus slipped off his chair and edged closer to the taller boy and looked out at the early morning sky. "Mrs Weasley?"

"I don't think so." answered Draco. "Can't be her..."

"Hey Draco." said a voice which startled both of them.

"Wotcha looking at?" asked Ron as he; Harry, Ginny and Hermione entered the kitchen.

"I'm not sure." he growled, "I guess I'm just jumpy considering that the Twerp thought he saw something the other night near the paddock and I heard something myself earlier before we came downstairs."

"Really? Could be any number of magical creatures that like to wander around before the sun comes up." said Hermione.

"Yeah it could be," said Draco who was not entirely unconvinced that was the case.

"What are you guys doing up so early?" asked the Twerp.

"We were going to ask you the same thing," answered Harry, "The Ghoul above Ron's room is making too much noise for us to continue sleeping. Besides our stomachs were growling."

I was thirsty," explained the Twerp. "Draco was awake and didn't want me to come downstairs alone."

"When we heard Harry and Ron come down the stairs," said Hermione. "We thought it was breakfast time."

"No one else is up?" asked Draco who moved away from the window and sat down on the edge of one of the kitchen chairs.

"No, I don't think so. Not yet anyway." answered Ron. "I guess they were up quite late."

A muffled clang from outside as if something had hit the old rusty cauldron that lay just outside on the front lawn.

"Now don't say none of you heard that!" exclaimed the Twerp as he slipped down off his chair.

"It could be Draco's father and aunt." blurted out Ron. "They did try to take the Twerp last time we were in Diagon Alley."

"That's true, and Lucius would suspect that he would most likely be here for the summer." Ginny commented as she looked down at the wide-eyed boy.

Harry drew his wand out as did the other teens. "Let's investigate."

"_Investigate what?"_ The teens froze and turned to see Molly who gave them a look of suspicion. "WELL?"

Arthur, Percy and Albus who had stayed overnight walked into the kitchen and surveyed the scene. There was five teens with their wands out and the Little Twerp looking wide-eyed at Molly whose arms were folded with he the fingers on her left hand tapping her right upper arm.

"Twerp?" questioned Albus, "what is going on?"

"Er, I um," the Twerp was in a quandary, should he mention their suspicion that two of Draco's rather unpleasant family were possibly wandering around outside or should he play dumb... "We thought we heard some wild magical creature outside and wanted to see what it was... " He said quickly. "We don't see the night time creatures too often"

"And -- the -- wands?" asked Molly as she studied the youngsters guilty expressions. She had a strong feeling that the youngsters had something--- or somebody else in mind than what the Twerp had mentioned. "You know you are still under age."

"A precaution in case the creature isn't a friendly beast."

"Hmmm." Molly commented as she sensed that the child wasn't lying exactly but it was awfully close. "The only creatures out there are my chickens and some mild night creatures. I have never heard of any unfriendly magical creatures approaching this area."

"Why are all you kids up this early in the morning?" asked Percy as he looked sternly at his brother and sister who both flushed guiltily. "I don't think I've ever seen any of you up before mum all summer."

"We just couldn't sleep..." Ginny answered uneasily as she felt Percy scrutinizing gaze.

The teens looked at each other apprehensively when some mysterious sounds was heard from outside.

The Twerps eyes widened and looked at the adults with an innocent look. "That's what we wanted to investigate."

"Maybe we should see what is going on, just in case," said Arthur thoughtfully.

"Before we look into the situation.." Albus took his wand out, as did Arthur and Percy. "I believe we had better have some anti- disapparation wards in place... just in case they are here."

"Yes, that is an excellent idea." said Molly as she turned to look at Albus. "lets also keep the lights out, we don't want to alert whatever or whoever is wandering out there that we are awake."

While the adults attention momentarily distracted from the teens--- Draco quickly opened the door and stepped outside to look around with the other teens following him.

"Oh for... Twerp wait a moment!" cried out Molly as she suddenly realized that the Twerp had raced out after the teens. "Oh for--- that boy!"

"We better go after them mum." said Percy solemnly, "You can discipline him along with the others later."

Meanwhile in their hurry to leave the house before they were told not to go outside to investigate the teens didn't notice the Twerp had also slipped outside behind them. Motioning for the four Gryffindors to fan out Draco crept forward, alert to any unusual sounds. Suddenly he heard a rustling nearby as he heard Hermione yell out a warning.

Instinctively he dropped and rolled as a flash of red light sped above him. Taking note as to where the light originated he pointed his wand and yelled _"STUPIFY" _which missed its target that shifted quickly before his charm hit.

The Twerp instantly grabbed his wand from inside his sleeve and silently intoned "Immobilus" as he aimed toward the tall blond haired masked wizard that he knew had to be Draco's father. The taller wizard dodged back just a bare second before the Twerps charm struck him.

The adults applied the anti-apparation wards as they came racing outside to see the teens in full battle with Lucius and Bellatrix. They frantically looked for an opening to strike without risking injury to one of the youngsters.

"Avis." yelled Hermione and a flock of small twittering birds sped from her wand and flew in around the faces of Malfoy and Lestrange, confusing them as they tried to keep from being pecked by the angry birds.

Lestrange snarled viciously as she stumbled and seemed to fall over but she righted herself quickly as she reached out grabbed the Twerp by the ankle and stood up. She Screeched with laughter as she went to disapparate but found out she was unable to. Angrily she shook the small boy as he hung upside-down.

"Where is Marvolo's ring, I want it you little b—tard! I expect you know. I'm going to be the Dark Lords saviour."

The Twerp rolled his eyes and then took a deep breath. _"You know you have a problem when you have personal low expectations and you still can't reach them." he_ yelled at the infuriated witch who was still dangling him by his ankle in the air. _"I haven't a clue where it is."_

"Shut up you mouthy little traitor." she hissed. "When we bring back our Lord you will pay for your treachery."

"_When your IQ reaches 50...sell"_ the Twerp panted as he twisted about making it hard for her to keep a hold on him while Molly, Harry and Ginny looked for an opening to hex her without harming the Twerp. "_He isn't coming back... EVER!_

Both Arthur and Percy used an 'incarceous' on Lucius Malfoy who was concentrating on attacking Draco with several hexes including sectumsempra as Ron and Hermione sent their own hexes towards the enraged Death Eater at the same time. They didn't block the Hex in time as it sped towards Draco and hit him.

Draco's mouth opened in shock as blood spurted from his face and chest. He staggered backwards, clutching his face and chest. His wand fell from his hand, forgotten, as agonizing pain shot through him.

Meanwhile Albus quickly held the ring up so that the greedy insane witch could see it and yelled. "Here is the stupid ring--- let the Twerp go and you can have it."

Distracted Bellatrix released her hold on the Twerp as she threw the small boy to the ground. She screamed out _'accio'_ and the ring flew out of Albus' hand into hers.

Molly's eyes blazed angrily as ropes shot out from her wand and bound the witch who screamed out profanities as she tried to escape and fell into the pond.

Albus ran over--- reached down and gathered the small boy whose face had lost what colour it had, except for the trickle of blood from his nose, into his arms and then after confirming that the Twerp hadn't been hit by any hexes, conjured up a cold compress to hold against the small boys nose.

Arthur released the anti-apparation wards that they had set after making sure their prisoners were safely secured while Percy sent off a message to Azkaban for some aurors who took charge of the two escapees.

Bellatrix had been unceremoniously levitated out of the water and amidst threats and profanities, she was screeching something about bringing back the Dark Lord with the stone and his taking back his rightful place. Ignoring his cousin and resigned to his fate Lucius sat moodily where he had fallen staring ahead, not saying a word.

Draco fought to stay conscious as Molly knelt down beside him, horrified at seeing the extent of the injuries. She materialized some damp cloths and gently wiped the blood away from Draco's face so she could assess the damage better.

Realizing what spell Draco was hit with, Severus pushed the hand holding the compress away and moved closer to Draco's side then taking his wand, murmured some healing spells that slowed the bleeding as several Aurors apparated into the yard to take away the two prisoners.

Trying not to let her worries show and upset the two boys even further than they were, Molly said, "I think we had better get you to Saint Mungo's"

"Please... Lets get him to Madame Pomfrey and get him some blood replenishing potions." begged the Twerp who felt responsible even though he hadn't cast the hex that was incapacitating Draco. "It's my fault, this is a dark charm which my adult self had created." he said with sadness in his voice. He was thinking of his old potions book that Harry had found last year at Spinners end with Albus.

"No Twerp it's not your fault--- Draco's going to be okay.' Albus comforted the small boy who was shaking. "Percy please Floo Madame Pomfrey to come to the Burrow, she has had a lot of experience dealing with the effects of this particular charm."

"Right." Percy nodded and strode into the Burrow where he grabbed a handful of floo powder and alerted Madame Pomfrey that they needed her along with some blood replenishing potions and explained why.

Levitating the stretcher with the blond boy everyone moved quickly back into the Burrow while Madame Pomfrey responded quickly and came through the floo with her supplies. Minerva came along also as she had been present when Percy had floo'd Poppy. She was concerned, as she had become quite fond of Draco since she had spent a fair amount of time with Draco at 12 Grimmauld Place as she guided his efforts to become an animagus.

The Twerp was still a bit worried even though he had been told it wasn't his fault as the older boy was examined by the prim and worried looking medi-witch who shook her head and pursed her lips and shooed everyone out of the living room while she set to work repairing Draco's injuries.

Meanwhile the Twins, Sirius, Remus, and Mad Eye having heard of the capture and Draco's condition came to the Burrow with Filius to wait and talk with Albus, Minerva, Molly, Arthur, Percy, the teens and the Twerp.

A half hour later when Poppy allowed everyone to re-enter the magically enlarged room after cautioning them that Draco must not exert himself heavily and rest for at least a couple of days and that he was lucky in that no major damage had been done.

"Really Draco, what were you thinking mate?" asked George as he sipped his tea "Don't you think it is a bit early in the morning for."

"Getting into a fight with your father and all." continued Fred. "You could have waited till you were at work."

"Plenty of ways to relieve stress or if you were wishing to get yourself hurt"

"You could have asked to test out some of the newer experimental gags."

"What can ... I say guys." answered Draco smirking back, "He was readily available."

"Well I see you haven't lost your sense of humour." said Sirius drily with concern in his voice, "Though once you are well enough... we will have a discussion about your impetuous actions" He gave Harry the same look as he did Draco. "You too, Harry. "

Disconcerted, Harry and Draco both looked at each other as they realized Sirius was reacting a lot like Molly did with her own brood. Then a tiny smile passed over both their faces.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

They were trying to find something they called the resurrection stone, I guess they wanted to resurrect Voldemort, Mostly Bellatrix's idea I think, She was positive that fairy tale, 'The Tale of The Three Brothers' was for real." said the young Auror who had dropped by to make a report to Dumbledore who was still the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. "She has a grip on that busted old ring and is insisting that it can bring him back. If that doesn't prove her totally insane nothing will." he smirked. "Oddly enough Mr Malfoy though seemed to be very much relieved to be have been captured and returned to his cell."

The young Auror shook his head with incredulity and then took his leave after giving his report to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was silent as he watched the young wizard leave and then his blue eyes dimmed a little as he pulled the Twerp closer to him and held him tight as he explained to everyone gathered in the Burrow that despite what the Auror said the tale was true.

"Do you think he would believe it if you told him that they weren't wrong?" asked Ron.

"No Mr. Weasley it is best that he thinks the story is just that a fairy tale for children."

"I guess you are right, but it is fantastic to actually find out that a fairy tale you have read as a small child was really a true story based on actual events," commented Arthur thoughtfully. "Aside from the famous Philosophers Stone referred to on Nicolas Flamels chocolate frog card, I never thought there would actually be a stone that would bring back the dead."

"Fantastic." said Percy as he shook his head with wonder.

"The elixir made from the Philosophers stone only extends ones life. It was created, as you know by my friend Nicolas Flamel and it has been destroyed, It kept Nicolas and his wife alive for over three hundred years but The resurrection stone that the young Auror refers to was in Marvolo Gaunts ring."

Molly's eyes widened as she gasped. "The ring you found at Christmas?"

"Yes the very same, It wouldn't work the way those two think, the resurrection stone only brings the dead so far back, they are not truly alive, more like a shade of who they were."

Looking over at Harry and then down at the Twerp who was snuggled against him. Albus smiled then looked serious as he spoke, "I believe that I can trust each one of you to understand that what I am to reveal to you must not be spread around.., I know where all three Deadly Hallows are. One has been totally destroyed. The other two... " He looked down at the Twerp and stroked the boys hair.

"You do?" a chorus of voices rang out including that of Draco who was still resting on the sofa with plumped up pillows supporting him so he wasn't lying out flat as he drank his tea and ate a sandwich.

"I know some of you may not believe it but Harry's invisibility cloak, unlike those others who lose their power as they get older, is the third Hallow which was passed down from father to son for generations. It will never wear out." He turned to look at Harry, "I received it from your father, and unfortunately Voldemort killed your parents shortly after. I kept it till it could to be given to you when you were old enough, I don't think James connected his invisibility cloak to the story of the three brothers though. It was just a heirloom to him and..." He withdrew his wand from his Robe pocket. "This is the first one, The Elder wand."

Gasps from everyone interrupted his dialogue. The Twerps eyes grew wide as he said, "So that is how you knew it was not possessed by a dark wizard!"

A shadow seemed to pass across Albus's face before he answered. "It could have been but fortune favoured us..."

"Voldemort knew of the Wand?" asked Ron in surprise as he found himself even more intrigued by the story.

Albus nodded and said, "Yes but thanks to the circumstances of the past year he was unable to find a way to acquire it for himself."

A chuckle circulated around the room as everyone looked over at the Twerp. Albus shifted the Twerp a little to get a little more comfortable and to take a drink before continuing with the story as to how he, himself acquired it.

"I took it from Gellert Grindelwald who had stolen it from Gregorovitch the wand maker from north-eastern

Europe, and therefore it accepted me as its master.

"So the Twerp knew a little about it because he had seen that future which would have happened if it hadn't been drastically changed." said Ginny.

"Actually, It was more like visions of the Past that the Oracle had shown him. I suspected that he was shown more than he was telling me. Especially when I discovered my copy of _The Tales of Beadle the Bard _was missing." said Albus as the Twerp shifted a little and turned his head so he could look up at the Headmaster.

Albus looked down and smiled, "It's all right Twerp, I am just happy to know that everything has worked out all right and that the stone will never be found again thanks to it being pulverized."

"And the Wand?" asked the Twerp, "how does it work exactly, can its power ever be destroyed?"

"The Elder Wand accepts new owners who manage to overcome previous owners, that is how its ownership is transferred. No one can inherit it any other way. I hope though I do hope that many years from now I will die a natural death and that will end its power, as it should be. " Albus stopped to gather his thoughts. "I should explain as I was a fool who sought a way to conquer Death much like Voldemort."

"You never killed if you could avoid it Albus." Mad Eye spoke firmly as if admonishing an errant student. "Nor did you create Horcluxes."

"No but I could have done more to stop him." Albus said softly with a tone of regret that puzzled his audience. Pausing for a moment to gather his thoughts he asked, "Did you know that to his credit that Grindelwald tried to stop Voldemort going after the wand? He lied, you know, pretended he never had it. They say he showed remorse later on while he sat alone in his cell in Nurmengard. I like to think that he felt the horror and shame of what he had done and lied on purpose to make amends."

Mad-Eye looked astounded as he hadn't known this fact about the famous dark wizard as did the other adults.

Albus shook his head and smiled down at the wide- eyed little boy that he was still cuddling on his lap. "I am grateful for another chance to make amends for my mistakes regarding you." He looked over at Ron who was looking a little embarrassed for his part in the de-aging, and the twins who felt a little proud even though the prank had gone different from what they had originally planned.

"Don't think about recreating the de-aging balls boys." said Mad Eye gruffly as his magical eye focused on the twins. "My friend Broderick doesn't need or want any more adventures. He is quite happy to do his research on the mysteries of time and existence with the aid of the last batch that you kindly provided him with."

Mad Eye's reference to his friend was not missed by the teens, Sirius, Remus and the Twerp who wondered if that fellow was the one who had polyjuiced himself into the adult Snape last year.

Albus smiled benignly as he knew and didn't want to confirm what they were thinking.

"And the Cloak?" asked Hermione. "It seems to have been the least troublesome of the three deadly Hallows"

With a merry twinkle in his eyes, Albus answered, "Yes, as for the Cloak, I trust it will continue being passed down from father to son along with the story of the Three Brothers. "He looked at Harry. "I'm sure there will always be a child in each generation who likes to raid the kitchen after hours."

"And get into as much mischief as he can." muttered Mad-Eye with a growl that fooled no one.

"(Cough, cough) Marauders... (cough, cough,)" Harry muttered under his breath as he held his hand over his mouth

"( Cough, cough) Gred and Feorge... (Cough, cough)" Draco added as he pretended to be having a coughing spell.

"( Cough, cough) The Twerp.. (Cough, Cough)" Ron muttered while he also held his hand over his mouth.

"Oh dear, dear... boys I think you need some pepper up potions." said Madame Pomfrey with an amused expression in her eyes. "It sounds like you are coming down with colds."

"Headmaster, what made you interested in finding the Deathly Hallows?" Asked Hermione, "I mean what caused you to believe that the fairy tale was based upon true events?"

Albus looked at her and the twinkling associated with his eyes seemed to fade slightly.

Noticing how he seemed to be bothered by her question Hermione felt her face redden as she stammered. "S.. sorry sir I shouldn't have asked."

"No Miss Granger, it's a good question," answered the Headmaster slowly. "There is a few older wizards and witches who have knowledge, or think they have, concerning my past still living, but I would rather tell it my own way without it being embellished beyond recognition."


	27. Albus's Story

Chapter 27 -Albus's Story

"Could you hold off telling your story for a little while?" suggested Madame Pomfrey as she checked her patient whose eyes were starting to close despite Draco's efforts to stay awake. "I'm sure that Draco would like to be able to hear it too."

"It'll give you time to change your mind if you wish." said Mad Eye, "You've already told us quite an enlightening tale. I still can't quite believe it," he shook his head in amazement, "the Three Deadly Hallows are real."

The Twins looked at each other and said, "We have to go back to the shop to check on things."

"Please don't start without us" they asked pleadingly. 

Albus nodded in acknowledgement of their request and agreed to not start his story without them present.

"The account should keep till later this afternoon, that is if you still wish to talk about your interesting past." said Molly as she looked sternly at the youngsters gathered around. "I believe a little fresh air and exercise will be in order."

Ron and Ginny knew that their mum meant for them to go outside with the Twerp and they stood up with Hermione and Harry as Albus let the Twerp down off his lap.

"Its okay to go outside and have some fun Twerp." said Albus reassuringly as he knew that the other adults wished to talk to him without the youngsters around." I will tell the story of how and why I got interested in finding out if the Deadly Hallows was true Afterwards... all right?" 

The Twerp gazed up at the older wizard intently then with a slightly lopsided grin he nodded and raced outside ahead of the teens who chased after him.

"The Twerp sure does love to run... doesn't he?" commented Mad Eye to no one in particular as he watched the youngsters leave. Once they disappeared outside he glanced over at the relaxed form of Draco who was now sound asleep. It was obvious that the boy would be sleeping for quite a while. Now they could talk with the normally private and shrewd Headmaster about his decision to talk about his past. 

"Albus you don't have to tell us." protested Minerva who felt that the Headmaster was coming unusually talkative and later on might regret telling them things about his past that were probably very personal.

"I have come to realize my dear Minerva that it doesn't really matter any more," said Albus with a wry grin. "I would rather the Twerp and his friends hear from my own mouth rather than a garbled account from... from some other source.

"I take it that the Daily Prophet has been nosing about where it shouldn't be." said Mad Eye. "I suppose we should have expected it. After all now that Voldemort's gone they will have to focus on somebody else."

"Yes, I wouldn't be surprised if they do." replied Albus calmly. "A few of my contemporaries... "

Sirius and Remus kept quiet as the other adults discussed with Albus whether or not it was advisable for Albus to reveal so much of his past as they really did want to hear the full story and after all the one Hallow had been in James possession all those years ago. They also wondered-- in passing what James would have said or done if he had known about the legacy of his old cloak.

Meanwhile outside, the youngsters gathered around the tree in the back yard and making themselves comfortable on the grass talked quietly among themselves about what they had learned that morning.

The adventure that had started with the Oracle showing the Twerp those horrifying images of the future that would have been if he hadn't been de-aged and the past that had to do with the Deadly Hallows was finally over with the destruction of the ressurection stone and finding out that the Elder Wand was in the safe and competent hands of Albus Dumbledore. 

The teens also knew, without being told that it would not be wise to mention anything to anyone outside of their circle about the reality of the Deadly Hallows and especially the Elder Wand. They agreed with each other that as far as anyone else was concerned the story of the Three Brothers was just a fairy tale and the reality was a myth. Albus would be the last master of the Elder Wand and its power would die with him when his time came. 

They were thankful that Draco would be all right within a day or two and that no permanent damage had been done to any of them. Of course their trip to Diagon Alley would be postponed for a day or two but that was all right too.

"So far this summer has been interesting and informative." said Hermione. "I've learned a lot of things I never knew before."

"Yeah like it's best if we start running away as far as possible if the Twerp gets any ideas to do more investigat..." Ron ducked quickly before Ginny and Hermione hit him. "OW!"' He rubbed the back of his head as one of the swats aimed at him connected. "That hurt!"

"Good. Quit being such a prat with the Twerp." stated Hermione. "There is more to summer than playing games of Quidditch all the time."

"I'm just happy to know that the last few weeks will be just fun without worrying about Lucius and Bellatrix coming after... us." said Ginny as she quickly gave a sidelong glance to where the Twerp was lying in the warm sun. 

"Yup," said Ron "Quidditch in the morning and swimming during the afternoon." He glanced sideways at Hermione as she looked at him and leaned away. "Of course a game of Wizards Chess or gobstones can be fun too." he added hastily.

"Besides, now we can concentrate on learning how to dive while the Twerp learns how to swim properly." said Harry, "Once Draco is back on his feet that is and when he isn't working at the shop."

"Maybe we can convince Molly to let the Twerp have a camp-out some night." said Hermione. "I bet he'd like to sleep outside after consuming hot dogs and roasting marshmallows over a firepit."

"I would like that myself," said Harry wistfully, "I never got to do anything like that when I was living with the Dursleys."

"Is that something like what we did when we went to see the Quidditch World Cup?" asked Ginny. "I mean would you have a tent to stay in?

"Yeah, dad was real excited about camping out with a real fire like a muggle," said Ron. "I still don't know how they manage to start one though without magic."

The Twerp overheard them and never having done anything like a camp-out himself— he asked, "What all can you do at a camp-out?"

Hermione and Harry looked at each other then Hermione explained. "Well if we are allowed to have one, we can..."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

It was closer to the end of the day when Albus looked around at the interested happy looking faces before him. He briefly thought of what the future could have been like and how it actually turned out. 

The Oracle and the little Mummy were quite content to sit with the Twerp on Albus's knee while Crookshanks and the owls were gathered around on the backs of the furniture and on the mantle piece of the fireplace. 

Albus was feeling a little queasy about what he was going to reveal about his past but still, he felt that it would be better if he told his story instead of continually trying to keep everything secret. He glanced down at the small boy that he held protectively and thought of how his life had been and the wondrous changes wrought over the past year. 

"Travelling through life is also a journey of discovery so maybe I should talk a little about my past" said Albus. "It is a big part as to why I became interested in finding the three Deadly Hallows. There are those who consider me as benevolent, slightly eccentric, and powerful but I wasn't always so."

A few gasps were heard around the room. Albus looked around at everyone who looked at him with slight bewilderment and confusion. After all he was considered the most powerful and brilliant wizard of the modern age. 

"I came as close to becoming a dark wizard permanently as anybody could before I realized that I was treading the wrong path." He looked down at the small Twerp who was cuddled up in his arms and smiled as he stroked a lank of hair away from the small face.

"My parents were Percival and Kenda Dumbledore. You met Alberforth, he is my younger brother, by three years. " Albus paused as he took a breath and hugged the Twerp closer. He bent his head and said, "we also had a sister, Ariana, who was six years younger than me. We lived in a little village called Mould-on-the-Wold." 

"Your kidding us... aren't you?" asked the Twerp.

"That is a strange name for a village." Harry commented.

Dumbldore chuckled a little. "Yes it is an odd name, but there you are. " He paused for a few minutes and looked to be deep in thought as he recalled his memories the misty past that had been buried so long. He sighed and continued on with his story. 

"Anyway when I was about twelve and Ariana was six she was attacked by three muggle children when they saw her using magic. She became mentally ill and my father went after them and ended up in Azkaban for severely harming them. He died there a year later and mother moved all of us to Goderics Hollow to prevent Ariana, who was then seven, from being admitted to Saint Mungos. The neighbours assumed that my sister was a squib as mother refused to allow her to leave the house and ordered both Aberforth and me to not reveal her true condition."

"Why didn't she want Ariana to be admitted to Saint Mungo's?" asked Draco who was feeling much better than he had been a few hours earlier. " Longbottom's parents are there and are taken care of quite well."

Albus looked over the rim of his half-moon glasses at the boy silently for a second. "Pride, my boy. When I was growing up mental illness was considered to be worse than being a squib. I was happy when I had to come back to Hogwarts where I applied myself diligently to my studies so I could forget for a time my family problems."

"You did quite well at your studies and won a lot of prizes. ' said Hermione with respect. You even got the prestigious Barnabus Finkley Prize for Exceptional Spell-Casting, British Youth Representative to the Wizengamot and the Gold Medal for discovering the 12 uses for dragon's blood at the International Alchemical Conference in Cairo. She blushed as she admitted. "I looked your achievements up while doing my research."

"I may have done brilliantly when it came to my studies Hermione but events do have a way of unfolding that change ones course through life." Albus looked down at the Twerp who was being very quiet as he listened to Albus talking. "Sometimes it takes a miracle to make one realize that they are treading the wrong path and other times... "

Albus took a moment to collect his thoughts then continued. "When I was seventeen and finished my schooling, I was planning, as was customary in those days, to tour the world with my friend Elphias Doge but it was then that Ariana accidentally killed mother during one of her insane outbursts and since I was the eldest I had to give up my plans and come home. It became my duty as head of the house to put food on the table, look after my sister and also make sure Aberforth completed his education"

It was a shock for each of his listeners to hear that his sister had killed their mother and each of them felt sympathy for Albus and his family. They kept silent though, as they knew it was hard for the old Headmaster to tell his story and they did not wish to interrupt him.

Albus paused again as many memories flooded his mind and he continued with his story. "Gellert Grindellwald became my friend around that time when he moved to Godrics Hollow to live with his aunt Bathilda Bagshot. " 

"You were friends with Gellert Grindellwald?" Molly exclaimed with astonishment. She clapped her hand over her mouth as she realized what she had blurted out.

Albus looked over at her and said. "Yes, his aunt introduced us and we got on like a cauldron on fire. He had been educated at Durmstrang but had been expelled. I may have been brilliant but I was also foolish at the same time. I believed in his theories of domination and Power over Muggles." 

Albus seemed oblivious to the tears that had managed to escape his concious effort to keep from crying. 

Severus reached his small hand up to wipe the tear streaks away from Albus's cheeks. Albus's baby blue eyes looked into the Twerps dark concerned eyes and took courage as he took a deep breath and continued on with his tale.

"Our friendship didn't last that long--- two months at the most. Then the fateful day arrived that jolted my world and caused me to rethink my ideas. Aberforth and I got into a discussion along with Gellert that led to a duel which resulted in the death of Ariana. I am not certain if it was my curse or one of the others that actually killed her. I guess I will never know for sure."

It was hard for those who sat listening to watch Albus as another tear or two slid down his cheek. He shuddered slightly and then said softly. "It was during her funeral Aberforth and I got into an argument that resulted in my nose being broken as was our family. He then went his way and I went mine."

"But you talk to each other now." said Severus. "I remember when you took me with you to the Three Broomsticks and he came over to talk to you."

"Yes we talk some now my boy, but it has taken many years, long wasted years before we were able to look at each other and talk civilly." Albus hugged the child as his eyes blurred from the tears that threatened to take hold. He then said very softly, almost quieter than a whisper "It was then I thought I would investigate the possibilities that the story of the Three Brothers was based on truth." 

Albus didn't say anything more for he was struggling to come to terms with the old memories and wondered if he had been wrong in telling his story when he sensed both adults and the teens had came closer and gathering strength from each others bond of friendship and love they gathered around both him and the Twerp and as a group they hugged each other.


	28. Weasleys Wizarding Wheeze's

Chapter 28- Weasleys Wizarding Wheeze's

Albus was wearing one of his new flamboyantly cut robes made by Madame Malkin from the material he had got during the trip to Egypt. The new robe that had a highly colourfull hieroglyphic design that flashed with every movement that he made. The Twerp eyed the material and had a problem containing his smirk.

"Are you coming Twerp?" Albus inquired as they left Madame Malkins and decided to go down the cobbled street towards Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes.

"I sure am." answered the Twerp who had his little Oracle and mummy with him. "I'm sure the twins will appreciate seeing you in your new finery."

Albus glanced back at the innocent looking Twerp with slight suspicion as he wondered momentarily if the Twerp was being facetious or was trying to tell him something. Shrugging he turned and headed towards the shop where there seemed to be some merry commotion. As they got closer Albus realized that everyone was laughing and looking at both of the display windows.

"Seems like the Twins have something new and amusing." commented Albus as he and the Twerp stood nearby. "I wonder... " the crowd split apart to let him and the Twerp see. The window was filled with small Egyptian mummies quite like the Twerps. They were waving at the little wizards and witches who were closest the front and the elders were very amused. Some were playing with some pieces of tapered wood pieces, hitting them on one end which made them flip into the air and then the small players knocked the toy away from themselves when it was still in the air and others caught the flying objects and did the same thing. A few of them were playing with miniature wooden whip tops.

In the other window was a display of crocodiles with moving mouths and a board sitting on a one legged stool sat in the center which bore the picture of a carved coiled snake. The body of the snake was divided into squares. A box held three beautifully carved ivory lions and three lionesses who were hissing and roaring along with some little ivory houses with pointed roofs and other pieces that were cylindrical with a little sphere on top. There were other little brightly coloured toys in the window that reminded the Twerp of those he had seen in the tombs. His little Oracle and mummy were curious also as they recognized some of the unusual toys displayed before them.

"Oh look. This little boy has one of those marvelous toys." said one witch who spotted the tiny mummy clutching the Twerp shyly as it eyed and waved at its look-alike figures in the window . She bent to look at the little mummy more closely and said, "I must see to getting my niece and nephew each one of those cute toys and..."

The witch who was so enthused about the display noticed the esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts standing nearby with his new robes. She straightened up and eyed the robes with fascination and continued. "Does that design come in witches attire too?"

"Very trendy." commented another witch who also looked interested. "Who was your designer? Your robes are most unusual."

"Is this the new style for the fall?" asked one young blond wizard who looked a little like that writer Gilderoy Lockhart. "I guess I should get some myself if I am going to stay up to date with the fashions."

Albus looked slightly stunned as everyone turned around to look at him. The Twerp looked most innocent and cuddled his two toys tightly against his chest. He had a very hard time keeping a straight face as he inched slowly towards the door of the twins shop and escaped inside where he met up with Harry, Draco and the Weasleys.

Draco was stocking a tall high shelf with new supplies of Egyptian witches cosmetics as some young witches were gazing up at him and the strange yet interestingly designed bottles and jars. Some of them were giggling and blushing as they read the translated scripts on the packages. He was feeling somewhat better since the fight with Lucius and Bellatrix. He was thankful that nothing worse happened and was looking forward to going back to Hogwarts without worrying about anything other than his studies. 'Of course a certain bushy haired Griffindor...' Draco shook his head as the thought passed through his mind.

He looked out the window and observed the throng of people gathering around a wizard dressed in flashing coloured robes with what appeared to be large Egyptian writing. He blinked and stared as he realized that the wizard in the bright robes was none other than Albus Dumbledore. "There seems to be a rather large gathering outside the shop and I don't think it is entirely due to the display windows."

Arthur and Molly looked over where Draco was pointing, as did Ron, Harry and the twins. Draco could see Dumbledore as he was on a ladder and could see over the heads of those who were crowding around Albus.

"Oh wow, what's going on?" asked Ron as he peered out one of the windows.

"Whatever it is Dumbledore seems to be in the midst of it." answered Draco. His brow wrinkled with concern, "I can't see the Twerp though."

"He is supposed to be with Dumbledore."said Molly with anxiety as she was feeling a little apprehensive for the safety of their little Potions Master. "If he is in that crowd..."

"He should be fine Mum.

"Dumbledore won't willingly let him out of his sight."

"And even if they do get separated he knows to come in here."

The door chimes rang as the door to the shop opened and the Twerp came in behind a group of witches and wizards who were intrigued with what they had seen in the display windows and wanted to investigate the rest of the shops wares.

"Twerp... "said Molly with relief as she observed the Twerp coming inside then noticed that he was by himself. "Where is Albus? I thought he was with you."

"He is."answered the Twerp as he glanced back at the entrance. "He is ... I think.. at least he was." The Twerp paused, smirked and then looked up at Molly with wide dark eyes that were glittering with amusement. "Everyone is admiring his new robes ."

"New robes?" asked the twins in unison.

"Knowing Dumbledore they will be very unusual I'm sure." laughed Harry as he watched a small boy try a trick collar on his pet cat and the animal turned invisible for a moment then faded in and out. An amused smirk crossed his face as he imagined what Sirius would do if he received a gift like that from him as the small boys mother took the collar off the cat and took it over to Verity at the cash register.

"Yeah they probably are. I remember when we first seen him in his Purple robes with all those stars and moons, along with the high healed buckled shoes..." commented Draco as he shrugged. "At least he wasn't a fop like Gilderoy Lockhart."

"Thank Merlin for that!" said Ron a little too forcefully which caused everyone to stare at him. He looked around quickly then looked down at his feet as the tips of his ears turned pink with embarrassment.

"What do the new Robes look like?" asked Ginny who had been making a decision on whether or not to buy the alternating hairstyle potion that would add roaring Griffindor lions to her long red hair.

"They have some very colourful Egyptian hiro- glyph- ics "the Twerp said slowly as he tried his best to get his tongue around the word. To everyone's amusement he quickly changed the subject as Albus came inside followed by some of the curious onlookers. "I think the new toys are going to be very popular."

"_Twerp!_" Albus bellowed as he entered the shop looking somewhat flustered with all the attention he had received because of his new attire.

"Hi Albus, I remembered that I was supposed to come into the shop if we got separated." the Twerp said innocently. "You didn't want me to get trambled did you?"

"Thats trampled, Twerp. And no, I wouldn't want that to happen." Albus responded as he folded his arms and looked sternly down at the small boy . "At least not till after I get some answers as to what is going on."

"It looks like you might have started a new fashion trend," said the Twerp quickly as he made sure he was close to Molly. "The twins brought in some new stock of Egyptian artefacts and toys too."

"So I noticed Twerp. You could have given me a wee bit of a warning that my new attire would clash with the twins new Egyptian display." said Albus as he tried to keep a stern face.

"And ruin their surprise?" asked the Twerp as he glanced over at the shelf of new pranks that he and the twins had developed. And then he looked back at Albus with wide onyx eyes. "Anyway you started it when you decided to take me to Egypt with you."

"You are a little scamp, I suspect you had something to do with the twin's new stock." said Albus as his eyes regained their twinkle. "Severus, just what am I going to do with such a child like you?"

"You will just have to love him." said Molly with a chuckle. "I have this feeling the next ten years are going to be very interesting for all of us."

"Of that we can be sure of." Arthur reached over and ruffled the Twerps dark mop of hair with affection as the small boy looked up at him.

Turning back to look up at Albus the Twerp said with a slightly wistful tone, "I think I would like to get my little mummy and Oracle, each a new toy of their own... something like what the other mummies are playing with."

"I never thought I'd see the day when toys would need their own toys to play with, " answered Albus amused in spite of himself. "what a strange idea at that."

"Why? They already have a chess set that Minerva transfigured from some wood shavings." Severus told Albus while he and his two friends Oracle and Mummy browsed through the assorted tiny toys.

"Not to mention their own beds on the bottom shelf of the bookcase." Draco mentioned with a chuckle.

"Of course they do." Albus nodded and his eyes twinkled merrily while he tried to keep a straight face."Toys are very important to have especially when one is little."

Ron put in his two pennies worth. "Next thing we know they'll probably want to have their own swim equipment too for when the Twerp takes his swimming lessons"

The Twerp refused to rise to the bait as he realized that they were just teasing him. He calmly set his two friends down and they each picked out a toy that they liked.

Albus picked out two miniaturized brooms that were on a nearby stand and his eyes twinkled merrily as he imagined how much fun it would be to see the Twerp with his two little toys flying beside him.

"I think these items will be very entertaining for your two little friends Twerp." Albus said casually. "They did so enjoy riding Hagrids little dragon."

The little Oracle and Mummy looked up at Severus and then at Albus and back again. To think they could fly along side the Twerp on their very own brooms!

Severus looked down at the excited toys and then back up at Albus. "I think that is a wonderful idea. Thank you."

"Your welcome my little Twerp and I think a pair of broomstick servicing kits should be included. After all they should be capable of looking after their own brooms. " Albus continued as he reached over and took two extremely tiny cases off the shelf that was beside the stand.

"The allure of toys throughout childhood is obviously not restricted to the young but also to the young at heart." whispered Arthur to Molly who was shaking her head as she watched them.

"And which one is the child Arthur?" she whispered back with enjoyment at seeing the interaction between the Twerp and Albus Dumbledore.

"At this moment? Both of them Molly, I think both of them are." replied Arthur.

The Twins, Harry, Ginny and Draco agreed silently as they too enjoyed watching Dumbledores enjoyment as he bent down and opened up one of the miniature servicing kits and gazed with the Twerp and his two little toys at the contents with the wonder of a child.

The crowd that had been curious and interested in Albus's new robes and the new displays soon filled the shop . Molly and Arthur along with Ron, Ginny and Harry waited for Albus and the Twerp to finish paying for their purchases and then as a group they left the shop as Hermione who had naturally spent most of her time at Flourish and Blotts came up to them with her parents who she had gone to meet shortly after arriving in Diagon Alley.

Mr. and Mrs Granger were most pleased to meet The Weasleys and Harry as they had done each year since the first time they had brought Hermione to Diagon Alley after she received her letter of acceptance to Hogwarts School. They were introduced to Severus who felt unusually shy as he said "hi" and watched them cautiously as he usually did when first meeting somebody new. He relaxed more when he realized that Albus knew them as did Arthur and Molly and then moved quietly to a nearby bench and sat down with his little Mummy and Oracle who were happily showing him how some of the tiny Egyptian toys worked and looking at the wonderful flying broomsticks. He didn't observe the glances and the smiles from passers-by who noticed his preoccupation with keeping his tiny friends amused.

Neville and Montague were walking along the cobbled street when they spotted the Twerp, Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's and strolled over to say hi. They admired the Twerp's miniature toys and marvelled at the perfectly formed broomsticks with the miniature servicing kits.

It seemed a little weird considering that the Twerp had already been grown up once but there was a silent agreement among all the teens that it was simply perfect now that the small boy had a wonderful second chance to understand and enjoy some of the small perks of childhood.

Neville mentioned that his grandmother was pleased with his OWL's and had given him a new broom with which he had been practicing a few Quidditch moves with Montague.

"With a little more practice Neville should be able to try out for a position on the Gryffindor Quidditch team this coming year." added Montague.

"You took time to help Neville practice Quidditch!" exclaimed Harry. "That is really decent of you."

"It is the least I could do." stated Montague simply as he shrugged. "But even though we are now friends—on the Quidditch field our houses will still be rivals."

"I will try my best when it's time to try out for Quidditch." replied Neville a little nervously.

"Brilliant! I hope you do make the team." Ron said encouragingly while Neville grinned lopsidedly and a tinge of red spread across his face.

While the adults talked among themselves, Hermione and the other teens were conversing about their plans for the new school year and how different it would be without all the school rivalry between the houses -- at least socially. Of course Quidditch was another matter all together.

Mad-Eye Moody had apparated nearby but stayed back out of sight while leaning a little upon his staff as he watched the scene with interest, as did his old friend who had taken the day off and was accompanying him to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink or two.

"He really is a conundrum isn't he?" asked Broderick Bode when he spotted the Twerp. "A complicated mix of adult and child."

"He is at that. He is still a brilliant Potions Master and yet..." Mad-Eye smirked and his magical eye turned to look at his friend. "You know our lives are going to be made much more interesting while he is growing up this time around."

"Mine has already been made interesting by him." answered Broderick. "It isn't often that one gets to polyjuice oneself into a character like him."

"Indubitably." Mad-Eye chuckled. "You had his adult character down perfectly, I found it very amusing the way you confounded Lucius Malfoy and his cronies here in Diagon Alley last year."

"Thank you Alastor, I am pleased to have been able to amuse you. It was a very enjoyable break in my normal everyday routine at the Ministry." said Broderick as they watched the gathering break up and then the Twerp pick up his two tiny 'friends' with their toys before he headed on down the cobbled street towards the Leaky Cauldron with Albus, the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and her parents. "It is good to know that some things in this old world of ours remain constant."

"Dumbledore's taste for brightly coloured robes being one of them." commented Mad-Eye with a growly chuckle as they followed the cheerful group to the pub.


	29. Relaxing At the Leaky Cauldron

Chapter 29- Relaxing At the Leaky Cauldron

Being mid afternoon the Leaky Cauldron wasn't too crowded yet as Tom the wizened and toothless Barman in the Leaky Cauldron was serving some of his regular customers some of his hot soup in bowls with self stirring spoons and thick homemade bread hot from the oven as the door opened and admitted a large group of Adults and children. Fortunately there was just enough room left at the large table setting squarely off the door to she muggle world for them to sit.

"Good day Tom. Could you please bring us a round of drinks, pumpkin juice for the Twerp, butterbeer for the other children and some of your finest lager for the rest of us?" Albus requested as they gathered around the long table and sat down. Realizing how hungry he was feeling he added, "Maybe some soup and sandwiches also please?"

Surrounded by wizarding folk. Hermione's parents were smiling as they watched the small boy listening to Albus intently with a serious look upon his small face. Hermione had filled them in on the Twerps amazing transformation from adult to childhood again and they read the book the Albus had published. It was a relief to them to know that their daughter and her friends came through the wizarding war unscathed and that they would not be in peril during their remaining years at Hogwarts.

"The Leaky Cauldron was built by Daisy Dodderidge about 1500 or was it 1501 to be a gateway between the world of muggles and Diagon Alley." Albus explained amiably to the Twerp. He pointed to the worn out looking door. "If you go through that door over there you would be on Charing Cross Road in London."

"Still drumming more knowledge into the Twerps head, eh Headmaster?" asked Mad Eye who had sat down with his friend at the long table near Arthur and Molly Weasley. "I thought you told him that learning to be a child again was all he had to do this summer."

"He asked me a question about the Leaky Cauldron and I would be a fool not to enlighten him on its history." replied Albus as he accepted his flagon of lager from Tom who looked a little less gloomy than he was normally. "Children are supposed to be more curious about their world and if they don't ask questions... how would they learn? Books are fine but what child," Albus turned to look at Hermione who blushed. "Other than Miss Granger that is, would like to keep hunting up information inside the bindings if they can ask questions?"

"Knowing the Twerp, he has many methods of finding out information." answered Mad Eye with a slight smirk forming across his battered face as he noticed the Twerp's innocent expression.

Tom finished serving the drinks then went away and returned within a few minutes levitating two large plate of sandwiches which he set down along with the bowls of hot soup and cutlery. ackowledging the thanks with a slight nod he went back to work behind the counter.

Severus looked thoughtfully around at the familiar surroundings in the dark yet welcoming old pub while he quietly drank his pumpkin juice and nibbled on a thick ham sandwich while thinking about that book with the Runes from which Hermione had read the story of the Three Brothers out of. He wondered if it was possible since that one particular story was true, could the others have a basis in history?

Ron noticed the far away look in the Twerps eye's and felt a slight shiver run up and down his spine. "Hey Twerp what are you thinking about now?" Ron asked cautiously. "I hope it is nothing more innocuous than a new 'harmless' prank. I think we've had enough trouble to last me a lifetime."

Severus blinked and looked up as Ron's voice cut across his thoughts. "Er, no trouble Ron. What exactly is a fairy tale?" he questioned. "I mean some of these stories aren't exactly light reading."

"They're stories. Written to amuse kids." answered Ron's his eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Purely entertainment."

"Fairy tales have their basis in folklore which is a general term for traditional narrative." Hermione explained. "They are stories that entertain while teaching lessons of everyday life or popular beliefs. They can be intended to teach history. For example many muggle nursery rhymes are in actual fact mini history lessons for younger children. "

Severus looked at Hermione silently for a moment and was going to speak but before he could say anything Hermione said firmly, "Don't say it Twerp, I know what you are thinking, I'm an insufferable know-it-all"

"Okay, keep your cool, I wasn't going to say that Hermione," Severus shrugged. "After all you have just answered another question I was going to ask."

Hermione was speechless as she wondered what it was the Twerp was going to ask.

"I have this feeling I am not going to like the path that your heading down Twerp." Ron said as he stared at the thick Ham and Cheese sandwich he held hovering over this steaming bowl of soup.

"If fairy tales are for teaching lessons..." The Twerp paused, "I was just wondering about those stories of Beedle the Bard, wouldn't it be fun to see if we can find the real life stories behind each of them?

"TWERP!" yelped Harry as he nearly choked on his sandwich, then asked softly so no-one other than those at their table could hear, "Wasn't the story of Three Brothers and the Deadly Hallows enough of a mystery?"

"It wasn't that big a mystery Harry." said the Twerp unperturbed with the looks he was receiving from the teens. "We unraveled that one pretty quick considering we had help from the Oracle and...

"Are you referring to your fixation about that ring?" enquired Mad- Eye gruffly as he lifted his flagon of beer and took a large swig before turning to glare at the Twerp, "If I had known that day when we went to the graveyard that you youngsters were investigating the validity of that fairy tale..."

Albus chuckled as he watched them and with a mischievous twinkle in his eye he mentioned casually "I suspect our Twerp won't be thoroughly satisfied till he does know if any of the other stories written by Beedle the Bard are based on real life."

"Oh right like the story of Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump could have a real life counterpart..." answered Mad Eye while his Magical Eye kept moving around as it inspected his surroundings. He paused for a few moments as he set his flagon down then turned to look directly at Albus and asked cautiously, "There isn't any connections. Are there? I mean just because the tale of the Three Brothers has turned out to be more than a fairy tale..."

"Don't worry Alastor, I think the others are just cautionary tales designed to teach a lesson to little ones." Albus said comfortingly even though he also had a few reservations himself about the stories, especially the one called The Warlocks Hairy Heart. Albus did not want to think of that one being based on an actual event.

Meanwhile Severus looked over at Mad-Eye's companion who had been silent during the friendly banter between Albus and Mad Eye and asked cautiously, "do I know you?" The wizard looked back at him and winked as he knew that the boy wasn't quite sure as to who he was yet had an idea that he should. "You could say we have been acquainted with each other under different circumstances."

Severus looked confused as he tried to figure out what the older wizard meant. "Did I know you before I was de-aged?"

The wizard grinned as he answered. "Only by reputation, but I do think you are a most interesting character both adult and child."

"Broderick, you are incorrigible!" Molly chided gently then turned to look at the Twerp. "This is Broderick Bode who is an old friend of both Alastor and Arthur. He works at the ministry as an unspeakable."

'Oh! Are you fellow who took the remaining shrinking balls away so nobody else gets de-aged like me?" asked the Twerp as he studied the tall wizard. " His eyebrow rose a little as he asked another question. "Änd are you the wizard who was polyjuiced to look like my adult self last year?"

Hearing the Twerp's questions Harry, Ron, Arthur, Molly, Hermione and her parents looked over at the wizard sitting beside Mad-Eye with interest as they also wanted to know the answer.

"I think your little Oracle could tell you the answer Twerp." replied Broderick as he noticed the little Oracles unwavering gaze on him. "After all he is not only your toy but a connection to the past present and future."

"Typical response. Of an unspeakable" growled Mad- Eye. "Never give a straightforward answer if you can dodge around the question."

Broderick shrugged and the Twerp smirked as he realized that indeed he was on the right track and that this wizard was the fellow who he saw back in Diagon Alley last summer fighting with those Death Eaters.

Albus looked towards Tom the Innkeeper and motioned for him to send over another round of drinks. Tom nodded and sent some pumpkin juice over for the Twerp and butterbeer for the teens. He then took a large stone jug and filled it carefully from a large wooden barrel and brought it over to the table. He re-filled each of the empty flagons silently and efficiently while waiting patiently for the old Ex-Auror to finish.

Tom held the large stone jug of foaming beer firmly in his large hand invitingly near Mad-Eye's nose and Mad-Eye nodded as he drained the last drop of beer in his flagon. "Thank you Tom. I would appreciate another one."

Tom filled Mad-Eye's flagon to the brim and watched impassively as the old ex-auror sniffed carefully at the aroma of the liquid gold before taking a sip. He wasn't offended as he knew Mad-Eye's reputation of being overly cautious even though the war was finally over.

After ensuring that everybody at the long table were content with the service he provided, Tom silently withdrew to his work at the counter where a few wizards and witches were waiting for him to serve them.

The Twerp took a large gulp of his juice and his eyes glittered as he hoped his idea would be accepted. He ventured to ask, "Albus, now that Lucius and Bellatrix has been captured... And it is nearing the end of summer, may I stay outside one of these nights and have a camp-out?"

"A camp out?" questioned Ginny. What is a camp out?"

Hermione chuckled, "I told the Twerp about how muggle children sometimes take their tents and sleeping bags out side and set them up in the backyard or in a tree house and sleep out under the stars."

"sleeping outside." muttered Ron as he looked over at the Twerp. "I suppose you plan to sleep in the tree."

"I could, there are charms on it to keep me from falling out of it." answered the Twerp. "It would be like sleeping in a muggle tree house, sort of."

"Twerp, you do know that at night every sound is magnified in the darkness and that all sorts of creatures move about then and might be very curious about some human sleeping on the ground much less in a tree?"said Albus.

The Twerp didn't answer back and his mouth quivered a little while he looked up at Albus with large soulful eyes.

"I'd like to experience what it is like to camp outside like a muggle." Harry blurted out as he saw the look on the Twerps face. "If it is all right I'd like to join the Twerp-- but not in the tree, I would rather stay in a tent that is anchored in the ground."

"I have this feeling that I am being coerced into allowing this adventure."answered Albus as his eyes twinkled with amusement. "What do you think Arthur? Molly? "

"I could ask Perkins from the office if we could borrow his tent again. With his lumbago he doesn't camp much anymore poor fellow." suggested Arthur.

"Would that not be like being inside the burrow with all the conveniences." asked Harry. "I mean it's a nice idea and all but I don't think that is what the Twerp has in mind."

"If the Twerp had his way he would be sleeping on the limb of his tree with just a blanket wrapped around him." Ron commented sardonically.

"RON!" Molly said sharply which caused everyone in the Pub to look around to Ron's mortification. "If that is the way he wants to... what is that again? Oh yes camp out in his tree like a muggle then he can so long as the safety charms are in place."

"You know that you could have a barbecue beforehand instead of having a regular meal indoors." suggested Hermione's mother quickly to divert Molly's obvious annoyance at her son. "Muggles as you call us usually whip up hot dogs and hamburgers with a salad or two along with some beverages to help keep the thirst down."

"To make it real interesting, everyone can gather around a small campfire or a portable firepit" Hermione's father added. "It is great fun especially when it is really dark and no light except for the distant stars. Ity is fun to listen to the night noises around you as somebody tells a ghostly horror story while roasting marshmallows on sharp sticks over the fire.

"What equipment will be needed for this muggle style camp-out?" asked Arthur whose interest in Muggle artefacts and general lifestyle was well known.

Hermione reeled off some of the essentials that they would need. "Sleeping bags, pillows, blankets, plus our wands for light if needed."

"Is that all?" Asked Ron.

"For the most part yes." answered Hermione with a smile.

"What about shelter from the elements? " said Ron stubbornly. "I would hate to be woken up by a rainstorm.

"Of course there can be a couple of tents to sleep in, but without all the necessities like magical tents have." replied Hermione as she remembered the tent that Arthur had borrowed during the Quidditch world cup.

"Well there won't be a full moon till next week." said Molly who had frowned a little when she heard about the telling of ghostly horror stories late at night around a small campfire. The roasting marshmallows over a firepit sounded all right though. "I suppose that for once it would be all right after all it is nearly the end of summer and the youngsters will be headed back to school except our Twerp." she continued slowly and thoughtfully. "But to tell horror stories late at night... " she thought that there had been enough horror in their lives especially the Twerps life. "But if the stories weren't too terrifying I will agree to having the muggle style camp out. "

"Excellent." Albus commented to the Twerps delight. "It will be a nice way to end the summer.

"It will at least be a bit of harmless fun anyway." commented Ron. He tried to keep from grinning as he said teasingly, "Unless of course the Twerp manages to get swallowed up by a Lethifold."

"Lethifolds are rare and found solely in the hot tropical climates like New Guinea or India." said Hermione.

"Spoilsport." muttered Ron as he glowered at Hermione.


	30. Twerp Makes Plans For The Campout

Chapter 30- Twerp Makes Plans For The Campout

"We'll see you all again the next time we come back to the wizarding world." Hermione's father said cheerfully after he and her mother hugged Hermione and thanked Mr. And Mrs. Weasley for looking after her daughter.

Arthur and Molly told the Grangers that Hermione was quite welcome to stay with them till it was time for the youngsters to head to Hogwarts on the train.

After making sure Hermione had enough wizarding money in case she wanted anything Mr. Granger bent over and after saying, "It was nice to meet you finally in person," he shook hands with the Twerp and a small buzz like shock ran through the small boy's hand. Startled he let out an involuntarily yelp which quickly drew the attention of the adults and teens. He shook his hand and looked at Hermione's father with curiosity.

Hermione's eyes rolled as she felt a flush creep up her face and she shook her head. "My father is playing one of his practical jokes on the Twerp" she explained quickly before anything serious happened. She looked at her father and said, "I was wondering how long it would be before you would try something sneaky dad."

"Its a gag known as a joy buzzer." Mr. Granger looked a little sheepish as he turned his hand over and there in the palm of his hand was a round disc that had a small button in the middle. "I wondered if it would work here because I understand that a lot of our inventions don't work when surrounded by magical forces."

"Well , from the look on the Twerps face I guess it worked fine." said Molly who along with Arthur, Albus, MadEye had instinctively gathered around the small boy when he had yelped.

Mrs Granger went to apologize for her husbands behaviour but Molly said, "Don't worry about it, It looks like males, whether they are muggle or magical, they just can't seem to grow up," She gave Arthur a meaningful look. "Some are pranksters, others collect junk or mess around with cars for fun."

Feeling a little bit chastised by the womenfolk, Mr. Granger gave the Twerp a similar looking disc to what he had used and said, "Sorry Twerp but I just couldn't resist. Both My wife and Hermione keep telling me I have a rather strange sense of humour at times. Here's one you can have."

"Thanks." Severus replied back as he looked at the small object that Mr. Granger had given him. It was a curious looking thing and as he touched the round object in the middle once again he felt a slight shock. He grinned and thought that the Twins would be very interested in developing a line similar to this muggle prank.

"Okay Twerp, don't even think of trying it on me."said Ron as he eyed the look on the Twerps face with suspicion, "I know you have it."

"Who me? I wasn't thinking of using it... at least not yet." The Twerp said innocently.

"Well at least we'll know to be on guard if you try to shake hands with any of us." growled Mad-Eye who also looked at the object in the Twerps hand with curiosity. He couldn't resist asking "How did it feel?"

"Tingly." answered the Twerp as he glanced over at the old Auror's concerned face. "It didn't hurt. Honest it didn't."

Mad-Eye nodded and accepted the Twerps word as the small boy really didn't seem to be harmed and a twisted smile crossed his scared face as he ruffled the Twerps hair affectionately. "All right Twerp."

After Mr. And Mrs. Granger left for their home the Twerp turned to Hermione. "I bet you had a lot of fun growing up. My father would have never thought of playing a joke on me or anybody else."

"Well, yes I guess I did at that."said Hermione thoughtfully. "I did have fun especially when we went camping and dad had brought a load of water balloons for us to throw at each other. Of course we had to pick up the broken bits afterwards but it was fun while it lasted."

"I used to see kids back home play with water balloons too and thought they had a great way to keep cool, especially when it was hot out." said Harry sadly, "Even if the other kids had wanted me to play I couldn't join in because Dudley would have harmed them and my Uncle would have creamed me if I got Aunt Petunias floors wet or muddy."

The Twerp listened to the teens conversation and an idea came to him, but he needed to ask Albus if it was all right to go back to the shop to talk to Draco and the Twins.

Meanwhile Molly and Arthur mentioned to Albus that they should drop into Grimmauld Place to talk to Sirius and Remus in person because they might like to participate in the fun before the youngsters headed off to Hogwarts.

Albus begged off going over as he needed to get back to Hogwarts to see to some last minute preparations before the new school year that he had been putting off.

"You Albus? Putting things off? Why that is incredible." said Mad-Eye with mock amazement. "Now why would you start with such unusual behaviour after all these years?"

"I've been a little busy with other endeavours." muttered Albus as he fished a couple of lemon sherbets out of one of his pockets, while trying to ignore the old Auror who was watching him like a hawk. He noticed the Twerp looking up at him expectantly along with the two small toys who were balancing carefully, holding onto the open flap of the Twerps shirt pocket as they stood side by side.

"Sorry Severus, do you wish to ask me something?" He asked as he offered the boy a Lemon sherbet which was politely refused.

"Albus, would you mind if I go back to the shop and talk to the twins and Draco about the campout?" asked the Twerp. "I won't be too long. Promise."

Albus pursed his lips and stroked his beard in thought. "Well, now... Yes I guess you could." he looked over at Harry and asked . "Will you go with him Harry? It is getting a bit late for a child to be wandering about on their own."

"Sure thing Professor, "He looked down at the small dark haired child's hopeful black eyes and couldn't resist saying, "want me to hold your hand crossing the street?"

"HARRY!" the Twerp roared as his face reddened "I'm not a little kid!! I'm just short for my age!"

"Could have fooled me." answered Harry as he pretended to measure the Twerps height.

"I may regret this but go, the both of you." Albus looked directly at the Twerp and said," you can go visit Sirius and Remus after you are done your business with the twins. "

"All right, Thanks." The Twerp dashed out the door towards Diagon Alley with Harry trailing slightly behind him. Albus just shook his head and his lips twitched with humour as he watched them leave. "That boy!" He commented as he popped the lemon sherbets into his mouth.

"Hey Harry what about the rest of us?" yelped Ron as he saw his best mate running out the door after the Twerp.

"You could accompany me and the girls to the green grocers and the butchers before they close." Molly suggested firmly. "I need to stock up on a few things for the campout and would appreciate some help getting the stuff home before we go to see Sirius and Remus."

Ron didn't argue with his mother but sighed and thought it was rather unfair that he was supposed to help with the grocery shopping for the campout when it was the Twerps idea in the first place. That was girls work in his opinion.

Meanwhile Harry was catching up to the Twerp who was racing down the cobbled street towards Weasleys Whizarding Wheezies. "Hey wait up brat."he yelled as he got closer. "You got some mini nimbus's or firebolts under your feet or what?"

"Your just getting old Harry," the Twerp called back as he dodged around a group of witches and children that were approaching them and put on a burst of speed. "Meet you at there."

"Oh my, what an exuberant little brother that teen has." commented one shaggy haired mother whose young daughter was swishing her toy wand around pretending to cast her very own spells.

The witches laughed as they watched the two 'brothers' racing down the street. "It is so nice to see youngsters having fun." espoused the one witch who was carrying a small baby in her arms as another older child toddled along purposefully in front of her. "I hope my sons would get along so well when they are older."

"I think those boys were the former Professor Snape and Harry Potter. Snape was de-aged last year remember?" said a blond witch who held her hand over her eyes to shield them from the rays of the westering sun. " "I wonder what trouble he has gotten himself into to have Potter chasing him."

"Oh right, I should have recognized Potter at least." the shaggy haired mother said as they watched the Twerp dash into the twins shop. "I heard a lot about the goings on at Hogwarts this past year from my niece and then when Dumbledores book came out..."

Harry was panting slightly as he stopped running and entered the shop after the Twerp. The Twins had been watching him through one of the display windows and turning to look at Harry, Fred asked, "hi Harry, back so soon? Don't tell me you are trying to get into shape for Quidditch by running."

"I think a few practices chasing the snitch on your broom would be more beneficial." continued George.

"No I am not trying to get into shape for Quidditch. Dumbleldore asked me to come with that undersized brat of a potions master. Where is he?" asked Harry as he glared around the shop. "He ran off ahead before I could stop him."

"I believe he is looking over our new line of exploding balloons. He said something about needing some for tomorrow night."

"For something called a muggle style camp-out. He said we are supposed to come too."

"Exploding balloons? " Harry repeated. "Muggles don't use expo... Oh wait a minute, they do have a kind of exploding balloon game. Only they use water balloons."

"Water balloons? Muggles have balloons made of water?" the twins were astonished.

"No, not exactly, they fill them with water and then tie them up before throwing them at each other." Harry explained.

"You know, that sounds like a fairly cool idea."

"especially with this heat. Wonder why we didn't think of it."

"Maybe because it is too simple?" suggested Harry, "And we live in a rather wet climate to begin with."

"But this would be getting wet deliberately." said Fred, "All we would need is the auguamenti spell and a load of empty balloons."

"That could be too much water all at once. Maybe if we enlarge the mouths of the balloons temporarily to allow the water to enter."

The Twerp came over with a small box of balloons that were guaranteed to blow up and cover the victim with glow in the dark powder that changed colours.

"Hey isn't that made with the stuff you developed that made Ron go all wonky?" asked Harry as he read the instructions on the box of a dozen ready to throw balloons.

The Twerp smirked as he nodded. "These were all that were left."

"Don't worry little Sevikins, We will get more in later."

"We will make real muggle water balloons like what Harry just described for the campout."

"Of course I think we better keep them from hitting Mum though. She might get a little upset."

Draco came out of the back room where he had been doing some inventory with a list of items the shop was getting low on and handed it to George. "It's really amazing how well the store is going. If the business keeps going the way it has I guess you two won't be returning to Hogwarts this year after all.

Both Fred and George proudly displayed large identical grins.

"Hey Draco you want to come to the Muggle style camp out with us tomorrow night?" The Twerp asked as his onyx eyes gleamed with happy excitement.

Perplexed, Draco asked, "A muggle style camp out?"

"Yes, that's what he said." answered Harry. "We'll eat outside and sleep in tents, though I think the Twerp would rather sleep on the limb of his tree.

"Naturally, I wouldn't be surprised if that is the reason the Twerp wants this Muggle campout." said Draco in a teasing manner.

"Hey, I'm just following Albus's orders." said the Twerp stubbornly . "Remember, he told me to play games and have fun."

"So he did Twerp, so he did."answered Draco who then asked. "but is eating and sleeping outside all there is to a muggle campout?

."No it isn't, roasting marshmallows around a campfire and telling "scary ghost stories in the dark is also part of it." answered Harry.

"Really?" Draco asked as his brow furrowed slightly. "You mean to say muggles have their own ghosts? I thought only wizarding folk can come back as ghosts.""

"There are muggle ghosts, Not all muggles believe in them though even with evidence but they do love to scare each other silly sometimes."answered Harry as he thought back to his childhood. "My cousin Dudley liked to watch horror stories on the telly and then pretend to be one of the monsters." Harry frowned slightly as a lost sad look flashed across his eyes. "He didn't really need more ideas, he was already perfect for the part."

Draco looked thoughtful and said, "That bad?"

"Yeah, he was and probably still is to some degree." answered Harry as he shrugged. "Maybe he'll learn what he does is wrong someday." Harry frowned slightly as if he remembered something that he would have preferred to forget then shook his head. "Enough said about Dudley, you want to participate in the camp out?"

"Oh sure, why not? It sounds like a good way to celebrate the end of summer." answered Draco. "I have this feeling it is going to be pretty interesting. So what sort of mischief is being planned for this time? I saw the Twerp was going through our entire collection of exploding balloons."

He grinned as he noticed the innocent look on the Twerps face. "Hmmmm, I think Ron will have a conniption fit if he gets hit with another one of those again." said Draco. "If I remember correctly Twerp, Ron came close to doing some harm to your person."

"Nearly, but he didn't." said the Twerp calmly. "Still it would be fun to see some of us glowing in the dark even if it is only for half an hour."

"We are going to have to make a lot of muggle style water balloons to go with those ones." George said as a mischievous look passed between him and Fred.

"Good, Now we better head over to see Sirius and Remus." Harry said as he gripped the Twerps shoulder. "Dumbledore told us to go there after we finished here."

"We'll bring the balloons over tomorrow night Twerp." Fred called outa as the two dark haired boys departed the store and laughed along with George and Draco when Harry grabbed the Twerp before he could run off and lifted him up so he could sit on Harry's shoulders.

"You know Twerp, I thought you were going to use that buzzer Hermione's dad gave you on the twins." Harry said as he strode back down the street towards the Leaky Cauldron where they would floo over to Grimmauld Place.

The Twerp chuckled while he gazed around at the sight of people strolling around the alley doing last minute shopping. "I could have but I thought I'd wait for another chance. I think they would have thought it odd if I went to shake hands with them for no good reason."

"Yeah, I guess they would have become very suspicious. After all you are starting to get a reputation like them for pranking."

Hogwarts

"Really Albus, if it isn't one thing it is another..." said Minerva , shaking her head thoughtfully as she put the Daily Prophet down and gazed over at the portraits who were nodding their heads in agreement. "I never realized how much imagination Severus had or how much mischief he could generate until he was de-aged last summer."

"I know what you mean Professor McGonagall." answered the portrait of Phinius Black dryly. "The incident with Mrs Blacks portrait at 12 Grimmauld Place is proof..."

"Now Phinius, Severus just wanted to help at that time. It was as much Sirius's fault that Severus did what he did-- with Harry's help I may add." Albus said as he turned to look at the portrait. "If he hadn't mentioned that he would like to dispose of his mothers portrait the little Twerp wouldn't have come up with the idea of using muggle paint remover on her portrait. Fortunately for Mrs. Black he didn't spray it directly on her."

"Hmmfffff."huffed Phinius. "I still think that boy needs more discipline in his life, You are too soft with him Albus, he needs a firm Slytherin hand not Gryuffindor to bring him to his full potential."

"_Codswallop."_ Minerva's eyes narrowed and her mouth thinned out as she fought her tendency to snap while protecting a child she felt responsible for. "Be that it may."she said frostily through gritted teeth. "The Twerp has already been through one rather dismal childhood and now he has a second chance to experience a much more interesting one even if it does mean creating new pranks with the Weasley twins and indirectly causing riots on Diagon Alley."

"It wasn't that bad Minerva." Albus said as he rolled the new class lists up and set them aside to look through another day. "If I hadn't decided to wear one of my new robes to Diagon Alley there might not have been such a conglomerate of people in front of the Weasleys store."

"The Daily Prophet obviously thought it was a big deal when they printed the photo of you surrounded by all those witches and the Twerp edging his way into the shop." squeaked Filius with a smirk and a glint of amusement in his old knowledgeable eyes. "I wonder if Severus even realizes how hectic his life is going to be this time around."

"Severus just wants to experience a real childhood especially since Voldemort has been defeated." answered Albus as he thought of all the fun they had during their trip to Egypt. " I also think this summer has been a real eye- opener for all of us, not just for Severus."

"I take it you are referring to the investigation of the youngsters into that Fairy Tale of the Three brothers." Minerva said with wonderment. "If I hadn't heard your own story in regards to those Hallows with my own ears I would have thought it was just the Twerp's attempt to follow your orders to have fun and enjoy his childhood."

"I have this feeling he won't rest till he investigates the validity of all the Bards stories. " commented Filius.

"Funny you should mention that," Albus responded. "I think you are correct with that assumption, but right now I believe he is more interested in finding a story to repeat at tomorrow nights muggle style campout." Albus told them as he looked intently through one of the drawers in his desk for a sherbet lemon.

12 Grimmauld Place

Harry and the Twerp were explaining about the muggle camp out to Remus and Sirus when Molly came into the drawing room with the tray of Hot Chocolate floating in front of her while Ginny and Hermione followed with the trays of sandwiches and other snacks.

The Twerps two toys Oracle and the Mummy were investigating the room and its interesting contents as they waited

"sounds like fun." answered Sirius. "Of course being out in the Dark is right up Remus's alley."

"Funny Sirius." responded Remus as he picked up a mug of hot chocolate and a ham sandwich."It isn't like I have a choice in the matter."

Draco walked into the house after finishing up his work at the twins shop and overheard the sounds of a familiar crowd gathered in the drawing room and being curious he strode quickly down the long hall ignoring Mrs. Blacks mutterings from beneath her coverings and walked into the drawing room.

"Hey Draco, glad you finally made it home. I was beginning to wonder if you planned to stay there at the shop overnight." called out Sirius cheerfully as he spotted the tall blond. " You thinking of going to the muggle style camp out at the Burrow tomorrow night?"

"I am looking forward to it."answered Draco with a grin, "I have even got a story in mind for when it gets dark."

"Really?" said Remus. "What is it about?

"Sorry Remus, you'll just have to wait till tomorrow night like everybody else. "answered Draco as he helped himslef to a couple of sandwiches and a hot chocolate.

It was then that Molly noticed how late it was getting when she looked at the old clock on the wall and exclaimed. "Oh, oh, looks like it is getting way past the Twerps bedtime. We should get back to the burrow."

"Please stay." pleaded Sirius. "He knows where his room is here." He looked around at his guests. "In fact why doesn't everyone stay over tonight and we can get some things prepared for the camp out when we get up in the morning. I could use some help in finding the old tents that are stored upstairs in the attic. Remus can't because there is too much silver stored up there."Sirius explained. "It seems to upset his delicate digestion for some odd reason."

"I guess you could call it an allergy caused by getting bit when I was younger." said Remus with a shrug.

"And it's linked to your slight furry problem during the full moon.. Right?" The Twerp said in a matter of fact tone.

"Right you are Twerp." said Remus, feeling a little worried for a moment when he gazed at the Twerps earnest face. He then smiled as he realized that the boy wasn't referring to the incident with the whomping willow.

Molly and Arthur agreed to stay the night to the delight of the teens and the Twerp who decided to make their way up to their rooms before Molly could change her mind.

After washing up quickly the Twerp went into the room that he shared with Percy and Draco last year. Meanwhile Draco got his pyjamas ready and headed down the hall to the bathroom for a good long hot shower before he too headed for bed.

Severus wasn't feeling all that tired yet so he decided to do some writing in his journal. He glanced over his last entries and then turning to a fresh page and taking up the quill and dipping it into the inkwell he wrote while Oracle and Mummy were trying out their new toys on the floor between the beds.

_Aug 18 1996_

_This has been a very busy summer what with going to Egypt, helping the twins and unravelling the mystery behind the story of the three brothers. To think that fairy tale was based on real events makes me wonder if the rest of those tales by Beedle the Bard have stories behind them too. Hermione said that even muggle nursery rhymes had something to do with their history so I wonder, why not those other stories? Maybe someday I'll find out if they are or not. _

_Her father reminds me a little of the twins as he played a joke on me in front of everybody in the Leakey Cauldron with what he called a joy buzzer. He gave me one to have fun with too. I think I'll try it on the twins someday. I think they would get areal charge out of it. Besides, they may want to get some to sell in the store. _

_Albus wore one his new robes today from Madame Malkins that she made from the cloth he bought in Egypt. everybody thought he was dressed that way to match the Egyptian display in the twins store windows. Those robes are pretty noticeable at that. Who else would wear hieroglyphic signs that flash different colours? If I heard right there are a few who might copy his fashion tastes... I think the twins should stock __up on some sunglasses if that is the case. _

_I now know who was polyjuiced to look like my adult self last year. He works as an unspeakable at the ministry. They study and experiment with some very strange things. I guess those shrinking balls that the twins created would be interesting to someone like him. I hope they don't find a way to fix my de-aging. I think I'd like to grow up again like any other kid. I'm not sure anybody would like me as well if I suddenly became an adult again. I really want to make new friendships with kids of my age when I go through Hogwarts again. _

Severus looked out his window at the darkening sky and thought about those witches he had overheard in the Apothecary while they were getting Harry's birthday present. He shook his head and gazed down at the journal page where the words were correcting themselves as the ink dried. He re-dipped the quill and began to write again.

_I asked Albus if we could have a muggle style campout and I wonder if he would have said no if Harry hadn't mentioned that he would like to camp out too. Then again he did say he wanted me to have a better childhood than I did before. _

_I'm happy that the adults decided to allow the campout. I think Molly is a little worried that I might get nightmares if there are scary stories but Mr. Granger said it would be fun. If She knew what I saw in those visions that the Oracle showed me she wouldn't worry so much about the stories. She'd be even more upset if she knew that she would have lost one of her boys. I'm sure the twins won't say anything to her about the future that would have been if I hadn't been de-aged. _

_I wonder who all will be here for the campout. I think it's going to be fun listening to ghost stories in the dark and sleeping outside. Hermione said that lots of muggle kids do it during the summer when they can. She even said that sometimes kids even take walking trips around the country with their families carrying tents and camping supplies in packs on their backs. I think they must have to be awfully big and strong to do that. _

_Anyway it is getting really late now and I better go to sleep before Molly comes up and takes a strip off my hide for staying up._

_Severus Snape_

Severus closed the lid of the inkwell and set it on the night stand and then cleaned the quill carefully before closing up the journal and replacing them into the knapsack.

Harry stopped in to say good night to the Twerp before he went back to the room that he shared with Ron .

"Tomorrow night will be here before you know it Twerp and we will be outside in the dark under the stars telling each other stories around a camp fire." he said softly to the small boy who was trying his best to keep his eyelids open. "Have you thought of a story to tell?"

"I think I know where I can find one." The Twerp grinned and curled up in his bed with his little black dog and said, " I think I'm gonna sleep in my tree after the stories are told. Then I can keep an eye on the rest of you while you sleep in your tents."

"Sure thing Twerp, but you really have to get your rest so that tomorrow gets here sooner." answered Harry as he recalled to mind how it seemed like the adult Severus had kept appearing at the most inopportune moments all through school , like the time in his first year when he was in the restricted section of the library looking for information on Nicolas Flamel or During the fourth year when he was sneaking back from the prefects bath with that egg which held the clue to the second task of the Triwizards Tournament after hours. Now it seemed like a lifetime ago as he also thought of the memories he had viewed in the Pensive he got for his birthday.

"I wonder what your mum would think of us now that our roles have been reversed." The Twerp smirked slightly as his eyes lost their battle with sleep and drifted off. Harry shook his head and made sure the blanket covering the Twerp was smooth as he drew it up to the Twerps shoulders.

"I think she would be proud and happy for the both of us. I wonder if you remember that when you were older, you promised to look after me for my mother but now..."Harry spoke softly and his brilliant green eyes felt moist as he looked down at the sleeping child. "I guess in a way you are still trying to keep that promise even now. I do hope though, that you will be able to follow your own dreams this time around."

"He's asleep Harry, I doubt that he can hear you." said Ron who poked his head around the corner of the Twerps door. "Come on, he'll be okay till morning."

"I know Ron, Its just that just several years ago I would have never thought that I would become like a big brother to Snape and now he is just a Twerp with a brand new future ahead of him."

"Well from what all we've been through because of him I'm sure of one thing." Ron said as Harry stood up to leave. " It isn't gonna be a quiet peaceful future by any means."


	31. Camp Out

**Chapter 31- Camp out**

The tantalizing sent of breakfast cooking wafted up the stairs to alert the still sleepy occupants that food was being prepared. Molly set a plate of pancakes in front of the Twerp who picked up the syrup as he always did and poured it over the stack. He sniffed the warm buttery scent with satisfaction and proceeded to use his fork to cut spear and eat them with obvious relish.

"Would you like some sausages dear?" she asked as she set the plate that was heaped high with the golden brown sausages that seemed to beg to be eaten. The Twerp speared several of them and placed them in the pool of syrup that was gathering beside the pancakes.

It made Molly feel very happy to know that he was eating more now than he had when he had first came to live with her family last summer. I might not be as much as her own children would have ate at his age but it was still a great improvement.

Arthur, Percy, Remus and Sirius came into the kitchen and helped themselves to some buttered toast, sausages, scrambled eggs and rashers of bacon as they sat down.

"Hey Twerp better be careful you may gain an ounce or two." joked Sirius as he watched the small boy enjoying his breakfast.

The Twerp licked his lips clear of the syrup that had managed to escape as he ate and calmly put another bite of pancake soaked in syrup into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed then speared a sausage with his fork and swirled it around in the puddle of syrup that had dribbled to the side of the plate so it was coated and then brought it up and bit a piece off the end.

"He's ignoring you Sirius." chuckled Remus. "I guess he doesn't want to waste time talking while he eats some of Molly's fine cooking."

Percy reached over and rubbed the Twerps hair affectionately as he grabbed some toast and jam. "He's just trying to get a head start on breakfast before the others come trooping down and eat it all."

"And if you older wizards wish to leave the table with full stomachs, you had better get a start on eating your own breakfasts before the food gets cold." ordered Molly as she brandished her pancake flipper at them threateningly. "The rest of the youngsters will be down shortly and everything will disappear as fast as I cook if they have anything to do with it."

Draco was the first teen to come in and just as Molly predicted he made short work of picking what was remaining of the eggs, sausage, bacon and toast that was on the table. The Twerp grinned as the three older wizards started to eat their food with gusto while Molly went back to whipping up a fresh batch of eggs and bacon while more slices of bread was being toasted.

"Do you need any help with the tents in the attic before I go to work Sirius?" Draco asked as he eyed hungrily the fresh batch of pancakes that Molly had flipped over and sent to the platter on the table.

"Thanks for offering Draco, but Ron, Harry and Myself should be able to locate and bring down the tents." said Sirius as he quickly reached over and took several pieces of the pancake before they totally disappeared. "They are not heavy, just awkward."

"I better warn you Sirius, Ron is terrified of spiders." said Arthur as he recalled the incident when Ron was little with his favourite toy bear being turned into a spider by the twins. "I can stay for a bit to help bring those tents down before going to work."

"Thanks Arthur. It shouldn't take too long once I locate them." Sirius answered, "We'll have to find something else for Ron to do. It would not do to have somebody who could end up panicking in the attic."

"Since I would be useless in locating the tents due to the proliferation of silver up there I suggest he stay with me below to retrieve them as they are lowered down through the attic trap."

"What do you want me to do?" asked the Twerp who didn't want to be left out of helping with the arrangements for the campout.

"The Twerp could come over to the shop with me." suggested Draco. "I'm sure that the twins would appreciate a little extra help today."

"Brilliant idea." said Sirius, then several creases formed across his forehead as he thought a moment. "Wait a minute, the twins have you and Verity there to help them with the shop. Just what would they need the Twerp's help for? All his brewing equipment is here."

Draco glanced quickly at the Twerp who was showing great interest in eating his breakfast.

"Never mind."Sirius said as he caught the look that Draco gave the Twerp, "I don't think I want to know the specifics... at least not yet."

Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry came into the kitchen feeling very hungry as the scent of Molly's cooking was very tantalizing.

As usual Ron piled his plate with something of everything and attacked his food with the gusto one would associate with that of a terribly hungry Dragon or Thestral. Molly just shook her head and laid out more platters of eggs, bacon toast and sausages. She flipped some more pancakes and set them out too. "Ron I know you have a healthy appetite but could you please leave a few morsels for everybody else?"

"Sure mum."muttered Ron through a mouthful of egg.

"Swallow your food before you speak. I don't know how many times I have to remind you." Scolded Molly as he swallowed the egg quickly and made a bacon sandwich with the toast.

"Harry after breakfast you can come with Arthur and me to the attic and help find the tents." Sirius told his Godson affectionately.

"What do you want the rest of us to help with for the campout mum?" asked Ginny as she spared some pancakes with her fork and dropped them onto her plate.

"While Harry and Ron are helping bring down the tents you and Hermione could come with me back to the burrow and help me." Molly suggested. "And then later everybody can help by getting rid of those pesky gnomes and tidy up the back yard so that the tents can be set up along with the firepit."

"What are you going to do Twerp?" Ron asked with narrowed eyes as he noticed that his mum didn't mention him.

"Twerp is going with Draco to the shop and help out for a little while." Molly told him. Ron felt a little disgruntled hearing that but had the sense not to say what he thought in front of his mum.

**Weaslelys whizarding wheezees**

Fred and George opened their weary eyes and rolled out of their beds. They had spent a lot of time trying to create those Muggle water balloons and after a few false starts had been able to fill nearly nine hundred of them. They got themselves cleaned up for another work filled day and then went into their living room.

"Well Fred it looks like we have overdid the water balloons." said George as he surveyed the results of their experiment. They could still hear the water dripping incessantly from the drenched clothes that they had been wearing the night before besides where the spray had hit the walls and ceiling Broken bits of brightly coloured balloons were scattered around them besides the quantity that they had successfully filled and tied for the campout.

"I wonder... " George sighed as he accidentally broke a water filled balloon. "Why are we doing this again?"

"We promised the Twerp that we would bring the balloons." answered Fred as once again he took up his wand and a drying charm to dry their clothes and the area around them "A promise is a promise you know. But I would like to know how muggles keep themselves dry while filling up balloons with water."

"Maybe they don't." said George, "Why bother to stay dry if you are only going to get hit by one of these things anyway!"

"I think the first person I will hit with one of these is the Twerp." said Fred as he made sure one of the last balloon to get filled up without breaking was securely tied. "a large one at that!"

"I think Harry should be the first brother dear, wasn't he the one to tell us about the water balloons in the first place?" George growled as he got hit in the face with water shot from another broken balloon. "Merlin, these things are so bloody fragile."

"Well quit stepping on them then."laughed Fred as they both quickly got their magenta robes on. "We better open the shop soon and take turns through the day filling the rest of these things up."

"Let's tell Malfoy to do it. I think we've done enough by ourselves." muttered George with a sly smirk.

"Okay by me. Come on let's go get some breakfast."

"Ï'm right behind you." said George as he grabbed the remaining empty balloons.

Both boys disapparated from their living quarters and reappeared in the store as Verity, Draco and the Twerp came inside.

"Here come the reinforcements, Great timing." joked Fred. "We have a special project for you today Draco and since you're here Twerp you can help too."

Draco looked at the box that George was holding and his eyebrows arched as he realized what they wanted him to do. "Okay I take it so you want us to fill those things with water?"

"That's right, you are awfully bright considering it's still early." said George as he turned to look at Verity. "We are going to get our breakfast so could you please take care of opening up if we don't get back in time?"

"Yes Mr Weasley and Mr. Weasley." answered Verity who was so used to their ways by now that she took everything in stride.

**12 Grimmauld Place**

Many old grey cobwebs along with a fine film of dust covered everything that was resting silently in the dimly lit attic. Arthur quickly covered his mouth and coughed as a little puff of dust rose when he shifted his feet. "It's obvious that Molly hasn't been anywhere near here." he commented as he looked around at the various tarnished silver ornaments and other oddments that sat forlornly side by side in an apparent jumbled mess.

Harry moved gingerly across the creaky wooden boards of the floor that felt like it was sinking beneath each footstep. "I don't think it is too safe here Sirius. Are you sure the floor won't cave in?"

"Have no fear Harry." Sirius told them calmly as the floor moved springily underneath his own feet. "An ancestor of mine spelled the floor to trap anyone who trespassed up here without consent of a member of the Black family."

"Nice family you have, I take it there are dark objects stored up here." Arthur said as he did his best to avoid touching anything.

"Oh more than likely, but as far as I'm concerned they can stay put and rot." answered Sirius as he shifted some evil looking statuettes that glowered and spat at the intruders. "I know it is somewhere arou... Oh there is what I'm looking for."

Both Arthur and Harry made a wide detour around the statuettes and followed Sirius to the far corner of the attic where a load of rotting blankets and mouldy worn out capes and old cloths from some ancient century sat on top of makeshift shelves. There were crates and boxes stacked nearby.

"I don't think any member of my family have bothered to come up here for ages except for me."Sirius told them as he moved over to where a large crate sat and he pushed the lid off and pulled away a faded tarp to revealed some camping equipment that had obviously been forgotten for quite some time. They had obviously been charmed to keep away rodents that would have destroyed the tent fabric but spiders had woven their webs in the corners of the crate and in the folds of the tarp that had covered the contents. "I knew they would still be here." he crowed. "Come on, lets get them out of the crate." He reached in and pulled out a two man tent which he handed over to Arthur and then dug around the crate for a few moments to find three more that were buried underneath some other odds and ends.

Remus and Ron listened to the conversations from down below the trap which led up to the attic. It wasn't long before the first tent was lowered down and Remus used the Wingardium Leviosa charm to keep it from falling too fast and moved it carefully over to the middle of the room while Ron waited for the next one.

It wasn't long before the tents were down out of the attic and three rather dusty looking wizards came down after them. "I think four of them will do the trick."said Sirius as he surveyed the pile. "They need to be aired out though."

"Yeah they look like they need a good cleaning too." commented Ron as the scent of old canvas and dust reached his nose.

"Thank you for volunteering Ron." said Sirius with a merry glint in his eye. "We can move them over to the burrow and lay them out on the front lawn to air out before setting them up in the back yard."

"Don't worry Ron we'll help out too." said Remus as he noticed the dismay on the boys face. "Unless of course you would rather get a head start with the de-noming while we do the tents."

"Bloody hell"muttered Ron, to himself then replied. "I will help with the tents."

**Weaslelys whizarding wheezees**

"Hey Draco, Twerp how are you making out with filling the water balloons?"

The Twerp and Draco looked at each other and then Draco called out, "We're doing fine! Where do you want them when we're done?"

"Great. Just leave them in the barrels."said Fred as he poked his head in and saw that they were somewhat damp. "I see you got a little wet in the process."

"That's part of the fun." answered the Twerp as he 'accidentally' let the full balloon slip out of his hands and it spun around squirting water all over the room plus the three wizards.

"OOPs, That one was a little slippery."said the Twerp with wide eyes. "I guess it got overloaded."

"Right Twerp, sure it did."answered Fred, blinking quickly while the excess moisture dripped off his face and hair. "I should soak you back Twerp but now is not the time to have a water balloon fight" smirked and took his wand out and quickly charmed their clothes dry. "Besides there will be plenty of time later on."

"thanks for the thought, but we still have a lot to finish." Draco said dryly. "when do you think we should get these barrels over to the Burrow before tonight's campout?

"I would say about five... five- thirty so we can get them set up." Fred answered with a chuckle as he left the back room and re-entered the shop.

Draco and the Twerp went back to work with their task of filling the balloons.

"I think I know why they wanted us to finish filling these things up." Draco commented as another balloon burst. "But then the auguamenti spell wasn't exactly created for such a task. It's too powerful."

"So how do muggles fill them up?" Severus asked as he looked at the dripping thin rubber balloon in his hand and then he grinned as he spied the water taps. I have an idea how we can fill them. Lets make a kind of funnel that fits over the water tap with the pointy end sitting inside the balloon."

Draco picked up a broken balloon and transformed it into a rounded object that was wide at one end and narrowed down into a point at the other. "How's this?" he asked the Twerp as he used magic to hold the end on over the spout.

The Twerp bent his head over to the side a little as he studied Draco's handiwork. "It should work. Lets have a go." He slipped a balloon over the pointed end and Draco turned it on for a couple of seconds. The balloon filled with water fine. "Well that was much easier."commented the Twerp as he tied the opening of the balloon off and set it inside a large round wooden barrel.

For the rest of the morning the Twerp took turns with Draco to fill and tie the balloons up. Sometimes they discovered that the tap water ran a little too fast and the balloon burst which sprayed them with water, but all in all it wasn't as awkward as using the auguamenti spell had been.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The Twerp was feeling the heat as were the teens as they spent much of the afternoon scrambling around the yard cheerfully tidying it up so that there would be no worries of twigs or other sharp objects poking somebody while they slept outside in the tents along with the de-gnoming that was considered part of the daily routine.

"Fred said that they will be bringing the water balloons around five thirty." the Twerp informed Harry who was trimming the long grass from around the flutterby bushes.

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Harry. "It must be near that now. He sat back on his heels and looked at the result of his working the little garden with satisfaction.

Ron looked over at where he could see Molly, McGonnagal and Madame Pomfrey setting the food on the tables. The smell of meat cooking was causing his taste buds to salivate and he swallowed several times.

The picnic tables set side by side and loaded Buffet style with the various salads and other foodstuffs. The idea of cooking the meat on a barbecue like a muggle fascinated Arthur so Molly allowed him to take over that part of the job. He looked a little outrageous in the large chefs hat and apron that was made for somebody more rotund than he was. The barbecue was huge, with enough room to cook supper for thirty at once with ease.

"I wish I had Colin's camera, " whispered Ginny, "Is that what muggles wear when they cook?"

"Chefs do but for ordinary muggles no." answered Hermione with a laugh. "It's more for the fun of it all."

"I don't care what he wears, so long as he doesn't burn the food."said Ron as he sniffed the aromas that tickled his nose. "I'm starving."

"Your always starving Ron."said Ginny calmly.

"Am not!" grumbled Ron. "Working all afternoon would make anybody hungry."

"It won't be much longer Ron. I'm sure you can manage to wait just a few more minutes." said Hermione as she noticed several specks in the sky flying towards them with great speed.

She raised her hand to shade her eyes and waited till the objects in the sky got closer. ""I believe the twins and Draco are arriving... Mad Eye is with them too."

Everyone looked up at the four wizards on broomsticks in the sky surrounded by what looked to be large wooden barrels.

"Okay It can't be coincidence that they are coming with those barrels and why Draco asked for you to go to the shop with him today."said Sirius as he looked down at the Twerp.

The Twerp tried to look perfectly innocent as he looked up. "They've got water balloons in those barrels."

"Water balloons?"

"Muggle fun Sirius. Especially in the summer when it is hot." explained Hermione. "I haven't had such fun in a long time."

"What do you do with them?" squeaked Filius.

"You throw them at each other." Harry answered the tiny professors question." They break and get your victim wet."

"Weird." said Ron sceptically as he looked into one of the barrels at the brightly coloured balloons. "That's all they do? Try to get each other wet... nothing else?"

"That's right."answered the Twerp who looked very innocent as the twins, Draco and Mad Eye landed with the barrels.

"Okay where should these be set up Harry?"

"Your the one who had this great idea."

Harry looked around and thought a moment. "If it's all right with Molly and Arthur we could place them around the front yard. It is large enough and shouldn't get in the way."

"A chance for us to play a muggle game?" asked Arthur as his eyes gleamed with excitement "Of course it's all right."

"After we eat." said Molly as she noticed Ron's eyes straying towards the banquet laid out on the picnic tables.

Arthur flipped the hamburgers one last time and then slipped them onto a platter. Along with the hot dogs and chops. "Meats done. Lets eat."

Using the Hover charm the barrels were quickly moved into strategic spots on the front lawn and then everybody settled down to eating the meal.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"So how do we choose our partners? Or will it be Kids against grownups or what?" asked Draco as he counted up everyone present.

"A free for all is much more fun because you never know who is going to come after you." said Hermione. "One person may start it at any time and it snowballs from there."

"Sounds like it could get very intense. Shouldn't we have some rules?" asked Ginny "There is going to be an awful lot of water from the looks of it."

"Just remember to keep the action away from the tents , firepit and those bags of marshmallows." suggested Sirius. "I don't think your mum and dad won't mind the water soaking everything else."

"We all better get ready as once the fun begins there won't be much time to arm oneself." Hermione cautioned the other teens. "

"Twerp, since it is your idea to have this muggle style camp out I think you should be able to pick the first target." growled Mad- Eye softly as he held out a large slippery water balloon to the small boy who had just mixed the special balloons he had bought in with the water balloons without anybody but the twins, Harry and Draco the wiser. "Try not to draw attention to yourself too soon. Use the element of surprise. Understood?"

With a nod and a very determined look upon his face the Twerp held the balloon carefully and thought about who he was going to strike first. The Twins? No they were too well prepared and would expect such a move, as would the teens and the three adults nearby. His eyes narrowed in thought then a particularly evil grin spread across his face was he noticed that Albus was momentarily distracted by the Owls who were spreading their wings and swooping through the sky gracefully above the pond while he digested the wonderful meal.

Albus shook his head as he noted that Errol who despite having been de-aged was still flying erratically. "Some things never change." he commented to Minerva , Poppy and Filius who had discretely moved back away from him as they spotted the Twerp stealthy creeping towards the Headmaster.

The Twerp looked positively angelic as he approached the unsuspecting Headmaster cautiously and with a quick flick of his wrist sent the water filled balloon towards his intended target.

"_AARRGH!_"Albus gasped sharply as the balloon burst and sent a cascade of cold water over him. "SEVERUS!" he roared causing everyone to look up and get their balloons ready to throw. "You are going to get it when I catch you boy." Grabbing a balloon from one of the barrels he chased the Twerp who zig-zaged around the yard and as he got closer he threw the balloon not realizing that the Twerp had ducked near Minerva who promptly retaliated.

"_Time to get soaked!" _Yelled Ron and Harry together as they grabbed some balloons and whipped them towards Hermione and Ginny.

"It's every wizard or witch for themselves" roared the Twins as the aimed the balloons they had readied to throw balloons at everyone they could.

It wasn't long before the air over the yard was filled with water balloons flying towards their various destinations. No one was safe even as some landed on the ground and either just bounced, to be picked back up and thrown again, or they broke and sprayed everyone within reach.

The Twerp grinned as he realized while everyone was so busy throwing the balloons at each other that some of them had started to look like prisms. His grin grew broader as he noticed that Ron got hit with one that had been thrown by his mother.

"_OH NO NOT AGAIN!"_ Ron moaned as he noticed his skin was starting to shimmer as was some of the other teens and adults. "TWERP!" He sputtered then laughed as he noticed Dumbledore was also starting to glow eerily. His beard and long hair was sparkling with rainbow colours even as dusk fell .

"Hey what's this?" Mad Eye asked Arthur as he noticed the twins hair turn several shades of colour, glowing eyes and skin that looked like a prism as they moved about seeming to throw their balloons wildly but hitting their targets with extreme accuracy.

"It's one of the Twerps newest inventions." explained Arthur as he started to roar with laughter at the sight and realized that he too had been hit by one of the Twerps balloons. "Don't worry, it's harmless and will last only a half hour or so."

The little Oracle and Mummy stayed above the action, lying on the limb of the tree and watched the humans with interest as they never saw anything like it in their short lives. The Twerp finally shimmied up the tree and joined them after the last balloon had exploded and everyone vanished the bits a pieces of broken balloons with the Evanesco Charm and dried themselves off. As Arthur said the prism effects of the Twerps surprise balloons did fade.

"Hey guys it won't be long now before the stories are told. It isn't midnight like what muggles wait for but it is getting dark." the Twerp told them. "You want to come down and sit with me? We can come back up here afterwards." The Two toys let themselves be gathered up and set inside the Twerps pocket so he could take them back down the tree.

Meanwhile Hermione made sure that everyone picked up one of the long skewers and some of the large fluffy marshmallows. T he adults were talking while making sure the firepit was going fine and that the seats were set up so that everybody was going to be able to access the fire comfortably.

"Hey George... Fred... have you any more of those balloons that caused everyone to glow so weirdly?" asked Albus. "I would like to order a couple dozen or so."

"Filius asked for some too as did Mad Eye.

"Feorge and Gerd at your service."

ÄLBUS! FILIUS!" exclaimed Minerva and Poppy "YOU TOO ALASTOR!", causing the two wizards to look over at the soaking wet witches with innocent expressions. "REALLY!"

"It's a good bit of magic." squeaked Filius as he turned to ask the twins how they managed to charm the Twerps potion to stay stable inside the balloons without exploding.

"Harmless fun for later on in the year." explained Albus as he looked at Minerva with his baby blue eyes twinkling madly.

"I just want to have some samples for Broderick to study." said Mad Eye gruffly as he winked at the Twerp.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The fire crackled merrily as everyone relaxed and enjoyed listening to those who had stories to tell. The Twerp felt that it was rather nice to sit under the stars with friends and listen to them talking and joking about while a warm fire crackled.

The muggle practice of roasting and eating marshmallows was voted a hit and when Hermione mentioned that they were delicious when pressed in between graham crackers with chocolate. Naturally it was Arthur who had to try, so He watched ass his marshmallows outer skin carmalized into a nice brown and then he placed it on top of a slice of chocolate in between two Graham crackers. Everyone watched expectantly as he took a bite.

"Galloping Garagoyles!" he exclaimed. "This is great. Thanks for the suggestion Hermione."

"You're welcome."answered Hermione who was beaming with pleasure. " Muggles call them S'mores."

"I can see why,They're very good."Albus spoke up after he tried one which dripped chocolate down his white beard as he bit into it. "I'd like to have s'more of them."

Minerva and Poppy rolled thier eyes and shook their heads as the venerable wizard calmly spelled his beard clean and started to roast another marshmallow with the intention of making another s'more.

"Draco please tell your story next." the Twerp pleaded. "Sirius, Remus and Mad Eye have already told us their great stories about werewolves and other creatures of the night."

"Okay, I will."laughed Draco as he settled back and looked into the fire for a few moments before he spoke.

"The tale I am going to relate has its basis in fact. I'm sure you all have heard of people who vanished mysteriously from the face of this earth without a trace." Draco looked around at his audience.

"Well yes,there was Mirabella Plunkett who turned herself into a haddock when her family forbdade her to marry a merman in Loch Lomond while they were on vacation" said Ginny who was thinking of how romantic that story was .despite the fact the girl had turned herself into a fish.

"There was also Xavier Rastrick who vanished while tap dancing in front of a crowd in Painswick. He was never found."said Hermione. "That was in 1836."

"Proof it can and does happen." Draco smirked and then after looking around continued "Just as nobody has been able to solve the mysterious disappearances of Plunkett or Rastrick the tale I wish to relate is somewhat the same as it is also still unsolved. He looked down into the spiting flames of the crackling fire for a moment then lifted his head and said.

"It was nearly four hundred years ago when there was a mysterious disappearance of a rather large settlement of wizards and witches.

I suppose nobody would have really noticed till much later but there was to be a very important Quidditch match to be held there and when the visitors from nearby villages gathered there-- they were greeted by an eerie silence which intensified a feeling of dreadful foreboding as they searched high and low for signs of life... of any kind."

"There had to be some signs."scoffed Ron with disbelief. "Wasn't there any animals or birds?"

"I'm afraid not, even they had vanished-- the place was deserted! No human,house elf, beast or fowl could be accounted for. Not even a footprint was evident to show that anyone lived there. It was barren of any life whatsoever!"

"They couldn't have just vanished without a trace...could they?" asked Arthur fearfully as he looked up from watching the marshmallow browning on the end of the long fork he was holding over the fire that was crackling merrily. "There had to be some evidence of where they went, A message or something."

"The inhabitants did vanish... totally with no messages as to where they went to but there were all sorts of common household things lying around the streets. Laundry that had been hung out on lines to dry in the hot sun was still there. Toys lying scattered all over without owners, including racing brooms of all sizes lying about the streets as if the person riding them had just dropped them and disapparated away." Draco answered. He paused and then said with a hollow tone in his voice, " the only message that was found that may or may not have any connection was scribbled on a large piece of parchment that hovered over the scene." He paused to take a drink.

"What was the message?" asked Molly eagerly as she had gotten caught up in the story despite herself.

At that moment Arthur's marshmallow suddenly caught fire and burnt to a dark black crisp and he looked at it mournfully. Molly vanished it and handed him another large one which he proceeded to try toasting it again like Hermione had told him muggles did during a camp out before eating them.

Draco waited a moment and then continued on, "The message was short and to this day nobody knows who wrote it. or why."

" The message, what was the message?" insisted Molly.

Draco then said in a spectral tone of voice which sent shivers down everybody's backs.

I was here and you were not

Now you are here and I am not."

"Weird." commented Ron as his nose wrinkled.

"Was there any other clues as to why everybody went?" asked the Twerp who clutched to his chest even more tightly the furry toy black dog that he slept with. His dark onyx eyes were wide and he felt a delicious shiver run up his spine.

"One would have thought there would have been at least one or two but there was really none found that would tell the story and nobody knows where or why they disappeared to or what happened for the houses still had smoke coming out of their chimneys and places were set for supper in each of their homes. Food was still slowly cooking in cauldrons over their hearths."

Ron's eyes grew large as he gasped. "They didn't even stay to eat their supper?"

Everybody chuckled as Ginny said, "Honestly Ron you and your one track mind."

"Surely somebody from the village turned up elsewhere who could have explained!" exclaimed Sirius who was looking decidedly nervous.

"They never did show up, even though neighbouring villagers kept a look out for them." Draco shook his head slowly, "Over the centuries its memory faded in time. No one wished to stay there and the settlement was left alone to fall into ruins and the mystery of the disappearing villagers was never solved. Of course from time to time somebody would stumble upon the remnants and questions would arise again as to what happened but like I said it was a mystery that had no viable solution even in our world."

"You don't think there were Death- Eaters during that time... do you?" asked Ron. "I know they wouldn't have followed Voldemort but was there not another dark wizard around then?"

"There would have been evidence of an attack no matter how slight." answered Draco with a shrug,. "Like I said, it was if they simply disappeared in an instant without taking anything."He leaned forward and added. "In fact one last unnerving discovery was made at the time... Every grave in the adjoining graveyard was emptied."

"The graveyard was empty?" Ron repeated automatically. "Did the dead become inferi?"

"There was no mention of inferi being spotted."answered Draco. "nothing. It was as if the village was just a mock up, a stage that was just waiting for some life to appear."

"You said that somebody would stumble upon the remains occasionally. Where is the village located?" asked Hermione. "It sounds like a very curious and fascinating site to study."

"I would tell you if I could but I think it is unplottable." Draco shuddered. "I admit though I wonder myself how come no one tries to investigate where the deserted village is though. It does reappear occasionally-- just long enough to tantalize and vanish once again without leaving a trace."

"Oh come on Draco, there can't be any such place." scoffed Sirius half-heartedly . "Your just pulling our legs."

"Actually Sirius he isn't, there are many documentations on file at the Ministry of such sightings. It is quite likely that some confundus charm activates once the village disappears to confuse any attempts to follow up further."said Mad- Eye as he successfully browned a marshmallow and took it off the end of the stick to eat. "In fact I understand that occasionally some of those who find it are never seen again as they don't get out in time along with their belongings."

"Th- that was a great story Draco." said Remus and his sentiments were echoed by everyone else sitting around the firepit. " I'm sure going to be cautious about entering deserted looking villages."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Come on Mum you must know a ghost story. Please tell us one." begged the twins.

"Yes mum, please do." asked Ginny. "One more before we turn in?"

Molly looked indecisive as she glanced at the Twerp to see how he was holding up since it was getting rather late. "Are you getting tired yet Twerp?"

"No I'm not tired yet. Please Molly, The stories aren't scaring me." said the Twerp as he clutched his little black dog close while the little Oracle and mummy looked with wide eyes around at the group surrounding the firepit.

Molly chuckled then paused to look fondly at the faces of her family framed in the flickering fire light "I suppose I should tell this story as it is a true tale for I witnessed it myself." She took a handkerchief out of her large apron pocket and clutched it tightly.

Arthur looked tenderly at her and said softly "You needn't tell it if you feel it to be too much for you."

the kids looked at each other with curiosity and confusion as Molly said in a slightly cracked voice. "I must Arthur for they need to know in case they too witness the Prewett's Omen."

Molly took a deep breath, gathered her thoughts and waited for a few moments as Percy added a little more wood to the fire before starting to tell her story.

**Molly's story **

Back when I was younger I was relaxing on the front porch enjoying the fresh cool breeze that wafted across the early night sky with my gram who was telling me stories of the old days when suddenly there came flying across the fields a large pure white hippogriff with two young men riding on his back. The strange thing was as they got closer we could hear the sound of laughing; but it did not sound like a happy kind of laughter. It had a hollow weird tone to it that sent chills up my back.

The sight was hypnotic as the beast and his hysterically laughing riders sped swiftly by us then turned around and headed back towards us. The animal was magnificently built as no other hippogriff that I had ever seen before and have thankfully never seen since."

I can still hear the boy's eerie laughter which grew more intense as they drew up closer and then spun around and once again dashed off across the field with its large feathery wings poised for flight into the darkening sky above.

We were mesmerized as we watched them shoot up high towards the twinkling stars and then out of sight over the distant hills. .

"My Grandma screamed and yelled out my brothers names, "GIDEON... FABIAN! Whose Hippogriff are you pair riding?" She burst into tears which frightened me terribly as those two young men were much older looking than my two brothers. You can imagine how confused I was.

"I ran into the house looking for Grandfather Prewett who came out of the house and stared unbelievingly at her when she told him that she saw my two brothers as grown up young men riding a large white Hippogriff into the sky over the distant hills."

"I confirmed Grandma's story as I too saw the beast with the two strangely laughing young men on its back. Granddad's shoulders sagged wearily and he looked terribly upset himself as he stared away up into the sky overlooking the hills. At the time I didn't quite understand what it all meant."

"Six years later as you know, my brothers were killed in the first war against V- Vol- Voldemort!"

Molly took a deep shuddering breath and said. "I hope I never ever again see such a sight again for that Hippogriff was a foreboding harbinger of violent Death for those family members who are seen riding its back."

"It's just like what a grim does in a way." said Hermione "Except the Grim is an omen that supposedly appears to the victim only."

Molly smiled as she gazed around at the faces of her family and guests and said. "I was half expecting to see the white Hippogriff sometime since Voldemort returned but with the way things have turned out since Severus was de-aged accidentally by one of the twins pranks..."

"If you do end up seeing that white Hippogriff please let it be when all of us are old and grey. Okay mum?" said Fred.

"Otherwise you'll have to tell us who it is you see and we'll have to try and recreate the shrinking gag to give them a chance to live longer."

"I'll remember," Molly said as Arthur wrapped his arms protectively around his Mollycuddles and said softly. "I think everyone is better off with this future even with all the chaos that the Twins and our Twerp are capable of causing."

The Twins wore large grins and looked proud of their well earned reputations as supreme pranksters.

Peals of laughter echoed in the dark starry night as with wide innocent eyes and slightly protruding lower lip Severus yelped "HEY give me a chance... I'm just a little kid."


	32. Food for Thought

**Chapter 32- Food For Thought **

It was really getting late as the teens and the Twerp asked Albus to tell one last story before they had to turn in.

"We know the story as to how you became interested in the Hallows." said Hermione. "I am curious as to how Voldemort fits into the story. You did say that Grindelwald tried to stop him from going after the wand."

"In other words a history lesson if you please." said Harry with a smirk.

"Would it fit in as a campfire story?" asked Ron as he stuffed his mouth full with marshmallow smores.

"Anything to do with Voldemort could be considered a nightmare." answered Molly. "Just mentioning him..."

"He is gone though Molly; and anyway you have to admit that you are just as curious as the rest of us are." said Arthur. "I am just a little curious as to what he was like before he became the most terrifying threat to the modern wizarding world we have ever known.

Furrows creased Albus's forehead as he thought about what he should say and decided to give them a little insight into the Character of Voldemorts alter ego Tom Riddle.

"As you know one of my tasks as a teacher at Hogwarts is to find youngsters who show a magical promise. At a Muggle Orphanage, I located and identified Tom Marvelo Riddle as a Wizard and offered him a place at Hogwarts but I glimpsed some traits about him which discomforted me at the time." Albus paused a moment and looked at his audience with a serious expression. "I was concerned about his character which at the young age of eleven was already headed on the wrong path."

Harry having seen the memories and heard the stories regarding Tom when Albus was helping him understand his enemy nodded. "But even so, he chose his path, you didn't."

"I know, and yet I have to carry the burden of knowing that it was I who brought him to our world." Albus said with regret.

"Were you a great divination student? Able to see events that would come about?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"No, not exactly." admitted Albus. "I was rather hoping that the acceptance at Hogwarts and by his magical peers would take off some of the more unpleasant edges of his character."

"I hate to tell you Albus, but I don't think it worked." said the Twerp. "I guess he is proof that not everyone can be redeemed."

"I fear you are right when talking about Tom." sighed Albus. "He was a brilliant student, suave, cunning—a very complex individual."

"But without an ounce of compassion to temper his murderous nature."commented Harry. "A sadist to put it more bluntly."

"Well yes, because he had a serious inability to understand Love and compassion." Albus nodded, "He turned out to enjoy using his powers to harm and control everyone he could."

"So what did he do after leaving Hogwarts?" asked Ron, "He couldn't have become the ... the... Ron's face scrunched up as he tried to think of an appropriate Description.

"Charismatic psychopath?" suggested Sirius as he licked some melting marshmallow off his fingers.

"Yeah I guess that is what I'm trying to say." said Ron as he scratched the side of his forehead in thought. "What does Charismatic mean anyway?"

Hermione explained "Magnetic personality, compelling, enigmatic, charming,..."

"Charming?" Ron repeated. "Right, I can't see that!"

"Yes Ron he could be very charming, That is a trait he used to endear himself to those people he deemed had secrets, that he felt he needed to know." explained Albus, "After graduating he spent years honing his talents and learning all he could about the dark arts," Albus looked grim for a moment and for a couple of moments everyone felt the power emanating off the older wizard. Albus glanced down at the Twerp. "I needn't go into all the details for it is not for little ears even if they had been grown up once."

Severus looked up at Albus and shook his head. "No, I think we all ready have a good idea about what he did. He made Horcluxes...right?"

Albus's eyes seemed to dim slightly as he sighed. "Yes they seem to have been part of his plan, though no one actually realized at the time what he was up to."

"Except for you." said Harry. "You did keep him from getting the Defense Against the Dark Arts Position."

"Yes Harry I had an idea that he was going dark, even darker than most but, I sometimes wonder though if I could have done more to stop him." Albus said softly. "He was attached to Hogwarts for it was where he felt the most at home but When he graduated and asked for the DADA position I persuaded Headmaster Armando Dippet, to refuse Riddle's request, and I refused a second request some years later."

Albus smirked a little. "He cursed the position so that no one could stay for longer than a year. I guess he wasn't too happy with my decision. At the time I suspected he wanted to get the Defense Against the Dark Arts position to share his 'knowledge' with the students and gain great power and influence over them."

"Unfortunately he did acquire some followers like my father who wanted me to follow him into the Dar... Voldemorts service." said Draco with a slight bitter tone evident in his voice.

"Yes but you didn't." squeaked Filius. "And neither did quite a few other students whose parents were in his service."

Draco felt happy to have his choice be recognized but admitted, "If it wasn't for the twins and their shrinking prank I would probably followed in my fathers footsteps."

"And we don't have to worry about what would have happened." said Harry with relief as he glanced around the group, his eyes resting on Dumbledore, Fred, Mad-Eye, Sirius and Remus for a minuscule few seconds longer.

'HMMMMF!" grumbled Mad-Eye as he noticed the Twerp was struggling to keep awake as his eyelids were beginning to close on their own. "Me thinks someone should be heading to his bed shortly... It is well past midnight!" he noted as he checked the positions of the stars and moon above them.

"You're right Alastor." said Albus as he gave the Twerp a concerned look. "Severus, it is well past your bed time." He reached over and gave the small boy a hug.

Albus smiled benignly as a few involuntary yawns erupted among the teens. The Twerp blinked his eyes as they were getting heavy with sleep. He tried his best not to yawn but he did and then encouraged his two toys to climb into the pocket of his warm cloak that covered his nightclothes and then after saying goodnight scurried up into his tree and after letting Mummy and Oracle out of his pocket, snuggled with his furry toy black dog under the warm blanket that comprised his makeshift bed that was magically balanced on the tree limb he usually laid on. He sighed, happily content in the knowledge that the campout was a success and that he had his little oracle and mummy nearby wrapped up in their own little beds.

The Teens were not far behind him as they too felt the effects of staying up later than normal. Ginny and Hermione shared one tent while Harry and Ron shared theirs with Draco. The Twins took the third tent

The adults were a little longer as they tended to the campfire to make sure it was safe to leave and talked quietly among themselves before they dispersed.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

_It was damp in the narrow twisty passage which, circled round and round till he lost all sense of direction. The air was stale and musty, pitch darkness surrounded him and he took his wand and said "Lumos" so he could see where to place his feet. _

_He wasn't that keen to go much further but he felt that he had little choice in the matter. A strangely familiar voice was talking and though he couldn't recognize it he felt no fear as he tried to locate where the silky voice was coming from. A door with a seal on it appeared a short distance away and he felt a strong impulse to walk over to it. He reached up and stroked the seal cautiously as he tried to remember where he had seen it. The door swung open and he stared into the inky darkness from which the voice was coming._

_Eventually the scene shifted and he found himself gazing at his adult self. He thought for a moment that Broderick Bode had polyjuiced himself again then realized that wasn't the case as he looked down and found that neither of them were in the passageway any longer but in a maze of light and dark images that were hard to comprehend. _

"_W-Who are you?" he asked as the man scowled and studied him in silence with his cold black eyes that made the Twerp think of dark tunnels. _

"_You know me... I still reside within you." said the dark hark nosed wizard simply with little warmth in his voice. "I have waited and watched over you ever since that strange day when I found myself locked away inside your mind."_

"_Bu-but I don't understand," said the Twerp who was feeling very disoriented. _

"_I am you as you were, Severus Snape, former Death Eater, potions master and Head of Slytherin House." answered the spectre. "I am a part of you even though Dumbledore removed the adult memories from you and placed in his pensieve."_

"_You are not a memory then." said the Twerp warily, "Just a dream or image created by my imagination?"_

"_Not a memory, nor part of your imagination which has discovered a tendency to get you into some interesting situations." The stern, dour wizards eyes gleamed and then softened. "I am you as you were and will still be a large part of who you will be once you have grown back up."_

_The Twerp had a confused look upon his face and the being in front of him explained further. "When you were de-aged your adult memories and that of your former childhood became inaccessible to you except when you were in a relaxed state. I found I was caught in behind the occlumancy shields that automatically rose to protect you from the images..."_

"_I think I understand that because immediately after I was de-aged I could only remember events up to the age of eight and a half." said the Twerp thoughtfully. _

"_And because you... I was de-aged you are now forming new memories starting at that point of time." finished the older Severus._

_The Twerp blinked and shook his head as he thought of all the adventures he had this past year. This dream, if that is what it was just seemed to be part of the same pattern. "Are you going to reveal to me some things like what the Oracle in that Egyptian tomb did?" he asked._

_The adult before him smirked and answered. "No not really, remember I am just a part of you that had been submerged within your psyche when you de-aged. I'm not a fragment of your soul either." He told the boy as an unbidden thought crossed his mind that he might have become an accidental Horclulx somehow caused by the twins prank. "The prank didn't kill... just reversed the aging process."_

"_That's good, I'd hate to become somebody like Voldemort." said the Twerp with relief. "The Oracle back in Egypt showed me a lots of stuff that would have happened though if I hadn't de-aged."_

"_Yes, much destruction and anguish was averted." A strangely __poignant look streaked across the older wizards eyes then hardened and once again looked like cold empty tunnels of darkness. __The Twerp wondered as to how much his former self had viewed or if it had to do something with any of the adult memories that were stored in Albus's pensive but bit back his desire to ask certain questions. _

_The elder Severus studied the small boy he had become and then said " I suspect you will have a much better childhood than I did the first time around, but remember, Dumbledore told you that not all members of the wizarding world will accept you as you are now even though you, along with your classmates have accomplished plenty to help shorten the war along with the help of members of the Order."_

"_Yes, I have overheard a few comments about my past self while in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley. I... You were the least liked professor and the most feared." replied the Twerp. He stopped and then thought over what he was told by Dumbledore. "a con un drum I think Albus said, stubborn, sarcastic to the point of cruelty at times, cunning yet witty, passionate about some subjects like Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts, honest and sincere." _

"_An apt description." commented the adult Snape drily. " I suppose with time you will reacquire some of my more interesting traits."_

" _I hope I won't become quite as nasty as I was." commented the Twerp._

" _I had my reasons." the adult said bluntly. " I need not repeat them here." _

_The Twerp waited a moment as he wondered about those reasons then asked, "Why did I... You keep acting like a git when you taught at Hogwarts?"_

_The adult Snape answered, "You will learn the reasons why as you grow older and are guided through the memories-- there will still be some strife and distrust in your life after you enter Hogwarts as a student once again but this time around you will have support and guidance that I never had when I grew up the first time." The strangely transparent yet strong wizard said. "Do your best to become the wizard I...you-- We were destined to become."_

_The Twerp watched as the adult glowed and walked backwards into the swirling mist of light and dark images..._

It was nearly time for the sun to rise over the horizon when the Twerp woke up from his very strange dream and stared up at the stars that were slowly fading away. He thought over what was said and wondered if he should say anything to Albus or to his friends. He acknowledged the five Owls, Hedwig, Pig, Errol, Hermes and Salazar, who were scattered on the limbs of the tree hooting softly their early morning greetings.

His two toys the Oracle and little Mummy stirred themselves out of their little beds and greeted him silently with expectant looks.

The gentle breeze that stirred through the leaves of the tree smelled fresh with a slight scent of the many varieties of flowers, trees and other unidentifiable smells that enticed the small boy to come follow it.

The Twerp felt as if the breeze was also beckoning him to join it and wondered if he should see if the teens were up and decided against that idea as he knew how they liked to sleep in a little more during the summer and he wasn't too sure if he wanted to speak of his dream or whatever it was as they would just think it was because of the stories he heard around the campfire. Maybe he could go flying just this once before everybody else was up-- to clear his mind and get a clearer perspective on his weird dream.

"Hey guys lets take a quick ride before everybody else wakes up." he whispered as he sat up and listened to the gentle sounds of night creatures preparing to retire before the sun rose and then he looked down at the tents where the teens were still sleeping soundly. The little mummy placed a bandaged finger to his lip in thought and then nodded as the little Oracle's eyes glittered with excitement.

Severus quietly 'accioed' his broomstick. It flew out of the broom closet in the Burrow, through the window and over to the tree limb. It hovered within arms reach, waiting patiently for him to clamber on board. The sun was barely peaking over the horizon as he took flight and raced across the early morning sky over the fields nearby and around the yard. The little Oracle and Mummy flew beside him on their tiny brooms along with the Owls who had taken to flying with him, hooting softly as they swooped through the air. Up they went, up, up, up, such a height that it almost made him dizzy to peer down at the rapidly diminishing buildings, tents and pond below before dipping the end of his broomstick and returning to a lower height.

It was a glorious feeling as the breeze whipped by him and the light grew brighter as the sun peaked up over the horizon. After awhile he returned to the burrow and silently slipped inside where he quietly replaced his broom into the broom closet and found Molly was up getting breakfast. She gave him a look that made him feel a little uneasy as he set himself and his two toys down at the wooden table.

"Severus where have you been so early in the morning?." she asked with a tone that brooked no deception as she noted his startled expression. "I noticed that you weren't in your tree when I came out to feed my chickens."

Not wanting to mention his weird dream to her Severus's onyx eyes grew wide and glistened as he looked up at her no nonsense expression nervously. "I went flying with my toys and the owls around the fields.

Molly was just going to give the Twerp a ticking off for going off without anybody knowing where he was when Percy and then Arthur came into the kitchen.

"Molly, have you seen my..." Arthur asked before she could start her lecture. He noticed the Twerp "Oh, I didn't expect to see you up this early Twerp."

"He was flying over the fields already." Molly told him. "I know I promised not to yell but he could have been hurt or seen by..."

"Now, now Mollycuddles, he looks quite all right to me. " Said Arthur as he secretly winked at the Twerp. "It is summer after all and there is little danger now that Lucius and Bellatrix have been apprehended."

"But what about the muggles in the village?" protested Molly, "What if he was seen by them?"

"I didn't fly near the village... honest." whispered the Twerp apprehensively.

The teens were still feeling tired as they straggled into the burrow and wondered what was going on when they saw the Twerp looking at Molly and Arthur with the saddest expression they could have imagined.

"Hey Twerp what's going on?" asked Hermione who, along with Ginny ran over and sat down on either side of the boy. Ginny automatically reached over and hugged him as she noted the start of a few fearful tears developing.

"I went flying." he explained in a flat dull voice that sounded resigned to whatever fate was in store.

"YOU WENT FLYING ALL READY?" yelled Harry and Ron together.

"Why didn't you wake us so we could go with you?" asked Harry. "I would have gone with you in a flash of a phoenix tail."

"Brilliant idea, it's still pretty early..." Ron's voice trailed off as he felt his mothers' eyes upon him.

Percy rubbed his chin with his pointer finger thoughtfully. "Mum... I think the Twerp was just trying to sort out some things while flying. After all it has been quite an eventful year for him."

Arthur noticed a slight twitch race across the Twerps face that possibly meant that Percy's suggestion was not that far from the truth. "Did flying help any Twerp?"

The Twerp nodded his head and said, "Yes sir." hesitantly as he didn't want to speak of his strange dream--at lest not at that moment.

'Something tells me I am being outvoted here as to the propriety of flying before breakfast." Molly said as she did her best to look stern while looking at the Twerp. "Fine, I'll let it go this time but please don't go off without at least saying something to one of us. I had no idea where you had gotten to. "

"Sorry. I won't go off like that again." the Twerp replied as he allowed his lower lip to tremble...just a little bit while his two toys also gave her sad-eyed looks.

Molly sighed as she gave him a hug before she went back to setting a plate filled with pancakes and sausages down in front of him. She realized that once again the Twerp managed to defuse the situation with a look that tore into her heartstrings. As she had many times this past year, she wondered how it was that his own parents hadn't treasured this little mite when they had a chance.

It wasn't too long after the rest of the members of her family and friends slowly made their way in and gathered about the table laughing, talking over what a great time they had during the campout. The conversation turned to plans for the day and the rest of the summer holidays.

Hermione of course was totally excited at the thought of going back and had already read over and memorized her new textbooks to no ones surprise.

"It's going to seem odd going to Hogwarts by the train when all this time we have already spent a lot of time there helping the Twerp learn how to swim. " said Ron as he reached for toast and bacon.

"I guess so, but it is going to seem even odder that there will be no one trying to kill me " Harry asked as he watched the Twerp calmly drowning his usual stack of pancakes and sausages in syrup. "And hopefully spend the last two years there as an ordinary schoolboy."

" Ordinary? Not happening." said the Twerp, "You're too well known."

"So are you Professor Twerp." Harry teased and asked "Just what are you going to do with yourself while the rest of us are at school."

"I'll find things to do. " Answered the Twerp, "Brewing potions, researching... all sorts of stuff."

Remus and Sirius glanced at each other with smirks as they sipped their steaming mugs of tea before getting some breakfast.

"He is going to learn to be a full fledged Marauder and..." Sirius said with a chuckle.

"SIRIUS! I think he will manage to get into enough trouble without your help." Molly snapped without too much anger as she gave him a quick warning swat with her wooden spoon across his shoulders.

Sirius winced and looked around sheepishly as laughter erupted around the table. The Twerp looked around in puzzlement because he wasn't sure if they were laughing because they thought he meant to get into trouble or if it was that trouble managed to find him.

"Hey Twerp, we're just teasing you," said Draco " After all you have to admit that you can get into some of the strangest situations with that curiosity you have."

"Besides taking us along with you into those strange situations." commented Draco while a few memories flashed through his mind of the previous years events. "It's going to seem a little strange not having you around when we do get to Hogwarts."

"Right."answered the Twerp slowly, " Though I hope to be allowed to visit if Albus lets me... holidays and some weekends." he thought over what he would like to do while everyone else was going to Hogwarts for the new school year.

"Thinking over what trouble you will manage to get into while the rest of us are in school?" asked Ron.

"Trouble? --No I don't think so." answered the Twerp absent-mindedly while spreading a layer of Molly's home-made strawberry jam onto a slice of toast.

"The Twerp in trouble... interesting concept."

" Anyone want to place a wager on how soon after the train departs for Hogwarts."

"Mayhem will ensure?"

"Why wait till then?" asked Sirius who grinned as he ducked and held his hands protectively over his head as he felt Molly's disapproving gaze, to everyone's amusement.

The Twerp listened to the sounds of camaraderie between everyone gathered around the Burrows old wooden table as he ate the toast and drank his juice. He hoped that it would always be this way. He realized that sometimes people have an unrealistic view of what is going on in life. yet he still pondered over thoughts of what could have been and fortunately had been prevented.

"Hey sober sides."

Startled the Twerp blinked and looked around puzzled.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were under a stasis charm or something." Remus explained, "You were pretty quiet there."

"I was just listening to everyone and thinking." explained the Twerp. "It's a big change from last summer when I was first de-aged... "

"Twerp, are you happy? I mean have you ever wished that you hadn't been de-aged?" asked Ginny with concern in her voice.

The Twerp had a reflective look on his face that prompted the twins to ask,

"Are you wondering if there has been any success in finding an antidote?"

"We stopped trying to find one since you seemed happy to grow back up "

"But we still have a copy of our notes and if you wish..."

"No, it's not about an antidote. I like having a chance to grow back up again." the Twerp assured the twins. "I was just thinking over the events of the past year and wondering what our future lives will be like now."

"Hmmm" Sirius regarded the Twerps face. ""I think you need to lighten up more Twerp. If you aren't careful you might turn out like Percy here."

"Hey!" protested Percy; "There's nothing wrong with me."

"Nothing that a few pranks couldn't cure." the Twins responded with identical mischievously evil grins.

"All right boys enough! It was well after midnight before any of us got to sleep" Arthur calmly spoke up. "Ïf the Twerp wants to be introspective today and contemplate what he-- what we all have experienced over the past year-- then let him do so." Arthur gave the Twerp a lopsided grin, reached over and then roughed up his hair affectionately.

"Besides your brewing up mischief with the twins and researching only Merlin knows what... have you other plans?" Remus asked as he noticed the look of pure innocence from the smirking twins.

"Y-e-s I believe I do." answered Severus. "I would like to go to Hogwarts."

"I don't think you will be able to start till you're of age." said Molly, "With Voldemort gone..."

The Twerp shook his head, "No not that, it is something I need to talk to Albus about." the Twerp said as he shook his head. "I know I can't become a regular student since I am only 9½ now."

"A regular student? That's a laugh." mused Harry, "You would have to dummy down your smarts."

"Er, What do you mean?" asked Ron, as he never heard that phrase before.

"He means that our Twerp is too smart to be a regular student." answered Draco. "He is a lot like Hermione." he turned and looked over at Hermione who blushed.

The Twerp rolled his eyes and sighed as he said, " I just meant I will go full time when I am of age."

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The morning sped by as the remnants of the campout were cleaned up and put away. The youngsters gathered outside to do the daily chore of de-gnomes the yard and seeing who could throw them the farthest over the fences. Draco and the twins had left for the shop taking with them the barrels that had contained the water balloons. While Hermione and Ginny helped Molly with the household chores the boys helped Sirius and Remus return the tents to 12 Grimmauld Place before they headed over to Hogwarts.

Tonks happened by so it was decided to apparate over to the gates and walk up to the castle.

"Will you' go over to the Burrow to pick up the girls Tonks?" Remus asked hesitantly which caused the boys too look at each other as they wondered what was going on.

"I will but later you and I have to talk." Tonks said with a strangely edgy tone in her voice. She then disapparated to pick up Hermione and Ginny from the Burrow.

Remus grimaced and winced as he and the Twerp decided to floo over to Weasleys Wizarding Weezes first to pick up Draco before they disapparated to Hogwarts.

Sirius shook his head as he told Ron and Harry to hold on tight so they wouldn't get spliced.

The boys arrived within minutes apart from each other and waited several more minutes for Tonks to bring the girls. Once they arrived the youngsters went in through the gates ahead of Tonks and the two wizards accompanying them.

"You know Tonks was acting very strange when she came to pick us up." Ginny whispered to Harry as she quickly glanced back to make sure that the three adults were not too close to hear them. " Mum was whispering something to her for a few minutes while Hermione and I were getting ready to come."

"Well she told Remus that they have to talk after bring us here." replied Harry. " About what I have no idea."

" Remus looked like he was going to lay an egg when he asked her to go pick you girls up." Ron volunteered, "You don't think they are a... ? " Ron shook his head as if to shake the thought he was thinking out of his head, "That's a crazy idea ."

"Why, I think they would make a great couple." Draco filled in Ron's thought calmly. " He may be a werewolf once a month but he isn't Feral like most of them and Tonks is a Metamorphmagus. Ever notice how much brighter her hair colour is when she is around him?"

"It becomes a rather vivid pink..." Hermione's brow furrowed as she asked "You really think they..."

"I agree with Draco, they will make a great couple!" interjected the Twerp. "Well I think they are." he protested as he felt the teens stare at him. "Did you know her patronus is a wolf?

"Really?" Ginny asked, how do you know that?"

"I saw it." the Twerp answered simply as he shrugged. "I know I wasn't supposed to be near the battle but I had remained hidden nearby while everybody got ready to fight and when Albus gave the command to attack."

"Even so, I'm not all that sure you guys are right about those two." said Ron as he glanced back at the three adults. Sirius was just a little ahead of Tonks and Remus who were obviously having a heated discussion about something. He looked as if he wished to be anywhere else but there.

They stopped whatever they were discussing as they got closer to the youngsters who were looking at them enquiringly.

Sirius was obviously curious as to what the Twerp was needing to discuss with Dumbledore as he said "We'll go on ahead to the Room of Requirement while you go talk to Albus... okay?"

"All right," the Twerp nodded absent-mindedly as he followed the teens into the castle.

**Hogwarts**

The Twerp watched the various ghosts as they flitted about through the walls and down the empty corridors of the castle. Sir Nicolas de Mimsy-Porpington with his wobbly head approached. He looked down at the boy and greeted him with a cheerful "hello Twerp, are you looking forward to coming back to Hogwarts now that Voldemort is gone?"

"Hi Sir Nick." Severus answered the Ghosts greeting. "I'm not of age yet to come back as a regular student. I might come here though with Albus when he has time to spare from his duties to the school."

"Wonderful, I shall be happy to see you." Sir Nicolas said as he hovered in front of the Twerp. "I see you youngsters are here earlier than normal? Does the Headmaster know you are here?"

"No he doesn't but I need to find out some information." answered Severus.

"So you are going to do some research." said the Ghost who was starting to float upwards. "Very good, I hope you had a very nice time at this... what did you call it? Oh yes the muggle style campout."

"We did sir Nick, We had a lot of fun with water balloons, roasting marshmallows over a campfire and listening to stories."

"Sounds like you did have a lot of fun. I believe that the Headmaster and his colleagues are still in the teachers lounge" the Griffindor ghost told them as he rose further and disappeared through the ceiling which was so high above that it was barely visible.

The Twerp glanced around the immense hallway then crossed the flagstone floor to the long, panelled staff room where the two stone gargoyles challenged him as he knocked on the door.

"What business have you to be disturbing the meeting?" asked one of the gargoyles gruffly.

"What are you doing here on your own to begin with?" asked the other rather snidely

Severus glared at the two stone creatures as they were unusually insufferable and retorted. "If you listened as well as the portraits to my conversation with Sir Nick you would know."

"Testy little one... isn't he?"

"Severus! Do come in my boy." called out Albus from inside the long panelled room.

The Twerp was momentarily startled that Albus knew it was him just outside the staff room door till he remembered that one of the portraits would have mentioned that fact and then took a deep breath before he pushed the door open as the two Gargoyles resumed their positions on either side of the door. He entered to find the Headmaster with Madame Pomfrey, Hagrid, Professors McGonagall and Flitwick sitting companionably around a table with papers scattered upon it. He felt a strange feeling of de-ja vu as he approached Albus who was looking at him with twinkling blue eyes.

"I thought you would be with the others in the room of requirement waiting for your swimming lessons," said Albus as he offered a handful of lemon sherbets to the small boy who politely refused. " I take it you have something on your mind that is bothering you to be here now."

"Yes sir, Remus and Sirius came with us so the others could start swimming while I talked to you."

Hagrid's little dragon hovered nearby and then swooped down to great the Twerp and his two small toys who were peaking out of his shirt pocket. Severus picked his two little friends out and set them down on the table so they could visit Norbert while he talked to his former colleagues and current family.

"I see," Albus popped a candy into his mouth as Severus sat down in a large overstuffed chair that Albus materialized for him and asked, When you removed my adult memories and stored them away; did you know that a part of my adult personality was hidden there too?"

"I did think so but I wanted to wait for more proof. " admitted Albus with a look of seriousness. "So you believe a part of your adult persona is still with you. That is interesting my boy."

"Yes sir." answered the Twerp as he sat in the large overstuffed chair with his legs sticking straight out. He told them all he could remember about his dream and then said "I didn't know it was possible for me to talk to my former adult self."

"I believe it is. You were deaged back to your 8th year so your basic Personality characteristics were for the most part set for life." explained Madame Pomfrey, "Plus you had kept all your adult memories after you were de-aged even though you couldn't willingly access them."

"So he would be a part of my personality." The Twerp was quiet as he thought over the few times he had seen Broderick Bode polyjuiced as himself and what Albus told him he was like before he was de-aged. "I wonder why I never felt his presence before." the Twerp said. "It is really weird to think that after all this time I would face my former adult self in a dream."

" I believe you did feel his presence before my boy." answered Albus after much thought. "Just like your past childhood and adult memories affected you after your de-aging."

"I think I understand." the Twerp said thoughtfully, "He also reminded me about what you said last June when we went to Hogsmeade."

"I remember." Albus smiled and the twinkle in his blue eyes became even more pronounced. "It is good that he mentioned that not all people will be nice to you. In fact since you are a celebrity you will find those who pretend to be your friend and those who truly are. It takes time and experience sometimes to distinguish which they are."

"I would say not ta worry Twerp." boomed Hagrid comfortingly, "Think of 'im as part of yer conscience who will 'elp you as you grow back up."

"Sounds like excellent advice Hagrid." Minerva said as she smiled approvingly at the half giant.

"Well now Twerp we hope that our answers were sufficient." said Albus as he realized it was time for the Twerps swimming lessons. He stood up. "Now we had better head for the seventh floor as I am sure that everyone will want to get in some swimming time some time today."

"Okay." The Twerp slipped off the large stuffed chair and looked up at his two toys that were holding onto Norbert as he flew around the room with them. Hagrid noticed and said, "They can stay with me and Norbert Twerp till you are finished wit' yer swimmin' lessons."

"Thanks Hagrid." replied the Twerp to the delight of his two toys and Norbert who blew fire, playfully towards the giant as the boy left the room with the Headmaster and the Professors.


	33. A Little Mischievousness

**Chapter 33- A Little Mischievousness **

Sirius transformed into the large black dog known as Snuffles and was playfully ducking the kids in play while retrieving a red rubber ball that the Twerp kept throwing for him. It amused everyone to no end to see how much fun the Twerp was finally getting out of playing in the water.

Thinking he should do the same, Draco transformed into a ferret and then hopped to the side and backwards while facing Snuffles who looked a little puzzled as he was much bigger than the ferret. But he barked and lunged forward playfully to bowl him over but missed as Draco did a series of frenzied sideway hops and then slipped up the ladder to the high diving board and slinked to the end of the board where, with a soft clucking noise he encouraged Snuffles to follow which the dog did slowly.

"Oh my." exclaimed Poppy as the dog carefully hooked his paws around each rung of the ladder and finally climbed onto the board which was very springy. "Please be careful you two." she cried out, worried for their safety.

The ferret dived off and landed in the water with Snuffles close behind. The resulting wave of water splashed everyone who was standing near the edge and in the water.

"Oh Merlin, to have a camera on hand. Who would ever believe this." Minerva was trying her best to stay reserved but the antics of the two animagis was just too much.

"Hey Draco you should have been an otter." Yelled Ginny when he slipped his head underwater as if he was snorkeling and blew bubbles playfully.

The teens watched as the ferret tucked his front paws under his chin and paddled with his hind feet while using his tail as a rudder and glided through the water seemingly effortlessly but after a while it was obvious that the small creature was beginning to tire.

Snuffles noticed the smaller creature was wearing out so he dog paddled closer and then dived under the water and came up just under the ferret who gripped his fur with his little paws and they both came to the side of the pool. Snuffles waited till his passenger clambered off and then with a bark swam back to the middle and grabbed the red rubber ball with his mouth and then returned to the pool edge and climbed out. He dropped the slobbery ball beside the Twerp who was sitting with his feet in the water.

"Okay okay I'll throw it for you." the Twerp said laughing as the big black dog kept slurping his face and ear.

After shaking the water drops off his fur Draco transformed back and said. "Thanks Snuffles, I forgot how tiring swimming can be for a ferret." He grinned. "But still it was still fun."

"Who would believe that you and Sirius could have so much fun together." Ron said as he shook his head in wonder. "Especially in your animagis forms."

"That is the best part of being able to transform." Draco answered as he accepted a towel to dry off with. "Would you like to learn how to dive sometime Twerp?"

The Twerp looked askance at the diving board and turning back to look at Draco declared that he was quite happy with plain swimming now that he had learned the basics. He slipped back into the pool and swam underwater from one side to the other with Snuffles dog paddling protectively beside him.

"No need to rush things." Filius told Draco. "I'm sure given more time our Twerp will appreciate some lessons in diving."

"Yeah I know, at least he is willing to swim underwater now--so long as somebody is nearby." Draco nodded in understanding. "Possibly next year or the year after he'll try diving."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"I'd like to stop off at Honeydukes before heading back home. Or even stop in at the Three Broomsticks and have a butterbeer." suggested Harry, feeling like doing something different after swimming and diving for most of the afternoon.

Minerva looked thoughtful as Poppy said, "I think it would be nice to get out of the castle for a while. There won't be to many more days before I will be too busy to go far."

"Please come with us... will you Snuffles?" Harry turned to look at the water drenched black dog whose red tongue was lolling out of his mouth as he was now resting from having done several laps with the Twerp.

Snuffles woofed joyfully and transformed back into Sirius who laughed and said, "I'm game, its been a long time since I was in Hogsmeade myself." He turned to look at Albus who had been quite happily sitting back in a conjured beach lounger drinking juice from a tall glass while pretending to be on the beach. Severus also looked hopeful as he wrapped the large green fluffy towel around himself to dry off.

Albus set his drink down on the little table that sat beside him and leaned forward. "I think it's an excellent idea, I need to replenish my supply of..."

"_Lemon Sherbets!!" _everyone chorused as they filled in the rest of Albus's sentence.

"Yes, that's right." Albus agreed, in good humour as he looked around at the amused expressions. "I admit I do have a well known fondness for them."

"A fondness? " questioned Minerva, "That's an understatement if I ever heard of one."

Ginny leaned over and whispered to Hermione. "More like an obsession." Only Hermione , Harry and the Twerp heard Ginny's comment as chuckles and merriment from the others overshadowed her comment.

"If we're going to go I think we better get ready." said Albus as he stood up and with a flick of his wand vanished the lounger and table.

The teens, Twerp and the adults who had participated in swimming then sprinted to the changing cubicles and quickly changed into their street clothes. It wasn't that long before everyone was dressed in their regular clothes ready for a trip to Hogsmeade and left the Room of Requirement.

"You think we can walk on our hands all the way down the corridor?" The Twerp challenged Ron, Harry and Draco.

Ron frowned and took a sneak peek back at the girls before responding. "Okay I will but then you have to agree to walk backwards and do a backflip."

The Twerp looked at Ron thoughtfully as Harry and Draco both said they would a try hand walking with him.

"All right, I can do that. Remember no fair using magic." he responded back with impunity

Hermione was going to mention that it was probably against school rules and that they could get expelled when she remembered that it was still summer. "Boys!" she exclaimed.

Ginny swung her long red hair back, "You said it!"

Hermione said quietly so the boys couldn't hear her. "little does Ron know, but the Twerp has been practicing handstands and back flips while you and the boys were in the paddock playing quidditch."

"Really?I thought he was spending all that time reading, creating ideas for pranking potions or playing in the tree." whispered Ginny , "When did he learn to do handstands and backflips?"

"When your mum told him to exercise more instead of just sitting in his tree." Hermione explained. "I liked to do gymnastics when I was little so..."

"You taught him." Ginny finished for her. "That's amazing in itself, I thought you were only interested in reading books."

"My parents wouldn't let me read all the time. They said it wasn't healthy for a child to sit around all the time." Hermione explained. "I liked watching the gymnasts on the telly so they signed me up."

"Telly?" Ginny looked puzzled and then shrugged as she realized it must be one of those muggle contraptions.

The figures in the portraits watched the group pass by them with barely concealed interest as they watched the Twerp suddenly stop, putting one foot in front of the other.

"What is he doing now?" Minerva questioned the other adults who looked just as astounded as she did.

"We'll find out shortly." Albus chuckled and his eyes twinkled even more than usual. "The little scamp is full of surprises."

Concentrating, the Twerp raised his arms up by his ears, leant over with his arms swinging in front of him towards the ground and then lifted one leg then the other leg till he was doing a handstand.

Harry, Ron and Draco copied the Twerps movements and after making sure of their balance carefully walked down the hallway on their hands while Hermine and Ginny followed with the startled adults not far behind.

"Merlins beard!" exclaimed Remus, shaking his head in wonder. "One would think they would be tired from all the swimming and diving they did today.

"Where is the Daily Prophet and that infernal camera of theirs when we need a picture taken!" squeaked Filius as they watched the four boys meandering down the hallway. "Or Colin Greevey."

"Best there isn't one." Remus commented with a chuckle. "Imagine what would happen if there was a picture of Harry and the Twerp walking upside down."

"There would be a lot of students trying to emulate them..." Sirius's eyes shone as he thought about a school full of youngsters doing handstands and walking upside down.

"Utter chaos would ensue!" Minerva shook her head as images of students wrong side up in the corridors and on the moving stairs flashed through her mind.

"It looks like fun but I guess I am just a shade too clumsy to even try such a stunt." answered Tonks with a laugh as the youngsters returned to a normal standing position and turned around so that they walked backwards down the hallway. "Anyway, It is so good to see the children having fun."

Minerva shook her head and said, "Even if one of them is a mischievous imp."

"That's probably a combination of the twins and Padfoot's influence." commented Remus innocently.

"Hey, It's not me."Sirius protested to the amusement of everyone around him. "I haven't started to teach him anything yet."

"Well, I don't suppose it would matter a whole lot anyway." Albus said as he kept his eye on the Twerp. "He seems to be quite capable of getting into mischief on his own. Though where he gets all his energy from is a mystery."

"He is eating regularly and getting proper rest and exercise."answered Madame Pomfrey as they neared the statue of Lachlan the Lanky, which stood on guard near the wide sweeping staircase that led to the sixth floor. "Be thankful, you wanted him to enjoy his childhood and be an normal happy little boy."

"Galloping Gargoyles! What an imprudent child." declared the statue as he watched the little boy suddenly do a back flip and land on the moving stairway. The other boys had also back flipped but didn't make it to the stairway which suddenly swivelled away and started to head downwards.

The Twerp held on tight to the railing as he felt the stairway jerk when it paused midway between the floors.

"Honestly, children nowadays." spouted an old lady fanning herself in a painting nearby. "Can you not control him Headmaster." she asked haughtily. " He is getting w-a-y out of hand."

"I do not wish to control him my lady. So long as he isn't doing any harm."answered Albus who had felt a slight palpitation of his heart when he witnessed the small boys stunt. "There was too much control in his life as an adult."

" _Twerp... do not go anywhere. Wait for the rest of us!" _Albus's voice echoed as the stairway shifted again and lowered its one end to the third floor.

Severus heard a _pop _and Peeves, the little poltergeist whose wicked dark eyes glinted with mischievous determination appeared floating in the air just in front of him.

"What a chance to have some fun!" crowed the Poltergeist who just happened to have a few buckets filled with some ink wells and water bombs. He lobbed a mixture at the Twerp who dodged the projectiles by jumping backwards but stumbled and fell as the stairway he was still standing on settled.

The Twerp glowered at Peeves who hovered above him laughing with glee at the small boys discomfort. He then slipped a small round object out of his pocket and popped it into his mouth. Peeves looked startled as the Twerp disappeared from his view.

"Hey, what's goin on?" he exclaimed, alarmed as he stared down at the spot where the Twerp had vanished. Meanwhile Severus had quickly sprinted off the stairs and before the effects of the Chewable Disappearing Candy lifted he was across the corridor and hiding in behind the statue of the humpbacked witch.

"_SEVERUS!" _

"

"_TWERP!"_

The voices echoed in the deserted corridor as the group of adults and teens came to the third floor by another stairway. The Twerp was not in sight.

"_PEEVES, have you seen the Twerp?" _called out Minerva as she noticed the bewildered poltergeist floating over the stairway.

"PEEVES! YOU SCOUNDROL! "Albus roared angrily as he assumed that Peeves had done something to the Twerp. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY TWERP!"

"Albus, calm yourself." Poppy pleaded, "I don't think Peeves did anything serious to the Twerp."

"He's gone-- vanished!" Peeves squealed in shock and terror as he looked around frantically and then vanished himself before the group of adults and teens could further question him as to where the Twerp was.

"TWERP!" Albus Bellowed frantically when he pointed his wand at his throat and used the sonorus charm.

"I'm over here behind the statue." said Severus who slipped out from behind the old humpbacked statue and looked at Albus nervously. "Sorry, but Peeves was going to dump some inkwells and water balloons on me so I..."

"Used the disappearing candy." finished Harry with relief.

"Sheer... audacity!" commented Minerva brusquely, her Scottish brogue evident even as she pursed her lips to keep from laughing.

" Brilliant! Chalk up one for the Twerp." said Ron with admiration evident in his voice.

"I bet you gave Peeves the biggest shock of his otherworldly life that he ever had." said Ginny laughing with relief now that she knew that the Twerp was unharmed.

"About time somebody did." Draco grinned.

"You'll make a fine Marauder yet Twerp." Sirius chortled while the figures in the paintings shook their heads in disbelief and whispered among themselves.

Albus looked relieved as he reversed the sonorus charm and knelt to grip the Twerp by his thin shoulders. "Don't do that again Twerp without warning me, you'll take years off my life."

The solemn gaunt form of the Bloody Baron wafted by-- his silvery bloodstains shone malevolently as he cast his lifeless eyes around and focused upon the small boy who leaned a little closer toward Albus. The Ghost frowned and then the ends of his mouth turned up slightly as he said slowly and methodically, "Congratulations young Severus, I wonder how you did it but you have managed to temporarily demoralize Peeves with your disappearing act."

The Twerp didn't know whether to apologize to the grim spectre for upsetting Peeves or accept the implied complement. He watched the Slytherin ghost glide away and disappear through a wall.

"Don't worry Twerp, there is no need to apologize." Miinerva informed him while patting his shoulder affectionately, "anyway I'm sure Peeves will be back to normal come September."

The Twerp shrugged and a small smirk flashed across his face as they continued on down toward the entrance hall and the large oaken doors that obediently swung open as the large group approached.

Remus and Tonks went on ahead after they explained that they needed to have a private discussion. The teens looked knowingly at each other.

As the Twero along with the remaining adults, and teens headed down the pathway towards the gates they noticed some commotion around Hagrids hut. The Twerp was worried as he looked around for his two little friends and spotted them high in the air upon Norberts back. Whatever the commotion was at least they weren't involved.

"Looks like Hagrid has some new 'babies.' I wonder what they are this time." commented Albus in a deceptively calm voice.

"Please tell me that it isn't anything too dangerous." said Ginny with concern in her voice. "I really don't want to go too near if it is."

Tonks shook her head as she not only knew Hagrids reputation for having dangerous pets but also remembered some rather unusual creatures that he had raised when she was going to Hogwarts. "I'm sure Dumbledore won't allow him to keep it long if it is."

"I guess she doesn't know about Aragog" Ron whispered to Harry as he shuddered slightly.

Harry's eyebrow rose slightly as he also wondered what in Merlin's name was Hagrid raising now but at the moment he didn't wish to enquire too closely as to what the 'babies' were as they were sure to be dangerous, much like the blast-ended skewets that Hagrid had created a few years ago or Aragog the Acromantula that Hagrid raised from an egg when he was a student that Harry and Ron had the doubtful pleasure of meeting in the forbidden forest in their second year.

Hagrid was singing to himself and looking after some of his 'babies' while the little Oracle and mummy were flying on Norbert around the grounds nearby. The scene looked peaceful but it didn't sound very much like it. It could be the fact that one of Hagrids 'babies' were being bathed due to an infestation of chizpurfle and they were voicing their displeasure loudly. One of the creatures resembled a 'small' Graphorn with a greyish purple colour, humped back and had long sharp looking horns but whatever else was mixed in was definitely a mystery to the observers.

Fang, the large Boarhound lumbered toward the group and boisterously licked Harry Ron, and Hermione around their faces and ears.

"D'yah think yer would be able ta leave Hogwarts without Fang noticin' ya? " Hagrid asked as he patted one the babies' heads while it half-heartedly tried to skewer him with its strange looking horn that protruded from its upper lip. Hagrid looked down fondly at his new acquisition, "Okay little one enough play for now."

"I suppose not Hagrid." Harry answered as he eyed the new 'baby' with trepidation. "What is that creature Hagrid? He looks like a graphon but..."

"This little beauty? Well yeah it is mostly graphon. At least that is what I was told down at the Hogs Head by the fellow I got it off of." Hagrid replied as he lifted the strange looking creature up and wrapped a large towel around it. "I haven't figured out what else he is but he is cute. I think the youngsters will love to see him during Care of Magic Creatures class."

Ron harrumphed at the thought that this was Hagrids idea of a nice pet and silently vowed to find other places to be than near that creature, at least till he knew for sure that Hagrid had it under control.

Draco blanched as did Hermione as they slowly edged their way backwards and Hermione said, "That will be nice Hagrid but..."

"We have to get to Hogsmeade now." continued Harry as he eyed the 'baby' warily.

"Tha's alright, I do have to get back to bathin' me babies." Hagrid beamed with pleasure. "Sure was good of ye to stop and talk a bit though."

Norbert spotted the Twerp as did the little Oracle and Mummy. With an excited whoosh of flame coming out of his nostrils the small dragon swooped down and hovered in front of the Twerp so that little Oracle and Mummy could dismount and sit upon the small boy's shoulders.

"Thanks Norbert for keeping my friends entertained." said the Twerp as he rubbed the little toy dragon's head. The small toy snorted and a small flame flew out as he flapped his wings and flew back toward Hagrid and sat on top of the hut to watch the humans as they said goodbye to Hagrid and walk away toward the gates.

"You know, I think we have had the best year ever... Even if we had to deal with Voldemort, Death Eaters and that toad lady." commented the Twerp happily as they left the grounds and started to walk toward the small village.

"It has been a busy year, that I admit." answered Harry, "Though how we managed to pack so much adventure into one summer is beyond me."

"There is still time left for another adventure to happen before we have to board the train." Draco said teasingly as he cast a sideways glance at the Twerp.

"Hold it mates we still have a little over a week left." Ron protested as he warned Harry and Draco, "Don't give the Twerp any more ideas. I'd like to have at least one peaceful week."

"You mean relaxing and just watching the clouds scuttle by?" asked the Twerp. "Or playing quidditch and wizards chess?"

"Yeah Twerp, that is just what I mean." answered Ron with a nod. "No adventures, stalkers, toad lady,or deathly hallows... nothing but playing, eating and sleeping."

"Simply enjoying being a kid." Ginny supplied, "No other responsibilities."

"You could use the last week to finish up your summer assignments..."Hermione suggested as the boys and Ginny groaned in unison at her words.

"You are probably finished all yours... right?" said Ron as he rolled his eyes. "even with everything we have been through thanks to

"W-e-l-l, not quite..." Hermione said with a touch of asperity in her voice. "What with helping the Twerp with his investigations..."

Ginny and the boys looked at her in pseudo shock, as they couldn't believe what they were hearing. Hermione Granger was not completely done her assignments. A first in all the years they had known her.

"Too bad you didn't have a time-turner so you could finish off all your assignments." Harry teased her.

"Yeah like it must seem like a terrible crime to be a little behind with your own schedule." scoffed Ron "Why, the rest of us just might be able to catch up to you."

Hermoine looked daggers at Harry and Ron and then snorted as the two of them smirked at her with mock innocent looks.

Draco chuckled. "You will be all right come September. Haven't you memorized all the set books...?" He yelped as Hermione smacked him.

While the Twerp and the teens bantered about and tussled playfully, the grownups watched with amusement and with thankfulness that it was possible for the youngsters to frolic without worrying about being in any real danger... other than what they themselves got themselves into.

Severus knew that he didn't need to worry but still even though he had been here with Albus in June he still felt a little bit queasy as he looked around a little nervously when they neared the station where the Hogwarts train sat quietly while being spruced up for the new term. Albus reached over and gently set his hand on the small boys shoulder and with a gentle squeeze reassured him that he was not alone.

"I know Twerp, I know." whispered Albus, "It is hard to get over such a trauma as what you had undergone what with being abducted from this very platform but believe me when I tell you that it is very unlikely that will happen again."

The Twerp nodded and a slight wavering smile spread across his face as he looked up trustingly into the twinkling yet concerned blue eyes.

"Twerp, stay with the others. Don't wander off on your own." Albus reached into his robe pocket pulled out a coin purse and held out a Galleon plus few sickles and knuts as he said. " Could I get you to pick up my order of Lemon Sherbets? I have to go talk to my brother at the Hog's Head, I promise I won't be too long."

Knowing that Albus didn't want him to be in the Hogs Head as it had an unsavoury reputation, Severus nodded in agreement as he took the proffered coins and placed them into one of his pockets. Hesitantly he questioned the tall thin wizard. "May we meet back at the Three Broomsticks?"

"Yes, that will be acceptable." answered Albus as he ruffled the Twerps long dark hair affectionately.

"Don't worry Albus, I don't think he will be out of sight of at least one of us while we get our shopping done. "Squeaked Filius who noticed the slight hesitancy in the Twerps voice.

"So long as you remember not to use one of those disappearing candies." Minerva gave the Twerp a stern warning look.

"I'll behave... I promise."

Minerva pursed her thin lips slightly and then nodded. "Okay, I will trust you won't break your word." She leaned over and gave him a quick hug before heading down to The Three Broomsticks with Madame Pomfrey for a sociable visit with the proprietor Madame Rosmerta.

"Come on Twerp, lets go on to Honeydukes and then afterwards we could go look around Dervish and Banges." suggested Ginny as the adults left them to their own devices. "I think you would love to see that place."

"Yeah that is a great idea Ginny, after all it has a lot of magical instruments and stuff." continued Ron, He grinned as he looked down at the Twerp. "They carry all sorts of magical instruments like sneakoscopes and all sorts of potion ingredients that would appeal to you."

"Sounds good. I'd like to see what they have in stock." answered the Twerp with a gleam in his eye.

"I'd like to pick up a couple of pheasant feather quills at Scrivenshaft's. " said Hermione as she looked up the cobbled street. "I may look over some of the books they have too."

"You would." groaned Ron, "I'd like to browse through Zonko's and pick up some hiccup sweets and maybe a whizzing worm or two."

"You know Filch will be angry if you bring one of those worms into the castle." Hermione told him firmly.

"Who said I was going to bring any back to Hogwarts." asked Ron feigning innocence. "It's not like I am a real good prankster."

"R-i-g-h-t... and you expect us to believe that you wouldn't?" said Draco. "You are related to two well known pranksters and I believe that on at least one occasion you participated..."

"Okay, okay." Ron chuckled as he held his hands up palms out toward Draco.

Honeydukes smelled wonderful as the youngsters entered. The Twerp sniffed the scent laden air appreciatively as he took his time deciding where he wanted to start looking. The shelves upon shelves of tasty and delectable sweets. Nougat chunks, pink squares of coconut ice, toffees, loads of chocolate in all flavours, sizes and shapes beckoned to his senses.

Harry and Ron went off in one direction to pick up some of the chocolate frogs while Draco and Hermione walked over to the barrels filled with Botts every flavour beans and the fizzing whizzbees.

It wasn't long before the Twerp finished buying his treats and had also retrieved Albus's order of Lemon sherbets from the Proprietor Ambrosius Flume. The elderly wizard remembered the little boy's last visit in the company of Albus Dumbledore and without the Twerps knowledge slipped a few pieces of freshly made fudge into the small treat sack before handing it over along with the change from the galleon.

The teens watched the transaction while they waited to pay for their purchases and each of them knew that the old man had put the fudge in the Twerps treat sack to show him that he accepted the fact that Severus Snape was a child now, albeit an unusual one.

The Twerp thanked him and put the change back into his pocket. Albus's order was a tad too big to be placed into his pocket so he held it under one arm while holding his own sack of treats.

The Twerp didn't open the sack till they left the store and he was startled to see the fudge. "Hey I didn't pay for that." he exclaimed. He made to walk back inside but was stopped by Harry who had knelt down so he could look at the Twerp on his own level.

"Don't worry Twerp, it's not a mistake the fudge is yours. Mr. Flume put it in your sack before handing it to you."

"Why?"

"Maybe he thinks you are a cute little kid Twerp." said Ginny, knowing that he objected to being called cute.

Sirius had walked up and down the cobbled street doing some window shopping and browsing through some of the items that were out on display. It still felt a little strange to him to be able to walk freely about the tiny village. He observed the youngsters come out of Honeydukes and watched them as the Twerp and the teens interacted with the familiarity of good friends. A slight feeling of sadness rushed over him as he recalled when he had been younger and had James, Remus and Peter to play prank with and wander about during the Hogsmeade weekends.

He noticed the curious glances other shoppers gave them and overheard some of the whispered comments about Harry and Severus. It was also obvious that they were thinking how unusual it was to observe a Malfoy walking with Hermione, a muggle born without insulting her.

Remus and Tonks, who had decided to forget their personal 'discussions' for the time being approached Sirius who was ignoring the glances directed at him by other passers by who recognized him as the only wizard to ever escape Azkaban.

"Hey Padfoot, one would think you had other things to do besides standing around."

Sirius jerked slightly as he hadn't noticed them come up and turned his head. "I was just thinking."

"Don't over use what little brain cells you have left." joked Remus. "Thinking usually gets you in all kinds trouble."

"Where are the teens and the Twerp? Have they come out of Honeydukes yet?" Tonks asked Sirius.

"Yes they were just..."Sirius looked up and down the street and groaned, "Great take your eye off him for a second and he vanishes. "

"Told you thinking gets you into trouble." Remus smirked, "We had better use our senses and start looking for him and the other kids. I doubt that they have gone too far."

Meanwhile in the Hogs Head, Albus had scooted up the stairs for a moment to talk in private to Alberforth and the portrait of their sister Ariana that sat above the fireplace in the upstairs sitting room. Ariana, like many of the portraits in Hogwarts could move and talk so it was almost like talking to her spirit that Albus had intended to raise with the resurrection stone.

Alberforth admittedly was a little leery of his brothers' intentions at first but after about half an hour of talking with each other, the two of them finally came to the conclusion that they should try and reconcile their estranged family relationship and come to grips with their turbulent past.

Albus felt much lighter and freer than he had in years as he said goodbye to his siblings, left the sitting room, walked down the stairs and then leave the squalid dirty little pub. He had finally owned up to many familial mistakes that he had felt guilty about including acknowledging his fears that he may have been the cause of Ariana's death during the squabble with his brother and Grindelwald.

Alberforth stood still for a moment and then followed Albus back down the rickety old stairway and watched him leave. He was baffled to put it mildly by his older brother whom he had always thought of as an arrogant, secretive and manipulative wizard... Yet he had to admit to observing a change especially over the past year. He was willing to give Albus a chance to prove himself.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"...So the imprudent little imp decided to do a backflip right over the edge and onto the moving staircase- -- Nearly gave us all heart failure he did." Poppy told Madame Rosmerta.

"You have to be joking... flipped right over onto a moving staircase?" a wizard asked who overheard the three witches talking.

"that he did." answered Minerva as she turned to look at him, "It's a wonder the other boys didn't follow suit." She took a sip of her gillywater.

"Is this really Severus Snape you are talking about." asked a shy insecure looking little witch. "I know he had been de-aged -- but I can't imagine him doing such crazy antics."

"Oh yes he is definitely Severus. Snape." answered Poppy. "To be honest I would have never thought myself that he had such a mischievous streak in him if I hadn't seen it for myself."

"I know, It's like seeing Draco Malfoy doing back flips too." Minerva said as she smiled at the thought. "If I hadn't seen him I probably wouldn't have believed that happening either."

"A Malfoy doing back flips?" Rosmerta shook her head in amazement as did a few of the wizards and witches who were listening in. "Inside Hogwarts, imagine that!"

"Such shenanigans." grumbled a stern, stuffy looking wizard who had horns sprouting from his head. "A nervy lot, I must say. Their actions wouldn't have been tolerated back in my day there."

"Come on dad, it doesn't sounds like they were doing any harm. ' remonstrated the wizards teenage daughter calmly. "A little high spirited fun-- that's all it sounds like."

"You read that book by Dumbledore-- didn't you?" asked a thin white haired Gent who was nursing a firewhiskey. "I think you should cut the youngsters some slack. Look how well things turned out."

"HMMMMFF. After the last go everyone was celebrating the end of he who should not be named." the stern stuffy looking wizard huffed. "He came back. Are we so sure this time that someone wont find a way to resurrect him again?"

"Not likely. From what Dumbledore stated in Return to Childhood-- those youngsters really had their act together." a colourless wizard, with transparent eyelashes and wispy hair shot back.

The door to the tiny inn opened and a crowd entered. Dumbledore was in front with the Twerp followed by the teens, Filius, Sirius, Remus and Tonks. The pub was as the Twerp remembered it being. A warm friendly atmosphere with a crowd of wizards and witches drinking and/ or eating while talking over the days events.

The teens and the Twerp obediently walked over to a couple of tables near Minerva and Poppy while the adults

approached the bar where Madame Rosmerta took their orders.

"--five Butterbeers. And A pint of mulled mead." Albus requested while keeping an eye on the youngsters as they pulled out chairs and sat down.

Remus looked at Tonks who nodded and he said, "make ours two pints of mulled mead please."

Ä cherry syrup and soda with ice and umbrella-" Filius Flitwick smacked his lips in anticipation.

"What will you have love." Rosmerta asked Sirius who was watching the teens and the Twerp chatting with Minerva, Poppy and a couple of the patrons who were sitting nearby.

Turning around to look at her, Sirius thought a moment, "I will have a redcurrant rum, thanks."

"All right then, I will have them ready for you in a jiff." She said cheerfully as she made up the drink and served them in her usual friendly manner. "Would you like anything else ducks?"

"No thanks, the drinks will be fine, We better not spoil the youngsters appetite for supper or Molly will 'ave our 'eads." Tonks replied back.

"Gilbert Wimple! What a delightful surprise." Albus said as he made his way over to the tables and spotted the stern looking wizard. "I should have expected that you would eventually meet up with my Twerp. After all you both have a little in common." Looking at the enquiring look on the Twerps face he explained further. "Mr. Wimple here is on the Committee for Experimental charms."

"Yes I believe we have." noted the stern looking wizard was somewhat perplexed when he actually got a closer look at the small boy whose feet were dangling a little way from the floor. "I acquired these horns as a result of one of my own experiments."

"I see, I was de aged by one of the twins experimental pranks." stated the Twerp. "Do you work with Broderick Bode? "

"Sometimes I do. In fact we were looking at those curious little balls that the Weasley twins made. Very Ingenious. " Mr. Wimple said. "Given time I believe that we may eventually find a way to return you to an adult." He smiled, thinking that Severus would receive the news with anticipation.

For a few moments silence reined after the wizards innocuous statement, then the realization that Mr Wimple really was in earnest about returning the Twerp back to his adult form slunk in.

The Twerps eyes widened with shock. He tried to verbalize but instead twisted around and looked up at Albus, silently beseeching him say something against the idea. His two toys also gazed up at Albus, mutely pleading for their friend.

Sirius growled and Remus placed his hand upon his shoulder and whispered. "It's okay Sirius, calm down."

"He isn't an experiment sir." blurted out Hermione who then slapped a hand over her mouth.

"He is the crux of our extended family." Draco explained with narrowed eyes and a slight edge in his voice.

"Preposterous." squeaked Filius Flitwick, "Why upset the pumpkin cart now? Severus is happy just the way he is."

"We don't want him to miss this chance to grow up with a family, even if we aren't all related!" said Harry stoutly with a steely glint in his bright green eyes. "We accept him just the way he is!"

"That we have Mr. Potter." said Minerva in a crisp no nonsense tone. "I am looking forward to having him in my class again in a few years."

"Hear! Hear!" a refrain rose throughout the inn as the patrons who had been sipping their drinks and listening to the conversation cheered.

"No Gilbert, I think it best to let Severus grow back up normally." Albus said firmly as he held a comforting arm around the Twerps shoulder. "I promised him he could and I will not break that promise."

The stern looking wizard paled and held up his hands. "I get the message, I just thought that Mr. Snape would appreciate becoming his normal age. Now that the war is over."

"I know your intentions are honourable my dear friend." Albus responded gently, "but as you can see, the vote has been cast and Severus is going to have to grow back up normally."

"Lucky for him Mum didn't hear what he suggested." Ron said as he leaned over and whispered in the Twerps ear, "She would have hexed him into oblivion."

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Later that night after everyone in the Burrow had retired for the night, the Twerp lay awake, curled up in his bed with his small black stuffed dog snuggled tightly against his chest. His two toys, the little Oracle and Mummy were already tucked up asleep in their beds.

He pondered over the events of the past year, the exciting adventures during the summer and especially how his extended family showed him how special he was to them in spite of his past life as an adult.

He wasn't able to remember everything due to the fact most of his adult memories were stored away in Albus's pensieve and a lot of those memories from the Oracle of that old future was in Harry's, but he knew that he was going to do his very best to make them proud of their decisions to forget what he had been as an adult and accept him the way he was now despite all the mischievous troubles he got himself and them into.

The teens would be returning to Hogwarts on September first and The Twerp felt a slight lump forming in his throat as he was going to miss his companions even though he had been assured by Albus that he could go to the school on weekends, and if he liked, Halloween and part of the Christmas holidays if he wished.

While the teens were in school the Twerp hoped to find some proof that would prove that like the three brothers and the Deadly Hallows, the rest of the Tales of Beedle the Bard were also based on historical fact. Even if they weren't the hunt was still interesting. When he was over at Grimmauld Place making up the potions for Fred and George he could do some research too. After all Sirius had said If it wasn't for Hermione and the Twerp those tomes would have probably gathered more dust and moulded away from neglect. He sure didn't want that to happen.

The Twerp yawned and his eyelids felt heavy so he snuggled deeper under his warm blankets with his arm around his small black stuffed dog. The last thought on his mind before he slipped into a deep slumber was that Ron's wish to have at least one peaceful week might be a great idea. He could enjoy lazing around in his tree, reading, play wizards chess and gobstones-- and maybe even a little quidditch for the rest of the summer holidays.

The Twerp was content with his world.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss--

So ends our story of the Twerps Summer Holiday. I had thought it wouldn't be that long but the little Twerp just wanted to do as much as he could before summer ended.

I do hope everyone enjoyed this tale as much as I had writing it.

Wingnutdawn


End file.
